Frontlines
by pt159
Summary: Robin and Regina are both photojournalists working in a war zone who fall in love. When Robin discovers that his wife, whom he had previously thought dead, has been found he has to leave to see to her. When he returns to the Front he finds Regina she has disappeared leaving no trace and he has to fight to find her and bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Despite the setting for this story I'm not trying to get into the politics of war as this is not the right forum and I'm painfully unqualified so I've set this fic in modern times but using Misthaven, DunBroch, Arendelle, Camelot and other** ** _Once_** **locations as the fictional backdrop for this story. This is however my small tribute to the underpaid and undervalued work of journalists – as inadequate as it is.**

 **As always nothing is mine.**

Regina kept her head down and her collar up as she slipped into the diner. There was a time when being a reporter meant you were safe in battle raged cities but those days were long gone and well before her time. Now days killing a reporter was an almost guaranteed front page story, a statement for whatever cause you were fighting for. Not something she had ever been able to understand really but something she had to be aware of as it certainly made her work more dangerous than that of reporters past.

"Granny," she murmured in greeting.

"What can I get for you?" The old woman spoke gruffly but Regina didn't take it personally – she was like that with everyone.

"Whatever I can get for…" Regina paused putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out two gold coins. "Well – this." She shrugged, dropping the coins on the table. Ruby, Granny's granddaughter laughed.

"Ain't gonna be much Regina." She said, the smile on her face not really matching the note of concern in her voice. "When you heading home?" Ruby was younger than Regina by maybe 10 years and Regina had never been one for 'girlfriends' but there was something about Ruby you just had to like. Even in the crazy circumstances she had been born into Ruby always had a smile and was as loyal a person as Regina had ever seen. Somehow in the year Regina had been working here they had become friends.

"Not for another two weeks," she replied running her hand through her hair.

"That's a long stint, even for you," Ruby said as she dried a few glasses. Regina stayed longer than most, she knew, but she also had less to return home to…

This time she had already been five weeks at the "Front" – what they had taken to calling a strip of land between the neighbouring territories of Camelot and DunBroch currently at war. The Front was, for the moment, technically under the tyrannical rule of Arthur from Camelot but the Front changed hands frequently as the war 'progressed' – Regina gave a snort at the word that had flown into her mind – there was no 'progression'. This battle had been raging for almost a year and there was only loss on both sides.

She had a photographic journalist for 12 years but focused solely on crisis or war or disasters only for the last four. Ever since she lost her fiancé Daniel. She quit her job as a salaried political photojournalist and took to freelancing – taking on more and more dangerous assignments for increasingly less money given that any nitwit with a cell phone and a satellite connection could become a 'freelance photographer' these days, though their photographs lacked any artistic input what they lacked in skill they made up for in sheer numbers and even Regina could admit there was something to be said for simply being in the right place at the right time.

She sighed and shook her head – some days she had no idea why she continued to do this. Her mother was convinced Regina did it only to piss her off. She had been so proud of her daughter – head political phtotjournalist for the Misthaven Tribune, invited to all the most glamourous events, a respected job at the most respected paper in the country, on her way to a career in television. Though admitedly it was the invitations her mother was proud of. She had never really seen Regina's photography as a career.

Regina's father was mostly concerned that Regina was continuing on this path so that she could join Daniel – and some days Regina wasn't entirely certain he was wrong…

Though there were certainly less painful ways to go she thought as Ruby dropped a plate of stale bread and black rice in front of her "best I could do," she shrugged apologetically and Regina just smiled her thanks and took her plate to a dirty table.

Granny's was in the 'Green Quarter' a somewhat unofficial 'neutral zone' where reporters and medics from both sides of the war (or from territories that weren't involved in the conflict like Misthaven) could more or less safely reside. She picked at the food in front of her, well at least it would be filling and she'll get a new cheque soon for the pictures she had just posted online so her next meal would hopefully be more substantial. She took a sip of ale and swallowed a few bites. At the Front it was either ale, whisky or somewhat dirty water. The water made Regina's stomach cramp and whisky muddled her mind too much and interfered with her work, so ale it had to be.

A plate banged down across from her and she didn't have to raise her head to know who it belonged to – _Locksley,_ the bane of her existence. He was also a photojournalist though he had a lot more years' experience working on the front line than Regina had and insisted on treating Regina like a tourist which irked her. He knew of her previous career and teased her relentlessly for it, call her 'Your Majesty' – insisting she was slumming it to earn herself a Pulitzer… if only he knew… but she had always refused to tell him her story, no matter how much he asked. Regina was known for keeping to herself, playing her cards close to her chest and she and Robin had developed quite the competitive rivalry over the years – trading barbs and always trying to one-up each other with a scoop or a shot.

"Your Majesty," he teased.

"Thief," she retorted.

"You wound me milady," Robin continued mockingly placing his hands over his heart, in that accent that even she couldn't deny did something to her. She had been attracted to Robin since she first met him. Those blue eyes and his easy dimpled smile. But after Daniel she had sworn off relationships, they were just not worth the heartbreak so she had continued to keep Robin at arm's length… Not that he had shown _any_ interest in her – other than to steal her shots…

"You stole my shoot, and my contact!" she retorted hotly, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Can I help it if I have more funds at my disposal? And might I say more charm? The poor man was terrified of you. Said you threatened to sell him out to Arthur's troops if he didn't help you. Really Regina – where's your heart?" His last comment was more statement than question and it irritated her to no end.

Regina huffed - they had, after all, been through this before – _many times_. "Must you always believe everything you hear Locksley?"

"When only one person is doing the talking Milady do I have a choice?" he was grinning at her – he knew the contact was lying he was just trying to get her to open up a little to him – well it wouldn't work. "Why do these people insist on calling you the 'Evil Queen'?" his tone had turned more serious.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she said quietly, as she rose to her feet.

 _One picture – it had been one damn picture and it had been an important picture damn it! But the Misthaven Tribune had buried it, but not the story that accompanied it, written by Regina's accompanying journalist Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary was in no way ready for the Front. She was barely out of graduate school and only came to 'earn her stripes' before heading back to Misthaven to take over her father's media company. The story Mary had written was childish and hopeful, rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers. Convincing the people of Misthaven that peace was around the corner. Regina's pictures of a children's hospital that had been bombed by Arthur was meant to open the eyes of the people of Misthaven… but all the people at the Front had seen was a cold hearted photojournalist taking pictures of their dead children. It was not what she had wanted, but the Evil Queen moniker had stuck with the locals. She largely blamed Mary… if the girl had written the right story maybe her photo's wouldn't have been in vain? Or appeared so vampiric? The fact that her picture's never saw the light of day meant that most of the expats in the Green Quarter didn't really know where the name come from… but they all just loved to use it._

 _"It's because you never let anyone in, you're so cold to everyone all the time," her colleague Emma said to her one night over whisky shots at Granny's._

 _"I don't want to let anyone in," she had retorted coldly._

 _"Well you let us in," Ruby chuckled, clinking her glass with Emma's and taking a shot from her position behind the bar._

 _"I didn't_ let _you in," Regina snarled, "you two broke in – with a chain saw."_

"Perhaps you don't have to explain yourself to me," Robin said, bringing her back to the present and conceding more quickly than she had anticipated. "But you do have to eat Regina. Here – " he pushed his plate across. It was piled with some kind of meat (and it was warm!) and what looked like fresh bread and some beans. Regina snorted, rolling her eyes at his rather poor attempt at chivalry given his stealing her photo shoot had cost her almost 50 gold coins.

"Please – you probably poisoned it." Robin huffed and picked up his fork taking a bit of what smelled like half decent stew. It made Regina's stomach growl but she ignored it. After chewing and swallowing Robin raised an eyebrow almost in challenge. "I don't need your charity Thief." She said, lifting her chin a little, and she didn't. So what if she skipped meal here and there? She could look after herself.

"Regina –" he began only to be cut off by the bell as the door of the poor excuse for a diner opened and the cackling laughter of Zelena West was heard. She was a war correspondent, reporting on the Front like Robin and Regina, but _unlike_ Regina and Robin, Zelena was salaried to some big syndicated media group from her home country of Oz. She always came with an entourage – her poor assistant Walsh, a cameraman sometimes (though not at the Front) and a minimum of two or three junior assitants that Regina always thought of as Zelena's trained monkeys. They did whatever Zelena told them – and nothing else, never made a decision or God forbid thought for themselves.

Regina took in the sight in front of her – Zelena West was certainly a piece of work. Where Regina and Robin dressed to fit in with their surroundings, Zelena dressed to stand out in a pale grey suit and hat. Zelena was the kind of person who would sell her own mother to get a story, she had absolutely no scruples and _always_ got what she wanted. And she had made no secret that she had her sights set on Robin Locksley. Zelena finished barking orders at Granny (who looked mildly amused at Zelena's antics) then turned her gaze on the old Tavern. Really what was Zelena even doing here? Regina thought until the other woman's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of Regina and Robin seated together at the table. Regina did not need to be in Zelena West's crosshairs and she quickly stood up.

"Give it to Zelena." Regina said mock sweetly pushing the plate of dinner back towards Robin and leaving quickly through the back door to avoid crossing paths with Zelena. She furrowed her brow a little in confusion as she caught sight of the pained look that flit across Robin's face when she left – she would never understand that man. Like nails down a blackboard Zelena's high pitched English accent shrieked through the night making Regina scowl as she slammed the back door of the diner "Robin, dearest!" Zelena exclaimed. Regina involuntarily flinched at the accompanying image of exchanged air kisses and hand holding across the table flew into her mind with those words – she had seen Zelena and Robin together enough times to know how it went with those two though why Robin was interested in a woman like Zelena West, Regina could never understand.

Robin always seemed so down to earth, almost _noble_ (when he wasn't stealing her exclusives). Zelena on the other hand was as shallow as they came. Conniving, manipulating with an uncanny knack for getting under Regina's skin. Regina shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She was in no mood tonight to be thinking about Zelena and Robin. She had lost her scoop on the raid at a local orphanage to Robin which meant what had been a cover worth 50 gold pieces became a back page worth maybe 15? She was cold, she was tired and now that Robin had interrupted the meal she spent her last gold coins on she was hungry! She just wanted to get home and sleep. She would have to try and make a new contact tomorrow – perhaps someone closer to Arthur's inner circle? Or she could focus on Fergus and DunBroch?

Lost in thought about where she would start her search (and where she would get the money to buy information) Regina didn't hear the footsteps behind her until someone had a firm grip on her arm and had pulled her across the street and down an narrow alley way. While Regina's heart raced she remained calm. This was often how people made contact with her. She had been on the scene long enough to be somewhat recognizable and besides, she well and truly knew how to take care of herself. When her companion finally turned her around to face him her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Robin?" She blinked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"You, Milady, forgot your dinner," he said pressing a takeout container into her hands and from the smell of it; it was certainly not _her_ dinner.

"And the cloak and dagger routine?" She asked gesturing to the alley he had practically dragged her down.

"Ah – " Robin looked sheepish and just then a distinctive cackle was heard coming from Granny's. Regina peeked her head around the corner and saw Zelena looking up and down the street, obviously searching for someone.

"You're running away from Zelena?" She asked incredulous. Robin merely shrugged sheepishly, biting his lower lip as he smirked at Regina and put his hands in his pockets. "Lover's tiff?" she queried, to tease him of course, she didn't care if they were together or not, why would she? But Robin's head snapped up at her remark, his grin dropping a little and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Lover's – what? You think Zelena and I are together?" He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm not interested in Zelena. Surely you of all people know that Regina," he said giving her a look that combined with is words did something to her belly.

"What would I know?" she said, trying for defensive but her response came out more breathless than anything. "You two seem to have dinner together more often than not, I'm sure I'm not the only one to have assumed..." She let her voice trail off.

"Well we're not. I've tried to make it clear that I'm not interested but Zelena West doesn't seem to take 'no' for an answer... I guess I assumed you knew me better than that," his voice was disappointed but not angry as he looked away from her for a moment. "We've known each other long enough for you to know I could never be interested in Zelena." Robin looked back into her eyes as he took a step closer to her, his hands coming up to squeeze her biceps as he held her gaze fro a moment before he smiled again and took a step back. Regina merely nodded as he continued to walk backwards towards the main street, keeping his gaze locked on Regina's.

"This doesn't make up for stealing my exclusive Thief!" she called after him, her grin belying her tone.

"Where I come from Milady a simple thank you would suffice," he called back to her as he began to jog away.

"Don't I know it," Regina said to herself as she watched him go then continued off to what had become her home.

She had been staying in a room off the main street not far from Granny's – and it really was just a room. With the little money she received for her photographs she had to skimp where she could and she had no need for a fancy hotel (not that one could find one on the Front) or three course meal (though the stew Robin gave her smelled incredible). Her room had a mattress on the floor and she had brought her own sleeping bag with her. She had a gun, her tablet and some pepper spray that she carried with her wherever she went and that was it. She liked to ensure that she'd be ok if her room was broken into (which it frequently was when she first arrived though after five weeks the locals knew she had nothing of value in here).

She opened the door with her key, dropping her bag and Robin's take out near her mattress, she kicked off her shoes and jeans and pulled on some sweatpants before sitting on her bed and opening the takeout box full to the brim with Granny's stew. God it smelled incredible and she groaned as she put the succulent meat and warm, spicy gravy into her mouth. After two days of bread and rice this was almost worth the 50 gold coins it had essentially cost her – though she would never admit that to Robin.

She turned on her tablet with one hand as she continued to eat with the other savouring each bite (who knew when she would next get a meal like this?). She opened her emails and saw there was nothing urgent – nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow – updated her twitter feed with today's events which included a dig at robinlocksley for his lack of honour, something she knew would get his attention and smirked a little as she imagined his reply.

Finishing her dinner she tossed the takeout container in the bin and quickly brushed her teeth. She would need to get an early start tomorrow she thought as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped into bed, completely exhausted as she always seems to be when on assignment. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but think about a certain blue-eyed Thief who did one thing tonight she never thought he could – he surprised her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Here is Chapter 2. Thank you for the feedback, follows and favs. FYI my plan is to post once a week however I am heading away tomorrow and will have no WIFI so here is an early posting but the chapter is super short. Hope you enjoy, and nothing is mine.**

Regina took another four days to get enough decent shots to put together a reasonable collection to send back to Misthaven. It wasn't her best work and there certainly wasn't anything in there that would earn her that Pulitzer Locksley was always teasing her about but it was good enough to earn her the money she needed to go looking for a new contact. Though like a taxi there was never a contact around when you were looking for one. After spending a cold and somewhat drizzly morning scouring the Green Quarter for information Regina huffed into Granny's on the phone with her editor ready to just go back to bed and wait for a new day to start.

"It's not like I'm on retainer Gold," she sassed as she walked through the diner door, bell dinging irritatingly as she entered. "You don't like what I'm sending you don't print it and you don't have to pay me."

 _"Well I could just wait for Robin Locksley to publish his photographs Regina and I'd get the same drivel you're sending me for free!"_

"It practically is for free," she murmured.

 _"You want the big bucks Regina, get me the big story!"_

"Fine!" she growled at him before swiping her phone to end the call and signally Ruby to get her a coffee. "You know Granny," she said as she caught the old woman's eye, "Sometimes I really miss a good old telephone – it's a lot more cathartic slamming the handset down than it is to press a button on this thing!" She stuffed the phone into her bag.

Granny chuckled then walked closer to where Regina sat. "You got that right," she said. "Couldn't help but over hear," she continued more quietly. It was mid-afternoon and there was hardly anyone around, but still, one could never be too careful and Granny didn't want her diner burned to the ground by Arthur's crony's if word got out she had helped Regina Mills, photographic journalist and major pain in Arthur's butt. "You need an exclusive." She said looking over her glasses at Regina.

Regina narrowed her eyes. Granny had never offered her anything before and if it was one thing Regina didn't trust it was free information. But still, she _did_ need something big and soon…

"I don't know anything," Granny continued quickly at the sceptical look in Regina's eyes. "But Zelena West was in here last night talking with that assistant of hers, Walsh. Said she's meeting someone at a protest rally today. I don't know if there's anything to it but thought you might want to check it out anyway. Those rally's are a good place to get a feel for where things are at and you might even see something of how much support there if for Fergus on the Camelot side…" Regina had heard about the rally, it was pro-Fergus, the President of DunBroch but the rally was being held in Arthur's territory and would be crawling with Camelot soldiers. There were always hundreds of photographers at those things and she hadn't planned to attend thinking she would be unlikely to get anything unique but if Zelena West was 'meeting' with someone – that could be a scoop. Regina had always wondered how low Zelena would go to get an exclusive… perhaps it was time to find out?

"Regina," Ruby began in a warning tone. "You can't go to the rally – it's being held at the Old Town Square." Regina grimaced, she really couldn't catch a break today.

She bit her lip as she looked out the diner window thinking. The Old Town Square was _outside_ the Green Quarter and since her last _expose_ on Arthur she hadn't been outside the Green Quarter. Regina had put together a collection of pictures of Arthur meeting with a number of leaders of drug cartels in Camelot and more interestingly in _DunBroch_. When Gold refused to print them she posted them online herself. Once it hit social media the collection went viral, it caused an uproar in Camelot and put Regina at number one on Arthurs hit list. He was enraged and had immediately put a bounty on her head. All off the record of course, using the very underworld contacts she had photographed him with to get word out that should Regina Mills set one foot outside the Green Quarter he would have her head on a spike.

What irked Regina most was that he managed all of that without getting his hands dirty and two news cycles later her expose was all but forgotten and she was a wanted woman with some very unsavoury people willing to pay a decent sum to get information on where she was. Leaving the Green Quarter would be dangerous… On the other hand she needed a new story and a good contact so if following Zelena around all day could give it to her she would do it.

"Thanks Granny," she said, ignoring Ruby and picking up her phone while she moved to the door.

"Regina, you can't," Ruby began in an imploring tone as Emma stepped into the diner, cricking her neck to relieve some tension as she pulled up a seat at the bar. Emma was also a reporter but unlike Regina and Robin she worked mainly on feature stories. She would spend weeks with one person – sometimes someone in the government, or a nurse working on the front, or a villager – and tell their story. It was amazing work and Emma loved her job – it was also less dangerous than what Regina and Robin did, less competitive too, which suited Emma fine.

"She can't what?" Emma began and Regina glared at Ruby.

"She's going to the DunBroch rally," Ruby said and at Emma's blank look she said more pointedly, "at the Old Town Square." Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Regina? You've got a death wish. That place will be crawling with Camelot soldiers and if Arthur gets his hands on you I'm not going to be breaking into Camelot Prison to break you out." Emma's voice was flat. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk Regina out of this but as her friend Emma felt the did need to point out the stupidity of what Regina was proposing to do.

Regina huffed, "Like you'd be able to break into Camelot Prison in the first place," she sassed before continuing more seriously, "I've attempted crazier things – successfully I might add. Besides Emma, I think there is something to this…" she didn't want to tell Emma of her suspicions regarding Zelena, not until she was sure.

"Of course there's something to it, but every man and his dog will be covering this story Regina. Gold isn't going to pay you for pictures of a rally that are already on Instagram."

Regina shrugged exchanging a look with Granny who gave a discrete nod. "You just be careful girl." Her sombre tone brought a soft smile to Regina's face, it had been a long time since anyone had cared...

"Always," she said as she slipped off her bar stool and walked out of Granny's quietly closing the door behind her.

She pulled her collar up and kept her head down as she made her way to the Old Town Square and arrived there largely without incident. It never ceased to amaze her the way the human mind could be conditioned. She was no longer anxious at the sight of soldiers everywhere, and hardly even registered the constant sound of gunfire in the distance. As she approached the centre of town there were upturned vehicles, rapid shouting and dilapidated buildings before chanting could be heard in the distance. "One with DunBroch!" was the cry and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was sick of hearing these chants, the sound of people blindly following the latest rhetoric. "Down with Camelot!" While she didn't like the Camelot regime sometimes it seemed like people wanted to hate simply because they could…

Turning her mind to the task at hand she scanned the crowd from her position in the shadows against a building facing the Square. Finding Zelena would not be a problem, the red head certainly knew how to stand out in a crowd. Most reporters tried to be discrete, there was always a target on the back of a reporter, but from what Regina had heard Zelena's employer had made significant contributions to both Arthur and Fergus's governments so Zelena's safety was all but guaranteed at events like this. Regina stuck to the shadows and made her way around the Square. It had been almost 40 minutes before she finally caught sight of Zelena. She was walking quickly and surprisingly Zelena was alone. Regina followed her as she was walked past the rally and towards what looked like an abandoned building but it was way too out in the open for Regina to follow so she set up her camera out of sight and watched to see who else came or went from the building – the photo's wouldn't be significant on their own but a little re-con certainly couldn't hurt and she had come all this way. She sighed a little and brought the camera up to her eye to take some shots of the building's exterior when a hand came over her mouth and pulled her roughly back behind a wall surrounding the Old Town Square.

"Are you insane?" Robin Locksley was suddenly in her face, blue eyes bright and his voice thick with anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here? This place is crawling with Camelot soldiers and I've got it on pretty good authority that Arthur has given orders for you to be taken dead or alive!" He started dragging her away from the square, barely giving her time to get her camera back in her bag.

"What are you doing?" she demanded trying to shake him off her.

"Getting you back to Granny's – hopefully in one piece!" He said equally hotly. Robin walked quickly, sticking to back roads and alleyways, and while he kept his head down Regina could feel the anger rolling off him in waves as she had to walk at an almost job to keep up with him.

"Back to – " Regina groaned. "Ruby told you where I was." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course she told me. She was worried sick about you, she wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"And you decide to take me home like a child who has snuck out after curfew!" Regina's temper rose and she pulled free of his hold as he all but dragged her along another street and through a car park behind an apartment block.

"If you stopped behaving like a child Regina I'd stop treating you like one!" Robin said just as angrily as he took her hand in his once more and continued to pull her along.

" _I'm_ behaving like a child?" Regina screeched incredulously. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Robin had given up walking and stood facing Regina, seething. "How dare I what, Regina? Care? How dare _Ruby_ care about what happens to you?" He walked towards her, putting his hands to her shoulders and shaking her gently in an attempt to get through to her, "when are you going to stop this recklessness and realise there are people who _care_ about what happens to you!"

Regina took in a sharp breath at his words and she opened her mouth to speak but something over his shoulder gave her pause, "Locksley –" she said more quietly.

"No Regina!" He said cutting her off as he dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Enough talking we have to get out of here." He went to start walking again but Regina called out to him bringing him to a stop.

"Wait!" she said forcefully. "Locksley wait!" something in her voice made him turn around to face her again, though as he looked into her eyes the fear that he saw had him turning around, following her gaze to where he saw Zelena up ahead of them – with soldiers in Camelot uniform behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. As always, nothing is mine.**

"Robin dear, fancy meeting you here," Zelena said in a joyful and somewhat flirtatious tone – as though they were running into each other at the opera not at the Front. Robin moved his eyes discretely from Zelena to the soldiers accompanying her. They were blocking his and Regina's exit – the very next street would have seen them safely inside the border of the Green Quarter.

"Just heading to the rally," he said his voice remarkably calm and friendly. "I thought you would be there?" Robin tried to step a little in front of Regina but she would be damned if she allowed him to act like her protector. She determinedly took a step forward herself so that she was beside him, unable to stop the smirk from forming on her face as she heard him sigh next to her. From the corner of her eyes she saw him shake his head, no doubt at her stubbornness, and she couldn't help but feel a flash of triumph despite their circumstances.

"Oh I was there, and you would not _believe_ my surprise to see our good friend Regina here out of the Green Quarter! Of course I immediately had to confirm the sighting and lookie-here! You've found her for me!" She walked closer to them, Robin stiffening almost imperceptibly as she did so. "You know Regina dear, Arthur is willing to pay quite the pretty penny to shut you up." She said turning towards Regina as she put her hand to Robin's cheek. "You never learned how the game was played, did you?" She said, still addressing Regina though her eyes never left Robin as he turned his face away from her and out of her grasp.

"Didn't take you for a mercenary Zelena," Regina said unable to hide her distain for the woman.

"Oh I'm not!" Zelena's tone was still gleeful, her voice almost childlike in her joy but her eyes had hardened at Robin's actions. "I'm just here for the story! _Star photographer, Queen of the Expose tragically taken down by Camelot soldiers_. You know how everyone loves nothing more than a martyr Regina. I might even get a picture," she giggled, removing her phone from her purse. "That might even guarantee your obituary the front page. Hm, might be strange for you to be on the other side of a camera lens I suppose, but don't worry – it's not something you'll need to worry about getting used to." Zelena's voice turned suddenly dark and her eyes flashed with rage.

Regina couldn't help but be curious as to why this woman seemed determined to ensure her demise but pushed it aside as she took in their situation more critically. Regina had already come to terms with death. It was all around her and had been for years. She almost welcomed it – a chance to be with her Daniel again… but it would be a cold day in hell before she lay down and let _Zelena West_ be the one to take her out – to _profit_ from her death. She lifted her chin a little higher in defiance as Zelena gave her a cold smile.

Robin seemed to sense Regina's resolve and gave her a subtle nod of solidarity, indicating with a glance that he would follow her lead. Zelena turned her gaze back to Robin briefly with a small smile, seeming to calm somewhat and then moved away to speak with the soldier's waiting patiently in front of them.

Regina turned slightly to assess their surroundings, she had been so busy arguing with Robin she hadn't really taken note of where they were but a quick glance at the buildings in front of them and she got her bearings.

 _Think Regina! Think! You've been in tighter spots than this…_

She hadn't – not really, but now was not the time for realism. There were four of them, plus Zelena. Zelena would be _no_ problem, she wouldn't know how to put up a fight, nor would she attempt to (she might break a nail after all). Regina had her gun – she never left home without it – and Robin… she groaned inwardly knowing for a fact that Robin never carried weapons… He despised guns and often tried to talk Regina out of carrying one. But she had seen Robin in hand to hand combat once and he could hold his own – hopefully it wouldn't come to that. She didn't like the odds but still she could fire a few shots and at least give her and Robin a chance to run away and what choice did they have really?

"Ok, we have four trained soldiers against my gun…" she said quietly.

"Your gun? Regina no –"

Regina cut him off with a glare.

"I'm going to distract them – the we both run down that alley" Regina continued quietly, indicating their escape route with her eyes to avoid getting Zelena's attention. "It will take us further from the Green Quarter but they won't be expecting that. We can lay low then make our way back after dark. Okay?" She asked quietly.

"I don't like this Regina," he said gravely.

"And I don't care, Thief," she retorted, her eyes narrowed in challenge.

Robin shook his head. She was impossible and arguing fruitless. "Fine, Your Majesty, how are you going to distract them?" He asked his voice equally quiet.

"Like this," Regina said turning, pulling her gun and firing on the soldiers. She let off four quick rounds, wanting to save two in case they needed them later – unsure as to when they would get back to the Green Quarter. "Go!" she screamed to Robin as soon as she opened fire. As anticipated Zelena had dropped to the ground with a scowl on her face as soon as the gunshots rang through the alley. Regina managed to hit two soldiers enough to keep them down but she was fairly certain she hadn't killed them. The element of surprise gave them a good head start and they ran as fast as they could away from Zelena and her soldiers.

The two remaining Camelot soldiers returned fire before taking up defensive stances in front of Zelena while they watched Robin and Regina's retreating forms. One turned to help Zelena to her feet as she began to rise.

"Get off me! Go after them! I want _both_ of them – NOW! Or I'll make sure Arther takes your heads for this debacle!" She fumed.

They ran after Regina and Robin but were too far behind and had little chance of catching them. Regardless they continued their pursuit too terrified to return to Arthur and Zelena empty handed.

Regina slowly caught up to Robin and as soon as she was within reach Robin he took her hand, determined that they not separate.

"This way!" he said, picking up speed as she caught up to him and they moved back the way they came towards the centre of town. They crossed over the main street and ran along a straight road that was parallel to the square and Regina didn't like it – they were too open and as she turned her head she could still see Camelot soldiers trailing them, though not close enough to take aim.

"I know where I'm going Regina," Robin said breathlessly. She looked dubiously at him. "I know a place to hide near the Green Quarter." With that he pulled her arm, tugging her down a side street that headed towards the railway line.

"We need to shake these guys before we even think about hiding," Regina snapped. They moved parallel to the railway track and Regina noticed they were indeed circling back towards the Green Quarter. When they got to a chain fence that ran along the railway track Robin began climbing.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Regina said incredulous but she too scaled the fence and they took off across a field with grass to their waists. They were barely ten metres from the fence when Robin pulled her down into the dirt. Regina flashed angry eyes at him.

"They were ten minutes behind us at best," he said. "If we're lucky they will think we continued along the railway line – it's the most direct rout to the Green Quarter."

"And if we're unlucky?" Regina asked and Robin merely smirked as he began to crawl along the field, hidden in the grass.

"No way!" Regina began in a gruff whisper. "This is your great plan? _Crawl_ to the damn Green Quarter? Why am I even listening to you – what are you doing here anyway?"

Robin chuckled humourlessly, "what I'm doing here Milady is saving your arse! And to answer your question, _Your Majesty,_ no, this is not my 'great plan'. My great plan was a quiet lunch at Granny's before catching my flight back to Misthaven! Instead I find myself preventing another one of your suicide missions. Now if you have a better idea to get us out of here I'd like to hear it."

Regina huffed before she took off crawling in front of him heading in the direction he had previously been moving.

"Now that you've dragged me here there's no alternative," she snapped and Robin marvelled at the fact the woman could look almost regal crawling through the dirt.

Crossing the field took less time that Regina had feared and as they approached the other side Robin led Regina under another chain fence and down what looked to be deserted streets past abandoned buildings and partly destroyed homes.

"How long do you think they will look for us?" Regina asked, as she brushed the dirt and mud from her jeans - more for something to say than any real desire to know the answer.

"Only til nightfall. Arthur doesn't like to pay overtime," Robin joked, smiling that dimpled smile of his in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Where are we?" she asked, determinedly ignoring the butterflies that smile seemed to cause in her belly. "How do you know this place?"

Robin turned quiet, his smile soft. "I used to live here," he said as approached a nearby house and pulled on a locked door until its hinges gave way and they were able to move inside. "Not this house but this estate." He continued.

"Really?" Regina asked surprised as she moved inside after him and leaned back against a wall catching her breath for a moment. She was used to run-ins with rebels and soldiers, well as used to it as anyone could be, but it never failed to leave her feel raw and on edge, her body pumped with adrenaline and just a little anxious at the having stared death in the face, though grateful to have won the battle again.

"Yes. I lived here with my wife and my son." Regina nodded, raising her eyebrows in obvious surprise. She wouldn't have thought being a photojournalist specialising in war or disaster zones was suited to family life but then what did she know? She hadn't ever really had what most would consider a family. Her mother had insisted she attend boarding school and camps during school break from when she was 8, she had hardly ever seen her parents. Daniel was the only family she had ever had and he was taken from her before they had even begun to talk about having children…

"I didn't realize you were married," she said softly. "You must have a very understanding wife."

Robin smiled as he found a couple of chairs and dusted them off a little as they sat down. "Yes, she was." He said softly. "She died, five years ago."

"I'm sorry," something about Regina's tone struck Robin. It was as though he could tell somehow that she understood.

"Your son?" She asked.

"Misthaven, with my brother Will and his family. Only while I'm away of course."

"Of course," Regina murmured. "That's why you go back to Misthaven so frequently." Robin nodded.

"As often as I can."

"I'm sorry you missed your flight because of me," she said in a quiet voice, not able to meet his eye.

Robin merely shrugged. "It was my choice." He said equally softly and as she looked back into his eyes her breath caught at the emotions she saw swimming in them. "And you Milady? What takes you home?" He asked more cheerfully, changing the subject with a typical lack of subtlety.

"My shower," she said wanting to lighten the moment and succeeding. "Fresh fruit, clean clothes," she continued and Robin smiled at her cheeky tone. He didn't think it was possible for his crush on her to deepen but her walls were a little lowered now that they had found relative safety and he was liking the peek he was getting of the woman behind the mask.

"No family?" Robin asked. He knew she was deflecting and usually he would let her but he wanted to test the boundaries of this newfound openness between them and he had been desperate to know if she had a husband or partner at home for quite some time.

"My parents, but we don't see each other very often. They don't approve of my 'lifestyle' as my mother calls it. But no children – I," she broke off. Not sure why she wanted to share this with him – maybe simply so he knew she really did understand the loss of his wife. "My fiancé, Daniel, he was killed four years ago. It's why I changed careers." She finished softly.

"I'm sorry – it's hard to lose someone you love."

"Yes it is."

"Was he a war correspondent too? Is that why you started this?" he wondered out loud.

Regina shook her head. "It was something we both _wanted_ to do but we took the safe road." She said, air quoting the "safe". "He was a sports reporter. He died in a stupid accident at a speedway of all place. And he _hated_ car racing…" She said shaking her head, thinking of the tenuousness of life, but able to give a sad smile after all this time. "How is that for irony?" She paused then asked, "how did your wife pass?" her voice was quiet, she was undeniably curious but also wanted to simply lead the conversation away from her own life, her own loss.

"She was a reporter – a very good one. We were on deployment together when Roland – my son – was only six months old. It was my fault, really," he said quietly. "She hadn't wanted to go on that journey, she said I was being reckless," he gave Regina a chastising look and was surprised when her cheeks coloured a soft pink. "Marian, my wife, said it was too dangerous but I insisted and said she could stay home if she wanted. But she came anyway. We were staying here, in this estate when word came of a new uprising in Arendelle. When Hans first took power from the Royals." Robin's voice was raw with emotion and Regina found her eyes filled with tears. That had been a terrible time. There were always tensions between the Seven Isles and Arendelle. Hans Isles invasion had been a long time coming and from all accounts he had shown no mercy to the people of Arendelle. "I insisted we go but we had barely touched down when there was a mass evacuation. We were separated and the helicopter Marian was on…" Robin looked into Regina's eyes and she saw so much grief and guilt and loss in them she felt like she couldn't breathe. "It was shot down over Arendelle barely ten minutes after take-off."

"I'm so sorry Locksley," Regina said sincerely. "It must be terrible not being able to put her properly to rest…" she added softly, thinking of Daniel's grave that she visited every time she returned home.

Robin nodded. "It's hard not having that closure, never really being able to say goodbye."

Regina pursed her lips and looked at Robin. She has contacts in Arendelle, some of them were quite senior in the Government there. If the helicopter had crashed on Arendelle land there would have been an investigation, some kind of clean up at least. She should get in touch with Jefferson and see what he knew about the incident… "You know, I have some contacts in Hans' regime. I can't _promise_ anything – but if you like I can make some enquiries? See if there is any record of what happened to the people on board the helicopter?"

Robin nodded with a quiet smile. "That would be wonderful – for Roland, as well. Thank you." He said a little quietly, holding her gaze with his own.

Regina nodded a little unaccustomed to thanks. "I'll need some details," she said looking around the shell of a room they were sitting in. Not wanting to see the pain that would surely be in his eyes at being forced to remember the day he lost his wife. "Anything you know about the helicopter, the date it came down, that kind of thing… anything you can remember," her voice softened as she brought her gaze back to his and as she looked into his eyes she felt something shift between them. She felt her chest tighten and turned away from him again, breaking eye contact as she took a deep breath. She stared through a gap in one of the boarded up windows noticing the pinks and oranges of the sky across from them. "It's dusk," she said, relieved to be able to break the strange moment of tension between them. "We should be able to get moving now." Robin nodded quietly, feeling the same connection Regina had and he couldn't help but wonder if she would always fight it.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina moved to stand up and head back to the Green Quarter and as she picked up her purse an involuntary groan slipped passed her lips that had Robin's brow furrowing. There was more to her pained cry and expression than just stiffness in her joints from having sat so long.

"Regina?" he murmured, the question obvious in his tone.

"It's nothing," she spoke through clenched teeth with an expression on her face that had Robin moving forward and pulling her jacket back only to find her shirt soaked with blood on one side.

"Damn it Regina, why didn't you tell me you were hit?" He said anger lacing his tone.

"Because I'm not _'hit'_ –" she snapped more out of habit than annoyance and she softened her tone at the obvious concern on his face, "it's just a graze," she finished pulling back from him. "It was a clean shot, the bullet barely touched me. I'll deal with it when I get back to my rooms. Come on."

Robin shook his head in frustration as Regina quickly closed her jacket to stop him examining her wound any longer. That woman was so stubborn! But knowing her the way he did he quickly realised arguing with her would do nothing but waste time - it would be better to give in and get her back to her room. Besides he had nothing with him to render her any assistance anyway and he could tell by the amount of blood on her clothing that the wound had stopped bleeding which eased his mind considerably. He let out a sigh as it crossed his mind that he had far too much experience dealing with wounds of war.

"You'll tend to it once we're back in the Green Quarter?" Robin asked, "you'll see Doc?" At that Regina snorted, Doc was a Medic working on the front who Regina had little patience for – he had gotten friendly with Mary Margaret when she was here and since then Regina refused to have anything to do with him.

"I'll do no such thing – I can tend to this perfectly well on my own now are you coming or are you going to leave me to navigate my way back by the stars?" she was flushed and Robin couldn't tell if it was from her injury or because she was mad at his pressing the issue – regardless he conceded with a huffed breath and a raised eyebrow.

"If Your Majesty would but follow me," he said as he moved past her and her scowl.

They quietly moved outside and made their way through the deserted estate. It was dark enough that they didn't really need to stick to the shadows, only to keep their heads down until they were safely in the Green Quarter once more.

Regina sighed and gave Robin a small smirk as they went to part ways outside Granny's. "I suppose I should thank you," she said softly, avoiding eye contact. "I truly had no idea how dangerous Zelena really was." She murmured, her mind already ticking over on ways to expose the woman for the witch she really was.

"You're welcome Milady, though you did most of the heavy lifting this time" Robin smirked at her. "You will have that wound seen to? Infection here –" Robin stopped speaking as Regina's eyes flashed defiantly.

"I know what infection is like in a war zone Locksley, I'm no rookie, I haven't been for quite some time and if you think –"

"Hey!" Robin interrupted, his hands held up palms facing outwards as though to protect himself from her verbal assault. "I meant no offense! I – Regina we look out for each other in this profession. I was just trying to help."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," she said and internally cringed at the whiny sound of her voice.

"I never meant to suggest otherwise, Milady," Robin said quietly and looked as though he was going to say something else but thought better of it. "Goodnight Regina, " he whispered, surprising her as he pulled her in for a quick hug and did he actually kiss her hair?

She nodded and mumbled a goodbye before she made her way back to her room. She closed the door and leaned heavily against it with a sigh. Today had been a close call – she had come closer to death than she could ever remember coming before and her heart started to pound as she thought of Zelena's cruel grin, the sound of gunshots so close and the burn of the bullet as it grazed her side. She bent over ignoring the pain that shot through her from her wound in that position as she realised she was starting to lose control of her breathing. Forcing her lungs to expand and empty at a more even pace she wiped at the tears that had involuntarily slipped from her eyes. Taking a final deep breath and ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach she kicked off her shoes as she stood upright once more.

She tried to relax her shoulders as she dropped her bag down on her bed and walked to stand in front of a small mirror on her wall, barely the size of an A4 piece of paper. That and the sink underneath it were the extent of her facilities in this room. Again she wiped angrily at tears that continued to fall. Why was she falling apart? She was fine, she was here and she was fine and _crying about it won't change anything Regina_ she thought to herself, unsurprisingly in her mother's voice… W _eak, you're just being weak! Get a grip._

She stood on her tiptoes and lifted her shirt to try and get a look at her wound. She hiccoughed lightly as she lifted her bloodied t-shirt overhead, throwing it on the floor and returned to the mirror twisting and turning trying to get a good look at the site where the bullet grazed her side. "Damn it!" she hissed when her movement tore at the wound.

The graze was a good 4 inches long but luckily not too wide, she wouldn't need stitches but she would need a few butterfly bandages, and something to cover it area – gauze and some kind of adhesive? Some kind of antiseptic cream if she didn't want to end up with an infection... All of these items were clearly on a list of things she didn't have and could ill afford. Tears formed anew in her eyes as the thought gripped her that she just couldn't afford to be wounded. Not when she had no supplies, no contact, no leads and still 10 days to go before her _pre-paid_ trip home.

Her mind was a whirl and she jumped at a sudden knock at her door, and then frowned – no one had ever come to her place. She made a point of not telling anyone where she was staying. You never knew when that information could become worth something. She wasn't famous by any stretch but kidnapping expats had become more of a business in the past few years… and she had a penchant for pissing off authority she thought as Arthur's face and then Zelena's scowl came to mind. She pulled her gun out of her purse and waited, her back to the wall beside the door and she sniffed as her heart starting racing again. There was another knock that made her jump (damn it! Why was she so jittery?). Followed by a distinctive voice calling her name.

"Regina? Regina let me in." Regina tucked her pistol into the back of her jeans and unlocked the door.

"Damn it Locksley you scared me. How the hell do you know where I live?" She let him in and stepped back from the doorway, quickly closing the door after her and avoiding his gaze. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her voice cold, trying to hide the fact she was so on edge after the run in with Zelena and her Camelot soldiers today.

"To answer your questions in order," Robin began having walked past her and not really looked at her, "firstly – I apologise for startling you. Secondly – I know where you live because I followed you and thirdly, I'm here to bring you some medical supplies." He turned to face her smiling that open, honest smile of his as he pulled a first aid kit ceremoniously from behind his back. Regina narrowed her eyes glaring at him. "Regina?" Robin began concern in his tone as he looked at her. She was trembling though she seemed oblivious to the fact and Robin could see she had been crying.

"You have some nerve you know. You take my exclusive on the orphanage, then you interrupt my scouting expedition today, nearly getting me killed in the process and now you're stalking me?" Her voice rose a pitch, her anxiety over being shot all but forgotten and Robin could see that Regina had rebuilt her walls in record time, her openness from barely an hour earlier had all but disappeared. Well he wasn't going to take her retreat lying down, not when it was so obvious she was distressed.

He took a step towards her and she flinched taking a step back turning her gaze from him. "Regina," he said more gently, reaching a hand out and turning her face back towards him. "Talk to me, you need to talk." She said nothing, just bit her lip. "It's ok to be scared you know – that was quite the afternoon we had." His voice was soft and warm and that accent of his seemed to wash over her. She finally brought her gaze to his and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine –" she said with less conviction that she had hoped. " _You're_ fine, _I'm_ fine…" tears began to fall again and she angrily brushed them away as she turned her back to him. "I don't know w-why I'm crying, we're fine and –" she was silenced by Robin's arms coming around her and drawing her into an embrace, her back to his front.

"You're in shock Regina. It's perfectly normal considering the afternoon and evening we've had. Not to mention your injury." He spoke calmly and ran his hands soothingly up and down her arms.

She suddenly spun around burying her face in his chest to hide the evidence of her tears. "I was so scared Robin," she sobbed as he held her, making soft passes up her bare back and gently stroking her hair. He smiled a little and his heart warmed at hearing her say his name for the first time, not Locksley, not Thief - _Robin_.

"Sh," he hummed, like he would to Roland after a nightmare or a scraped knee. "It's ok to be scared Regina. I was scared too," she pulled back at that; her eye's flicking between his looking for the lie.

"Really?" She asked a little incredulous.

"Of course – I was terrified. When Zelena said she –" he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes and Regina was taken aback by the emotions she saw there. He lifted his hand to her face once again but this time he gently stroked her cheek for a moment before passing his thumb over her lower lip and she briefly leaned into his touch. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said and moved to kiss her.

As his nose bumped hers slightly Regina recoiled. She couldn't do this – she didn't _want_ another relationship, someone else to lose let alone a guy as crazy as she was photographing a damn war zone!

"Of course not," she snapped ducking away from him and crossing the room, "where would you get your pictures if I wasn't there to steal ideas from?"

Robin chuckled as he brought a hand up to rub at the scruff on his chin. "Are we really back to this? Are we to always be at war with each other Regina?" Regina merely raised an eyebrow in reply, her arms still crossed in front of her. "Will you consider this an olive branch perhaps?" He said picking up the first aid kit from the floor where he had dropped it when he embraced her and raising it a little higher.

Regina snatched it from him before stalking back over to her bed. As she moved past him Robin suddenly took in the sight of the feisty brunette he had come to care about and colour rose to his cheeks as he realised she was dressed only in her jeans and a white cotton bra. He hadn't even noticed when she was in his arms, only focused on comforting her but now he could once again feel the soft skin beneath his palms as he had rubbed her back as she cried.

He involuntarily cleared his throat as he turned away from her and took in his surroundings, suddenly embarrassed. As he glanced around her room his brows knit. He could not understand this woman. When he met her 3 years ago she had been a well-known photographic journalist with barely a years' experience shooting in war zones, but she had already made a name for herself amongst the veteran reporters and photographers for the sense of pure art in her pictures, even when the subject matter was so distressing. Her style was so unique one could tell a Regina Mills photograph without needing to look at the credits. He had been instantly intrigued and snooped into her background only to discover she had suddenly left a hotshot (no doubt highly paid) political gig in Misthaven to photograph the depravity of war and famine. He just couldn't understand it and try as he did – and he did try, asking her, baiting her, teasing her – she would never tell him why. Now that she had opened up to him about Daniel he knew why and it was as though he was suddenly seeing the real Regina and she was magnificent.

Her room was beyond sparse – there was nothing personal to be seen. No pictures taped to the wall, no posters or even furniture. There was a duffle bag filled with no-label denim and khaki, a worn mattress, an even more worn sleeping bag and her purse. Well if anyone hoped to gain insight into Regina Mills from her room they would be sorely disappointed. He couldn't help but wonder if this was her way of shutting out her past or her future? Was she at the Front as just a fancy way of running away from her loss or to make it that much easier to distance herself from others?

"If you're here to try and spy on me you're wasting your time," she said opening the first aid kit and pulling out some butterfly bandages, antiseptic cream, gauze, tape and scissors. "Even I need more than two days to come up with a new contact and a new location to shoot."

"You're not going to forgive me for that are you?" Robin enquired, his soft tone disarming her slightly. "Taking that orphanage shoot of yours and stealing your contact?"

"Nope," she smirked up at him as she stood up and went to her purse pulling out a bottle of mineral water. Opening her wallet she took out some packets of salt that Robin recognised as coming from Granny's. Regina took a few gulps of water before emptying the packets of salt inside to create a make shift saline solution. Robin watched her as she worked, undeniably impressed at her ingenuity. He was snapped out of his reverie as Regina let out a long hiss as she began cleaning the wound with gauze soaked in her saline solution.

"Damn it!" She spat through teeth gritted in pain as the salty water stung at her wound. She tossed the gauze on the bed in temper and bit her lip as tears threatened to fall.

"Allow me Milady," Robin whispered quietly as he picked up fresh gauze and poured the saline on it.

"Thank you," she said somewhat stiffly and sucked in a breath as she raised her arm over her head to give him room to gently cleaned the wound at her side. He worked silently as he cleaned the graze and applied a generous amount of antiseptic cream to the site and Regina found herself holding her breath, either from the mild sting that accompanied it or the softness of his touch she wasn't sure.

He couldn't help but notice the slight shaking of Regina's hands as he took a butterfly bandage from her to begin closing the wound. Regina kept passing the butterfly bandages until Robin had closed the cut. At which point he began to cut a strip of fresh gauze to cover her wound.

"What if I told you I took that story - met with your contact - to protect you?" His voice was soft as he gently held the gauze to her side. Regina chewed her bottom lip, her stoic mask slipping and her confusion clear on her face.

"What could you possibly be protecting me from?" Robin used the tape to attach the makeshift dressing before pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Regina turned around on the bed, so that she was facing him. As Robin turned his phone for her to see Regina gasped as an image of her contact taking payment from a Camelot soldier appeared.

"There was no raid on the orphanage Regina. It was a set up. Arthur is after you, and my experience with this man is that he will stop at nothing to find you." Robin's voice was serious but she found it (him?) strangely comforting.

"Your experience?" Regina asked, her mind going a mile a minute as she thought about what her old contact knew about her, what he could have told Arthur's men.

"I was in Camelot when he launched his coup and took power from Lancelot. I've seen what that man can – will do. He is insane and his wrath knows no bounds." Robin said and as Regina looked up she suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting. His forefinger gently resting against hers where they both held his phone, there heads leaning in over the small screen. She pushed the phone back at him and stood up.

"Of course you were," she said, straightening her shoulders and tilting her chin – rebuilding her walls, she had let this man come too close, he affected her too much. "While I was flitting around Parliament in my ball gowns and stilettos right?" Robin winced as she threw back words he had said to her two years ago…

 _Regina was determined to jump into a rebel vehicle and sneak into an enemy camp to find out information on refugees that were reportedly being used for slave labour, in contravention of treaties signed by the four kingdoms involved in the dispute. She wanted to know where they were working and where their accommodation was so she could photograph them and break the story. Robin had spent nearly two days trying to convince her it was a bad idea. He could tell the rebels were unscrupulous, just as likely to hold her for ransom as they were to take her to the camp and in the end he had paid them to leave without her. Regina was furious when she arrived and her convoy was gone._

 _"You had no right Locksley!" she had screamed at him._

 _"I had every right – you were walking into a trap damn it!" he had retorted. "I was looking out for you! Where I'm from a simple thank you would suffice!"_

 _"I didn't ask you to look out for me! I can look out for myself. I've been doing this for years now!" She spat._

 _"And I was doing this while you were still parading around in Vera Wang dresses and Versace heels!" He'd screamed back – Regina stared at him, her mouth agape. "Shit!" he said under his breath as he took in the look of betrayal on her face. He had never before let on that he knew who she was – had been – and he could tell by the way the colour drained from her cheeks and her mouth set in a grim frown that he had crossed some invisible line._

They had, until that point, had a camaraderie of sorts between them but that day a wall of steel had built around Regina Mills and he had spent two years trying to tunnel back under it. He had hoped to keep the fact that he still watched out for her a secret but he had a deeper need for Regina to know he hadn't betrayed her – not for profit. Not for anything.

"Regina please," he began sighing as he rose to his feet and walked over to where she stood, her back to him, still dressed only in her bra and jeans. "Can we just – move past this? Start over? Please? You've basically been ignoring me for two years. I'm sorry I lost my temper that day I truly am. I didn't know what I said was going to hurt you so much –"

"It didn't hurt me," Regina interrupted turning to face him, her arms crossed over her chest her voice cold. "It just confirmed what I'd known all along – you had no respect for me, still don't." She huffed, "you saw me as a prissy political photographer with no skills and no idea– "

"That is not true!" Robin said vehemently and he took two steps towards her, hands going to her bare shoulders, softly rubbing his thumbs over her warm skin and providing a comfort Regina didn't know she needed. Regina stepped back until her back was against the wall but with each step she took backwards, Robin took one forwards, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Regina you have always had my respect as a colleague and a friend. I think your photographs are beyond amazing – stunning in every way. I would know your work anywhere…" he finished softly, his eyes flicking between hers and he spoke with a passion she rarely saw in him. "Your investigative skills are phenomenal, your intuition second to none. It was only ever your recklessness that I questioned, your willingness to put yourself in danger to get a story the only thing that I didn't trust. I admit at first I thought it was because you were naïve, but now…" he drifted off, his eyes searching hers for confirmation of his theory. Their faces were mere inches apart and he seemed suddenly lost in her chocolate brown eyes that were full of trepidation and confusion.

"And now?" Regina whispered, hyperaware of how close they were. Robin's breath coasted over her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment, holding her breath as Robin's hand came up to stroke her cheek. At his touch her eyes flew open again to find him looking at her mouth and she couldn't fight the urge to lick her lips. "Robin…" she breathed warningly but Robin didn't reply, he simply leaned forward and did what he had been dying to do since he first met her three years ago. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, warily as Regina stiffened under his touch. He went to move back from her but Regina suddenly sighed into the kiss and her hands rose to the nape of his neck, emboldening him. Robin smiled into her touch, allowing the hand at her cheek to slip into her hair and his other hand to softly stroke the skin of her back. She opened her mouth to him and he groaned as their tongues began to dance. He moved to kiss at her neck and she raised her chin to give him more room, he suddenly pulled her impossibly closer too him only to be met with a hiss of pain.

"Oh God Regina! I'm so sorry!" he said pulling back to look at her, her eyes squeezed closed, one hand having fallen from his neck to grip the wound on her side as she momentarily leaned into him. "I'm so sorry!" He whispered pressing a kiss to her temple as he lead her back to the mattress on the floor, laying her down on her back as he gently moved her hand to survey her wound.

"I'm fine – Robin, it's fine." She said, opening her eyes as the pain abated. Gods what was she doing? She had promised herself that she wouldn't open up again and here this damn Thief was breaking into the carefully constructed fortress around her heart.

"Here, take these –" he said moving to pull some paracetamol from the first aid kit and passing it to her as he knelt in front of her. "You'd be surprised how this can take the edge off." He said.

"Thank you," Regina said softly swallowing the pills. "For this, and for having my back."

"Of course, Milady." Robin said with a smile as he hovered over her and once again looked into her eyes. "I really want to kiss you again." He whispered and Regina smiled, an uncharacteristic blush rising to her cheeks.

"Robin, we can't – _I_ can't..." Robin's eyes closed and he exhaled a frustrated breath.

"Regina," he said opening his eyes only to find her looking at the wall. "Look at me… please," Regina turned back to face him and Robin was surprised to see fear in her eyes. "I care about you, I have for a long time and from what I've seen today you have feelings for me too." He spoke softly and his voice seemed to envelope her in a feeling of safety she couldn't explain. "Please, tell me what's holding you back?"

Before she could stop them the words were out of her mouth, "I never thought I would have this," tears filled her eyes, "and I can't lose you."

Her eyes widened in surprise at her words and her gaze flicked between Robin's eyes, but his beaming smile at her unexpected declaration disarmed her and she inhaled a shaky breath before giving him a subtle nod. Robin moved one hand to cup her cheek and kissed her again. The kiss was gentle but the passion bubbling under the surface was undeniable. Robin moved to lay beside her on the makeshift bed, this time more mindful of her injury as he stroked over the bare skin of her torso, never being too bold with where his hands travelled.

Regina nipped at Robin's bottom lip for him to grant her access and as he opened his mouth to her their tongues entwined and Regina wrapped her leg around Robin's gently pulling him closer to her. Robin's hand travelled from her back down to her jeans and he gripped at her behind pulling her closer to him and Regina could suddenly feel the evidence of his arousal against her hip. She groaned but knew she had to slow things down. She was already so close to giving in to the feelings this man brought out in her. Feelings she hadn't experienced in such a long time.

With a sigh Regina broke the kiss, raising her hand to his brush her fingers across the stubble along Robin's jaw she whispered, "Robin, I can't – I mean I'm not ready to – " Robin silenced her with another gentle kiss to her lips as his hand moved from her rounded buttock up to the bare skin of her back before bumping his nose against hers and giving her a dimpled smile. She was relieved she hadn't completely killed the mood. But despite having admitted her feelings for Robin she wasn't quite ready to share her body with him.

"No Regina, of course not," he whispered as he gently stroked her hairline. "I care about you and I want more than just one night with you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips that felt final as he moved to rise from beside her, and that was not what Regina wanted either.

"Will you stay?" she asked as she reached for his hand, entwining their fingers and he looked back towards her realising he had never seen her look vulnerable before. "Just to sleep? Would you stay… with me?" Robin's face broke into a warm, dimpled smile.

"I'd like nothing more than to spend the night with you in my arms Milady," he whispered before kissing her again. He pulled off his shirt so he was in a simple white vest and then manoeuvred them onto her mattress so that she was on her non-wounded side and her head was pillowed on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before murmuring, "goodnight Regina." She smiled, leaning up and pressing another kiss to his lips before settling back down in his embrace.

"Goodnight Thief," she whispered, the smile that was on her face evident in her voice.

 **AN take a moment to share your thoughts. It would be great to know if you like how this is travelling.**


	5. Chapter 5

***please note rating changed to m***

 **Apologies I had thought this was m rated from the start. Sorry to those who read this chapter and were not prepared for the smut. It was an honest mistake on my part.**

 **AN I thought I'd provide a real life geographical comparison for this AU. To avoid any potential offence I'm choosing my home country of Australia for the analogy.**

 **Picture the Front as the Australian Capital Territory with the Green Quarter as somewhere fairly central in the ACT. DunBroch as Victoria and Camelot as New South Wales (though I do visualise them as more equal in terms of size). South Australia as Oz and Queensland as Arendelle. Misthaven is the equivalent of New Zealand as it really needs to be removed geographically from the rest of this OUAT universe.**

 **All this on a much smaller scale as in reality it takes 12 hours to drive from Canberra in the ACT to Adelaide in SA so lets say I'm taking 'creative licence' with this.**

 **Hope that helps with the visualisation as our friends are going to start to move!**

Regina awoke to the soft sensation of someone stroking up and down her back. It was gentle and the flow of movement brought a smile to her face before she had even opened her eyes. She remembered where she was, who she was with and while her heart raced a little at the thought of opening herself up again she pushed the thoughts and doubt aside, not wanting to ruin this moment of peace in Robin's arms.

"That feels so nice" she whispered and Robin stilled the movement of his hand for but a moment. He had been lost in thought and barely aware of what his hand was doing.

"Good morning Milady," he said pressing a kiss to her hair. He was surprised – but pleasantly so. He had fully expected Regina to pull away from him again once morning came. "Did you sleep well?"

Regina rolled gently on top of him so she could look into his eyes. He could see the questions racing through hers, the fear, the apprehension, but she nodded and leaned into the hand he had brought up to stroke her cheek. He gently brought her face to his and kissed her softly before pulling back, running his fingers through her hair. "We're here… now. And this is true," he whispered looking into her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at him before kissing him again.

It amazed her that Robin seemed to know just what she needed without her even saying a word. "Thank you," she whispered. "For staying, for…" she was at a loss for words, "this?" She gave a short laugh.

"You need never thank me for being here for you," Robin replied kissing her again. "How is your side?" He asked as he brought his hand up to the dressing on her still bare side.

"It's fine," Regina dismissed moving to lay her head back down on Robin's chest and closing her eyes again for a moment before her phone alarm went off. "Augh," she groaned, "I have a phone conference with Gold this morning," she said as she looked at the screen.

"Now?" Robin asked surprised. It was still early morning just after 6 am, even accounting for the two hour time difference between the Front and Misthaven it would be a very early meeting.

"No – I have another hour and a half. That alarm is just to give me time to get my temper in check," she sassed.

"Meditation?" he asked, smirking at her. Regina Mills was not the kind of person one would ever accuse of meditating.

She snorted, "usually I just bitch at Ruby for an hour while she serves me a substandard breakfast at inflated prices." She moaned and sat up – for a moment forgetting about her injury and she felt her breathing stop at the sudden pain, still it felt better than it did last night. Robin saw the look in her eyes and reached for her squeezing her arm gently as he helped her into a seated position.

"You can't overcome a gunshot wound with stubbornness," at Regina's glare he continued, "even a minor one. You need to rest Regina," he said quietly as he reached across to pull out more paracetamol from the first aid kit he had brought the night before.

"You know these will work better if you take them every four hours," he said gently and Regina shot him another look.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, but took the bottle of pills from his hand and swallowed two before she slowly got to her feet. Regina checked the site of her wound to make sure the butterfly stitches were still firmly in place and reapplied antiseptic before pulling a fresh shirt from her duffle bag but didn't bother changing her jeans it wasn't unusual, there were limited laundry facilities in the complex she stayed in and one communal bathroom. So she got by mostly with 'spot washing' everything but her underwear which she hand washed in her room. _Mother would be appalled_ she thought with a grin.

They finished dressing and made their way to Granny's to eat where Regina steadfastly refused to let Robin buy her breakfast.

"Where do you get your money from anyway?" Regina grumbled, annoyed that her pride had earned her a serving of plain boiled rice again.

Ruby's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline when she saw them walk in together. Robin's hand seemingly comfortable on the small of Regina's back. It had made Regina self-conscious and was mostly the reason she had insisted on buying her own breakfast. Now as she looked at Robin's plate, internally salivating, she wished she had fought her stubbornness just in this once. It was basic fare that she would never have eaten back home; greasy hash, some kind of frittata with an nondescript meat, but after three days of black rice she would kill for a plate like that… just not swallow her pride!

"You're just a freelancer like me," she continued. "Who's buying your pictures? Midas?" She asked, referring to an international media tycoon who owned most of the worlds publishing and production companies. Robin chuckled at her sass, he had always rather enjoyed the way she never shied away from an argument.

"If you must know Milady I have am a man of independent means," he said with an odd smile and Regina couldn't tell, was he serious? Being cryptic? Or was he just embarrassed?

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Robin studied her for a moment, his head tilted to the side and she could see he was trying to decide whether to tell her the truth, or how much of the truth he should share perhaps. He sighed and moved forward, leaning his elbows on the table as he said, a little unsure, "if you must know, I inherited an estate when I was 19. Basically I fund this myself," he finished with a shrug, sitting back in his seat.

Regina furrowed her brow. She had not expected _that_. "Why?" She asked with genuine curiosity. "Why would you do this if you didn't have to?"

Robin chuckled in reply "Come on Regina, you can't tell me you're here for the money?" he scoffed, but not unkindly. "I believe in what we're doing. The events and people that we photograph are all stories that have to be told. Surely you believe that to or why would you be here for 50 gold coins a picture – _if_ you're lucky?"

Regina shrugged, "I guess," she said, not quite willing to confess that she was here more as a glorified suicide attempt. Something that she suspected Robin already knew after her confession about Daniel yesterday, and yet right now she didn't feel quite that way anymore. She looked back up at him and saw understanding in his eyes that made her heart race uncomfortably.

"So where is this glorious estate of yours?" Regina asked to change the subject, eyeing off Robin's hash with a lustful gaze that he couldn't help but notice.

"In the South. Do you know the Provence of Maurice?" Robin pushed his plate towards her, encouraging Regina with his eyes to help herself.

Regina nodded, "I've heard of it, but never been there myself. It's meant to be quite beautiful." She played with her fork in her hand a little before finally giving in and digging it into the hash taking a bite before slicing through some of Robin's frittata as well.

Robin's chuckled at her before his smile turned a little nostalgic, "it's my home town."

Regina's looked up from the plate of breakfast with a frown, "wait, you inherited your family estate?"

Robin gave another small nod, "yes, my parent's have both passed."

"When you were 19?" at Robin's nod Regina instinctively reached over the table and squeezed his hand. "Robin I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft and sincere and Robin merely gave a small smile in reply.

"Thank you. And you?" he asked, hoping to change what had become a somewhat sad topic. "Where do you call home?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow at him, "you mean you didn't find that out with all your snooping?" her tone was thankfully teasing, and Robin gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, no, actually. I mean I assumed the capital but thought it polite to at least enquire." Regina gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Yes – the capital. Born and bred," she gave a little salute with her mug as she sipped the very weak coffee that she was now used to; at least it came hot and cheap.

"And parents?" Robin continued, after all turn about was fair play. Regina's eyes locked with his and her gaze became guarded. Robin immediately assumed the worst. "Oh, I'm sorry, don't tell me your parents have passed too?" Robin looked stricken, what were the chances?

Regina gave an attempt at a smile that was really more of a grimace, "no, they're not. It's not that." Robin's eyes probed without the need for words. She laughed nervously and leaned back, it didn't take a body language expert to see they had slipped into uncomfortable territory. "You know I can't believe how easy it is to talk to you."

Robin could see this was her attempt to bring the subject of her parents to a close and he brought his hand over Regina's, ducking his head to catch her eye, "you forget Milady that we have be colleagues these last three years," he had meant it to be comforting, to encourage her to talk but Regina responded only with a small smile and did not elaborate on where her parent's were. Robin looked at Regina's strong grip on her mug and the stiffness of her posture and decided this time it was best not to press the issue.

The silence seemed deafening and Regina moved to change the subject.

"Emma has asked me to come with her to Oz. She has a subject there she has set up an interview with."

"In Oz?" Robin queried as Regina's phone began to ring in her purse. She glanced at her watch and sighed.

"This will be Gold. I'll be right back," she swiped her finger across the screen to answer the phone. "Gold," she said flatly as she caught Ruby's eye and pointed her finger towards the back where Granny had some rooms she let. It was a familiar routine Ruby glanced down at the room register before nodding and mouthing 'Room 5'. Regina had barley even walked through the doorway and Ruby was over at Robin's table.

"So Locksley, spill," she said with a cheeky smile. Robin feigned innocence. "Come on, Robin. You and Regina? What's going on?" She gracelessly plopped down in the seat previously occupied by Regina and leaned across the table. Huffing a frustrated sigh at Robin's continued silence she said, "I haven't seen you two have a civil conversation in the two years I've known you two and now you're holding hands over breakfast! Something's happened. She's my friend, come on you can tell me!"

"Well Ruby, I guess I can tell you," Robin paused for dramatic effect, "to ask your _friend._ " He winked at her as she sulked rising from her chair, and he added with faux chivalry, "you should know better Ruby, I'm a gentleman – gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

"Wait? You guys kissed?" Ruby shrieked and threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you. Thank God if I'd had to watch you pine over her any longer I thought I was doing to die."

At that Regina walked back into the diner, "Why were you going to die?" She asked confused.

Ruby's smiley face turned towards Regina. "Oh – ah, Robin told me how to fix my phone. Thought I wouldn't be able to make a call all night – now I'm saved. Gotta get back to work." She knew Regina was crazily private and wouldn't want Robin to be talking about her behind her back – even to her friends so she went back to work after giving Robin another quick squeeze to his arms with a wink.

Regina shook her head, "you told her?"

Robin grabbed her hand across the table again, "no Milady, she's just observant," he said gesturing to their hands and Regina chuckled. She didn't mind, not really. "How was your conversation with Gold?" he asked.

Regina gave a short huff, "short. He's not happy about me doing Emma's piece."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I'm not on his payroll and I can do what I like," Robin raised his eyebrows at that. It was true, Regina was a freelance photographer but Gold had always been her go to distributer. He had contacts that Regina didn't and it wasn't wise to burn that bridge.

But he said nothing, merely nodded, knowing that Regina would not appreciate advice on dealing with her media agent. So he decided to change the subject, "So – photographing Oz?"

Shaking off her mood after talking to Gold Regina nodded, "yes, Emma has gone to a refugee camp to interview a young family. It's a people piece." She finished dismissively. "She thought maybe I could take some photos to accompany her article." At Robin's raised eyebrows she explained, "Killian has another stomach bug." She rolled her eyes.

Emma had worked with photographer Killian Jones for years. There had long been rumours that their relationship was more than just business but Emma had always managed to deflect any speculation – even with her friends – and Regina had never had much interest in Emma's love life anyway so she never pushed. Killian acted like a tough guy but had the stomach of a newborn. He picked up every bug that came within 10 miles of the Green Quarter and suffered with it longer than anyone else.

"I was planning to head out and meet Emma tomorrow morning," Regina said averting her eyes. And Robin frowned. He had just got this amazing woman into his arms; he didn't want to let go of her so soon… Regina cleared her throat,"I thought you might like to come along?" Robin's furrowed brow gave way to a dazzling smile.

"I'd love to," he breathed.

It was nearing midday by the time they arrived at the refugee camp just across the Oz border. There were mostly refugees fleeing Arthur's rule in Camelot but some displaced DunBrochian's had also travelled to Oz for a fresh start.

Needless to say Emma had been shocked when Regina's convoy arrived in Oz with Robin at her side. But she knew better than to question her friend in front of Robin. So instead took the two photographers to meet a family of refugees currently staying at the camp with a subtle look to Regina that read that the two friends would be talking about her unexpected guest very soon.

Emma had spent the past two days there with the family. Questioning them about day-to-day life, their hopes and dreams. Discovering their story and their fears. She had gotten to know them and care about them as she did all her subjects. Her job was like a double-edged sword. She met amazing people and yet had to say goodbye to them and in dangerous circumstances. Never quite knowing what would become of them. In some ways there was a safety for her in knowing that she couldn't keep them – it was never an option – she knew she was going to lose.

She introduced Regina and as always marvelled at her ability to quickly become invisible. People would almost always forget she was there and as soon as they became relaxed Regina would begin to snap away.

Emma had never worked with Robin before and instantly saw that his technique was different. He always maintained attention but relaxed his subjects through his humour and personality. But they were never oblivious to his presence like with Regina.

After a few hours with Emma's family, both Robin and Regina taking shots, they excused themselves to photograph the general camp. They both entered their own worlds taking photographs of the day-to-day activity, people, places, the accommodations and facilities until both were sure they had captured everything. It was dusk anyway so light was going to be a problem from here.

Emma had given them some soup and bread and they had eaten there where they stood while they debriefed. Assuring Emma they were happy with the pictures they had taken and wouldn't need more time tomorrow they headed back to the small room they had been provided with on arrival. There were a number of units just outside the camp that were reserved for transient workers: medics, media personnel, visitor's. The rooms were sparse by usual standards but luxurious compared to Regina's accommodations at the Front. There was a decent mattress on the floor and an adjoining shower. It was clean and there were fresh sheets on the mattress.

"How did you get into photography?" Regina asked as she allowed herself to drop down onto the thin mattress with a sigh. As she breathed in the smell of fresh linen she marveled at the thought of the little things one really did _miss_ when they were taken away.

"My brother actually," he said with a smile.

"Brother?" Regina questioned. "I didn't know you had a brother." She pulled her purse towards her and brought out her camera to begin flicking through her images. She always told herself she would wait at least a day before she began critiquing them but could never resist.

"A younger brother, Will," Robin replied as he kicked off his shoes, walking towards her barefoot. "He's two years younger than me. When he was 12 he bought me a camera for Christmas. I didn't know what to do with it to be honest and had very little interest in it. But come the New Year Will saw I hadn't really touched it. He was so upset about it I just had to take it out. I fell in love with the thing. Couldn't stop taking pictures and I just loved developing them. I never really looked back."

Regina smiled. She could imagine kindhearted Robin trudging around with a camera for the sake of his younger brother.

"I'd always wanted a brother or sister," she confessed softly, putting her camera aside and Robin sat next to her putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You would have been an amazing big sister," he said with a smile. At her curious look he continued, "bossy, know-it-all, stubborn."

Regina elbowed his ribs with a scoff and Robin used her distraction to slip the camera from her hands.

"Hey!" Regina exclaimed. It was accepted professional etiquette not to look at another photographer's pictures without asking and certainly not until they had been proofed.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking at your shots," he said and Regina relaxed just a little. "I never understood why you insist on using a Pentax." He murmured examining the device in front of him. It was light and smooth but not overly different from his Nikon.

"Because it's a superior piece of equipment," Regina said matter of fact, snatching her camera back and quickly laying down to snap a photo of Robin. Quickly bringing it up on the small monitor on the back.

Robin laughed, "it's not a portrait lens Regina," he said taking the camera back and looking at the image she had brought to the screen. "Not bad," he said sagely.

"Sensor based stabilisation system, you don't need to change the lens – although yes you would get a better result if you do." Robin considered this and realised Regina would more often than not travel with one camera where he always had at least two – one for landscape and one for portraits as it was easier to change cameras than fiddle around with lenses while on assignment.

"May I?" he asked indicating he wanted to take a picture and at Regina's nod he looked through the viewfinder. "It's not focused," he said pulling back before taking the shot.

"It's the sensor system… it doesn't _look_ focused I know, but it is. Takes some getting used to," Robin pulled back again and snapped a photo of Regina laying on the bed. Sure enough when the image came back on the screen at the back it was focused. Robin gave a somewhat impressed smile, before standing to take another picture of Regina on the bed. He moved to place one foot either side of her so he was directly above her and Regina blushed, turning her face into the mattress with a warning _Robin…_

"What? You're beautiful," he said, taking another picture and another as she giggled and turned her face back to him.

"I prefer being on the other side of the camera," she said holding her hands up and laughing as he took several more shots before relinquishing her camera to her and laying down beside her on the bed.

He rolled to his side turning her face to him, "I love making you smile," he said softly and Regina snapped a quick selfie despite the fact neither of them were looking. They both laughed and she sighed putting the camera on the floor beside them.

"I love when you make me smile," she said softly and Robin brought her face towards him to kiss her. It was tentative at first and then passionate. Their mouths opened almost simultaneously and their tongues joined in a dance that was still new but familiar at the same time.

Regina's hands moved under his t-shirt stroking the planes of his stomach and chest and she let out a small moan at the feel of his warm skin. Robin moved his own hands to her belly inching up the singlet she wore and Regina quickly broke the kiss to remove it completely. Needing to feel him skin to skin she tugged Robin's shirt over his head as well with a flirty smile.

"Regina?" Robin said a little breathlessly, his tone part question part warning, his hand moved to the dressing on her side. He wanted her so much but he needed to know she was really ok with this. She gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just kiss me Robin," she breathed and he let out a shuddered breath as he resigned himself to let her set the pace. Her tiny hands were warm on his back as they roamed over his broad shoulders and down to his waste then around to his stomach and chest. She seemed to want to feel every inch of him. He similarly allowed his hands to move to her stomach inching further and further towards her breasts but not knowing if he would be crossing a line.

Regina murmured something unintelligible against his mouth and Robin broke their kiss looking at her questioningly.

"Take it off for God's sake," she said breathlessly and she raised herself just enough to unclasp her bra and Robin quickly pulled the straps from her shoulders baring her chest to him.

"You are so beautiful," he said almost to himself. He caught Regina's eye and at her nod and small smirk he leaned down kissing his way from her neck to the rise of her breasts. He was determined to take his time and his pace had Regina arching her back to bring her breast closer to him. He ran his tongue from one to the other moving down slowly and with a groan finally took one nipple into his mouth. Suckling and licking as Regina brought two hands to his head running her fingers through his hair and moaning in pleasure.

He moved from one breast to the next with a barely audible "your skin tastes amazing," against her breast and Regina pressed her thighs together as her core began to throb with need, her desire for him increasing with each pass of his incredible tongue.

She almost gave herself over to the incredible sensations that were pulsing through her body but there was a voice in her head telling her this was too soon, it had been too long for her to just jump into bed with someone after three days, that this needed to stop…

"Robin," she said with an uncharacteristic whine to her voice that she recognised as indicative of having to do something she really didn't want to do. Robin stopped his ministrations, releasing a nipple he had been teasing between his teeth with a soft pop. He moved back up so he was hovering over her face, his hand moving to gently stroke her cheek.

"Everything alright love?" his hand once again moved to the dressing on her side and his eyes held such tender concern Regina nearly gave in to her desires.

"That's fine and I want to keep going – I do!" she said conflicted. "God is been so long and you make me feel so good. I just –" her apologetic tone had him frowning.

"Hey, it's fine. We stop whenever you want to –" he said moving to get off her.

"That's just it, I don't want to," she said softly. "But I think we should." Robin nodded, moving to kiss her tenderly.

"Then we stop," he gently rolled off her laying on his back breathless and Regina couldn't help but notice the way his jeans were bulging. She breathed heavily herself and felt the heat between her legs slowly ebbing away.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought internally shaking her head. _I'm a grown woman and he's amazing… we've known each other for years…_ She turned her head to look at Robin again – his hand across his eyes as he tried to get himself under control. Not many men would be so accepting… he really did care about her…

 _Fuck it._ She thought with a grin as she undid the zip on her jeans shimmering them down while Robin's hand was still across his eyes. Wearing only her white cotton briefs she quickly moved to straddle him and began undoing his belt with a smirk before Robin even knew what was happening. He looked up at her with a frown, his hands moving to still hers.

"Regina?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Love what are you doing?"

"Changing my mind," she said, a laugh in her voice as she continued to undo his pants.

"Wait –" he said immediately. "Are you sure? I'm happy to wait I-" Regina silenced him with a hand to his mouth.

"That's exactly why I'm sure Robin," she abandoned his pants and moved to lie fully on top of him. Her bare breast to his chest as she kissed him with such tenderness that Robin new that she was baring more than just her body to him tonight. This was Regina giving her whole soul to him and he vowed to treasure it – her - for the rest of his life.

"I l-" he began as they broke their kiss and Regina sat up again to take off his pants. She covered his hand with her mouth to stop the words from slipping out and gently rested her forehead against his.

"I know," she whispered pressing her lips to his before pulling herself back to a seated position with a teasing smile. She had released his belt, button and zip and Robin scooted her forward with a hand either side of her hips to enable him to remove his pants. His boxers slipped off with them freeing his erection and as he kicked his pants from his feet he flipped them over, resting on his elbows and moving to kiss her again. His hands explored her now nearly naked body and he became impossibly harder for her.

Pulling back to look into her eyes he murmured, "You're sure about this?" Regina answered him with a hungry kiss and her hands moving from his back to remove the last layer of fabric that was between them. Robin groaned as he moved his hands lower to find the now bare skin of her ass. His fingers moving hungrily to her core where she was already wet for him and so warm.

He teasingly cupped her sex, rubbing softly at her lower lips while his mouth once again moved to her breast. Regina gave a moan as she held him more firmly to her chest and instinctively rocked against his hand.

It was all the encouragement Robin needed and he parted her lower lips with his fingers before slowly pushing one inside her. Regina gave a little cry of pleasure at the sensation. She was impossibly tight and Robin's cock throbbed at the thought that he would soon be inside her. He gave a slow pump of his finger as his thumb searched out her bundle of sensitive nerves and began to work her into a mass of sensation.

As she stretched around his finger he inserted a second finger and bent them to tease her g spot with every thrust and she was already ridiculously close to climax. It had been so long since she had someone else touch her like this and it felt incredible. It was amazing how Robin seemed to know instinctively just what she needed and where to touch her.

He pulled back to look at her face, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape, her expression showing the intense pleasure she was feeling and Robin was desperate to give more, to give her everything.

He continued his attention to her core but left her breasts to shuffle down and replace his hands with his mouth with a desperate need to taste her. He groaned as his tongue flicked the length of her slit before moving to her clit to suckle.

Regina let out a heady moan as she bucked her hips into Robin's face. He moved an arm across her waist as he continued to pump his fingers into her and Regina came hard with a cry of his name. Robin quickly release her clit and removed his fingers to pump his tongue inside her, tasting the sweetness of her release and Regina's hands flew to his hair as she moaned. Gods this man was a dream!

As she came down from her high she tugged at Robin's hair to bring him back up to her. He looked questioningly at her as he raised back up, his hand almost instinctively moving back to rest between her legs and gently rub at her throbbing clit.

"I want you inside me," Regina almost begged, her hand going to his throbbing cock. "I need you," she sighed as she spread her legs wider positioning him at her entrance. Robin could hardly believe the woman he had loved for so long was looking at him with such need. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. She was so beautiful, breathless, her chest covered in a soft sheen of sweat, her eyes hooded, her mouth a soft, content smile _and she wanted him._

He dropped his brow to hers, kissing her deeply as he slowly entered her, joining their bodies in the most intimate of ways. He felt resistance almost immediately and heard Regina whine in frustration at her own body working against her. Robin chuckled at her lack of patience and ignored the press of her heal against his lower back. He was not going to rush this and risk hurting her.

He pulled out only to enter her again, a little further this time before pulling back when he felt her body stiffen in pain.

"Robin," she all but huffed, "I'm not going to break." She pushed her hips up as he entered her again and he smiled against her temple.

"Patience Milady," he pressed a kiss to her hair and moved again. He was lubricated with her juices and while there was friction it wasn't uncomfortable. Finally he was able to enter her completely and Regina let out a relieved sigh.

"God Regina you feel amazing," he whispered against her hair as he just held her.

"You feel amazing inside me," she breathed back. He fought against the urge to move until he felt her rock against him. The universal sign that she had adjusted to his presence inside her and he pulled himself back and set up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her slowly.

"More, Robin, faster," he sat back raising her legs to his shoulders to enter her more deeply, more quickly as she demanded. He watched her as her pleasure grew, saw how she screwed her eyes shut and her grip on the sheets beneath her tighten, just when she seemed to be unable to take any more he released one of her legs to bring his hand to her clit and rubbed fervent small circles.

"God's Robin _yes_ ," she screamed as she came. Her cry of pleasure trigged his own and he entered her deeply, spilling his seed as he changed the rubbing movement of his hand against her clit to one of the barest touches, seeing her fully through her peak.

He laid his head against her bare breast as he struggled to get his breath back to normal. Pressing opened mouthed kisses to the sweat soaked skin he had been admiring moments before. Regina put both arms around his head pulling him closer. Neither wanting to separate just yet.

"God that was incredible," she whispered.

"You're incredible," he replied, looking up to kiss her again. The kiss intended to be tender turning passionate again. After a moment of heated kissing Regina rolled so that she was on top of him, feeling him twitch to attention inside her and they saw in the early hours of the morning like this; wrapped in their lovers arms bringing each other pleasure.

 **AN I wasn't sure I was going to delve into naughtiness in this fic and then this happened. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Apologies for the delay. I won't bore you with the details but have had limited access to my desktop so I was unable to publish. On the upside I haven't been wasting my time. I've got the story plotted and the next few chapters written (they will just need some proofing).**

 **Hope you enjoy and of course nothing is mine.**

Regina woke before dawn as she had since the incident with Zelena three days before. She and Robin had not spent a night apart since then and she slept restlessly when he was in her bed. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ sleeping with him, she loved the feel of his arms around her, his warmth, but after years of sleeping on her own she wasn't used to having another body beside her.

Robin's arm was around her waist, anchoring her to him, her back pressed to his front and she could feel the whisper of his breath across her temple as he slept. She could feel a delicious ache in muscles that hadn't been used in some time. Thinking about the events of the night before she smiled and turned her face into the pillow, attempting to hide the pink tinge on her cheeks even though there was no one there to see it. If someone had told her a week ago she would be this happy to wake up in the arms of Robin Locksley she would never have believed them, but it was true. She was happier than she had been in years and was remarkably falling in love with this man who made her feel like life was worth living after all.

The thought had her taking a deep breath as her smile slowly faded. She carefully untangled herself from Robin's arms and ducked into the small adjoining bathroom. She freshened herself up as quickly and as silently as she could before tugging on some clothes, grabbing her purse and exiting the room. She needed fresh air, she needed to breathe and she needed to stop thinking about this budding relationship with Robin.

It had been a long time since happiness had tugged at her heart and the thought of opening herself up again terrified her – it meant she had something to lose and if life had taught Regina anything it was that she was someone who always lost. The morose thoughts had her pulling her camera from her purse with a view to distracting herself. They were outside the camp and there was really no purpose to her taking pictures other than to keep her mind from listing all the things that could go wrong now that she had someone she could love again. She knew she had feelings for Robin, intense feelings, but it wasn't quite love yet… although it so easily could be.

Oz was a beautiful country: fresh, green fields, wide lakes, rolling hills. It was like something out of a storybook. As the sun crested on the horizon turning the sky from inky black, to blue and then the purples and pinks of the sunrise Regina began to snap away at the landscape. Landscape photography was really not her thing, she preferred navigating the complexities that came with photographing people, but right now she needed distance from her thoughts and her camera put everything out of her mind. Through the viewfinder everything was at arm's length.

She hadn't moved far from her and Robin's room and would have easily heard him come out looking for her if she hadn't been so engrossed in what she was doing. As it was she gave a little squeal and nearly dropped her camera as his arms came around her waist. She couldn't hold back the smile and her body seemed to move of its own accord as she lowered her camera, eased back into him. She tried to push down the unease that had arisen when she woke and turned her face up to his expectantly.

Robin smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips, "good morning," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Good morning," she returned tearing her gaze from his as her heart began to beat a little faster. Out of his closeness or her fear she couldn't tell.

Robin rested his head on her shoulder and took in the view as he breathed, "what a beautiful morning." It had been a long time since either of them had just taken time to watch the sunrise. Regina just hummed in response as she dropped her camera back into her bag and brought her hands up to where his arms were wrapped around her feeling his warmth.

Regina said nothing else, just stood silent and somewhat tense in his embrace. Robin turned her around to face him, bringing his hand up to tilt her chin so she would bring her eyes to his.

"Regina?" he queried. "Is everything alright?" He was worried things had moved too quickly between them. She had wanted to wait before they were together – he should have insisted, but she had taken him by surprise, been so confident and sure as she had vested him of his clothing –

Regina shook him out of his thoughts with a hand to his cheek, giving him a small smile, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm not good at this at all, I've not had much practice." Robin brought his hand up to cover hers still on his cheek as she ran her thumb across his bottom lip, remaining silent in the hope that she would continue. "Every time something good has come into my life, I've lost it." Robin frowned at her words wondering what had happened in her past that had built these incredible walls around her heart. "I didn't realise it, but – " her voice trailed off.

"This, you and me, it's triggered an old fear?" Robin said quietly, more statement than question yet still Regina nodded. "You and I have seen firsthand the unpredictability of life." Robin said quietly, thinking of Marian and her Daniel. "I won't give you false promises of never leaving you Regina. But –"

"Please?" Regina whispered, cutting him off and at Robin's frown she continued, "give me false promises Robin." Her voice became stronger with each word, "promise me sunshine every day, and a future together –" Robin silenced her with a fierce kiss because they both knew he couldn't – wouldn't – lie to her and yet they both had a desperate need to believe that what she said could be true. He kissed her until he felt her relax into his hold, then slowed the kiss until he pulled away from her and tugged her back towards their room where he showed her that now was all they had for sure, now was what mattered and now was all they really needed.

They left Emma with a promise of working through their photos in the next couple of days and returning to the camp if they needed anything more for her feature and returned to the Front without incident. Leroy having met them at the entrance to the camp promptly at 10 o'clock and having them back at Granny's in time for a late lunch at 2.

Regina had become more and more quiet on the journey back and had hardly said a word since they sat down to eat. Her expression serious, with lips turned down and brow furrowed.

"Come on, the food's not that bad," Robin tried to joke. He had ordered them soup and fresh bread wanting to get Regina something more substantial than rice and biscuits she usually ordered.

"What?" she snapped, more out of distraction than any real irritation.

"What's the matter? You look like someone stole your smarties," he said with a smile though concern shone through his eyes.

"Zelena," she said matter of fact.

"Zelena?" Robin turned towards the door as though expecting her to come through it.

"Not here," Regina rolled her eyes. "We've not seen her since the rally. She is not someone who would take _losing_ well. She's been too quiet Robin I don't like it."

Robin sighed and nodded. "I must admit I have wondered about that myself. But we have no way to know what she is planning. We just have to keep our eyes open and be _careful_." He said looking at Regina pointedly.

Regina nodded and continued stirring her soup absentmindedly. They ate more or less in silence, Regina lost in thought and Robin wondering what he could possibly do to distract her. When they finished Robin grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go," he said with some enthusiasm, his eyes twinkling and the combination of his smile and the warmth of his hand on hers made her relax a little. "I want to show you something," he said as they left Granny's.

Regina automatically hunched her shoulders and lifted the collar of her jacket, something she noticed Robin didn't do, but then Robin's photographs weren't quite as inflammatory as Regina's were. He was more politic in his approach, always presenting both sides of the dispute. "Fence sitter" Regina liked to tease whereas Robin would always argue there were always two sides to a story and both needed to be equally presented. Regina had a way of pissing off all the wrong people. She looked up having been lost in thought and realised they were heading towards the woods that bordered the Green Quarter.

"The woods?" She questioned incredulous. "You're taking me to the woods? Is this so no one finds the body?" She joked and Robin stopped walking, turning to face her, taking her hands.

"No Milday," he smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't offended him with her sass. She just couldn't help herself sometimes, like now, when she was feeling exposed and more than a little vulnerable. He kissed her softly, once, twice before smiling and taking her hand, walking once more. "I'm going to show you my happy place."

"You're happy place?" She scoffed but couldn't stop smiling. "What are you five?"

"Everyone needs a happy place, Regina. And I'm going to share mine with you until you find your own." His voice was resolute and Regina actually giggled and quickened her step a little. More than a little surprised at how easily Robin was able to shake off her mood. They kept on through the woods having left the trail some time back and Regina was surprised Robin knew where he was going.

"Lost Locksley?" She teased. She wasn't really worried, Robin had a way of making her feel safe, even when they first met and all he did was piss her off she had always trusted him.

"No Milady, just a few more steps and – " he paused, "here we are!" He stood before a huge tree. "Come on, you first. I'll give you a boost." Robin said squatting down under a branch that was just out of Regina's reach.

"What?" Regina laughed. "You want me to climb this thing?" She was incredulous. "No way."

"You have to, to get to my happy place," he said standing once more, smile wide, dimples on full display.

"I don't climb trees Thief," she said hands on hips.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. I should have realised you were too delicate to do anything as dangerous as climbing a tree." He was baiting her and she knew it, but her stubbornness was her weakness and he could play her like a violin.

"Fine, give me a boost," she conceded and Robin laughed before squatting again. Regina slipped her foot into his hands, balancing as he raised her up to grip the large branch overhead. Robin put his hands on her thighs to give her an extra push and Regina couldn't help but mutter, "watch where you put those hands Locksley." To which Robin just chuckled again, giving her thighs a squeeze.

She swung around so she was on top of the branch and instinctively looked for another branch to climb, a few more branches up and she could see the entire city through a break in the trees. She sucked in a breath at the beauty of the scene before her. From up here you could forget it was a city torn apart by war, being slowly destroyed by the ego and greed of man. She heard Robin coming up from beneath her and felt him swing onto the thick branch she was sitting on.

"It's beautiful," she said as he slipped in behind her, his arms going around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That it is," he replied. "I come here when I need to see less of the hate, less of the fear… It helps me to keep things in perspective."

Regina turned her face towards him. "I like your happy place," she whispered. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome," he breathed as he leaned in to give her a tender kiss before pulling away to continue looking at the scene before them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a time before Robin inhaled gently through his nose breathing in the scent of hair. "My mother always insisted Will and I have a happy place. She would take us on 'adventures' to find somewhere that could be ours and ours alone. I never really realized how special she was I - " Robin broke off suddenly remembering his conversation with Regina about her parents.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to-"

"They're alive, my parents," Regina interrupted, her voice quiet but strong. She didn't want Robin to feel uncomfortable talking about his family and right now up away from the world, secure in Robin's arm's, in this tree of his, her relationship with her parents didn't hurt quite so much. "I just don't see them anymore."

Robin hummed and gently ran his hands up and down her arms in silent comfort.

"My mother and I were never close. Even when I was a little girl she had very set ideas about who I should be. I was raised to do as she said and I did until I met Daniel. He was the one who introduced me to photography. Encouraged me. When I gave up law to become a photographer she disowned me." Regina gave a hollow chuckle and Robin thought the story would end there. He was surprised when she continued, her legs swinging gently either side of the branch they were seated on as she talked.

"When I was made senior political photographer at the Misthaven Tribune I was once again her beloved daughter – at least to all her friends," she grimaced. "She never apologized to me but she would praise the 'photographic arts' as she called them, and seemed to accept being a photographer as a profession. So long as I was attending exclusive parliamentary events and rubbing shoulders with visiting dignatories Mother was the poster child for doting, proud parents.

"When I quit, when Daniel died, I discovered her acceptance didn't extend to my giving up the Misthaven Tribune to run around in the mud," her tone was beyond bitter.

"Her words I take it?" Robin said and Regina nodded. "And your father?"

"My father… is a kind, gentle and generous man," she said so softly that Robin had to lean in to hear her and as he pulled back to look at her he noticed her surreptitiously wipe a tear from her cheek. "He really knew how to love unconditionally. But he has always, always done what my mother said." She was quiet for a moment, obviously lost in memory.

"When I was eight Mother insisted I go away to boarding school, I was terrified and I begged my father not to let me go… He was the biggest, strongest, bravest thing I knew when I was a little girl… and he let me go," Regina shuddered, suddenly feeling eight years old again. "I was his little girl, their only child, and he didn't fight for me."

"They visited me once a year until I graduated and then not at all." Her voice was cold and Robin instinctively drew her nearer to him.

"That was when I knew my father would never stand up for me. If you can't protect your child at eight why would you suddenly become their champion at eighteen? I did everything my mother wanted me to because I ridiculously thought I could make her love me… Daniel is the one that showed me you didn't have to _earn_ love. He made me want to be _me_ again, to follow my dreams.

"Her cutting me out of their lives meant little the first time. But when I lost Daniel, it was like I had lost everything. I was drowning in grief to have her call and berate me like she did…" Regina's voice trailed off and Robin shuddered internally at the thought of a parent being so cruel to their child.

"I hadn't really been a part of their lives since I was 8 years old, that's 25 years. Even when I was 'welcomed back into the fold' it was all superficial… Being alone wasn't new to me and these are _not_ raw wounds. It's just that when I hear of people who lose their parents – like you –" Regina glanced momentarily back to look into Robin's eyes, "I can't help but wonder what it would have been like to have had them in the first place."

Robin hugged her close, kissing her temple while she turned back to look at the view.

"I can't imagine what your life has been like Regina. To be so isolated, from such a young age. To be held up to such impossible standards." Robin shook his head not feeling Regina freeze at his words. Turning slowly to look at him she prayed silently to a God she wasn't sure she believed in that he wasn't looking at her with pity in his gaze. To her surprise his eyes were full of admiration and he had the most beautiful smile on his face as he said with such conviction she almost believed him: "you are extraordinary. Stunning in everyway."

Regina pulled herself to kiss him so quickly she nearly lost her seating on the branch they were sitting on. She regained her balance but swung around so they were facing each other.

Robin returned the kiss eagerly and pulled her impossibly closer. She opened her mouth immediately to him and their kiss tasted of the intimacy that comes with sharing burdens and closely kept secrets. Regina broke the kiss and hugged Robin tightly to her and they sat in silence both lost in thought about the world below and the world at home. Robin felt as though in this moment of embrace Regina was letting him in even more than she had been during their kiss.

Both were content to stay in the cocoon they had found themselves in while in Robin's tree, but Robin's rumbling stomach had them heading back down to earth and dinner. Both instinctively moved towards Granny's and as they got to the edge of woods Robin stilled and tugged gently at Regina's hand, encouraging her to face him and he linked his hands loosely around her waist.

"Regina," Robin paused, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and Regina almost smiled but the way his eyes were looking anywhere but her had her stomach bottoming out. "I wanted to ask you – I mean," Robin nervously rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Milday I'm to return to Misthaven in to see Roland."

Regina's eyebrows rose and she unconsciously took a step back and out of his hold as she nodded. She knew he returned to their home country more often than she did. Though that didn't stop a small pang of sadness hitting her that she would be without him. These feelings between them had been there for a long time but there was a newness that came with the freedom of expressing those feelings that she wasn't ready to say goodbye to… even if just for a week or two.

"When do you leave?" she tried and failed to keep the tinge of sadness from her voice.

"Next week, Tuesday," Robin replied softly, his voice equally sad. "I'll only be gone six days – not even a week…" Regina looked up at him with a forced smile and a nod, but didn't say anything as she turned and continued to Granny's. That was only five days away and the timing sucked. He would be back and she would leave for her RNR, but she didn't want to dampen his spirits and tell him that. Besides for all she knew their little _tet e tet_ in the tree had sent him running for the hills. Why would Robin want her when her own parents didn't?

"Come home with me," he said suddenly and Regina whipped her back around to look him so quickly she nearly lost her balance. Her own self deprecating thoughts gone as he quickly put his hands to her waist while she regained her footing and stood staring at him with her mouth agape.

"What?" She looked at him as though he had suddenly sprouted a second head.

"Come home with me," Robin said deliberately, that dimpled smile on his face, previous bout of nervousness all but gone.

"Robin –" she began only to be cut off.

"I know you're booked to travel home the following week and I'm happy to cover the cost of your passage. Just come back to Misthaven a week early. I want to show you my home town, to take you to dinner, see you in a dress, make love to you in a real bed!" They giggled and she was smiling and it seemed like a sweet idea… " I want to introduce you to Roland," he finished quietly.

At that Regina shook her head at him, her smile still there but softer, "I can't go with you Robin – to _your_ home! This – whatever _this_ is -" she said gesturing between them, "it's not even a week old! It's way too soon to be taking me home with you and introducing me to your son." Her tone was flat but sure and a touch exasperated because deep down she wanted nothing more than to leave with him.

Robin smiled at her as though she was a child mid-tantrum and she could clearly see the parent in him. "Regina you and I have known each other for three years –"

"Yes!" She cut him off, "and we were barely on speaking terms for two of them."

"Well as I recall we both did our fair share of speaking to each other," Robin gave her that lopsided smile she loved so much and she had to laugh.

"We certainly did," she said looking out over the woods behind him, bringing one hand up to her mouth as she did when she was in thought.

Robin reached out and placed his hand over hers pulling it away from her mouth and holding it in his own, "I'll say it – because I know you won't," he cocked his eyebrow at her, "Regina Mills I have fancied you since the first moment we met. These past three years have been my very poor attempt to court you." Regina burst out laughing and as she caught his eye she bit her bottom lip.

"Really?" she asked uncharacteristically shy and as he nodded she continued, "You were _courting_ me?"

"Absolutely," and she leaned in and kissed him firmly, her hands moving straight into his hair as she pulled her body flush against while his hands moved instinctively to wrap around her.

They broke apart breathless, "well Robin Locksley," she said with a breathless sigh that went right to Robin's groin, "may I just say… for the record…" she smiled up at him as she took another breath, "you are _terrible_ at courting!"

He laughed and stroked her cheek, "I don't know about that Miss Mills," he said with a soft smile, "looks to me like I got the girl in the end?" Regina merely hummed in response as he kissed her again. "So? Will you come?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes," Regina nodded. "I would love to come home with you and meet your Roland." Robin's heart burst with joy at the sound of her saying his son's name and he pulled her to him again in a fierce hug as he took her mouth in another kiss.

 **Ok this was mostly fluff (but needed) and things are about to get real for these two so please indulge me. Next chapter will follow soon given I skipped last weekend's post.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN As promised, a bonus posting this week to make up for the two week wait for chapter 6. Thanks for all the follows and favs. And a huge thank you for your reviews which just rock my world.**

Robin and Regina had to return to Oz.

Emma gave them a rough outline and early draft of her story for the journey home. They reviewed it together in the car on the way back to the Front and she had taken the story in a different direction that she had stated in her original brief to Regina. They spent the next day proofing and printing some of their better shots but it clearly wasn't going to be enough for this _new_ story. They would have to go back and quickly if they wanted to get this job finished before they went to Misthaven. Regina was already nervous enough about meeting Robin's family, she didn't want work hanging over her head while she was there she would be too distracted ( _and_ _snappy_ she thought).

Regina made sure the photos that they _did_ have for the Oz story were ready to pass on to Emma when she arrived back in the Green Quarter the afternoon after Robin and Regina had returned. She got the easy job. Robin had to organise passage back to Oz with Leroy. The cab driver was rather unimpressed at having to go back to Oz again so soon, but then the man was always rather unimpressed. Robin made an attempt to win him over by saying they only had a few more photographs to take and that they were going to leave early in the morning and return the same day. This didn't inspire Leroy at all. Why would he want to spend the whole day in freaking Oz? Did he look like he needed a vacation? Robin better be willing to pay extra for the early start too. But despite the incessant grumbling over the trip he agreed to drop them off and pick them up (for a price).

Regina stifled a yawn as she zipped up her duffle bag. Her alarm had gone off at 4am, waking Robin who realised there were still a few things he needed to pack back at his place. She had quickly showered and dressed before packing for herself. It had taken her barely 10 minutes to get her things ready for their trip. She was meticulous with her belongings and usually kept everything in her duffle anyway as her room had no vanity or closet. She sat down on the mattress and pulled out her cell phone shooting a quick text to Robin letting him know she was ready to go. It was already 430 am and they had arranged to meet Leroy at quarter to five and the dwarf was nothing if not punctual… _if we're late it will cost extra_ she tapped out to Robin with a winking emoji.

Regina gave a small smile as she thought about the past few days. She and Robin had been inseparable – spending nearly their whole time together. Shooting together during the day and Robin staying at Regina's each night. It fascinated her that they could photograph the same scene but come out with completely different images. Robin had an amazing eye; his photographs were raw and earthy. You could almost taste the grime and smell the sulphur in the air. Regina's pictures were undeniably colder she thought with a frown – she was able to distance herself and her images from the scene in front of her. She felt her photographs lacked something though Robin didn't agree.

 _"_ _Your pictures are amazing," she said to Robin the day before as they looked through the sets of prints taken from the refugee camp in Oz._

 _"_ _You capture so much feeling…" she lamented with a frown as she looked at a shot he had taken of a medic with tears streaming down his face as he bent over a patient in obvious defeat. She turned back to her own images with a critical eye. "These all just look so cold." She said throwing her prints down on the table in front of her. They were at Robin's room at Granny's. It was much warmer than Regina's. He had framed photographs of Roland and presumably Marian on the dresser, with a table and couch as well as an actual bed_ why we sleep every night on my lumpy mattress is beyond me _she had thought when she had first walked in the room._

 _"_ _Regina your pictures are incredible," he said wrapping his arm around her from behind as he peered over her shoulder. "You seem to be able to find beauty where ever you go." He picked up a photograph Regina had taken of a snowbell. The camera had focused on the flower but in the background you could see the makeshift camp and people huddled together around a steel drum that had been turned into a fire pit. It was like a piece of art._

 _Regina shook her head, "it's a refugee camp Robin, it's not supposed to be beautiful," she sighed taking the photograph from his hands. "Emma won't be able to use these and Gold sure as hell won't want them. Yesterday was a waste of time." She ran her hands through her hair._

 _"_ _Give them to Emma Regina, let her decide. But I want this one," he said picking the snowbell picture up again. "To remind me of our first day together shooting." He smiled a dimpled smile at her._

 _"_ _We've gone on assignments together before," she said with a pleased smile in complete contradiction to exasperated tone._

 _"_ _Not like this," he said picking up a selfie he had taken of the two of them smiling at the camera with a joy and lightness that neither had felt for such a long time._

Regina let herself fall back on the hard mattress she was now used to as she scrolled through the texts on her phone with a smile. She could hardly believe it had only been five days. She and Robin just _fit_ somehow it was as though they had been together forever. She had spoken briefly with Emma and Ruby about it last night at Granny's after Robin left to meet Leroy and organise the trip back to Oz.

 _Her two friends had quite literally bailed her up at Granny's as she went to head back to her room._

 _"_ _Alright Regina – spill. You and Locksley have been connected at the hip since the rally at the Old Town Square and then you bring him along with you on the shoot to Oz? What happened?" Emma asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She had returned from Oz for the day to check in on Killian and was not going back to Oz without some answers from the best friend she had at the Front._

 _Regina huffed out an annoyed breath and sat back in her seat at the counter. "Nothing_ 'happened' _Emma. We ran into a little trouble but – " she continued as Ruby tried to enquire "I don't want to get into it just yet. Robin helped and we had to keep our heads down for a bit – we talked, that's all. We had a lot more in common than I guess I realised."_

 _"_ _So now what? You're together?" Ruby asked a huge smile on her face. She had heard about their kiss from Robin sure, but she wanted to hear about it from Regina._

 _"_ _Ruby!" Regina sighed, "this isn't high school – we're not exchanging notes and meeting after science class for heaven's sake."_

 _"_ _Oh my God Regina, you're blushing," Emma laughed. "What is it?" As Regina rolled her eyes Emma put a hand on her arm reassuringly, "It's just us Regina – you can tell us. This is a good thing! Now share!" Ruby gave a beaming smile of encouragement and Regina inwardly groaned at the attention._

 _"_ _Good things don't work out for me Emma, you know that," she said softly and as Emma's smile turned understanding she continued, "we're not 'together' at least we've not talked about it like that."_

 _"_ _But you like him right?" Emma asked quietly._

 _"_ _Very much," Regina said softly looking down at the ground. "Robin wants me to go back to Misthaven with him, I thought I could go for a few days… he wants to introduce me to his son." At that Regina looked up with a shrug and a smile she just could not hide._

 _"_ _Robin has a son?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded knowingly._

 _"_ _Roland right?" Ruby asked, and Regina nodded. "He's shown me some pictures – he's a really cute kid."_

 _"_ _So you're going?" Emma asked and Regina nodded, "when are you leaving?"_

 _"_ _Thursday," Regina turned suddenly sheepish as she glanced towards the door wanting this conversation to be over._

 _Emma continued, "no way! You're going home with this guy to meet his family and you weren't going to say anything to us?" Emma looked a little hurt and Regina knocked her shoulder against Emma's._

 _"_ _Of course I was going to tell you. I knew you guys would jump on me the moment Robin wasn't in the room – and don't be so dramatic it's just a few days."_

 _"_ _And meeting his kid, Regina. This is serious, at least for Robin?" Regina nodded, choosing not to confess that it was also serious for her but then she didn't need to. Emma and Ruby knew just by looking at her. She smiled a goodbye and got up ready to leave. " Regina?" Emma said, her voice a little stern. "It's ok to let yourself be happy you know?" And Regina gave another nod in reply as she moved towards the door of the diner and out onto the street._

She was pulled from her reverie by her phone ringing, still in her hand. Robin. A devil emoji came up on her phone and she laughed. She and Robin had traded phone numbers years ago and after the incident with the rebel convoy she had added the emoji as Robin's photo in her contact list. She would have to change that…

"Locksley," she said faux serious.

"Mills!" he replied cheekily. "So you're done already?" He asked and she could hear him moving about his room in the background.

"Yes. You really need to learn to pack less Locksley. How many shoes are you bringing with you this time?" she asked, she had often teased him about his wardrobe. Robin always travelled with a suitcase which he claimed was for his camera equipment but he must have at least four pairs of shoes with him compared to Regina's one pair of hiking boots and whereas Regina managed to get by with two pairs of jeans and some cargo pants for a five or six week assignment, Robin seemed to have a fresh pair of trousers for each day of the week.

Robin chuckled at her sass, "well you can't say I'm not prepared for every seasonal eventuality," he defended. "I'm nearly done – meet you at Granny's in ten. We can get a coffee before Leroy arrives."

Granny's was a hangout for local service providers, cab drivers included. Leroy was an 'unregistered' cab driver, which suited Regina fine. No paper trail, no record of she and Robin booking a cab, just a handshake deal with Leroy. No one had seen Zelena since their run in the week before but she was surely lurking around – another reason Regina was glad for the early morning departure. Zelena did not strike Regina as an early riser.

"See you then," she smiled into her phone and ended the call. She stood up and quickly scanned her room making sure she had collected everything – more out of habit than risk of actually leaving something behind – and made her way to Granny's. She saw Leroy out front as soon as she turned onto the street and approached him straight away.

"Leroy," she said in greeting, getting his attention as she approached.

"Hey. Where's Locksley? I haven't got all day," Regina rolled her eyes as she opened the trunk of his car and dumped her bag in they still had five minutes for pete's sake!

"You know Locksley – he's probably doing his hair," she smirked and Leroy snorted but didn't disagree.

"I heard that Milady," Robin called from behind her. "And I'll have you know I do my hair _before_ breakfast." His voice was jovial but she could see by the slight frown in his eyes that he was a little taken aback by her slurring him behind his back and she cringed inwardly. Moving towards him she put her index fingers into his pockets and tugged him towards her, raising her face to his and giving him a soft, brief kiss. She wasn't really one for PDA but she felt the gesture necessary given he had just over heard her mocking him, to Leroy of all people.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," she said softly with a small, guilty smile.

"Well I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me," Robin grinned before leaning down to steal another quick kiss.

"Hold the phone!" Leroy said loudly and they both turned to find him staring at them as though they had sprouted wings. "You two are together now?"

Regina narrowed her eyes about to make a sassy retort for the man to mind his own business but Robin merely placed his arm around her shoulders and nodded, "Of course, after three years of begging for a chance I finally agreed to a relationship." Regina's head whipped around and she shook his arm off her.

"What?" She spat as she turned to see him laughing at her.

"I did say I'd find a way for you to make it up to me," he whispered kissing her cheek.

Leroy shook his head mumbling something about the world going crazy and the coming of the apocalypse and Regina huffed pulling away from Robin but in reality her mind was spinning a little at Robin's declaration that they were indeed 'together' and did he use the word 'relationship'? Surely that was a joke? He was just putting on a display for Leroy, right?

Robin was still chuckling at her when he put his suitcase and camera bag into the trunk before electing to sit in the back seat next to Regina rather than the front.

"This aint no Limousine. I got no privacy screen so no make out sessions, got it?" Leroy said as he started the engine.

Robin chuckled as he looked out the window and reached for Regina's hand. For her part Regina blushed furiously as she spat, "What are we Leroy? Teenagers on our way to Prom?" She huffed and went to pull her hand from Robin's but he held tight and pulled her closer to him. Dropping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder grumbling about nosey cab drivers and their ridiculous assumptions.

The day went without a hitch. They had taken all the shots they needed and then some and were ready and waiting to head back to the Front at the entry to the camp 10 minutes before Leroy was due to arrive. But Leroy was late. He was due at 4 pm and when the clock ticked over to 5.15 Regina began to get more than a little nervous. While Leroy was surly and outspoken, he was also punctual. Unregistered cabs drivers competed on reputation alone. Leroy wouldn't be late without a good reason…

Regina had begun pacing half an hour ago and her frantic backwards and forwards in front of him was starting to get on Robin's nerves.

"Still no Leroy?" Emma said as she suddenly appeared behind them having gone to make preparations for her own departure the next day.

"Obviously," Regina snarled, "or else we would no longer be here."

"Regina," Robin gently admonished and she threw him a glare than he found oddly adorable. It was so reminiscent of the last three years they had spent together.

Emma smirked, "no need to protect me from Regina, Robin. I'm immune to her snark!' She shoulder-bumped Regina gently to get her attention as the other woman steadfastly ignored the two of them in favour of staring down the street as if by sheer force of will alone she could make Grumpy appear. "What's got you all wound up?" Emma asked so only Regina could hear. Regina turned slightly towards Emma, her gaze flicking over to Robin for a moment.

"That day at the Rally," she said her voice tight. "You know how I said there was trouble?" Emma nodded, her face in a tight frown. "It was Zelena West. She came after me."

Emma's brow furrowed, "what do you mean 'came after you'?"

"She had a team of Camelot seemingly at her command. She said she was going to kill me for Arthur as part of some deal," Regina rubbed her brow absentmindedly. She had been on an adrenaline high that afternoon with Zelena and much of what was said was lost to her. "Robin helped me escape and we haven't seen her since."

"You think she could have something to do with Leroy being late?" Emma's eyebrows were up in her hairline, the surprise evident on her face as much as in her voice.

"I don't know – I just have a feeling something is wrong. Leroy is never late – let alone _this_ late."

Robin pushed off the wall he had been resting against and moved towards them. Instinctively pulling Regina against him and rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down her arms. Emma gave a small smile at the gesture. She had always liked Robin and was glad to see her friend had found someone who so obviously adored her.

"Whatever has happened we'll deal with it," he murmured against her hair. "And don't you dare think that any of this is your fault Regina," he continued. "If Zelena has done something to Leroy that's on Zelena. No matter what her motives are." Regina gave a short nod that had neither Robin nor Emma convinced that she believed what he said but before they could continue a car appeared in the distance. The three quickly snapped their gaze to the vehicle and Emma raised her hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

"Here he is," Robin said quietly as the car came more fully into view. They could see a look of thunder on Leroy's face and whatever the hold up was it must have been a doozy to have him this agitated a full 40 minutes after crossing the border.

Leroy was out of the car almost before the engine had turned off, slamming the door as he went and approaching Regina with a fierceness that had both Robin and Emma stepping in front of her. Regina huffed at the insinuation that she needed protection from the man and rolled her eyes as she pushed at their shoulders for them to let her pass. Emma stepped to the side, having jumped in front of Regina on instinct more than believing her friend would need her help but Robin stood fast. Holding his hand up to stop Leroy's angry approach.

"You have a knack of pissing off the wrong people lady," Leroy spat. " Arthur's men have practically closed the whole Front looking for you. They're even marching through the Green Quarter like they own it. Took me a good hour to cross out the border into DunBroch before coming down here and you'll be payin' extra for that!"

"Calm down dwarf," Regina said with her chin raised.

"What do you mean they're in the Green Quarter?" Robin asked incredulous. "The Green Quarter is a sanctuary! Arthur would never violate –"

But Leroy cut him off, "Aint Arthur doin' it – it's that Zelena West! Says they're there for her _protection_ that _she_ \- ' finger jabbed in Regina's direction to emphasise, "tried to kill her. Everyone's good and pissed at you lady for causing the whole Camelot Army on top of us. Attacking her was a sure way to get Arthur to push back. Trust the Evil Queen to bring down hellfire on us all!"

"It's a lie!" Robin said vehemently. "I was with Regina the whole time. Zelena attacked _us._ Threatened to kill Regina-" Regina raised her hand to Robin's chest and shook her head. She had been through this before.

"People will believe what they want to believe Robin, let it go."

Robin shook his head as he released a frustrated growl running his hands over his face and through his hair as he thought.

"Let's just get you back," he said pulling her to him just to feel that she was there and safe.

"Not in my car you aint. I got enough problems without having that vindictive broad breathing down my neck with a God damn army at her beck an' call!"

Robin shook his head, "then what are you doing here?"

"Came for you," he shrugged nodding towards Robin and when Robin raised his eyebrows he continued, "and my money," he shrugged." Regina gave a shallow laugh that held no humour at all.

"You're not suggesting that I leave Regina behind?" Robin said his anger flaring again at the insinuation that he would.

"Will you take me as far as DunBroch?" Regina queried putting a hand on Robin's chest to calm him. "Just as far as Macintosh, it's a good distance from the Camelot border." She noted and Leroy rubbed a warn hand over his beard as he thought.

"It'll be –"

"Extra," Regina said with a huff, "We know."

Leroy merely shrugged and started loading their bags.

Robin pulled Regina in for a hug, murmuring into her hair that they would figure it out, that it would be ok. Regina turned to Emma and gave her a nod before the blonde reached out to embrace her.

"Stay safe ok?" Emma said gruffly and Regina nodded.

"Of course."

"Regina," Emma said a warning tone in her voice. "Don't go back to the Front if it's not safe."

Robin put his arm around Regina, guiding her to their now packed car where Leroy was waiting the engine already running. He gave Emma a look over the top of Regina's head and Emma nodded in understanding, relieved to know that Robin would not let Regina do anything reckless.

Sitting in the back seat as Leroy drove, Regina stared out the window. Her spine straight, her brow furrowed and her hands folded and impossibly still on her lap. Her mind was whirling trying to figure out a way out of this mess. She needed to expose Zelena for who she really was. Prove her mixed allegiances and cruel nature. But how could she do that if she was exiled in DunBroch? Or worse, back in Misthaven?

Robin eyed Regina warily. He knew it would be difficult to convince her that she had to return home, to Misthaven, for good. But she needed to because if anything happened to her –

"You need to go back with Leroy," she said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts as she continued to stare out the window at the passing landscape. They were on the open road now. Not far from the border between Oz and DunBroch but still a good hour and a half from Macintosh. It was quite the detour they were taking.

"No," Robin said equally quietly, neither of them wanting Leroy to overhear their conversation. "We stay together. At least until I can organise a flight to Misthaven for you."

Regina gave a soft snort. By 'organise' she knew he meant 'pay'. Besides… "I'm not going back to Misthaven Robin. Not yet."

Robin let out an exasperated sigh. "Regina, you know as well as I do that Zelena is closely connected to Fergus. She has contacts in DunBroch and once she knows you're there –"

"I didn't say I would stay in DunBroch Robin. I said I wasn't going back to Misthaven."

"Then where are you going to go?"

"It's best that you don't know," she said and Robin's blood went cold at the tone of her voice. Bereft of any emotion as she continued to stare unseeingly out the window.

Robin brought his hand up and gently turned her face so that she would look at him. He said nothing and just stared into her eyes until Regina broke eye contact.

"No," Robin said his voice firm.

"Robin…" she began.

"No!" Robin said again.

"We can't send Leroy across the boarder with an empty cab! Zelena will know or at least suspect that he was helping me. I'm not going to let people get caught in the cross fire here. And knowing where I am will put you in more danger than you already are. You have pictures you've taken in Oz, you have Emma's draft story that gives you a legitimate reason for being in Oz. Zelena doesn't know that we're together. As far as she's concerned you and I don't even like each other," she took a breath, reigning in her emotions before finishing with a tired and somewhat resigned: "This is best for all of us."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you," Robin's voice was stubborn with a hint of anger.

"Robin, I can't go back to the Front and I can't expose Zelena from outside DunBroch and Camelot. I need someone I trust to help me. Zelena _likes_ you. She _wants_ to be with you." Robin looked at her as though she had lost her damn mind.

"You want me to- "

"No!" Regina said loudly. Snapping her gaze over to Leroy who glanced back at them in the rear view mirror. "Of course not!" She hissed. "Just spend some time with her." _Distract her_ she thought. "But don't put yourself in harm's way – not for me." She turned glassy eyes to his and Robin's resolve broke. "Promise me."

"Only if you promise me the same," he said, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

"Ok," she whispered and he pulled her to him kissing her with hunger and more than just a hint of goodbye.

They were silent for the remainder of the drive. Regina resting her head on Robin's shoulder, his arm around her holding her to him. Both of them lost in their own thoughts about other goodbyes and how this one seemed particularly raw because of the hope with which they had started the day.

As they approached Macintosh Regina gave Leroy an address she had long ago committed to memory. At Robin's inquisitive look she whispered "An old friend," and smiled. They pulled up to a large wrought iron gate and Leroy wound down his window to press the buzzer on the intercom.

"Hello," a voice cold as ice came through the speaker.

"Special delivery," Leroy said gruffly and Regina groaned.

"Tell her it's Regina Mills you idiot," she spat from the back seat.

"Got Regina Mills here," he said and the gate opened without another word.

"Malena Feint," Regina whispered to Robin as Leroy drove the car up the winding driveway to the expansive home they couldn't see from the other side of the wall that guarded the property. It was dark and gothic with stone gargoyles on the roof and in the gardens but despite the gloomy appearance it was an impressive property.

"The actress?" Robin asked.

"One and the same."

"I didn't know she had property in DunBroch."

"No one does – and it better stay that way," she said with warning and Robin gave a soft _of course_ in reply. Malena Feint was one of the world's leading actresses. She was known for being able to play _any_ part. From sweet and demur school teacher to seductive assassin she was incredible. But her public persona was incredibly cool and aloof. She rarely smiled off screen, had never been even rumoured to date anyone and frankly no one seemed to know anything about her - well, except for his Regina apparently.

"We were at school together," she explained. "Rivals in everything all through high school and then once we left and went to college we were each other's life line," Regina shook her head at the memory. "Crazy really. Neither of us had _friends_ at high school and we certainly weren't _friends_." Robin couldn't help but notice that she unconsciously seemed to scoff when she spoke the word, "we were too busy trying to outdo each other – academics, debate, drama, athletics you name it, and then at University we were inseparable." She gave a soft smile.

Leroy had stopped the car, dropped it into neutral and got out. Regina undid her seat belt and went to follow but Robin reached out and took her hand stopping her.

"Regina," he softly called, her name a soft caress. "I need you to promise me -" when she bristled he changed tactic, "I'll help you Regina. I'll get the information that we need to stop Zelena but you have to _promise me_ you will stay out of it. Get back to Misthaven –" as Regina opened her mouth to protest Robin corrected, "or wherever it is you are going to go but don't come back to the Front until this is over. Ok?"

Regina shook her head slowly and grit her teeth in an obvious attempt to reign in her temper.

"This is my fight Robin, not yours. I _will_ continue to work on this from outside the Front," at the almost desperate look in his eyes she conceded, "But I won't do anything reckless, ok?"

"And you'll keep in touch? You won't forget about me?" Robin said, his voice turned joking, but his eyes were serious.

"Oh Robin," she said softly before putting a hand to the back of his head and pulling him to her. Kissing him with every ounce of feeling that she had. Pulling away she whispered, "Never. I could _never_ forget about you. And yes, I'll call you when I can but we will have to be careful." Robin nodded briefly, "I mean it. No cellphones, no emails. I'll call you at Granny's when I can but don't try and call me. It will be dangerous for you if Zelena even suspects that you're helping me."

"Alright," Robin agreed. More so that she wouldn't worry than any real concern for his own safety. He kissed her again before waving his hand at Leroy to get his attention and indicate he was ready to go.

"I'll see Zelena as soon as I can," he said. "Will you meet me in Misthaven on Thursday?"

Regina shook her head, "I'll need more time. At this point it sounds like Zelena doesn't know where I am, we need to keep that advantage. I'll need to organise a way to get there that will keep me off the grid."

"How much time will you need?"

"A week? Ten days? I'll let you know when I can get away."

Robin nodded gravely, " I'll postpone my trip so we can spend some time there together."

"Robin – no! You need to see your son you can't put that off because of me!"

"Believe me, come next week I will need to see you too," he said nudging her nose with his and giving her a soft kiss. "Roland will understand," he assured. "I was home two weeks ago, he will be fine. And this will give me more time to get some information on Zelena and what is happening at the Front."

Regina nodded, "Send me the address. As soon as I can I will send you the date that I can leave.," she said her voice once again cool and professional and he could tell she was putting on her armour, ready to face the world.

"I'll be there," he breathed, kissing her one last time before she pulled away from him and made her way up the steps to the enormous front doors of Malena Feint's mansion.

Too soon Leroy was back in the car and they drove towards the gate. Regina stood on the porch and watched with a sinking feeling in her stomach as Robin drove away from her. With a sigh she turned and pressed the bell. She had work to do.

 **AN Honestly had no intention of including Maleficent in this fic but I love her and she's the right fit for this character. FYI she will be more cameo than main character. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN This fic isn't going to be super smutty but there is some smut in this chapter. It's a flashback and italicised so if that's not your thing just skip to the end of the italics.**

 **Thanks once again for your reviews, follows and favs.**

Robin didn't have to wait long to find Zelena, nor did he have to look very hard. He and Leroy crossed through Camelot in the early hours of the morning without incident and made their way to the Front. Robin had gone straight to his room at Granny's but sleep eluded him. All he could think about was Regina and the danger she was in, hoping this 'Malena Feint' would be able to get her somewhere safe. He gave up trying to sleep at 5 o'clock and was downstairs before the diner had even opened. Though Granny was there getting ready for the day and seemingly took pity on him if the hot cup of coffee she pressed into his hands was anything to go by.

Granny had barely finished putting out the 'Open' sign when robin heard the front door open with gusto, the bell ringing somewhat dramatically in the early morning and Zelena entered flanked by Camelot guards. Leroy hadn't been exaggerating about the increased presence of soldiers in the Green Quarter. Their car had been searched driving into the Quarter and again when they parked at Granny's, despite the early hour. It didn't surprise Robin that news of his arrival would get back to Zelena but he _was_ surprised that it had happened so quickly. Regina was right (not that he had doubted her), Zelena was much more than she appeared to be.

"Robin, darling, it's been too long," she said walking over to his table and he tried desperately to unclench his teeth and smile at her _for Regina,_ he thought.

"I was doing some work for _Tempo,_ " he said with what he hoped was a warm smile. Over Zelena's shoulder he saw Ruby frown at his friendly tone, her eyes fixed on the pair. "In your home state actually," he continued gesturing for her to take a seat with him and waving to Ruby to bring over another cup of coffee. "Oz."

"Oh?" Zelena had no interest in Oz, it had long been rumoured she abhorred her home county. From the flat tone in her voice and her slightly narrowed eyes it would appear these rumours were true. "How interesting." She said, though her voice and the expression on her face said it was anything but.

"Yes well, pays the bills," he said with a quick thank you to Ruby as she placed Zelena's coffee in front of her. He would have to explain his friendliness towards Zelena to the girl or else the rouse wouldn't work. "How are you? I see you've upped your security detail."

"Yes well after that crazy photographer friend of yours tried to kill me –" she began and Robin interrupted, "Colleague I think you'll find. We just happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"Yes, how unfortunate for you," her eyes narrowed and her voice had an edge to it that Robin hadn't really heard before. "Arthur wants to meet with you. There is a warrant out for Regina's arrest – attempted murder – and you were the last person to see her," her tone was bored but her eyes positively glowered. What had Regina done that pissed this woman off so much? Robin wondered.

"Happy to meet with him but I'm afraid I will be of little assistance. She took me with her as a hostage of course, and once we were out of sight of your men she let me go."

Zelena widened her eyes in disbelief, " _she_ took _you_ hostage?" she scoffed.

"She had a gun if you remember. All I had was a camera," Robin raised his camera bag from where it hung on his chair with a little wave. He was amazed at how easily the lies fell from his lips. He always considered himself an honest man, an _honourable_ one. _For Regina,_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra.

At first he thought his lies had satisfied Zelena but as she lingered to flirt with him he realised she was quite skilfully trying to tease out his story, testing whether he would stick to it or not. He realise how completely unqualified he was to run the gauntlet with this woman and his heart thundered in his chest as he tried to appear comfortable and relaxed and he just hoped to hell he wasn't failing miserably.

"Hey Robin," _Thank God!_ He breathed as Ruby interrupted and he gave her what he hoped for Zelena's benefit, looked like an annoyed glare.

"Yes?" he huffed and could see the barely hidden hurt in Ruby's eyes.

"Phone," she said coldly. "It's Will."

"Will?" Zelena asked with a raised brow.

"My brother," he explained. "Excuse me this will just take a moment." He gave her his most charming smile.

He all but ran after Ruby, grabbing her arm and hissing into his ear that he was sorry and that he would explain but not here. She gave a curt nod and he could tell she was still pissed at him. _Damn it all,_ he thought as he picked up the phone.

"Will," he said briskly.

"Robin, it's me," _Regina,_ his whispered in his mind. "I just had to make sure you got back to Granny's safely." Her voice was soft and it made his chest ache.

"Yes, thank you. The trip to Oz was fine. Got everything I needed," his voice jovial as he carried on the charade that he was talking with his brother.

"Is Zelena there? Say something about Roland if she's there," Regina said, her voice urgent now that he may be in danger.

"How's my boy?"

"Shit. I better let you go,"

"Wait!" Robin said too loudly.

"Robin you're going to get caught," her voice was a whisper, but tight as a bow string. "Speak to Granny and Ruby; I will call after closing tomorrow ok?"

"Well yes of course, I'll speak to him then. Goodbye."

Robin hung up the phone trying to hide the shake of his hands. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit _flirting_ with the woman who had tried to kill Regina, who was responsible for her being in another fucking country.

"Sorry about that," he said, unable to hide the distraction in his voice.

"Bad news?" Zelena asked in what was almost a hopeful tone. What was wrong with this woman?

"Ah yes, I was meant to head back to Misthaven in a couple of days but it looks like I'll have to postpone. My son will be camping with my brother and is very excited about it."

"Oh," Zelena's eyes shone. "Their loss is my gain," she smiled wickedly.

"It would appear so Milady," Robin said with a smile.

He did manage to speak to Ruby and explain what he was doing. Both Granny and Ruby had their ears to the ground in that diner and between them they managed to gather some intel. Rumours mostly, nothing concrete enough to expose Zelena but Robin was able to use some of the information they provided him with to tease out small truths from her that when added together confirmed much that Regina had suspected. Zelena knew too much about the goings on of both DunBroch and Camelot to be a mere reporter. She was a senior advisor _in both camps._ She had to be to know what she knew. Now all Robin had to do was find a way to get the photographs to prove it.

Robin wasn't hearing nearly enough from Regina and as the time for him to return to Misthaven approached, (he _needed_ to see his son, he couldn't keep putting it off forever), he was more and more anxious about it.

Robin had arranged with Granny that he would linger at the diner after closing and Regina would call. At least that was the plan, but after that initial call she hand only called him twice and the last time was five days ago. She was also annoyingly good at avoiding his questions. He had no idea where she was, what she was doing and whether she was able to find anything on Zelena.

He had received one text two days before that made his heart soar _Tuesday at 10._ It was from an unknown number and when he tried to reply to the message his texts simply bounced back. So on a whim he booked a flight. There was only one flight from the Front arriving in Misthaven at 10 and it was the same flight he had been booked to take with Regina the week before. That was no coincidence. The message had to have been from her…

"So," Ruby said as she dropped into a seat beside Robin at the bar. Her shift was over thank God. "Off to Misthaven tomorrw? Excited to see Roland?"

"Yes, of course," Robin said with a smile that began stiff but warmed as he thought of his boy. "It's been too long."

"How long are you away for?" Ruby asked.

"It was meant to be six days but now I'm not sure…" he gave her a furtive but knowing glance. He didn't want to stay away too long – he wanted to keep working on Zelena and finally get what he needed to clear Regina's name. But he would stay for as long as Regina was there.

Ruby gave an understanding smile and chose her next words carefully. There was not much support for Regina at the Front and Zelena had eyes and ears everywhere. "You know Granny and I will take care of things here. Go and enjoy your time with your son." Robin hadn't even told Ruby that Regina would be meeting him in Misthaven – at least he hoped that she was.

"I know, thank you," he said softly.

The flight to Misthaven seemed longer than the four hours it actually took. Robin was excited to see his son, his Roland, and hopeful if a more than a little anxious to see Regina. Her silence these past days had him on edge. He had ignored her instructions not to try and contact her and sent messages to her email and private messages on her social media accounts confirming details of his flight. Asked her to contact him as soon as she got to Misthaven. He was hoping he would be able to convince her to stay there and let him deal with the Zelena mess given things were progressing well at the Front.

As soon as the plane touched down he turned on his phone hoping to have received a message from her but nothing. Her silence was going to be the death of him. He collected his bags without incident and made his way through immigration and customs going straight to the hire car desk. He lived in the small town of Lumiere, on the coast of the province of Maurice, a beautiful part of Misthaven. It was an hour and a half from the airport and he had never asked his brother Will to make the journey with Roland. The round trip was too much for a little boy. So he was surprised to hear his name being called out and distracted enough not to recognise the voice. Turning around he suddenly had Regina in his arms and he felt like he could breathe properly for the first time since he left her in Macintosh.

"Regina," he whispered into her hair and she clung to him for a moment, breathing him in, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you," he said releasing her a moment to bring his lips to hers in a kiss far more chaste than he would have liked. He pulled back slightly, keeping his arms locked around her waist, his luggage all but forgotten at his side and his eyes bored into hers, asking questions she couldn't answer in the middle of an airport. Her eyes darted around them and she gave a small smile and squeezed his hands.

"I have a car," she said nodding towards the exit. "Let's go."

They were silent on the walk to the car, Robin using the time to just take her in. She was dressed differently than she had been at the front. He hadn't really thought about it before, but obviously she wouldn't walk around Misthaven in cargo pants and khaki shirts. She looked breathtaking in the black pencil skirt and burgundy silk blouse, make up on her face, her lips a dark red to match her blouse, and her hair curled down to her shoulders. He had seen pictures of her looking like this when he had Googled her years ago. She had won a photography prize and was smiling into the camera with an award clutched in her hands. He had thought she was beautiful then but nothing could have prepared him for seeing her like that in the flesh.

"What?" she snapped and he realised he had been staring at her. She had stopped by a vintage black Mercedes and had opened the trunk for him to put his luggage in.

"Nothing Milady," he said with a smirk, closing the trunk and pulling her into his arms. "You just take my breath away." He kissed her more deeply than he had while in the arrivals terminal and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. "I've never seen you like this." She gave a nervous laugh and her cheeks tinged a light pink. She was embarrassed he realised, surprised.

She raised an eyebrow and told him to get in.

As they pulled onto the motorway he saw she already had his address in the Sat Nav and he tapped the glass screen. "I see you got my messages."

"Robin…" she said on a sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't call. Really," she glanced over to him quickly before returning her eyes to the road.

"Where were you? Why couldn't you call? Or text?"

"I was on the road mostly and I told you I didn't want any trace of me on your phone. If Zelena saw texts from me on your phone or it got into the wrong hands you could be in danger. I don't want that," then she said so softly he could barely hear her, "I would never forgive myself."

Robin nodded before realising she had once again avoided answering the one question he had been asking her for two weeks.

"Regina, where are you staying?"

"I'm with friends Robin, and I'm safe. That's all you need to know." She said and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she wouldn't tell him anything else. _Friends…_

"Jesus Regina, you're still in DunBroch?" he said so sharply that Regina flinched, gripping the steering wheel tightly for a moment. She had hinted on the journey to Macintosh that Malena Feint was her only friend…

"I'm safe Robin. No one knows I'm there," she said hotly.

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous for you to be there! I told you about Zelena and the DunBroch guard she is _connected_ here! How did you get to Misthaven?"

"Mal has private jet. There was no danger" she snapped before throwing him an apologetic glance, "I promise" she murmured gripping the steering wheel tightly again.

Robin rubbed a hand over his face, in fatigue or frustration Regina couldn't tell but he said nothing which made her breathe a soft sigh of relief.

This wasn't how Robin had expected their reunion to go. He didn't want to fight with her but she was being stubborn and he could see she was wound tighter than a bow. When was the last time she had a good nights sleep he wondered before he pressed his lips together tightly to keep from asking her. With a sigh he turned his gaze out the window. Before long he was completely lost in thought and had no idea how long they had been driving when she spoke again.

"I have some news," she said softly. "A contact of mine in Oz has said that Walsh is there. He was relieved of his duties and sent home like an unwanted puppy after Christmas," she gave a dark smirk that had hope blooming in Robin's chest. "Apparently he's not happy about it."

"You think you can get him to talk?" Robin asked, his voice cheerier than it had been moments before.

"Well Zelena kept him on a pretty tight leash so I'm not sure… but I'm going to try," she looked over to Robin and bit her lip, her eyes shining with the excitement of the hunt for a moment before they turned dark again. "We've just got to find him. He's gone underground."

"We?" Robin asked.

"Mal is helping a little from the sidelines and like I said I have a few contacts that I can trust in Oz."

"Has news of your arrest warrant reached Misthaven yet?"

Regina snorted, "of course not. Arthur knows the charges are trumped-up. He would look like a fool if he tried to have me extradited. The only people he has listening to him are those fools at the Front."

While she kept her tone disinterested Robin knew how much it hurt her to have people believe Arthur's lies.

"We'll clear your name Regina," Robin said putting a hand on her thigh.

"How did you get on with Zelena?" Regina asked after a moment, her voice tight.

"Better than I had hoped," Robin said and could have kicked himself as Regina seemed to hold her breath, her eyes wide. "Not like that – I just mean she believed that we weren't working together and was rather chatty after a few whiskeys at Granny's. Nothing's happened between us Regina."

"It's fine Robin, it's not like we've said we were exclusive," Regina said trying to keep her voice light.

"What?" Robin said his voice incredulous. "Pull over," he snapped when Regina merely shrugged in reply and at Regina's confused look he said again, "pull the damn car over or I will." Regina changed lanes and shut the engine when they got to the side of the road. Robin stormed out of the car and yanked open her door. He waited impatiently for her to exit the vehicle before slamming the door behind her.

"Hey!" she said angrily, "That's my car!"

"Really Regina? We've not said we were exclusive?" He spoke over her, his expression dark. These last ten days have been torture for him without her and they weren't _exclusive?_ "We had to have that conversation?" Regina's eyes widened at his reaction. Didn't men like open relationships? "Are you saying you want to be with other people?"

"What? No that's not what I meant," she said taking a step toward him but he took one back.

"Oh, so you want me to be with other people?" he asked.

"No – I – damn it Robin I just meant that if you were I had nothing to be angry about, we had no understanding." She said equally exasperated and Robin put his hands on her shoulders and walked her backwards until she was pressed into the door of her Merc.

"Well this is us having that conversation," he said more quietly though she could tell he was struggling to keep his temper. "I would very much like us to be exclusive Miss Mills. I have no desire to see you on the arm of another man."

Regina swallowed at the fierceness of his gaze and when he looked at her expectantly she just nodded. Robin didn't move, waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat and looked away. Damn it she why was she so terrible at this? Why couldn't she just express her feelings? Tentatively she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Pulling back she rested her forehead against Robins before whispering, "I'd like that very much."

"You'd like what, Regina?" He said, equally softly. Not wanting to push so much as needing to hear the words.

"I want to be with you Robin, only you," she said pulling back to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to be with anyone else, and the idea of you being with Zelena makes me crazy," they both gave a short chuckle and Robin took her hands.

"Only Zelena?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," she said a little too quickly and her eyes widened at her confession as he tugged her hands until she was once again in his embrace.

"Come on Miss Mills, let's go home." And pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Home," Regina repeated flatly with a smile that was a little too forced to be sincere.

"What is it?" Robin asked, "you've been quiet since we got in the car." That wasn't entirely true, she had been snappy and in the end Robin had left her to it as he became fascinated with the passing scenery.

"It's nothing," Regina replied stiffly walking towards the car and opening the door. Regina moved to get in but Robin tugged on her arm bringing her back to him with a huff.

"Regina," Robin said with a warning tone. "We may have only been together for a couple of weeks but we've known each other for years and _I know you_. So please, just talk to me."

Regina bit her lip and finally brought her gaze to his and as it had numerous times before, looking into his eyes melted her walls a little and she sighed an "I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking you to apologise," Robin began with a soft smile. "I want to know what's wrong? I thought you wanted to come home?"

Regina's eyes widened, "I did – I mean I do, of course. Robin it's not that it's just…" she gave another sigh. "I'm nervous – I guess. About spending time here – with you, away from the Front and meeting your family…"

Robin smiled squeezing her hand. "I've been a bit nervous about that myself," he said quietly and Regina snapped her gaze back to his. "Not you meeting my family, but being here, away from the life we have always shared. But I'm excited too – seeing you out of your khakis, to take you to out for a _real_ meal. And there is nothing to be nervous about with my family. There's just Will and I, and while Will takes a bit of getting used to he will love you."

"And your son…" Regina said with a slight grimace. "I haven't had much experience with children Robin."

"I'm not hiring you as a nanny Regina. Just be yourself and your relationship with Roland will grow and develop on its own. I have no expectations and nothing to demand from you," he pressed warm lips onto her forehead.

She nodded then said in the tone of a confession, "I'm not at my best here." At Robin's inquisitive gaze she explained, "in Misthaven. It may be my home but it doesn't hold many good memories for me… " She let her voice drift off as she dropped her gaze to the ground.

Robin placed a gentle hand on her jaw and turned her face back to his. She bit her lip and instinctively leaned into his hold. "Then let's make some good memories, together." Regina broke into a small smile as she felt tears prick her eyes and leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss.

The rest of the drive was less eventful and before either of them realised it they were driving through Maurice and into Lumiere. The Locksley Estate was called _Sherwood_ and it was beautiful. Rolling vineyards filled with plump grapes, olive groves and small berry orchard.

"Wine?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow and Robin nodded.

" _Hooded_ " he said softly. It was a well-known prestigious wine. They no longer even had to market their brand. Hooded was stocked in all the best restaurants, served at all significant events in Misthaven and frequently won medals at wine competitions around the world.

Will ran the business completely, Robin explained as they made their way up the long drive that took them towards the main residence. Robin was a silent partner and both men lived on the Estate. The family home had long since been pulled down in favour of a modern residence purpose built for the two brothers to share, mostly for Roland's sake but since Marian had passed Robin found he liked at least the option of his brothers company. Though with Regina there he appreciate the privacy that the separate suites provided. The house was built into the side of a hill in an impressive "U" shape. With each branch a mirror image of the other with a complete residence; bedrooms, bathrooms, living space and a small kitchen. The base of the "U" had shared living space, an enormous chef's kitchen and scullery, games room and gym which was shared. It was perfect for the two families and with Roland's room in Robin's suit but nearest to the rest of the house it meant he had no need to change rooms when his father was away.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises," she said with a smirk as she looked on the incredible home as she put the car in park but did not shut off the engine.

Robin's small smile of pride turned curious as she bit her lip, "do you have somewhere to be?" he asked, looking at the gear stick and the keys with a frown.

"I've taken a room in town," she said clearing her throat. "You need time with your son."

"I do," he said and Regina gave a resigned smile. "But I desperately need time with you too," he whispered and the fire in his eyes had Regina giving a small nod as she shrugged her shoulders and shut off the engine.

Regina needn't have been nervous about Roland – Will yes! He was forward and arrogant and bordering on rude at times – but Roland was just adorable. For the first few days she was at Sherwood, Roland payed her little mind. Too enraptured by his father's presence to really notice the woman his Papa had brought with him. But after the initial enthusiasm for his Papa waned he turned his attention to Regina.

He had wandered in on her in the bathroom one morning, applying a thin layer of foundation and brushing on rouge. She noticed him straight away but wasn't sure what to do or say (she really just wasn't _good_ at this!) so after giving him a small smile that he returned she continued on with her makeup. She didn't even take her make up bag with her on her assignments but actually enjoyed wearing it on the few occasions she was in Misthaven and here at the Locksley's she found it gave her the extra bit of armour she needed to deal with Robin's brother. She liked Will, she did, but his directness somehow managed to catch her off guard. It was usually _she_ with the scathing remarks and candid approach. He was unlike anyone she had met before she thought with a smile.

After a few moments of simply watching her Roland sat on the closed lid of the toilet and asked, "What are you doing?" His small voice full of curiosity and innocence as he watched her in the mirror.

"I'm putting on makeup," she said, a warmth growing in her chest at the interaction. He was such an adorable little boy.

"Why?" he asked, moving from the toilet to the vanity and picking up one of her brushes, tickling his own cheeks with it as he had seen her do.

"To look pretty," Regina said matter of fact, giving him the first answer that came to her and another smile. Why did she wear makeup? She liked it; it made her feel more feminine, more formal. Like she had made an effort which was nice given most of the time she was on assignment and struggled to cleanse and moisturise regularly, but Roland didn't need to hear all of that.

"You don't need to put paint on to look pretty Gina, you're the most beautiful lady in the whole world!" Roland said beaming and Regina giggled tapping his nose with her forefinger.

"Really?" she said with the enthusiasm one shows to a small child. "In the whole world?"

"Ah huh, my Papa said so." Roland nodded.

"Did he? Well it must be true then!" Regina said finishing up with her lipstick before zipping her make up back into its bag and tucking it under the sink. "Maybe I can wear it because it makes me _feel_ pretty? Huh?"

Roland thought for a moment before giving a nod.

After that she felt more comfortable joining in with Robin and his son. She had wanted to give them some space when they first arrived and Roland was so obviously in need of one on one time with his Papa, even though Robin insisted it wasn't necessary. He had enough time and love in his heart for both Regina and his son but he appreciated her sensitivity.

During the day they spent time in Lumiere, or on the Estate. Robin showed Regina all there was to know about making wine and Roland showed Regina where to find the juiciest grapes and berries. Turned out Hooded was more than just an incredible winery, they made delicious sweet jams from the berry orchard and amazing olives infused with all sorts of flavours all grown on the estate.

At night they spent time in each other's arms. The first night they arrived Robin had struggled to make it through Roland's night time routine while he thought of the woman waiting for him in his suite upstairs.

 _Roland had insisted on three stories and a song, then for Robin to lay with him before he went to sleep. It was 45 minutes before Robin was able to make his way to the child's room with another kiss to his brown and hand through his hair. Having been away for so long this time he would never begrudge the extra cuddles Roland wanted and he loved spending time with his boy, but he also wanted to spend time with the woman who had so completely captured his heart._

 _He made his way upstairs and approached his bedroom door suddenly nervous. Should he knock? Should he just walk in? He settled on a brief tap before opening the door, not waiting for a response from Regina. He stepped into the room and as his eyes adjusted to_ _the lamplight he found her seated on the edge of his bed. Her hair was freshly washed and her face now free of make up. She stood and his eyes flew over the navy silk nightdress that fell to the middle of her thigh. It had impossibly thin straps and lace along the top that plunged into a deep V exposing the rise and swell of her breasts._

 _Robin didn't even realise he had stopped walking until Regina bit her lip and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, beckoning him with her index finger and he closed the distance between them in two long strides embracing her with an urgency that took her breath away as he crushed her body to him and their mouths together._

 _The kiss was all tongues and teeth and he groaned as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. They pulled apart with heaving breaths._

 _"_ _I love you," he said and he tightened his arms around her waist as he felt her pull away from him. She stared up at him, her expression one of complete shock and the fear so clearly displayed in her expressive eyes. "I know how much that terrifies you Regina but I need you to know." He paused, hoping she would say something, anything, yet she just stared back at him, frozen. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, his mouth millimetres from hers once more. "The thought of not knowing when I would see you again and you not knowing how I feel, it just –" she silenced him with a kiss which she hoped would show him what she wasn't yet able to tell him._

 _"_ _I need you Robin," she breathed as she rocked against him, her hands moving across the expanse of his back. "I feel like I haven't breathed properly since you left." She said, her voice breaking as tears threatened to fall. "I need to know that we're really here - together." She locked her eyes with his and whispered, "make love to me."_

 _Robin nuzzled her nose with his before pressing kisses to her brow, her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips. With his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck he turned her head, changing the angle of their kiss allowing him to deepen it as he guided her backwards. She gave a little start as her knees bumped against the bed and Robin slide the tantalisingly skinny straps of her nightdress down her arms, exposing her breasts to him._

 _He lay her down on the bed and his mouth immediately took possession of one of her pebbled nipples. Regina threaded her fingers through his hair pressing him closer to her, encouraging him as his name fell from her lips in a soft moan. Robin moved to the other breast, suckling and nipping like he knew she liked as he traced one of his hands along her side, feeling the silky fabric of her nightdress and tugging it upwards to reveal the smooth skin of her thighs. He moaned against her breast as his hand came into contact with her bare ass giving him the sudden realisation that the nightdress was all that she was wearing._

 _He squeezed her cheek before running his hand down to her thigh and parting her legs. He released her nipples with a wet pop moving back to finally remove her nightdress completely and Regina watched through hooded eyes as he stood at the side of the bed and removed his own shirt. Sitting up she ran warm hands over his chest and arms and pressed kisses to his firm stomach as she undid his belt and lowered his trousers._

 _She gave him a subtle smirk that had him momentarily furrowing his brow in confusion until she palmed his already hard cock with one of her small hands, looking up at him through lowered lashes as she bent and pressed warm open mouthed kisses along his shaft. His hand immediately fell to her hair as he closed his eyes and groaned as her kisses turned into teasing licks before she took him into her mouth._

 _He opened his eyes to watch her head bob up and down over his groin and nearly came at the sight. God she was an incredible woman. Intelligent, brave, determined, stunning and she was_ his _._

 _He closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministrations before he gently nudged her shoulders to take himself from her mouth and encourage her to lie on the bed. He kissed her deeply again as he hovered over her. His mouth slowly made his way down her form, pressing kiss after kiss down her sternum, over her heart, her ribs and belly before he kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed, opening her to him as he pressed a warm, wet kiss to her pubic bone and took her clit between his lips as Regina cried out._

 _The torturous path he made down her body had her writhing and as he began to expertly work her up with his mouth she began to see stars. She gave a breathless_ Robin _as she tangled her fingers into his hair and rocked her hips. He released her bundle of nerves and moved his thumb to trace small, determined circles as he traced her opening with his tongue before pumping it in and out as Regina mewled in pleasure. His other hand moved underneath her stroking the cheeks of her ass before he raised her just enough to have his tongue delving deeper into her as he tasted the sweetness of her arousal. He gave her clit a few more firm passes and she cried out as her release washed over her like a tidal wave._

 _Robin pulled away from her breathless and looked up to find her with one hand resting over her chest the other over her eyes as she came down from her high. He crawled up until his breath was mingling with hers and she pulled the hand from her face, her eyes so dark they were almost black as she craned her head up to kiss him passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue and she moaned into his mouth, grinding herself against the erection she could feel pressed against her. She bit down on his lip as she pressed her nails into the cheeks of his ass before breaking their kiss to whisper against the shell of his ear how much she wanted him right now._

 _Robin pulled back, lining himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her as he gently stroked her thighs. He took her slowly and completely, branding her as his body and soul for ever more and she came again to Robin's soft whispering of how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her._

It had been just over a week since Robin and Regina had arrived and he had introduced her to his son though it felt like so much longer, almost as though they had always been like this. The trio were sat in the living area reading, the two adults taking turns to read stories chosen by the toddler. He was sat on his father's lap with his head rested against Regina's shoulder, interrupting every so often to ask questions about the tales or to tell Regina when his 'favouritest' bit was coming.

Will smiled as he caught sight of them from his vantage point in the large kitchen. The living area was completely open planned enabling him to enjoy the fairy stories being told as they put together some lunch for all of them. Though he thrived while running the family business Will also enjoyed cooking immensely and indulged whenever he could. He loved his older brother and his nephew and while he liked to give Regina a hard time he had a soft spot for her too – and not only because she made his brother so ridiculously happy.

"Here you are Your Majesty, ladies first" Will said with a cheeky tone as he placed grilled fish and salad on the table, Regina rolled her eyes but gave a small smile. Somehow Will's teasing made her feel more part of the family rather than less.

"Come on Roland," she said giving his little hand a tug. "Lunch is ready and I need you to test mine to see if your Uncle Will has poisoned it!" She threw a mock glare Will's way who in turn feigned offence.

Roland giggled out an exasperated _Regina_ , already used to the verbal sparring that took place between Regina and Will. He climbed up onto the arm of the lounge and threw his arms around Regina's neck from behind and she gripped his hands and moved towards the table smiling as she carried him on her back. _._

As she placed him in his booster seat and dropped a kiss to his hair she felt a buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her phone with a frown. She wasn't expecting to hear from anyone. It was a silent number and she quickly answered the call with a brisk _Regina Mills_ as greeting.

She tensed immediately and Robin and Will shared a look over Roland's head. "Come on Roland, eat your fish before it gets cold," Will said taking in the boys furrowed brow as Regina began to speak in frantic hushed tones. Robin moved so he was directly behind her.

"Of course, yes I'll come right away. Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me," she said quickly ending the call and moving to leave the room.

"Regina?" Robin said confused and Regina gave a startled jump.

"Robin – " she sighed as though only just remembering he was in the room. "I've got to go!" She said quickly walking toward him and taking his hands in her own. "That was Mal. She's found Walsh – at least one of her contacts has. He said he'd talk but only to me. Something about knowing I will know what to do with the truth," she said confusion evident in her town. "I've got to go…" her voice was pleading. Hoping he would understand and more desperately she said, "This could be the breakthrough we've been waiting for." Robin nodded, numb. It had barely been a week and now she was leaving again and he knew, no matter what she said now, he wouldn't hear from her again for some time.

After a sharing a quick look with Will, Robin followed her upstairs and stood leaning against the door jam as she frantically threw her clothes into a suitcase.

"Will you find a way to let me know you're ok?" He asked quietly, not wanting to her to make promises she wouldn't keep.

Regina stopped, her back to him and stood perfectly still. She took deep breaths and tried to keep her tears at bay. She _hated_ this. The past week she had almost forgotten that she was destined to be torn apart from the ones she _loved_ – her breath caught at the at the path her thoughts had taken, the realisation that yes she did already love him. She turned quickly into Robin's waiting arms.

"I love you," she whispered tentatively into his chest and he dropped his head to hers, holding her impossibly closer as he whispered how much he loved her as he had been telling her over and over since their first night together here.

She reluctantly pulled back looking up so he could see the determination in her eyes. "I'll find a way," she said and Robin knew that she wasn't just talking about calling him. She would find a way to come back to him. And with that she pulled herself from his embrace, gathered her things and with a goodbye that was far too short she was gone.

Regina managed to contact Robin several times while he was in Misthaven with Roland. Walsh had gone underground again by the time she made it back to Oz and it was another two frustrating weeks for her before he resurfaced. When he did he drip-fed her information on Zelena and while he swore he had evidence he was entirely reluctant to share it.

"He's testing me," she hissed into the phone one night as she lie on her bed in her suite at Mal's house. "He doesn't trust that I will be able to expose her before she kills him, me _and_ the story. I'm not sure how to play this." She said with a tired, frustrated sigh.

"Get your ducks in a row," Robin counselled. " If – _when_ " he corrected for her benefit and could almost see her roll her eyes, " you get the information you will need to move quickly. Who would you take the story to? Gold?" Robin asked as he walked outside onto the back porch while he spoke with her, eyes staring unseeing at the beauty of Sherwood in front of him.

"God no!" Regina said quickly. "If it didn't suit his agenda of the month he would bury it and I would be dead."

Robin shook his head and said quietly, "Don't joke about that Regina," in a tight voice.

"I'm not joking," she said quietly and they both knew she spoke true. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

"I need to be able to put it straight online…. To multiple sources at once… I need access to –" all of a sudden she stopped. "I know what I have to do," she breathed. "I've got to go." And with that the line went dead.

"Regina? _Regina?"_ Robin said frantically before ripping the phone from his ear and tossing it as far as he could. He needed to go to DunBroch, he needed to be there with her. He breathed heavily and ran his hands through his hair before he walked back towards the deck and inside. He would get on the first flight to Macintosh tomorrow and could find his way to Malena Feint's place and – _Zelena._ He thought and it took all his self-control not the slam the door behind him as he walked inside. He needed to keep Zelena distracted to give Regina her best chance. _Damn it_. He had to go back to the Front.

"How's Her Majesty?" Will asked from his spot on the couch. He had a warm neat scotch in a glass beside him as he watched both football and darts on the wide split screen in front of him.

"Don't call her that," Robin said absentmindedly.

Will snorted, "didn't mind me sayin' it to 'er face but you want me to call 'er Regina now eh?" he shook his head. "How is she Robin?"

"Frustrated, Walsh is toying with her but she seems to have found a solution or so she says," he finished absentmindedly.

"A solution? I thought that would be good news. Why do you look so down in the dumps then?" Will asked looking at him curiously.

"Because I want to be with her in DunBroch and she needs me at the Front distracting _Zelena,_ " Robin sighed.

"Ah – well hopefully this plan of 'ers works an' you two love birds'll be back together in no time," Will said returning his attention to the screen.

"Yeah –that is the plan," Robin said, not able to bring himself to voice the consequences of the plan _not_ working. Regina's words ringing in his ears, _Gold would bury it and I would be dead…_ he shuddered at the thought. He had already lost one woman he loved he would not lose Regina too.

He returned to the Front a few days earlier than planned, promising Roland he would bring Regina back home as soon as he could and he meant it. He wanted her with him at Sherwood, with Roland a _family._

This time it was he who sought out Zelena. Ingratiating himself into her inner circle, keeping her busy with lunches and dinners but always drawing the line at anything more intimate. It frustrated her no end but he spoke frequently of his deceased first wife, hinting that he was not ready for anything more just yet and while he could see Zelena had no empathy and no sympathy she seemed to accept what he was telling her at the truth. Besides, from what his surveillance revealed she was not short on men to warm her bed.

He had been back at the Front for a week before a message came to him through Granny. Robin came in for his usual breakfast and coffee and as she deposited his plate in front of him she said with a chuckle. "I hear you gotta Happy Place." Robin raised his gaze to hers in obvious confusion. How could she possibly know that? The only person he had told was _Regina!_ His eyes widened and Granny chuckled again but the seriousness in her eyes told him the chuckle was for the benefit of any eavesdroppers.

"What are you five?" she said, the _exact_ phrase Regina had used.

"Well Granny, one is only as old as he feels," Robin said.

"Well for a man with a Happy Place you seem miserable," she said with a knowing look. "One of these days I'm going to send you to that Happy Place of yours." Robin held his breath.

"But not today?" he said, the question in his eyes if not his voice.

"No, not today," she said with a sympathetic shake of her head. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but it was something.

He threw himself into his work as he waited to hear again from Regina. Spending more time with Zelena professionally than he ever had before. Utilising every opportunity to build a portfolio of whom she was meeting with out of the limelight and it was rather intriguing that this girl from notoriously neutral Oz was so impressively connected. He uploaded everything he had onto a cloud server he and Regina had set up while in Lumiere. He had no way of knowing if Regina was accessing the images but he hoped she was and that it would help her.

He had been photographing another rally with Zelena, this one in support of Camelot. Trying to look focused on the formalities but more interested in who Zelena was approaching. She moved comfortably between all the senior military leaders of Camelot and he had even seen her with Arthur himself and was sure to get as many photos as he could of the two of them away from the spot light. They were surprisingly intimate with each other given the public forum and he wondered what Arthur's wife would think of some of the pictures he had managed to take.

He was feeling rather happy with himself when he stopped at Granny's for a drink and for the first time in the two weeks since she had left him her rather cryptic message did not immediately think of Regina as he stepped through the doors. He ordered a drink from Ruby and some lunch when Granny caught his eye and something about her gaze made his heart start to madly beat. She didn't even need to say anything, she just gave him a nod and he was out the door and headed for the woods.

He didn't know what he would find, a contact? Some kind of note she had managed to give to Granny? But how would she be able to describe how to find their tree? He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the first time she called to him. She had been waiting hidden at the entrance to the forest. Certain she would never be able to find his tree on her own and had followed him into the dense trees until certain he hadn't been followed and they were protected.

"Robin," she said again and he stopped and turned. She was still five metres from him, too far for his liking but the closest she had been for a month! His face broke into an enormous smile before faltering as he moved towards her and looked at her more closely. She had lost weight, an incredible amount of weight for but a month! What had once been fitted jeans were now lose on her hips and her shirt draped on her small frame as though it was a hanger. Her cheekbones were more pronounced and her eyes seemed bigger and more… _dull_. The feisty sparkle he associated with her chocolate brown eyes was gone in favour of red rims and dark circles underneath. Her skin was splotchy from crying and he moved towards her slowly, trying to make sense of the change in her appearance.

"Regina?" He queried as he took her into his arms and she went willingly, burying her face into his chest as her shoulders shook with sobs and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Regina what happened?" He whispered.

 **AN Please let me know if this chapter contained to much or if the story has moved too quickly here. We'll discover what happened to Regina in the last four weeks next chapter! Any guesses?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Apologies for the delay with this and I'll spare you the excuses. I'm doing my best to keep the updates coming. Here's Regina's adventures Part I…**

DunBroch, three weeks earlier.

Regina hung up the phone from Robin and tapped out the number for _Dark Castle Media_ in a daze. She knew Robin would be mad at her _More like worried_ she thought. She had essentially just hung up on him, but how could it have taken her so long to think of this? She had been here for three weeks and spent the past week being played by Walsh when she had the solution the whole time! Shaking her head she decided to call him back and fill him in on her plan later. Right now she needed to speak with Belle.

Dark Castle Media was Gold's media corporation. A company he had built from nothing to become one, if not _the_ biggest media syndicate in the world. Gold had his finger in every pie – print, television, film and with his connections at competing media groups meant that more often than not he had the scoops.

Belle French was Gold's personal assistant come lover come fiancé and she was _brilliant._ Before she met Gold she was a computer hacker and a damn good one. She had never met a system she couldn't break into. Fortunately for good people everywhere Belle had a conscious and she used her computer skills to expose corruption. She had personally been responsible for the collapse of a number of large corporations in Misthaven that were heavily involved in insider trading or with links to underground slave industries or drug manufacturing cartels.

Before meeting Gold she worked at the State Library in Misthaven – a cover for her real passion which was working with an international hacktivist organisation called Leaderless. It operated completely off the grid and would attack websites owned by governments, big business, religious organisations anyone who had information that needed to be exposed and would then publish the incriminating files on the web garnishing worldwide attention. They would go so far as to hack into media corporations immediately prior to publishing to put Leaderless expose`s on the front page. It was a very effective method and Belle was a key hacker.

Given that each of Leaderless' associates worked independently from their own personal computer they had been notoriously impossible to find or shut down. Even the associates didn't know the identity of their counterparts in different territories. That was until Gold became a target.

Gold had closely followed the work of the group. Impressed by their lack of scruples when it came to exposing big business but someone in Leaderless caught wind of Gold shelving a story about a colleague of his – someone with whom he had obviously made a deal - and his archives at Dark Castle were hacked. The story exposed and Gold had no small amount of egg on his face – going so far as to hack into Dark Castle publishing to put the story of his corruption on the front page of each of his syndicated papers.

Gold was enraged until he found the hacker and saw an opportunity in her. Ms Belle French was going to repay her debt to him and get him some amazing scoops. How he managed to track Belle down was a complete mystery as was the fact that he had somehow convinced her to go 'legit'. Gold was a good salesman, especially when he had the right motivation and he was able to talk Belle into working for him, using his connections in the media rather than circumventing them to expose the corrupt governments and businesses. Belle for some reason fell madly in love with Gold and seems oblivious to his manipulations of her ability for his own agenda. How he continues to shelve some pieces in favour of others depending on his own political affiliations at the time. Still the girl was young and naïve and would figure it out someday. Regina had never seen a reason to get involved until now. She was going to need to convince Belle that Gold could not be trusted and that was not going to be easy with the rose coloured glasses the girl wore when it came to Gold.

"Belle," she said as the girl answered the phone in her usual polite and chirpy manner. "It's Regina Mills."

"Regina? How are you?" Belle said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "Were you looking for Tom?" she asked. It always took Regina by surprise when she heard Belle refer to Gold as _Tom_. Regina was almost certain even his own mother had called him Gold.

"Actually no, I was calling for you," Regina spoke quietly, her tone practiced and even. Taking a deep breath she began, "I was hoping you would help me, but this is a highly sensitive matter – " _just rip the band aid off Regina…_ she thought. "Gold can't know."

Belle sucked in a breath before replying with a quiet _I see._

"Belle I know this puts you in a difficult position and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't incredibly important," Regina continued. Suddenly fearing this wasn't the best idea she had ever had _It was your only idea!_ She conceded to herself as she rubbed her brow.

"It is a difficult position Regina, but it's one that I'm used to," Regina looked up in surprise when she heard a hint of humour in the girl's voice.

"What do you mean," she breathed, hope rising in her chest that her instincts here had been right and Belle could be trusted.

"I'm not as naïve about Tom Gold as you all seem to think. This wouldn't be the first time that I've gone rogue."

"Really?" in her surprise Regina forgot the professional demeanour she shrouded herself in and her voice squeaked which Belle responded to with a giggle which made Regina cringe _what would Mother say…_

"Yes really. I might love Gold but that doesn't mean I've forgotten who he is or who _I am_ for that matter," Belle's voice remained cheery as she explained, "let's just say that Tom and I have accepted each other."

"So you turn collective blind eyes to your dalliances?" Regina mused with a small smirk. _These two are just strange…_

"Something like that" Belle replied, "Now tell me , what do you need?"

Regina filled Belle in on the little they knew for sure about Zelena West. That she was working both sides of the border dispute between DunBroch and Camelot, but they did not know for what purpose. Regina was certain Walsh Marvel would be able to shed some light on Zelena's motives. She just needed to give him some comfort that the story would come out – regardless of who was implicated in Zelena's schemes or how high the corruption went. That was where Belle came in.

"Leaderless will only publish information that can be verified," Belle said her tone thoughtful. "How much evidence have you got? Will Walsh have anything to substantiate the claims or just his word? I don't think Leaderless would go after a respected international journalist merely on the say so of an obviously disgruntled former employee…"

Regina sighed, "I know, and believed me I would not be putting my neck on the line if it were merely that. Right now I can only tell you that he has _said_ he has evidence. He won't reveal what he has until he feels sure that it will be utilised to stop Zelena."

"And you can't give that assurance without knowing the evidence…" Belle finished.

"Exactly," Regina sighed..

"The proverbial horse and cart," Belle mused. "I'll see what I can do. I may be able to get something from Leaderless that will get him to talk. I'll touch base with my contacts there and feel them out about the conflict."

"No names though," Regina said quickly. "Nothing that would indicate this matter involves Zelena West. If she even suspects anyone is talking to Walsh she will go after him. She has proven to be incredibly well connected and surprisingly ruthless." Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm confident he has _something_ Belle. He's too nervous _not_ to. I just haven't seen it yet. But trust me, I won't come to you until I have all my ducks in a row," Regina said with a small smile as she used Robin's words from an hour before.

"I know," Belle said with a confidence that reminded Regina of the girls former life. "This could be a big scoop." Regina smiled at the excitement in Belle's tone.

"I'm well aware," Regina replied. "And Belle?" she said quietly. "Thank you."

"I'll send something through soon to you," Belle said and Regina could hear the smile in her voice.

Hanging up the phone Regina fell back onto the bed. She wanted to call Robin again but it really wasn't wise for him to know her plan. She trusted him implicitly but was certainly conscious of the fact that the more he knew the more danger he was in, particularly when he would return to the Front soon. He will be wanting to continue his investigation of Zelena and that would put him right in the danger zone. Resolved she plugged her phone into charge on the nightstand and made her way downstairs.

She found Mal in the small theatre room she had in her house and collapsed in one of the plush leather recliners next to her friend. Mal was reviewing scenes from her latest film. For the past seven years she had pre-approval for all her scenes and she would painlessly review each one until she was completely comfortable with it. _What is the point of being the most influential actress in the world if someone else gets to say when you've done the job?_ She had said when Regina mocked the new clause she had added to contract.

"Isn't that your bad side?" Regina asked with a barely concealed smirk.

"I have two good sides dear," Mal murmured completely unperturbed. She was used to Regina's needling and at times prickly personality.

"Well?" Malena asked after a moment of comfortable silence, not taking her eyes from the screen as she jotted notes on a pad beside her.

"Well what?" Regina snapped out of habit. They were friends that would do anything for each other yet they still maintained the surly nature of their relationship – had since their school days.

"You're planning something," Malena replied, her tone bordering on bored. "What have you found?"

"What could possibly have given you that idea?" Regina asked not able to hide her surprise.

"You've been moping around here since that thief of yours drove off into the sunset and now you're out of your self-imposed isolation and annoying me. Something has pulled you from your mood."

"I wasn't in a mood I was thinking,"

"Yes and now you're not."

Regina let out a sigh, why did she bother trying to deny it? Mal knew her too well.

"I think I have some motivation for Walsh," she said quietly and at that Mal hit pause on the remote beside her and turned to face Regina, eyebrow raised in question. "I have a contact in Leaderless. If the evidence is reliable they will co-ordinate its publication."

Mal turned back to the screen with a quiet _impressive_ , hitting play with a soft smile.

"Yes I thought so," Regina replied with a small smirk.

* * *

Regina organised to meet with Walsh the following afternoon. Mal had another property nearby bordering on a cemetery in Macintosh where there was an abandoned mausoleum. While morbid the cave like structure underneath provided a suitable place to meet without fear of anyone stumbling across them – or worse, recognising them.

"Regina," Walsh said, his voice strained with obvious exhaustion as she walked down the steps into the vault. The room was largely empty but they had managed to turn some empty wooden crates and boxes into a table of sorts and somewhere to sit. It was dark and damp which added to the morose atmosphere, the only light trickling in from the opening at the top of the stairs. Walsh was sat on a crate, leaning his elbows on the make shift table.

"Walsh," she replied and her confident tone clearly caught his attention. "I'll cut right to the chase," she said not giving him a chance to question her change in demeanour. "I am getting confirmation from Leaderless that they will publish information on Zelena _if_ you truly have the evidence you claim."

"Publish where?" Walsh asked, ignoring her unvoiced question of whether he indeed had any evidence.

"Simultaneously on all major news syndicates here, in Camelot, Oz, and Misthaven. I'm sure they would be prepared to go further afield if you wanted but once they have published there the story would likely cross continents on its own."

Walsh nodded his head in obvious thought. "And I will get passage out of DunBroch?"

"Secure passage, yes. To anywhere you want to go."

Walsh nodded again, with more certainty, "call me when you have confirmation from Leaderless and I will bring you the evidence that I have. It is more than enough to expose Zelena. If you handle it correctly I believe that Arthur will even take care of her for you. But the evidence must appear simultaneously. Zelena has the necessary contacts to shut it down if it is drip fed."

Regina nodded but her tone was slightly exasperated, "that was what I said Walsh – you know Leaderless that is their _modus operandi_ but I will confirm if you prefer."

Walsh nodded again and rubbed his hand over his face before standing to leave. He looked like he hadn't slept in months and Regina felt a twinge of compassion for the man. He had been used by Zelena like everyone that woman came into contact with but before she could offer any words of comfort or support he moved towards the stairs with a soft _Thank you._

Regina watched Walsh leave and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were close, _so close!_ Another couple of days and she would have what she needed to expose Zelena. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Robin's number and her thumb hovered over the call button as she frowned. Robin would be looking to head back to the front and if he _thought_ she was close to exposing Zelena he may take risks he shouldn't. She desperately wanted to speak with him but couldn't bear the thought of putting him at further risk. With a sigh and a heaviness in her heart she dropped the phone back into her purse and made her way back to Mal's.

* * *

Belle called Regina the next day and confirmed Leaderless would publish _any_ evidence on the Dunbroch/Camelot conflict that could assist in ending the years long war. But it took another two days for Regina to organise another meeting with Walsh. He accepted the video clip from Leaderless, the contact's face hidden behind a hood typical of all Leaderless agents only after speaking directly with Belle.

"When will you give them the evidence?" Walsh asked as he toyed with the thumb drive in his hand, twirling it between his fingers as both he and Regina stared at the tiny piece of plastic and metal. He looked exhausted but there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes that he could finally put this behind him.

"I will need to review it first and put together any supporting visual evidence that we have. Once I have a full piece I will publish as soon as possible."

"Visual evidence?" Walsh queried, his tone curious.

"You don't need to know," she said her voice cold and she huffed when Walsh merely raised his eyebrow and dropped the drive into his fist concealing it from her. " I want to make this a slam dunk Walsh. If I can get supporting photographs or videos I'll use them."

"You're going back to the Front? With an arrest warrant on your head? Regina if I give this to you and something happens before –"

"Relax Walsh," Regina said her voice confident and assuring. "I'm not going anywhere. I need you to trust me on this." She finished with a softer tone, her eyes meeting his imploringly. "My life is on the line too. I will do this, and I will do it right but I will not risk my friends at the Front. I can't tell you who is assisting me, just know that there are more people than just you and I working on this."

Taking a deep breath Walsh handed over the small thumb drive. "Thank you," Regina said taking it with a relieved sigh. "There is a car waiting outside. Diaval will take you to a private air strip. You have clearance to fly out of DunBroch in 2 hours."

"Thank you Regina. You have given me freedom – there is no greater gift." Walsh said, his voice sombre and his eyes filled with gratitude.

Regina just smiled, " _you_ have done this Walsh. I'm merely the messenger. Thank you – this will free me as well."

He nodded and left. Regina quickly put the thumb drive into her laptop. She needed to check this before Walsh went anywhere. It would be a cold day in hell before she put her trust in someone who was even remotely connected to Zelena West.

To her relief the files were legitimate. There was historical information that outlined Zelena's connections to both DunBroch and Camelot with private emails between the woman and the two leaders. More than enough to incense Arthur Pendragon into imprisoning or possibly even killing the woman… something to consider.

She quickly tapped out a message to Mal's private assistant Diaval that Walsh was free to go. She made copies of the files onto her computer and on a private cloud site and moved to shut down her laptop when her phone buzzed beside her.

"Regina Mills," she said brusquely as she switched the phone onto onto speaker, her hands shaking in excitement. She needed to call Robin – now! This was amazing news.

"Hello Ms Mills," the warm deep voice of Jefferson Hatter filled the vault, his tone teasing as it always was.

"Jefferson?" Regina said in surprise. She was not expecting to hear from him, her brow furrowed as she continued closing down her computer and gathering her things. "To what do I owe the pleasure," she said gathering her bag and sliding the laptop inside.

"I was calling about the Locksley case you asked me to look into. Quite the twist with this one, whose writing it?" His tone was casual and Regina clicked off the speaker and tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear as she made her way upstairs.

"Actually it's not for a story, it's a private matter – for a friend," she said her voice suddenly quiet. Her stomach twisted as she thought of having to tell Robin what happened to his wife. He would be devastated all over again...

"Well it should be a story!" Jefferson quipped and Regina's heart started to pound, blood rushed to her ears and her breath caught as he continued, "the woman's _alive_ Regina!"

 **Alright so not** ** _exactly_** **a cliffhanger as we all knew this was coming but finally** ** _we are here!_** **Hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. For those thinking Tom is not the right name for Gold, perhaps, but I am trying to be faithful to Once and use fairy tales to fill in the blanks and** ** _Tom Tit Tot_** **is the English version of Rumplestiltskin (so there** ** _is_** **method to the madness). Part II of Regina's adventures to follow (hopefully) soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _the woman's alive Regina – "_

Regina felt a flash of warmth _alive?_ And then her breath caught in her throat, the shock hitting her like a physical blow. She felt her face flush with color, her heart pounding in her chest as though it were trying to break out from her rib cage and the blood rushing to her ears making it difficult to hear Jefferson on the line. The distant _Regina? Regina are you there?_ she could hear coming through her cell not really registering.

Her initial response was an incredible sense of joy but that quickly gave way to grief as she turned cold with the realisation of what this meant for her. Robin's wife was alive, he would have his first love back in his arms, Roland would have his mother again and Regina was going to lose everything… Again… The reality of her situation had her knees buckling under her and she felt herself drop to the floor. _Robin's wife was alive!_ She heard herself reply to Jefferson mechanically, as though it were someone else responding on her behalf. _Let me call you right back._ And she shut off the call. She made her way to the stairs and she sat and just stared at the phone in her hand as she remembered the last time she and Robin had spoken about Marian.

 _There were photos of his former wife all over the house and she found herself unable to stop looking at them. She and Robin were so different in the way they dealt with their lost loves. Regina kept her memories of Daniel tucked away in a shoebox in her wardrobe where as Robin had his on display._

 _He found her sitting on his bed, a framed photograph of Marian with a newborn Roland in her hand._

 _"_ _Does it bother you?" Robin asked as he came and sat beside her. Taking the picture from her hands and unconsciously running his thumb along the image of his wife's face._

 _"_ _Not at all," Regina said with an honest smile. "I envy you." She said softly and Robin's expression turned curious but he stayed silent. Placing the photograph back on the small table by the bed and taking her hand in his. "The way you keep her with you. With Daniel I –" her voice broke. "I packed everything away, hoping I guess that it would keep the loss at bay. I wish I could be more open, about him…"_

 _"_ _I did it for Roland," Robin confessed. "Admittedly it has become easier, to see her pictures everywhere. When she first died – I would have walked through hell to get my Marian back. The wounds were so raw just thinking about her burned, seeing her image – it was torture. But I didn't want Roland to grow up not knowing what she looked like. I didn't want her to be some taboo subject. This," he gently tapped the frame, "was the only thing I could think of."_

 _"_ _I think it's beautiful Robin," she said softly. The look in her eyes gave him pause and he reached out to gently cup her cheek._

 _"_ _What?" he asked softly._

 _"_ _I just never thought I'd have this…" she said and he leaned in to kiss her. Marian and Daniel forgotten as they relished the second chance they had found in each other._

As the memory faded from her mind Regina let out a humourless laugh. The shock of what had just been revealed giving way to the cold, hard reality of what she had lost and it made her want to tear the skin from her muscles, to take her broken heart from her chest and crush it to dust. She looked at the offending phone in her hand for a moment before pulling back her arm and throwing it at the wall across from her with a scream as tears fell from her eyes. She had finally, _finally_ opened herself up to love again and his _wife,_ the mother of his son, came back from the dead.

Once the tears started she could not stop the flow and a sob escaped her throat. She was so stupid! Why had she let him in? Why had she opened herself up to love again? Hadn't she learned that love just was not in the cards for her? _Love is weakness_ she heart her heartless mother's voice through her sobs. Perhaps it was, but right now, love was pain. In the privacy of what she had come to think of as _her_ vault, her refuge, she let go. _Just today_ she thought. She would give herself this moment and she cried for the loss of the first man she had loved since Daniel.

It was dusk when she finally made her way up the stairs and back out to the world. With her sim card and what remained of her phone in her pocked she walked to Mal's house, for once unconcerned about anyone seeing her. Perhaps they would? Perhaps they would tell Zelena and the witch could come and put her out of her misery?

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, her face having turned puffy, her eyes red-rimmed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to think back to when Jefferson and first told her Marian was alive, the happiness that had washed over her. _For Robin s_ he thought. She couldn't be selfish. She couldn't think of only her loss she had to think about what Robin and Roland had _gained._ She could be happy for them. What would she give to have her Daniel back? She bit her lip as the emptiness of that thought engulfed her and she knew with certainty that right now she just wanted her Robin back. But he wasn't her Robin. He was married, he had a wife, a son, a family while Regina…? What did she have really? She stopped walking and looked up at Mal's mansion before she physically shook herself to clear her morose thoughts. Right now she had Mal and she had a job to do. Steeling herself she walked inside.

She pulled up the list of contacts she had on her laptop and dialled Jefferson's number on Mal's phone.

"Jefferson – it's Regina. Sorry it was – " she broke off not really having an excuse for hanging up on him. "I was in a bad reception area," she said quickly and prayed that Jeff wouldn't hear the quiver in her voice that resounded in her own ears.

"Sure," he said, his tone curious. "You right to talk now?"

"Well I called you didn't I?" she snapped and Jefferson chuckled. "You said Marian Locksley is alive?"

"Yeah from what I can tell," he said, his tone flat, almost bored.

"What does that mean? Either the woman is alive or dead. This is not the time for your games." Regina rubbed at her temples her breakdown in the vault having served no purpose but to give her a headache.

"She's alive Regina. I've not seen her with my own eyes but records show that she and a pilot call John Little survived a helicopter crash in Arendelle. They were both imprisoned and have been in Arendelle State Penitentiary since."

"What?" Regina felt the air rush out of her lungs. Arendelle State Penitentiary had long been considered the worst prison on earth. Though most of the people interred there were political prisoners, it was largely unsegregated. Men, women, children considered by Hans Isles to be 'enemies of the state' mixed with murderers and rapists. The prison was overrun with gangs so those that were innocent of any real crime when they went in, soon became criminals of some description. Regina could not imagine Robin's wife having spent five years in a place like that. "What could she possibly be in prison for?" She asked incredulous.

"Seriously Regina? Hans Isles needs a reason to put people in prison?" Jefferson again chuckled and Regina fought the urge to reach through the phone and strangle him. "She was a journalist for Christ's sake. There were a number of trumped up charges," he continued, "Espionage, illegal entry to the state -"

"Can we get them out?" Regina interrupted, her voice quiet and she realised hopeful. She would do this. She would bring Marian home _for Robin._ She thought as she began to reconstruct the walls around her heart.

"I thought that would be your next question," Jefferson mused. "Who wants Marian Locksley?"

"Her husband," she said, her voice once again cold. "And her son." She knew Jefferson had a child of his own. One that he had raised as a single parent after his wife died – a little emotional blackmail never hurt anyone and this was important _for Robin_. She repeated like a mantra.

"Yes, I can get them out," Jefferson replied as though she really should never have questioned his expertise and really she had known Jefferson long enough to have been sure of that in the first place. He had smuggled her into worse places that Arendelle State Pen.

"How soon?"

"How soon can you get to Arendelle?"

"Me?" Regina asked confused.

"I'm not risking my position here Regina. I don't know Marian Locksley or her son. I'll get you into State Pen and you can get Marian out."

Regina thought for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line, "I can meet you at Arendelle Private Airstrip in three days," she said quietly. "But Jefferson, if I go in there you'll get me out or else Hans Isles will find out about some of your moonlighting and you'll be in there with me." She asked her voice cold.

"Regina," he said serious for once, "even I'd never dump anyone in an Arendelle prison."

"Who knew Jefferson Hatter had scruples?" she lightly mocked. "Ok how do I find her and how do I get her out?"

Jefferson explained the only way out of Arendelle Sate Penitentiary was in a wooden box. He could get Regina in under a pseudonym but she would have to find Marian on her own and get her to the infirmary. Jefferson had a man working as a nurse there whose services he had used in the past. Once they got to the infirmary he would administer a sleeping draught that would make the recipient appear dead. Their 'bodies' would be picked up by another contact of Jefferson's who would take them by truck to a farm just outside a small village in Oz on the Arendelle border.

"You'll have to make your own way to Misthaven," Jefferson concluded and really that would be the least of her troubles. If she got Marian to Oz she could find a way to Misthaven.

"How much?" Regina asked.

"Ten thousand," he said immediately. Regina's silence was audible and she furrowed her brow. "Each."

"What? _Ten thousand gold coins each?_ " she screeched down the phone. She knew Robin had the money but she didn't want to involve him now. She couldn't. What if Jefferson were wrong? What if this woman _was not_ Marian? She couldn't bear to build up Robin's hopes only to dash them again.

"You're asking me to smuggle a woman out of Arendelle prison Regina – two women actually."

"I'll only be in there because we're getting her out," she spat. "Charging me ten thousand gold coins for _helping_ you rescue a woman being held in a maximum security prison for the crime of being shot down in the wrong airspace is immoral!"

"Fine – five thousand to get you out, ten thousand for your friend," _she's not my friend…_ she thought nastily. _She's the woman about to ruin my life._

"What about John Little?" She said instead.

"One prison break at a time Regina," Jefferson replied. "Let's get out the wife before we go back for the pilot."

She nodded instinctively, "I'll get the money Hatter. Three days, Arendelle Private Airstrip."

"I'll see you there _Mills_ ," he replied, the leer clear in his voice and Regina narrowed her eyes. Three days.

* * *

Malena Feint had no interest in money. She never had. She had grown up to inherent more money than she could spend in two lifetimes and then went on to make millions more in her own right as an actress and yet she had never developed any interest in it. Regina was fairly certain the woman had no idea _how much_ money she had.

Mal would give her the fifteen thousand gold coins with no questions asked and yet that didn't make Regina feel any more comfortable about having to ask. But she had no choice. Her accounts would most certainly be under surveillance of some kind and she couldn't ask Robin – not yet. But she would make damn sure that he paid Mal back.

"Seriously Regina just spit it out," Mal said dropping her cutlery to her plate with a loud clatter that made Regina jump out pulled her out of her thoughts. Mal frowned and softened her tone. "Regina what is it?" Regina brought her eyes to meet her friends gaze and saw Mal's swimming with concern.

"She's alive," she whispered. She hadn't actually said the words out loud – not yet and her heart pierced with pain when she did. This was really happening. Robin's wife was alive and Regina was going to save her.

"Who's alive? What are you talking about?" Mal reached for her wine glass, sitting back in her seat and cocking her head to the side as she watched Regina through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Robin is married. He – he _thought_ his wife died five years ago. He was _told_ she was dead. Shot down in a helicopter flying out of Arendelle when Hans Isles over threw Queen Elsa."

"And she's alive?" Mal asked her tone carefully neutral. Regina nodded.

"Robin never knew exactly what happened so I _volunteered_ " she snarled the word, "to look into it for him. I called Jefferson," she finished softly.

"Hatter?" Mal laughed, "you must have been desperate." At Regina's cold glare Mal took a sip of her wine. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"She's alive and in Arendelle State Prison. He's going to help me get her out."

"Oh Regina," Mal sighed putting her glass down and slid her seat around closer to her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Regina gave a humourless laugh, "what for? You can't be sorry Mal, _I_ can't be sorry. Robin will get his wife back. The woman he would have walked through hell for…" she said her voice cold, determined as she turned her gaze down to her untouched plate. "I can't be sorry for that. When Daniel died I spent months dreaming, hoping, praying that it was all some kind of sick joke or bad dream." She brought her gaze back to her friend's, thankful for the silent support Mal always gave. "Robin is a good man Mal, he deserves this miracle."

"And you? What does this mean for you?" Regina shook her head but had no answer, merely shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat, her voice becoming stoic and professional once more.

"I can't access my accounts," she began, grateful that Mal let the subject drop, "and Jefferson _is not_ helping me out of the goodness of his heart – "

"How much do you need?" Mal asked cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Fifteen," Regina replied, eyebrows raised in question.

"I'll have Diaval organise it tomorrow morning," Mal said, placing her hand along the back of Regina's seat in lieu of the hug that was so clearly called for but she couldn't quite bring herself to give.

Regina merely nodded her thanks. "Once Zelena has been exposed I'll be able to pay you back – "Mal just waved her hand in dismissal. "I will Mal." Regina said taking the hand and holding it between her own.

"I know you will," she replied with a soft smile. "As surely as you know I could care less. What will you do about Zelena?"

Regina took a deep breath – relieved at the change in topic. "That's all ready to go. Once I –" she paused to stop herself stumbling over the words, _save his wife?_ She shook her head "get back from Arendelle I'll make the call."

Regina tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace and she bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling as she tried to think of something other than coming back from Arendelle only to have to say goodbye to Robin. Mal finally put her arm around her shoulders pulling her friend into a half hug.

"I'm so sorry Regina," she all but whispered as Regina gave in and let her tears fall.

* * *

Jefferson Hatter was insane. Regina was certain of it. The man had lost his mind long ago but no one could accuse him of being boring.

He was a Senior Advisor on Environmental Affairs in Arendelle, a country which was almost 90% protected national forest. Jefferson used his position in the government to make connections, which in turn made him money – a lot of money.

He knew every inch of Arendelle, each woodland track, each entrance in and out and each unguarded route. He regularly smuggled people in and out of the state which was how he original met Regina Mills. She had been determined to get across the closed borders of Arendelle just after the coup de tat by dictator Hans Isles which ousted the royal family. Jefferson had found her trying to make her way through the forest into one of the towns. While she thought he was going to have her thrown in prison he merely asked two thousand gold coins to keep his mouth shut – the bastard didn't even offer to give her a ride!

She discovered who he was and proceeded to blackmail him into giving her information and eventually they settled on something a little more mutually beneficial. But she didn't trust him. And as she lay in her cell in Arendelle State Pen dressed in a blue prison jump suit she wished there had been another way to save Marian.

She stared up unseeingly at the ceiling. It had been like looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack and Arendelle Prison was not a nice place to be. She had already had her hand broken for sitting at the wrong table and had a minor concussion after stumbling into the wrong exercise yard. She could just imagine Hatter having a good chuckle over that. Still she had been through worse. She had managed to search a good section of the prison with no sign of Marian Locksley. If the woman was here she was keeping her head firmly down… _Beautiful and smart_ Regina thought bitterly. Still, yesterday she had found John Little and he had assured her that Marian was here and hopefully she would find Regina.

She had managed to _not_ think about why she was doing this. To _not_ think about Robin – at least the majority of the time. She had put her feelings, her love into a little shoebox in the wardrobe of heart. Something she had learned to do long ago when it came to her feelings. But at night when all she had were her thoughts it was harder not to imagine the look on his face when he learns his wife is alive or the tears of joy that would sting his eyes when he finally sees her again. Jefferson and Mal had both assumed she would go with Robin to Misthaven but there was no way she wanted to be there for the _happy_ reunion., she thought as she turned onto her side. Seeing Robin embrace his long lost wife was something she could do without having to witness. She gave a quiet scoff and then stilled, her eyes moving to the metallic door of her cell as it gave a load click and began to open.

The door to her cell gave a loud click before it began to slide open and Regina imperceptibly tensed and her eyes narrowed as she looked at her watch. _Right on time._ She remained on her bed as she heard footsteps and then before her stood the woman she had been looking for, pushing a trolley of books _the library_ Regina thought, her attempt at remaining stoic in the face of whoever was imposing on her space forgotten as she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. It was Marian she was sure. She was taller than Regina had imagined, beautiful although she was now painfully thin and had a long scar running from her forehead down almost to her eye. She had a frown and her arms crossed in front of her where she stood, trolley of books forgotten.

"You've been looking for me," Marian said breaking the silence. Her voice was steely but she couldn't keep the tremble out of it, from anger or fear Regina couldn't tell. "Why?" The woman raised her chin _fear then_ Regina thought. If she was angry she wouldn't be trying so hard to look imposing.

Regina rolled her eyes. This was going to be harder than she had thought. This woman has obviously been through hell and back if the scars (and was that a limp?) were anything to go by. Regina needed to gain her trust but had no time to do it – not if she wanted to get them out of here before they were both killed. She was saving a woman who was going to take _everything_ from her and getting a beating during the process. Why couldn't it be easy?

"Well I wasn't looking for a book," she said getting to her feet and taking a step closer to Marian who took one back. "Are we safe to talk here?" Regina asked on a whisper. Marian frowned slightly but nodded.

"Robin sent me," she said quietly, her voice soft and imploring. Marian's eyes widened in disbelief. "My name is Regina, I'm a photographer from Misthaven. Robin and I worked together in Camelot and he told me what happened to you Marian. I have contacts here in Arendelle." Marian still said nothing and Regina narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Marian I'm here to get you out," she hissed, putting her hand to the other woman's arm.

Marian jumped at the contact and flinched. She stepped back again increasing the space between them.

"Marian – I have been here looking for you four days. I've had my hand broken and a concussion for my trouble. What possible reason could I have to lie to you?" Marian frowned a little, made to speak but then stopped herself, biting the inside of her cheek. "I met your Roland." Regina said softly and she watched as a tear made its way down Marian's cheek and the woman slowly shook her head. "He has your curls and your dark eyes. Marian please trust me – I will take you back to your family."

"What do you want? Why are you helping us?" she asked her voice less hostile but still with an edge of distrust.

 _Because I'm in love with your husband and I want him to be happy_ Regina thought and took a deep breath, "because I can." Was the only reply she could give.

* * *

Marian took a little more coaxing before she agreed to leave with Regina and it was largely the effort of John Little that convinced her in the end. Regina could not understand her reluctance? Marian really had nothing to lose. Being in an unsegregated by sex was dangerous. John had done his best to protect Marian while they were in Arendelle and was able to get Marian to finally understand that if she had a chance to leave she should take it.

"Don't worry about me Marian," he had said gruffly while they stood in the exercise yard and Regina once again made her offer to Marian.

Aas soon as we get to Oz I will speak to my contact about getting John out. You know Robin will be indebted to John for having taken care of you in here. We will do all we can to get him back to Misthaven too." Marian looked pained at the thought of leaving the only friend she had had for the past five years but finally agreed when John reminded her of the little boy waiting in Misthaven for his Mama.

"We'll come back for you John," she said looking the man in the eyes with a fierceness Regina had not thought her capable of. "If I have to come back in here myself I will get you out." John merely nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know you will," he whispered into Marian's hair before turning to Regina with a quiet _Thank you for doing this._

It was another two days before they could co-ordinate a trip to the infirmary with Jefferson's nurse. The trip cost Regina a fractured eye socket and Marian likely a new scar to her chin but the two women made it there and then one small sip of the sleeping draught and their pain disappeared.

* * *

Regina awoke to pitch darkness and the sound of soft sobs. Her head was pounding and she thought she was going to throw up. Squinting she went to sit up only to bang her head against a wooden surface directly in front of her face. God she was still in the damn coffin! Using what little strength she had she managed to push the lid open. There was not much more light in the back of the truck and the air was damp. She could hear Marian still in the coffin beside her quietly crying and moved as quickly as she could in the moving truck to open the lid and get Marian out.

"Marian?" she said softly so as not to startle her. "Marian, its ok. Open your eyes." The woman continued to cry and merely rolled a little onto her side as she sobbed and Regina moved back. Closing the lid to the coffin she had travelled in she sat on top of it and just watched the woman break in front of her. While they had spent time together the past few days Regina had made no attempt to get to know Robin's wife. She hadn't wanted to know _anything_ about the woman who was going to take _everything_ from her. What if she didn't like Marian? (Worse still, what if she did?). But now with a frown she realised she had no idea what Marian had been through these past five years, but clearly none of it was good.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the truck. Regina listened to the woman's quiet crying for a moment before she opened her eyes fixing Marian with a glare before her eyes softened at her shaking form. Against everything she wanted to believe it was clear that Marian deserved to get her life back, she deserved to have her family back. And if Regina had learned anything about Robin these past few months it was that his love had an amazing capacity to heal. Marian would be all right.

* * *

Mal was waiting for Regina as planned, in an old, unused barn at Jefferson's farm house just outside of Boq. The town bordered Arendelle but had managed to remain part of Oz. Luckily it had few people and even fewer resources making it not a particularly attractive asset for either state. Mal was resting on the hood of her car as the truck carrying her friend pulled up in front of them. Diaval moved to open the back of the truck before the driver had shut the engine and Regina turned her head from the sunlight, squinting and holding her hand before her eyes.

She gratefully accepted the hand Diaval extended to her and moved from the truck. Her muscles stiff and sore and again a wave of nausea washed over her. From the travel or the sleeping draught she wasn't sure. She was tired and irritated. Marian had not spoken a word the entire journey and by the time they arrived in Boq the woman's state was getting on Regina's nerves. Regina practically jumped from the back of the truck while Marian stayed in her coffin, still on her side staring straight ahead. _At least she stopped crying_ she thought a little nastily before she clamped down the little seed of resentment threatening to bloom in her chest. Still the woman could have been a little more grateful given the lengths Regina had gone to in order to save her.

Mal gave Marian a cursory glance before turning to Regina with a raised eyebrow.

Regina merely shrugged in reply with a terse _I have no idea,_ her hands raised up palms out in front of her defensively. Mal turned to Diaval with a cool gaze and he immediately nodded and once again approached the truck, climbing into the back with Marian in a swift move.

"You look like hell," Mal said her voice flat but concern evident in her gaze as she took in Regina's appearance. The eye within the socket that had been fractured was blood shot and the sensitive skin around it was swollen with a deep black bruise. The ring and pinky fingers on one of the hands she had raised up sat at an odd angle to her palm. She had already began to lose weight before she went to Arendelle, Mal hadn't seen Regina eat a thing since the news first came that Marian could be alive and now she was noticeably thinner.

Regina scoffed, "you spend two weeks in Arendelle State Penn and see how you look at the end of it. I can't believe she survived at all." Regina said jutting her chin towards the truck where Diaval had managed to get Marian to sit as was now attempting to coax the woman out.

"You can't take her to the Front Regina. She needs a hospital," Mal said quietly and Regina nodded. "So do you by the look of it."

"I'm fine," Regina said automatically, the words clipped as she took a bottle of water from Mal's outstretched hand. "I just need to finish this and get as far away from the happy couple as possible." Mal pursed her lips at Regina's bitter tone. She could see the walls being built around Regina's heart. Her friend already preparing to shut herself off from the world again.

Regina pulled her gaze from Marian and Diaval, turning to face Mal. "I'll go to the Front myself. It's time to deal with Zelena West anyway. Jefferson said Hans is negotiating with Arthur to provide military aid. He might be able to get me in on a diplomatic passport on one of his military planes. He'll take Robin back to Marian." Mal gave a small nod before Regina continued, holding her good hand out to Mal. "I need your phone. I need to get a message to Robin."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN I realise this is short after such a long wait but I've split the chapter in two - it just worked better this way. The next chapter is done I just need to proof so it will be up this weekend.**

 _Reunited at the Front..._

 _"_ _Robin," she said again and he stopped and turned. She was still five metres from him, too far for his liking but the closest she had been for a month! His face broke into an enormous smile before faltering as he moved towards her and looked at her more closely. She had lost weight, an incredible amount of weight for but a month! What had once been fitted jeans were now lose on her hips and her shirt draped on her small frame as though it was a hanger. Her cheekbones were more pronounced and her eyes seemed bigger and more… dull. The feisty sparkle he associated with her chocolate brown eyes was gone in favour of red rims and dark circles underneath. Her skin was splotchy from crying and he moved towards her slowly, trying to make sense of the change in her appearance._

 _"_ _Regina?" He queried as he took her into his arms and she went willingly, burying her face into his chest as her shoulders shook with sobs and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Regina what happened?" He whispered._

Regina gripped Robin with everything she had. _Just for a minute_ she thought. She was going to be selfish, just this once, and take this moment with him. She would enjoy the closeness with the man who had opened her up to love again. She would take it without guilt or regret for she was damn sure it would be the last time she would ever be in his arms.

Robin held her close while his mind was reeling, shocked to have her in his embrace again and more shocked by her distressed state. He went to pull back to look at her but she clung to him. "Please," she whispered through her tears. "Just hold me for a minute." _One last time_ she thought. Robin nodded and held her closer, unconsciously rocking her as he would Roland after a fall. He kissed her hair and the gesture was so tender that Regina thought she would break.

"Regina," Jefferson's voice came from behind Robin, a warning in his tone, clearly impatient. She felt Robin stiffen in her arms. In his enthusiasm to see Regina and his worry over her state he hadn't noticed the man she had brought with her. Regina turned her face further into Robin, breathing him in as she rested her forehead against his chest. This was it; time to let him go.

"Regina we need to go!" she heard again as Jefferson forcefully pulled on her arm tugging her away from Robin.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, pulling Jefferson's hand off Regina and squaring up to the man. "What the h-"

"Robin, it's ok," Regina said pressing a trembling hand to his chest to have him step down. Before she had a chance to explain anything to Robin, Jefferson began sarcastically.

"While you know I enjoy few things as much as a tearful reunion we need to get moving Regina," he spat, his surly tone grating on Robin's nerves while Regina rolled her eyes at the man. She was annoyed but also grateful for his presence. Dealing with Jefferson would keep her from breaking, from begging Robin to stay and be _hers_. She would hold it together with Jefferson here to witness it all.

"Regina?" Robin asked quietly against her ear and Regina shot Jefferson a glare before turning her attention back to Robin. He was barely inches away from her and instinctively she stepped back from him, forcing him to drop the hands he had at her waist as she put the physical distance between them that she needed to get through this. She took him in, the concern and love clear in his gaze, the circles under tired, confused eyes. Felt the love she had for him – how deep it ran. She would always, always love him. But she had to let him go, and she would. She attempted a smile as she wiped at her eyes but it was more of a grimace. She flickered her eyes up to the sky trying to gain the strength to speak and took in a shuddering breath, god this hurt so much.

Jefferson made a move as though to talk again and Regina told him to shut it and give her a minute. She would have her moment with Robin. Hatter could wait. "Fine," he said instead raising his hands in surrender, his tone now that of the polite politician but ice ran underneath. He was risking much by taking this _detour_ to Oz for Regina. By organising to go back for the pilot, if she wanted to risk her neck for a little dalliance with this photographer that was fine, Jefferson would not be risking his own neck! "I have to leave in 15 minutes," he then turned to walk further away, hoping a little privacy would speed things up a bit.

Robin went to walk towards Regina, his face full of confusion but stopped when Regina held up her hand and stepped further away. She would not get through this if he touched her. "Regina, who is that? What is going on? Where have you been? What happ-" his rapid fire questions had her head spinning.

"Robin please," she said cutting him off, her eyes pleading with him to stop. He looked at her incredulously then pointedly looked at Jefferson, "he is a contact of mine."

"Is he helping with Zelena? Did she do this to you?" He spoke softly no longer attempting to approach her but Regina could see his hands twitch with the desire to reach out for her and she shook her head sadly.

"No, Robin. This isn't about Zelena. I got the information to expose Zelena from Walsh more than two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? Then why hav-" Robin began but Regina interrupted again.

"Robin please, there isn't much time. I'll tell you everything just –" she stopped and turned away from him. This was so much harder than she imagined it would be. She looked at her watch. They really had to get going – Hatter would certainly leave without Robin if it came to that. "We need to get going," she said and began to move towards Jefferson, when she heard Robin begin to protest behind her she turned back and assured, "I'll tell you everything on the way, just for now, trust me." She tugged at his hand and jogged over to where Jefferson was.

"You know I do," he grumbled and her heart broke just a little more because yes, she did.

"Finally," Jefferson said with a huff and he stomped away from them before they had even reached him. Robin fell into step with Regina as they followed walking briskly behind Regina's _contact_.

"Regina - I'll stop with the 20 questions just please, tell me what is going on. You're scaring me."

Regina couldn't help but let out dark a laugh at that. She was about to make his every dream come true and she was scaring him over it. That wasn't fair. She could do better, be better – for him.

She gave a determined nod more to herself than to Robin and turned her face to him while keeping a fast pace behind Jefferson. She had a smile on her face that was more genuine but still didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry – I haven't slept much. There is nothing to be worried about. That man – Jefferson - is a diplomat from Arendelle. He is the one I contacted to help me find information about your wife."

Robin released his breath in an audible rush from his chest. "This is about what you learned of Marian?"

Regina nodded and whispered, "yes" before clearing her throat as they approached Jefferson's town car, diplomatic flags flapping wildly in the breeze. Robin was still confused, in shock at having suddenly seen Regina, confused about her behaviour, not to mention her physical state. "Get in," Regina said more forcefully as she pulled open the door, Jefferson already in the car, impatiently bouncing his right leg. Robin sat opposite the man and Regina in beside Robin and she continued her tale as the car pulled across the abandoned lot near the woods and onto a side street.

"There were some unexpected reports about what happened to Marian. Jefferson was able to get me into Arendelle to investigate," Regina began, grateful that Jefferson remained silent.

"You were in Arendelle?" Robin asked shocked. "Regina why didn't you tell me? That place is dangerous –" Regina scoffed and absentmindedly ran her thumb along her healing eye socket.

"Yes – it was," she said a little stonily and Robin looked at her again. Seeing the faded bruising around her eye he reached out to gently stroke it. The care he was showing her, the love so visible in his eyes made her chest ache with loss and he was still right in front of her. How was she going to survive when he was gone? She needed to rebuild her walls, had been telling herself that since she first saw Marian standing in front of her in Arendelle Prison. She thought she had closed her heart but Robin seemed able to walk right by each of her defences. She cleared her throat and pulled back from his touch.

"That – happened in Arendelle?" He whispered as she wrapped her hand around the one he tenaciously kept resting on her cheek and gently tugged it down releasing it on the seat in between them.

Regina nodded, glancing over at Jefferson when she heard him clear his throat. He motioned with his hands for her to wind this up, they were nearly there.

"Robin – I'm sorry. We have no time for me to go through the details and it doesn't matter anyway." Robin began to interrupt. No doubt to tell her that it did matter that _she_ mattered but she knew she wouldn't for long, not to him. In five minutes she would be a distant memory and he would be on his way to his wife.

"There is no easy way to tell you this so please no more interruptions – just listen to me." Robin looked at her, his eyes full of concern and she couldn't help but give him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Jefferson contacted me three weeks ago to tell me that he suspected your wife had survived the crash." Robin's eyes widened with a soft _she's what?_ and Regina couldn't help herself, she shuffled closer to him on the leather seat and took his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away – I didn't want to get your hopes up. Please understand I needed to be sure." She locked her tear filled eyes with his and Robin gave a slight nod for her to continue as his brow furrowed slightly.

"Marian and John Little – the pilot of her helicopter – they were not killed in the crash as you were told. They survived and were taken into custody. Robin, Marian spent the last five years in Arendelle Prison." Robin's heart exploded in in chest and he felt as though he might throw up. He brought his elbows to his knees and his head to his hands at the news _Arendelle Prison?_ Regina steadied him. Bringing her hands to his face she hurriedly continued, cursing herself for not telling him that she was alright straight away.

"Robin she's alive! Marian is alive and she is ok – she has been through a lot but she is ok." _Physically anyway_ Regina thought, but had long decided Robin should learn the details of Marian's troubles from the worman herself. Regina had spent the past few days at a small hospital in Oz with Robin's wife. While Marian's physical injuries were mostly superficial she had needed extensive psychological care. While Regina had avoided contact with the woman where she could, there were some things that she could not help but overhear.

Thanks to Jefferson's intervention Regina had been spared the usual stay in solitary in Arendelle and was sent straight into the general population. Nevertheless she was dehydrated, needed her hand rebroken and set as it had already started to heal, her eye socket thankfully didn't require the same treatment and as soon as she was physically able to leave she had signed herself out and returned to the Front to bring Robin back to his wife.

"You've seen her?" Robin whispered, his mind whirling. His heart pounding so loudly he could barely hear what Regina was saying to him. He held onto her like a lifeline. Marian was alive, she was _alright…_ how could this be? He had so many questions he couldn't formulate them.

"Yes," she whispered. "I went to Arendelle, Robin, I had to bring her home to you." Robin took a deep breath as he looked into Regina's eyes and saw the concern for him, the worry and the love there. He brought his hand up to cover hers and the realisation hit him. She had gone into Arendelle Prison to save Marian. Did this woman know no bounds?

He gently stroked the discoloured skin under her eye again as he whispered, "this was from Arendelle Prison?" Regina had instinctively leaned into his touch and closed her eyes at the question. Remembering provoking the fight that took she and Marian to the infirmary. The car stopping brought her back to reality and she pulled away from his touch, dropping her hands from his face. This contact was too much and they needed to move.

"I'm fine – it's fine. We need to go, this is the quickest way to get to Marian," and the safest Regina thought as she moved her hand to the door. Looking around the car Robin realised that the Arendelle diplomat. Jefferson wasn't it? had already exited the vehicle. He reached out pulling on Regina's arm to stop her.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Marian is fine physically, but she has been through a lot." Regina talked hurriedly. Suddenly all business again as she turned in her seat to face him. This was good, she felt her walls rising, _she could do this!_ "We managed to get her to a hospital in Oz but she will need to be taken back to Misthaven. We've organised passage for her but she needs you with her Robin. She is not up to travelling alone."

Robin nodded, trying to understand but he was in shock – this was all happening so quickly. He couldn't imagine what Marian had seen and suffered in a place like Arendelle. He went to take Regina's hand and she grimaced. Looking down he saw her badly bruised fingers, taped together to try and straighten them and he gave a soft _sorry._ She shrugged and stepped out of the car. As the door opened Robin heard the distinctive sound of helicopter blades whirling and felt the pull of the wind.

"We can have your things sent home," Regina called over the sound of the blades, crossing her arms across her chest as a barrier between them and looking down at the ground. Robin could not help but frown at her businesslike tone but then she had been through so much for him and she said she hadn't had much sleep.

"Regina," he began leaning forward to take her good hand in his and she stopped talking. "Thank you – for everything you have done, for organising all this." He gestured to the helicopter. She looked into his eyes, hers glassy all of a sudden and nodded quickly before removing her hand from his as Jefferson brusquely approached.

"We've gotta move," he called looking at his watch. "Come on," he yelled over his shoulder as he moved at a slow jog towards the waiting helicopter. Robin nodded and jogged with him. Stopping at the helicopter to turn back and help Regina to climb in only she wasn't behind him. Robin turned in a confused circle looking for her only to see her waiting back at the car.

"Get in," Jefferson yelled gruffly.

"But Regina?" Robin called out confused.

"Get in Locksley!" Jefferson repeated clearly annoyed.

"I've got to get Regina!" he yelled and turned to go back to her.

"Jesus Locksley," Jefferson spat through gritted teeth as he grabbed Robin's arm and began dragging him up into the helicopter. "We have a schedule to keep, we need to leave now!" he hissed.

"Wait!" Robin yelled as he thrashed his legs and shrugged Jefferson off. He ran back to Regina who was watching him from her position at the open car door with widened eyes and a confused frown, her mouth in a tight line.

"Robin you need to go!" She screamed to be heard above the helicopter not 50 metres from where they stood.

"Regina what's going on?" At her confused look he grabbed her arms. "You're not coming?"

She shook her head, no. Was he crazy? Why would she want a front row seat to his reunion with his wife? Instead she said, "I've put Zelena on hold too long. It's time to set things in motion and expose her. I need to get my life back Robin," she said her true meaning lost on him.

Robin shook his head unable to understand or decipher the look in her eyes. "But you can do that from Misthaven," he said moving his hands from her arms up her shoulders to hold her face. "Regina what's going on," he spoke softly, the question drowned out by the noise around them.

"You know I need to do this Robin," Regina said, giving in to the pull between them and leaning into his touch for a moment. "And you need to be with Marian. Now go! Don't make this any harder than it already is. " She all but whined as she pushed lightly at his chest.

"Regina – "he began when he was suddenly pulled back by the shoulder.

"If you're coming you gotta come now!" It was Jefferson, grabbing at his shoulder and dragging him away. "This isn't a limousine service!"

"Wait –" Robin called, but this time gave up trying to stop the man dragging him back to the helicopter. This was all happening too fast. He needed to speak to Regina. To understand why she was doing this, why she looked so lost. He needed more time. "Regina!" He called out but was dragged by two Arendelle soldiers into the helicopter and forcefully belted into his seat. He shook his head as finally it all closed in on him. Marian was alive – she was _alive!_ This was where he needed to be. What he needed to do. Marian needed him and he needed to be there for her.

He put his head in his hands as they rose off the ground and away from the Front. While he was elated that, against all odds, Marian had been found alive, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with Regina and he could only hope that nothing more sinister had happened to her while she was in Arendelle. By the time he looked up the ground and Regina were too far below to really make out anymore. She was gone.

From her spot on the ground Regina saw when the realisation of their situation hit Robin. She saw it in the way he looked away from her – his wife was alive and what they had died with her resurrection. He was about to be reunited with his wife – the one who had been through hell and the one he would have gone through hell to save. He hadn't even been able to look at her as he left and that cut her more deeply than she would have thought.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. Holding herself up on the open door of the town car Jefferson had left with her. But finally she wiped her eyes though she had managed to keep her tears from falling and pulled her jacket more tightly around her as though it were armour. She had a witch to expose. She would focus on Zelena, would find out why the woman had targeted her and she would move on. She would put Robin Locksley out of her mind, she would keep him out of her thoughts and hopefully one day she would be able to get him out of her soul. She was Regina Mills, the Evil Queen and she was practiced at closing off her heart.

 **AN So sorry for the delay with this. It has been a difficult part of the story for me to feel like I got right. Would really like to know if this chapter met expectations or totally missed the mark.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN As promised, a quick update!** **Thanks so much for taking the time to review, follow and fav. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

 _Misthaven 3 weeks later_

Robin woke up, a cool breeze blowing across his bare chest from the open window across from him. He was disoriented and couldn't quite figure out why he had awoken. Then he heard the uncharacteristic but unmistakeable giggle. _Regina._ He sat up quickly and scanned the familiar expanse of his bedroom in Sherwood and caught sight of the edge of her silk robe hurriedly leaving his room.

"Regina!" he whisper shouted as he hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt with his pyjama pants and followed. "Regina!" he repeated as he glanced down the hall. He saw a hint of the top of her head, her silky raven hair descending the stairs. _What was she doing?_

He jogged after her and as he got downstairs he stood silently for a moment before his head snapped to the right and his heart began to pound in his chest as the giggle she had made turned into a stifled sob. He slowly walked towards the dining room but a flash of navy silk to his left had him running towards the front door. The sound of her crying echoed painfully in the silence of the house in the early morning hours. He panicked at the thought of her getting to the front door – he had to get there first! He had to stop her leaving before he could speak with her!

"NO!" he screamed as he caught sight of blue silk through the rapidly closing front door. "Regina!" He screamed and she stopped. Looking over her shoulder at him with haunted eyes that were filled with tears… "Now you see me," she whispered the tears evident in her voice and then she was gone. "And now you don't" echoed in the room in her voice as Robin screamed and pulled on the door handle frantically trying to open it. The door wouldn't move as he pulled and banged and rattled to no avail when suddenly it gave and he stumbled back before he swiftly moved through the door. He looked out across the vineyards and orchards of Sherwood – but she was gone. "Regina!" He screamed. _"Regina!"_ And he could feel her eyes on him in the trees and began to follow. He needed to see her, to speak with her! Then suddenly he heard in her firm, decisive tone "Robin! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, breathing heavily, his heart pounding. _Regina – where are you?_ He thought as he rubbed his hand over his face. He had had the same dream these past 6 nights. Ever since he had tried to contact Regina and had been unable to. Sometimes he was in Sherwood, sometimes at Granny's or in the forest at the Front. Once they had even been in the refugee camp at Oz but every time it was the same. He chased her in jest at first, then more and more urgently when her laughter turned to tears but he could never reach her before she disappeared through a door.

He could see by the grey of the sky through his windows that it was early morning and he pulled back the covers to swing his legs over the side of the bed - there would be no going back to sleep. He was never able to after that particular dream, that _nightmare_.

He kept going back over their last few moments together. It had all happened so quickly, there had been no time for him to think when she told him about Marian. The helicopter there whirling and loud in his ears and that man _Jefferson_ pulling him away from Regina before he had been able to even process what was going on. He had been in shock. A wife long grieved was alive? Once he had lifted his head from when on the helicopter and realised Regina was far below him he had panicked. He _needed_ her. Had missed her so much since she had left him in Sherwood and during their time apart he had consoled himself with the knowledge that she would soon expose Zelena and would no longer be in hiding. They would be _together._ How had everything gotten so messed up and _where was she?_

With a sigh he stood from the bed and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the shower after removing his pyjama pants and stepped under the hot water. Scalding his skin but he couldn't bring himself to care. As he had every morning this week he tried to make sense of his dream as he lathered soap over his skin and shampoo through his short locks.

 _Arriving in Oz he found Marian in a state he was unprepared for. He was so relieved that she was alive and had moved to take her into his arms in wonder but she had instinctively flinched and pulled away from the contact, withdrawing into herself. He had satisfied himself with gently taking her hand and had promised her he would get her home. He had been shocked at how broken she had been and didn't want to even imagine what she had been through._

 _Doctors in Oz had been waiting to speak with him the moment he arrived. They explained that Marian had endured physical and psychological torture during her first years in Arendelle and was suffering post traumatic stress. She would need further treatment before she could safely travel. Robin was thrown into therapy himself to understand how best to support her and how to deal with her 'resurrection'. He had counselling on how to best prepare Roland and help the mother and son to reconnect and develop a relationship._

 _Robin had been so consumed with Marian and supporting her that he had been shocked when the story about Zelena had broken. He couldn't believe it had already been five days since he had left Regina at the front. Robin had immediately gone to call her, pulling his phone from his pocket with the first genuine smile he had worn since he saw her at the Front but at that moment the final boarding call came over the speaker at Oz airport. He was finally able to take Marian home, albeit mildly sedated, and he had to leave. Marian had been terrified of the flight and was already in a state so they had waited until the last possible moment to get on the plane._

 _He had every intention of calling Regina as soon as they landed. Unfortunately the flight had proven too much for Marian. She had a panic attack and had needed to go straight to Misthaven hospital on arrival. She seemed to be deteriorating mentally rather than improving and Robin was once again dealing with everything life was throwing at him._

 _Once he had seen the Zelena expose he had comforted himself with the thought that Regina would no longer be in hiding. He had been so confident that she would call him, had even dared to hope that she may just turn up on his doorstep. She had stayed behind at the Front because of Zelena, surely once the story broke she would come to him? Robin shook his head at his naivety. Regina hadn't called. And it was another week before Marian had settled into life in Misthaven. While she had taken to Roland instantly it had been a shock to see the baby she left as a child. Roland had been confused that the woman he had known as being 'with the angels' was now in his home. He was shy around her and had wanted Robin with him whenever his mother was present. It was more than two weeks since he left Regina at the front before Robin finally had a moment to himself to call her._

 _With a trembling hand he had flipped through the list of favourite contacts on his phone, an apology on his tongue for the two week silence they had endured but nothing had prepared him for the automated voice on the other end telling him the number was no longer connected_ Please check the number before you try again…

 _With his heart hammering in his chest he redialled only to receive the same message. He had even typed the numbers in himself to ensure there was no error. He tried calling Emma's number, twice, three times but each time his call was flicked to voicemail at the first ring. Finally he tried Granny's. Ruby had answered with the usual smile in her voice but she turned suddenly cold when Robin greeted her asking for Regina. Ruby told him with uncharacteristic bluntness that Regina was not there, they hadn't seen her for days and she promptly ended the call. The whole situation immediately had Robin unnerved. His stomach dropped and his heart pounded and the sick feeling of his churning stomach hadn't left him in the week that followed._

With a growl of frustration he shut off the taps of his shower. He was stuck! He couldn't leave Marian yet but the longer he didn't hear from Regina the more worried he became. Emma's silence, Ruby's coldness none of it made sense. Robin quickly dried himself and moved into his room with a towel at his waist. He slipped into a pair of boxers and some jeans that were on the end of his bed then turned to pick up his phone from his bedside draws. His eyes fell to the photograph of Marian and Roland that sat there. Dropping to his bed he recalled the conversation with Regina that he had had in this very room with a small smile. They had spoken again about Marian and Daniel. He shook his head slightly thinking how remarkable it was that he and Regina had always been able to share even their most intimate thoughts. _I never thought I'd have this_ she had said… and he had said… Robin's heart picked up, his stomach once again churning at the memory… he had said _I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again_ … But he hadn't – Regina had walked through hell for him and brought his Marian home but surely she didn't think..? She _couldn't_ think that having Marian back would replace his love for her? But he _knew_ Regina and he _knew_ that was _exactly_ what she would think. He had been such an idiot!

Robin slammed the framed photograph onto his side table and quickly finished dressing. His mind flooded with the memories of his last moments with Regina. Suddenly the look in her eyes, her need to keep him at a distance, the way he could sense that she was rebuilding her walls – it all made sense. She thought he would leave her for Marian! Of course she did! All Regina knew was loss, was never being good enough. And in his shock, in the craziness of the situation he had given her no assurances that his feelings had not changed. He had jumped on a helicopter without looking back and followed that incredibly _lacking_ goodbye with two weeks of silence when he returned to his wife…

He pulled his suitcase from under his bed and hastily threw in the usual clothing he took with him to the Front. He had to find her. He had to explain! God how could he have been so stupid. Of course he loved Marian, he would always love her but he was _in love_ with Regina. He loved her with his whole heart, with his soul. He had known he loved her for years but for Regina this was so _new_ and with her parents having abandoned her and Daniel's death she believed to her core that opening her heart would only lead to loss.

Robin slammed his suitcase closed in anger. He wanted to be here for Marian, and he support her for as long as she needed him. But right now he needed to make things right with Regina. He needed to bring _her_ home. Marian was in good hands here. She had Will, who had always been like a brother to her, and she had Roland who was now much more comfortable with his Mama. She had the best medical and psychological care available in Misthaven and she would understand – he hoped…

He hadn't had a chance to speak to Marian about Regina – not with her still being so distant with him, but he would explain now. He would tell her he would always provide for her, love and support her but right now he needed to find Regina. She needed to understand his feelings had not changed these past three weeks _had it really been three weeks? How could he have let it go so far?_

He thought back to the Regina he had first met, the woman that had first captured his attention and then very quickly his heart. She had been heartbroken then and was dangerously careless with her life taking no precautions to ensure her safety. He could only hope that he was wrong about the reason for her silence – that she hadn't mistaken his confusion for a change of heart. But deep down he knew that wasn't the case. Regina had put herself through hell to get Marian out of Arendelle. He had hardly recognised her when he saw her. Regina was hurting, she was building her walls, he could only hope that she didn't lose herself in the process.

He left the luggage on his bed and went to find Will. As usual his brother was in the kitchen, searching through the refrigerator pulling out eggs, ham and tomatoes.

"Omelette?" Will asked as he turned around with cheese in his hand.

"No – thanks," Robin said, his voice tight and Will furrowed his brow, concerned. He knew immediately that there was something wrong.

"You 'eard from Regina?" Will said, more statement than question and Robin just shook his head, no. Will raised an eyebrow in question as Robin stood at the counter in front of his brother, shoulders tense, his mouth a thin line.

"I need to go to the Front Will. I think Regina is in trouble," Will narrowed his eyes but said nothing, knowing Robin would continue. "When I saw her, before I went to get Marian, she was so distant, not the Regina we last saw here. She had lost so much weight, had seemed battered and bruised –" Robin seemed almost to prattle, lost in memory, "but I was in shock, first at having her there in front of me and then with how different she looked and the news of Marian… I didn't get a chance to really _talk_ to her Will! Before I knew it was back here - I had no time – I was worried, of course, but I thought it was all because of her time in Arendelle."

"An' now?" Will asked when Robin paused.

"I didn't tell her Will," Robin mumbled suddenly ashamed.

"Didn't tell 'er what?" Will said in obvious confusion.

"When she told me Marian was alive, I didn't tell her that I loved _her._ That Marian coming back, while a blessing – a miracle of course – changed nothing between us. Everything happened so fast! Before I had a _chance_ to process any of it I was in a bloody helicopter half way to Oz." Robin pushed away from the kitchen bench and ran his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. "I think my actions that day made her think things between us were over," he finished quietly.

"A wife coming back from the dead will put a dent in a relationship Robin," Will said his voice harsher than he intended. He was trying to be understanding and Robin was clearly distressed – he had been since he came back with Marian but really was the man such a fool _not_ to have thought how this would affect Regina? Robin glared at Will's sarcastic tone and lack of sympathy. "I get it would 'av been a shock, 'earing Marian was alive, but you took two weeks to even _try_ to call 'er mate." Will said shaking his head.

"Time escaped me Will. Marian needed care, there were all the medical appointments and at night I stupidly thought it too late or was just too exhausted. Damn it!" Robin banged both hands on the table, his anger and frustration boiling over. "Will I love her so much – is it _that_ wrong to think that she would have faith in me? In us?"

Will bristled at Robin's accusing tone. Will hadn't liked Regina when he first met her. Had thought her arrogant and aloof. She was prickly where Will like friendly and difficult where Will liked things easy. He preferred a calm life – no bumps in the road at work, people who could provide easy company. But it hadn't been a week before he saw a glimpse of the woman behind the mask.

 _It was two in the morning when Will came back to the shared living area to snack on some of the left over roast chicken he had prepared for dinner and was surprised to find Regina there with a cup of camomile tea._

 _"_ _You're up late then," he had said moving to the refrigerator to pull out the chicken._

 _"_ _And you're pointing out the obvious," she had snapped not even looking up from her cup._

 _"_ _Really love? It's two in the mornin' – do ya always 'av to be such a bitch?" Regina shot her eyes up to him with a raised brow, eyes slightly narrowed in a warning glare but Will was undeterred, " Can't just make some frivolous conversation?"_

 _At that Regina softened her gaze, her shock ebbing away and she gave a light chuckle and ran her hand threw her hair as she said quietly "no actually I can't – I've never learned." It was something she and Mal had in common – the lack of social finesse, an ability to just make small talk – unless there was an ulterior motive of course._

 _"_ _Well now, I say 'you're up late then,' and you say 'yes Will, I'm a bit of a night owl I am. And you sir?' and I say 'certainly love, like the middle of the night I do, nice and quiet.' Wanna give it a try?"_

 _Regina had laughed then, a full laugh that was infectious and Will had laughed too. They had a few midnight rendezvous during her time at Sherwood and small talk had given way to more meaningful conversations. He learned about Daniel and understood that behind her cold façade she was actually just trying to protect herself. Something that will could understand and he had confided that his inability to take anything seriously had been born from his own heartache. The loss of his beloved Ana._

Will was a loyal person and while he would always support his brother part of that was being honest enough to tell him when he'd made a mistake – and this was a cock-up if Will had ever seen one.

"With a woman that's been through what your Regina's been through, yes, it is Robin," Will steadfastly held Robin's gaze, unforgiving of his brothers treatment of the woman he claimed was his soul mate. Robin instantly deflated, knowing his brother was right.

"If she's done something Will – if she's put herself in danger because of me I'll never forgive myself. I can't lose her Will," he finished in a shout.

"She already put herself in danger Robin!" Will shouted back. "She had herself imprisoned in bloody Arendelle State Pen!"

Movement behind Robin pulled Will from his thoughts and he cleared his throat awkwardly, jutting his chin in signal to Robin. When Robin looked over his shoulder it was to Marian standing with Roland in her arms shaking at the outburst she had witnessed. Anger and noise was still a problem for Marian, a trigger of sorts, and likely always would be.

"Marian!" Robin breathed turning slowly and moving towards her slowly. "Marian I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted. Please, sit," when she didn't move he whispered another fervent _please._

Marian moved to the table and clung to Roland.

"I'm sorry," Robin said as he sat in the chair adjacent to her, to be near but not too close. She was still wary of his touch and given he had just upset her so with his outburst he knew she would need some physical distance to feel safe.

Will placed a cup of tea in front of her, squeezing her shoulder with a quiet _sorry love, didn't mean to shout._ He caught Robin's eye giving a nod towards Roland with his eyebrows raised in question. When Robin gave a subtle nod Will gently took the boy from Marian's arms to give the couple a chance to speak. "Come 'elp me with the pancakes Roland," he said tickling the boy who was oblivious to the tension between his parents.

Robin didn't know where to begin. How does one tell their wife who had miraculously been found alive after five years of thinking she was dead, who was already going through so much – that you have moved on? That you found love with another while they were suffering in a hellish prison?

"You're worried about someone," Marian said, her voice low but not a whisper. At Robin's soft _yes, I am_ she continued, "A woman," there was no accusation in her voice, just curiosity as she lifted her gaze to look into her eyes.

"Marian –" Robin began, but Marian shushed him.

"Please Robin, let's be honest with each other. After everything we have _both_ been through," she said, for the first time acknowledging to herself and to him that Robin had suffered as well through this – differently than she had but it didn't make her suffering any less to acknowledge his. "all we owe to each other is our honesty."

Robin nodded his head agreeing – she did deserve his honesty. "Regina," Robin said reaching out to take her hand.

Marian gave a soft sigh, suddenly understanding and Robin immediately tried to provide words of comfort but Marian quickly raised her hand to silence him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Robin frowned as he noticed a soft smile on her face and was that relief in her eyes? It was the first genuine smile he had seen since her return and she gave his hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

"Please, Robin, don't. You don't have to explain. Regina had herself thrown into the most dangerous prison in the world to find me, to bring me home. She was beaten, starved, I should have known it wasn't for a friend I was just so confused." Marian shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"I love you Marian," Robin began and again Marian interrupted.

"And I you," she took a deep breath. "But it was five years Robin and you thought me dead. Do not be ashamed that you moved on. I would not have wanted you to grieve forever." She took a breath before continuing. "I have felt so guilty these last weeks, I could hardly look at you because," she paused, "because I too moved on," she finished on a whisper. Robin had thought her dead – it was natural that after a period of grieving he would heal and begin to _live._ But Marian had known Robin was alive. Would he feel betrayed? Would he hate her? She raised her eyes to look at Robin a little fearfully, relieved that she found no judgment there she continued. "When I was released into General Population after my time in, in –"her voice broke and she whispered _solitary,_ referring to the area of the prison Robin had learned was responsible for 'breaking' prisoners; the place she was tortured that was now the source of so many of her nightmares. Robin gave her hand a comforting squeeze which she returned before letting go of his hand and toying with her tea cup. "John found me."

"John?" Robin asked.

"John Little. He was the pilot that survived the crash in Arendelle. He felt responsible for the crash, for our arrest - for my being _there_. He helped me to heal, physically, and later emotionally. He protected me from so many things. He was so big not many of the inmates would approach him when there were _easier targets_." Marian spat the last words. "People soon learned I was under his protection. He did terrible things for me," she whispered, shuddering a little at the memory. "He was a gentle man Robin, truly, but when I was threatened, or harmed by another prisoner – " she broke off and Robin nodded and whispered _he had no choice Marian._ "Exactly," she said, relieved that Robin understood. "Our relationship developed," Marian whispered. "We were together more than three years until I had to go," she sobbed the last few words and Robin suddenly realised that Marian's inability to truly heal was due to her fear for John. "I left him Robin, I left him!"

Robin hugged her and gently rubbed her back as she sobbed, whispering to her that it was alright, that John would not have wanted her to stay if she had a chance to leave and Marian's sobs eventually quieted.

"We need to rescue John," Robin said with surety and Marian nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Regina said she w-would but I haven't seen her s-since Oz." Marian sniffed and once again toyed with her tea cup, she had developed these nervous habits Robin noted absently as his mind whirred to life. Perhaps Regina had returned to Arendelle for John? Perhaps that was why she was out of reach, why Emma was angry with him? Regina was putting herself in danger again for him, for Marian, for John – a stranger!

"If Regina said she would Marian, then she will," he said with confidence. "Marian I need to find her. I am going to return to the Front, where I last saw her, and bring her home. I'm sure she will be organising for John's release." Marian nodded wiping her tears.

"I've been so worried," she whispered and Robin nodded, understanding and love in his gaze.

"He will be fine Marian," he gave her a soft smile and Marian shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I was worried to tell you, I didn't know how – what you might think of me," Marian hung her head and Robin raised her face up with gentle fingers under her chin.

"Marian you survived!" He said with certainty. "I love you, I will always love you. And knowing that you found love in such a soul destroying place… I can only thank God that you didn't have to suffer alone these years."

For the first time since they were reunited Marian leaned over and hugged Robin tightly.

"You're a good man Robin Locksley," she whispered into his chest. Something she used to say to him in years passed. Hearing Marian say it now seemed like a salute of sorts to their relationship, their past, a goodbye. Robin smiled at the memory, something so familiar and yet so new at the same time. He hugged her back and lightly kissed the top of her head. Unable to help but think of another brunette who he had let down so badly and unable to wonder if he could still call himself a good man when he had been so selfish, so short sighted, so utterly, utterly wrong.

 **AN I hope you enjoyed! We'll follow Robin's journey to find Regina from here before going back to see where she went after leaving Robin. Next stop the Front!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews. A shout out to Sandpiper who helped me sort this chapter out. If you've yet to read her** ** _Alternate Universes and Headcanons_** **check it out!**

The ding of an alarm through the cabin telling him to fasten his seatbelt pulled Robin his light doze. The cabin steward announced passengers needed to prepare for landing in Astolat, a small city in Camelot home to the nearest airport to the Front. Robin sighed exhausted as he pulled rough hands over his tired eyes and tried to stretch the kink from his neck.

He hated sleeping on planes. Not that he had managed to actually sleep during the flight. For the last twenty minutes he had forced his eyes to close though his thoughts were filled of Regina and the rest brought him no peace. Even the happy memories now were tinged with sadness because she was gone. He had let her slip through his fingers. When he met Regina she had seemed larger than life, confident, strong and resilient but the last weeks with her she had let him see the woman behind the façade. She was magnificent and she had captured his heart.

How had he let that time with her, when they were so connected and so in sync, allow him to forget that he had also seen her vulnerable, insecure, always so certain that their love – that any love in her life – would not last? It broke his heart that he had let _life_ get away from him, that he let so much time pass without contacting her, he had let her question his love for her and he feared that it had cost him her trust. He just hoped she would forgive him for it.

When the flight landed he was out of his seat before the plane had docked at the gate, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. He needed to get out of there and get to Granny's. He was confident that he could convince Ruby to tell him where Regina was staying, find her, take her in his arms and kiss her senseless before he called her an idiot for ever doubting his love for her. Despite the guilt he felt – or perhaps because of it? – there was an underlying anger there that she could think so little of him, of _them_ that she didn't think that he would choose her… but then, if her Daniel had come back would he not have done the same? Tried to make their parting as easy as possible on Regina? Wanting only her happiness? Much like Marian had done when she had learned of his new love. He sighed wondering how everything became such a mess so quickly.

The drive from the airport to the Green Quarter was longer than he remembered and it seemed an age before they crossed security and were driving down the main street towards Granny's. The place was the same yet different, or maybe it was Robin who was different? Carrying new burdens that made his heart heavy and his shoulders sag.

Finally the cab slowed to a stop in the main street and Robin speedily exited the taxi. He took a moment just to take a deep breath as he stood on the sidewalk in front of Regina's old room. There was so much uncertainty he felt like a live wire as his heart hammered in his chest. He paid for the cab as if on automatic pilot and instructed the driver to leave his suitcase beside him as he stared at the building Regina had called home this past year. Somehow he knew she wasn't there, down to the very core of his being he knew she wasn't inside but he couldn't help the treacherous hope that gripped his heart. He walked up the dark stairwell and stared at the door to the flat she had always rented. He knocked once, twice and then found himself pounding furiously on the door calling for her. He jiggled at the locked door before kicking the door in frustration _Where are you Regina?_ He thought before running a hand through his hair and making his way back downstairs, luggage clunking behind him as he crossed the alley and went towards Granny's. He sighed feeling defeated already, and he'd only just arrived!

Peering through the glass windows as he approached the diner's door, he found himself looking for the raven hair that had haunted his dreams. He looked at each of the patrons seated at the bar, examined every face in every booth until his heart bottomed out, sinking to his stomach in disappointment. She wasn't here.

He pushed open the door of the diner, barely hearing the bell above the door noisily announcing his arrival. His mind ticked furiously as he thought through what had happened the past few weeks. Unsurprisingly his eyes found the angry gaze of Emma Swan and he realized he had one lead – Emma. She was Regina's closest friend at the Front and if her refusal to answer his calls this past week wasn't enough, the look on her face told Robin that she knows something. This was where he would start his search for Regina, with the people that knew her best. Emma, Ruby, Granny. And if he gets nothing he will keep looking – Malena, Diaval, Jefferson – but he _will not_ give up.

He kept his gait steady as he moved closer to the booth where Emma was sitting. As he took in her heated glare he could feel the anger rolling off her in heavy waves. Killian Jones was sat beside Emma and watched Robin curiously. His hand gripped Emma's arm in an attempt either to calm her or to keep her seated, Robin couldn't really tell, but regardless he was grateful to the man who had become a friend this past year.

"Emma," he said softly by way of greeting.

"What do you want?" she said coldly, her chin rising defiantly as she met his gaze.

"Regina," he said his voice sure and calm, though his pulse raced as he saw the flicker of pain in her eyes when he said the name. He continued quickly, "she's not at her room, has disconnected her phone, she isn't answering her emails – I don't know how to find her."

Emma scoffed, "you have someone else you need her to rescue for you? Another _wife"_ she spat. "A brother perhaps? Cousin?" She continued mockingly and Robin found himself unable to understand why Emma was being so caustic but tried to keep his frustration in check.

"I never asked Regina to do anything Emma, if you know of her involvement in Marian's rescue you also know I had nothing to do with it. I never would have asked Regina to put herself in danger." Emma gave a scoff but said nothing, deep down she knew it was the truth and her silence was an reluctant acknowledgement of the fact.

"Emma," he said, softening his tone as he closed his eyes and sunk into the booth opposite her, a hint of pleading coming through his voice. "I realize that my actions this past month may have made it seem like my feelings for Regina have changed – but they haven't. I thoughtlessly got caught up in Marian's recovery – time lapsed without me realizing but I _never_ meant for Regina to believe that I had left her. That was never my intention. When we parted she said it was so she could finish with the Zelena mess - I was expecting her to come to Misthaven once that was done. When she didn't come I tried to get in touch with her but –"

Emma cut him off with a dark chuckle. "Are you seriously going to sit here and try to convince me you thought _Regina Mills,"_ she said the name with the hint of reverence, "would come knocking at your door _weeks_ after you left her here like last years' news to return to the arms of your wife?"

Robin grimaced, "Emma, I know how it looks – I do, but that was never my intention. I love Regina – _only_ Regina. It was always her – you _know_ that. You know my feelings for her. I was stupid to have thought that she would be sure enough of my love for her to have faith in _us_. But I did. I should have called her but it never entered my head that she would doubt my feelings for her." Robin was getting frustrated and the edge in his voice had the tenuous control Emma had on her anger slipping.

"That is bullshit Robin!" she said raising her voice and pulling out of Killian's hold. The sudden rise in tension caused a hush to fall over the diner. Granny's head raised and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing Robin. He didn't miss the frown that came over her features nor the approach of her granddaughter to their table.

"You _know_ Regina. She took three years to open up to you and if you thought for a _second_ that she believed you would choose her over _your wife,_ the mother of your _son_ , the woman you would have "walked through hell for" – that's what you told her wasn't it?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow. "If you believed that Robin then you are _beyond_ deluded!"

Robin flinched as the words he had said to Regina were thrown back at him. He couldn't deny that Emma was right. He had been deluded to think that Regina would have believed in their love. But in his defense everything just happened so quickly – he hadn't had a moment's to consider anything that had happened since Marian was returned to him, he hadn't been thinking clearly. Damn it if Emma would just listen to him!

"Emma please, try to understand –"

"No Robin! I will _never_ understand how you could throw her away like that! You _cannot explain_ to me why you left her here for _two weeks_ while you played happy families with _your wife_ without even bothering to give her a call, to have a proper goodbye. She deserved more than that." Emma pushed past him – obviously done with this conversation and Robin gave one more soft but clearly desperate _please_ that had her turning back to him.

"You _would have_ walked through hell for _your Marian,"_ Emma spat the name but Robin didn't miss the quivering of her bottom lip, "but Regina is the one who went there and brought her back _for you_. She's the one who went through hell to bring you your happiness, your wife and your son's mother. And you couldn't even find a minute to call and see how she was." Emma angrily wiped tears from her eyes and Robin felt sick with guilt.

"You're crazy if you think I would even _consider_ helping you to find her." Emma sneered. "What is it Robin? You finally decided it was time for _closure_. You want to ease your conscience by giving her the goodbye you finally realized she deserved? Well too bad. She needed that closure two weeks ago when you couldn't be bothered. She doesn't need it anymore. And I won't help you hurt her – not again." Emma whirled back around and stormed out of the diner, the front door banging shut noisily behind her.

Robin let his head fall into his hands before looking guiltily up at Killian. Ruby moved closer, her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing here Robin?" she asked, her eyes stony but her voice curious.

"I've really fucked up, haven't I?" he said softly, looking from Killian to Ruby.

"In a word mate, yeah," Killian replied with a sympathetic half-smile. "Two weeks without a word sends a pretty clear message to a woman. Not that Regina thought for a second you would call mind you." He gave a humorless chuckle, nodding to the door where Emma had exited and then to Ruby on his left, "It was these two who were sure you'd be in touch."

Robin grimaced at Ruby's cold stare. "Well, we thought you were more of a _gentleman_ than you proved to be." She went to turn around but Robin's voice stopped her.

"Ruby please – I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Robin. It's not going to bring her back." Robin's brow furrowed at her words – where had Regina gone? "You didn't see her, you have no idea what you've done!" Ruby continued, scolding.

"Ruby! I meant what I said to Emma. I never left Regina! She was here yes but only because she refused to come with me! She said she had to finalise the Zelena story and that it was better for her to do it from here."

"And you just let her go!" Ruby retorted hotly.

"It all happened so fast! One minute I was hugging Regina for the first time in _weeks_ and the next I was being dragged onto a helicopter to go to Oz to see my newly resurrected wife! I had no time to process any of it! Regina had everything arranged, there wasn't even time to say goodbye…" Robin's voice dropped away and he furrowed his brow, sudden realization dawning on him. "She didn't want me to say goodbye," he looked up and saw a flicker of recognition in Ruby's eyes. "She never thought for a second that I would choose her did she? So she set it up so that I didn't have any time to process any of it, so that there was no goodbye!" Robin sat up in his seat, his voice became animated as he stared expectantly at Ruby.

"She has had enough goodbyes in her life Robin. She didn't want you to be another one."

"But don't you see Ruby! It wasn't my fault! If I had had time I would have been able to put all this together, I could have assured her _that day_ that I would come back for her, that I loved her!"

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Ruby glared at him. "Actions speak louder than words Robin. It was _two weeks_ before you called here looking for her!" Ruby paused, her nostrils flaring. "Where is your wife anyway?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"She is at our home in Misthaven," Robin said confused. "What does Marian have to do with this?"

"Robin _you're married!_ You can't have Marian and Regina both. Neither woman would accept that," Ruby huffed. "Where does Marian think you are? Shooting pictures at the Front?" she finished snidely.

"Marian knows exactly where I am Ruby, and why. I will always love Marian and she will always love me. But we are not the people we were – these years apart, they changed us in ways that we don't even know ourselves. We can't simply pick up where we left off," he paused and looked Ruby in the eyes, pleading with her to see the truth in his words as he finished. "Nor do we want to. I am in love with Regina. I will always be in love with Regina. I need to find her and bring her back to me."

Ruby sighed and he could see her resolved wavering, her anger towards him softening. "It may not be that simple Robin," she said slipping into Emma's recently vacated seat. "Besides, how you feel or don't feel doesn't change the fact that Marian is your wife and you have a child together. Regina would never break up your family."

"Marian was declared legally dead two years ago," Robin said softly and Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything? She's clearly not dead Robin."

"It means our marriage is legally over. Under Misthaven law the orders around her death can be overturned given they were made _in absentia_ but we both need to agree to have our marriage legally restored and neither of us want that."

"After five years in Arendelle Prison Marian doesn't want her life back?" Ruby said skeptically her eyes narrowed as she watched Robin for any signs of dishonesty.

Robin sighed, he knew how this would appear, and he just hoped that he had convinced Ruby of his love for Regina.

"Marian has also found love in another," he said his voice quiet but he held her gaze. Ruby scoffed and again turned to leave muttering a snarky _you're unbelievable_ under her breath.

"Give 'im a chance love," Killian said softly.

"Would you be saying that if Emma was here?" Ruby said accusingly and Killian sighed.

"Look at him Ruby! Hardly the picture of a man over the moon at the return of his true love is he? Looks like he's not slept in months and he's neigh on desperate to find Regina. So yes! I would say that to Emma. I believe what he's saying."

"He's here because Marian has moved on!" Ruby raged. "When did she tell you Robin? Let me guess – just before you decided to find Regina? She is _not_ your consolation prize!"

"I never said she was!" Robin said darkly, his eyes flashing in anger and his mouth a grim line. "I told Marian about Regina _before_ I knew of her change of feelings. I would not hurt Marian by feigning affections I no longer feel. Nor could I live without Regina. I did take too long but you don't understand the state Marian was in when we were reunited. I couldn't broach the subject of our relationship until she was stronger and I couldn't just leave her!" Robin finished and physically deflated. If it was this hard to convince his friends how was he going to convince Regina?

Ruby's head cocked to the side, "Did you really tell her about Regina first?" She asked and Robin nodded. With a sigh she pulled a chair up to the booth to sit down, ignoring Granny's eye roll. The older woman was as furious at Robin as Emma was, but when Ruby looked at Robin, like Killian said, she too could see how exhausted he was.

"I have been so angry at you for leaving Regina like that," she said softly as she toyed with the hem on her apron. "She was such a hard ass when she first came here you know? It took her _months_ to warm up even just a little _._ I'd never seen her as happy as she was with you and for you to just leave like you did, and then to not call!" Ruby's eyes flashed with anger again and she shook her head.

"But I guess I get what you're saying. I don't forgive you for it, but I can try and understand."

"Thank you," Robin said sincerely, hope blossoming in his chest.

Ruby just hummed, "so you never answered my question," she said a smile that was a little too forced to be completely genuine on her face. She watched him as he turned confused eyes towards her.

"What question?"

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I thought that was obvious," he said with a confused look. "I need to see Regina." Ruby's eyes widened and her eyes locked with Killian's.

"He said she's not at her usual room, and she's not answering her messages," Killian said quietly, his otherwise innocuous words filled with meaning as he refused to meet Robin's eyes.

"Ruby what is it?" Robin asked, unable to quieten the throbbing of his heart in his chest. Ruby shook her head, her eyes going glassy as she replied:

"Robin, Regina is gone. _Nobody_ knows where," she took a deep shuddering breath and Robin could see her try to steel herself.

"What do you mean, gone? Did she leave a note? Did she say goodbye?" Robin became frantic, he had been certain that someone here would know where Regina was, that he would be able to find her with Ruby's help, or Emma's. But as a tear made its way down Ruby's cheek and she shook her head the hope in his chest dimmed.

Killian spoke, "Emma went to her place after the Zelena story broke. Regina had been," Killian grimaced trying to find the right word, "a little cold since your departure."

"She had been a total bitch," Ruby said with a nostalgic chuckle, sniffing and trying to reign in her tears. "It was just like when she first came here. She wouldn't talk about _you_ with anyone," she sneered at Robin. "Emma and I tried to tell her you would call, that you loved her and wouldn't end things by getting on a plane and flying off into the sunset but she wouldn't hear it. She just closed herself off again. In the end she wouldn't even talk to us except to order food."

"She was here more than a week before she broke the story on Zelena," Robin commented. "Why did she wait so long?"

Ruby shrugged, "I think she had made up her mind that once she released the story she was going to leave," she said softly and realization dawned on Robin.

"She was waiting for me," Robin whispered and Killian sighed.

"You don't know that for sure mate," his friend said and Ruby scoffed.

"She wouldn't _admit_ it, but I think she thought you'd at least try to get in touch with her. After a week passed she came in less and less. Said she had "meetings" and then the story was released and she was gone."

"Emma thought that once Regina had finished with the Zelena story she may have been willing to open up a little more so she went to see her. Regina's room had been completely cleared out. There was no note, she didn't even say goodbye to any of us." Ruby finished softly.

"Emma took it quite hard," Killian added.

Robin sighed, understanding now why Emma was so angry with him. "Emma blames me," he said matter of fact and Killian gave a humorless chuckle.

"That she does mate," he said.

"Did anyone try to find her?" Robin asked quickly and Ruby nodded.

"Granny contacted a few people outside the Green Quarter and Emma tried to follow her trail but it got cold pretty quickly." Ruby explained.

"But there was a trail?" Robin pressed.

"Leroy saw her leaving the Quarter. He said she was headed into Camelot territory. Given how Arthur feels about her we weren't surprised when she disappeared." Ruby again took a shuddered breath. "A few people said Zelena had her killed but that doesn't really make sense."

Robin's heart stopped at the words, and the fear in Ruby's voice… _killed?_ No, he would feel it, he knows he would! She's alive, she _has_ to be alive. He would know if she was gone. Robin took a calming breath and raised eye an eye brow in question prompting Killian to explain "Zelena was taken into custody by Arthur as soon as the story broke. There was no time for her to take Regina." Robin nodded but wasn't completly convinced. "But if she walked into Camelot Arthur would have no qualms about making her disappear." Ruby began to cry in earnest at Killian's words.

"Emma said Regina was like this, before, after her fiancé died," Ruby said as she wiped her eyes, regaining control. "That she took these crazy risks but that you used to look out for her." Her tone bordered on accusing and Robin wasn't 'sure if it was because he had left Regina emotionally raw or because he wasn't there to stop her recklessness this time.

"She was…" he said softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "She's alive Ruby, I _know_ she is and I'm going to find her. I'm going to find her and make her see that she is so important, to all of us, that she will never dream of being so careless with her safety again. I'm going to find her, and this time I will _never_ let her go!"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "If anyone can bring her back to us Robin, it's you." She got up, resting her hand on his shoulder for moment before giving him a squeeze.

"So what is the plan mate?" Killian asked and Robin pulled his notepad from his carry-on.

"Well if Regina was last seen in Camelot – looks like I'm headed to Camelot." Killian nodded, his face grave.

"Be careful – Arthur was none too pleased with Regina's expose on Zelena. He felt she had made a fool of him – again. I wouldn't be too obvious with your queries."

Robin nodded. "There is an old family friend of mine in Camelot. He is a senior man in the Church there. He is no fan of Arthur Pendragon and may be able to put me in touch with someone who can help."

Killian nodded, "a good a place to start as any." He said raising his glass in salute.

* * *

Robin stood in the sparsely furnished room in the Monastery in Tintagel, the capital city of Camelot. He stared at the papers he had just finished taping to the wall – a timeline and notes citing everything he knew of Regina's movements. He scratched out any information he had learned that he hoped would help him discover her whereabouts.

He had arrived in Camelot with a plan - less certain than he had hoped but a plan nonetheless. Interview anyone who saw her after he left for Oz and find out what they know. Was she working a story? What was her frame of mind? He had to stop all the conjecture and get a clearer view of where Regina was headed and perhaps most importantly, why?

He had used the time during the journey to go over and over the little he knew of Regina's actions these past months. Regina wasn't the only one accustomed to adopting covert methods to get a story and while he hadn't really operated using such tactics since Marian died – well, since he had _thought_ Marian had died – the skills were there, rusty but he quickly found his rhythm again. He had the broad goal to find her: find her, convince her of his love for her (that she so clearly doubted it still makes him cringe in shame) and bring her home.

But he needed a more targeted approach. He had scribbled out his thoughts in the form of a mind map on a piece of paper while he sat on his cot in the Monastery of his families' former Friar, William Tuck. The man had been overjoyed to see Robin and while willing to help in any way he could was less _able_ than Robin had hoped. While Tuck had in the past been well connected politically, Arthur had grown suspicious of many of his advisors and now kept only his most loyal followers close to him. Still Robin was able to confirm that Regina _had_ been in Camelot. Moreover she had met with Arthur – frustratingly it was only three days before Robin arrived.

Starting at the beginning Robin began to pin his 'timeline' to the wall. Regina had left him to return to DunBroch to find Walsh and much needed dirt on Zelena. But that was more than a month ago. From there she likely met Jefferson in or near Arendelle before being deployed to the Prison. From what Marian could tell him they left Arendelle by road and arrived in Oz and after some time in hospital Regina left – Marian didn't know where. The time line was sketchy at best but it is reasonable to assume she left Oz to return to the Front to tell him that Marian was alive. And then the time line gets murky, filled with more question marks that he would like. He knows that she had the Zelena story published ten days later but what did she do in that time? Regina had told him she had all the information she needed to publish the story on Zelena so why the delay? Ruby spoke of 'meetings' was that just Regina's way of pulling away or was she planning her journey to Camelot? He sighed as he circled another question mark on the wall.

The second thing he can be certain of is that Regina had promised Marian to have John released from Prison, did she return to Arendelle in that time to fulfil that promise? Could she be in Arendelle _now?_

He thought on this for a moment before dismissing the idea. Arendelle didn't make much sense. It would be risky for both Regina and this Jefferson fellow to have a prisoner who was supposedly dead less than a month ago suddenly reappear in Arendelle prison so the likelihood that she is in Arendelle is low…

Robin sketched a rough map of the area, circling the Front. She could still be there, just isn't taking his calls (where?). He crossed an X through Arendelle, the chances of her being there are slim to none. He circled Dun Broch. If she _wasn't_ at the Front DunBroch was a real possibility and if she wasn't in DunBroch her friend Malena Feint may at least have some information as to where she was. Camelot was a possibility but not one he wanted to ponder. Arthur had been out for her blood for some time and her recent expose on Zelena West, while it only mentioned Arthur peripherally, did little to aid his credibility as a leader. Robin could think of no reason she would have returned to Oz but it also couldn't be completely ruled out so he put a question mark over that as well.

Staring at the pages pinned to the wall in his room Robin's mind swam… there were so many possibilities and so few tangible leads! He sat on his bed and rubbed at the shadow of a beard on his face as his mind slowly cleared, one thought louder than all the rest… _Damn it Regina! Where are you?_

* * *

Tuck had arranged for Robin to meet with a security officer who worked for Parliament in Camelot. The man had confirmed that Regina had been there not even a week prior. She had walked right into Parliament during session that was quickly suspended and was immediately arrested. She had said a few hushed words to Arthur when she was surprisingly moved to Arthurs private rooms for a conference. After nearly 40 minutes later she was seen leaving parliament in a government car and taken with an escort into Camelot Prison where she was permitted to have a private meeting with Zelena West. The guard had colleagues who worked at Camelot Prison who confirmed that the two women spoke privately for a time and after her trip to the Prison Regina was not seen again. She came, she talked with Zelena and she left. It was clear now that her motive for being in Camelot was purely to see Zelena.

The woman had been imprisoned in Camelot for treason following the release of Regina's _expose._ Treason was punishable by death and she was now awaiting trial in the mockery that was the legal system in Camelot. She would no doubt be found guilty and sentenced to death. Robin had hoped to speak with her – to find out why Regina had gone to her and what she had learned but Tuck was in no way able to organize that and Robin was left surmising. Did Regina go there to gloat? It hardly seemed her style but then if she was hurting… He drew a large question mark on his timeline where he had scrawled notes on Regina's trip to the prison and Zelena West. Once again he was left with questions not answers.

Why had Regina needed to speak with Zelena so badly that she would risk coming to Camelot? How had she managed to convince Arthur to a) let her see Zelena and b) walk right out of his clutches? Robin leaned back against the wall staring at his timeline as he tapped his pen against his lips lost in thought. He rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair as he pulled out the articles and photographs on Zelena that had been released by Leaderless the previous month. He flicked through them thinking about when Regina first considered her expose. After they were targeted by Zelena and Regina had been shot. He couldn't help but smile thinking about the first few days of their relationship and how odd it was that Zelena had been so instrumental in Regina finally giving Robin a chance.

 _Regina was in his arms, he could hardly believe it as he slipped his hand under her t-shirt to feel her smooth skin, never venturing too far or being too bold. It had been only a couple of days since their first kiss in her apartment and they had not spent a moment apart since. He breathed in her scent, still not able to believe his luck. He would have to thank that insane reporter Zelena West on of these days, he thought with a chuckle that turned a little serious as his hands brushed over the dressing on Regina's side._

 _He kissed her neck and felt her sigh in his arms as she was roused from sleep by the soft passes of his hands on her belly and the feel of his breath on the exposed skin of her neck._

 _"Robin?" she queried as she was pulled from sleep._

 _"Were you expecting someone else Milady?" he said cheekily and Regina chuckled as she turned in his arms, her head pillowed on his bicep._

 _"Hoped," she dead panned and his soft passes turned to gentle tickles and she giggled._

 _"Really?" he queried mock serious._

 _"No," she breathed looking so completely unguarded that it took Robin's breath away. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "What were you chuckling to yourself about?" she asked as he pulled back and she closed her eyes._

 _"I was thinking I'd need to thank Zelena one of these days," Regina's eyes shot open and she breathed out a confused_ what? _"Well she is responsible for finally getting you to talk to me."_

 _Regina sighed, "I suppose she is."_

 _"Perhaps we should send her some flowers?" Regina chuckled at his suggestion._

 _"I don't think Hallmark have a 'Thank you for shooting me" card," she sassed. "Besides," she continued, become more serious, " Zelena would be devastated if she thought for a second she had done something to make me happy." She gave a slight shake of her head and her brow furrowed._

 _"What happened between you two," Robin asked as he brought his hand up to rub at the crease between her brows, trying to take the worry from her eyes._

 _"I wish I knew," Regina said. "We met years ago – when I was still working in Misthaven and as soon as she learned who I was she – well she was like this. Always trying to destroy me… She once had half the Tribune convinced I was cheating on Daniel. Thank God she picked a weekend we were away together to say she saw me leaving a hotel with Graham Humbert of all people. Not that Daniel would ever have believed her…" she gave a shake of her head. "I always wanted to know why…" her voice trailed off and she focused once more on Robin, hand stroking the scruff on his chin._

 _"Jealousy?" Robin queried and Regina just shrugged._

 _"Possibly but I was a photographer at the Tribune. I mean I was successful but it was hardly a coveted position," Regina paused for a moment thinking. "Zelena has always been very driven – she would do anything for a story. Never thought she would kill for it though. She is so focused on her career, on being the best… My mother would_ love _her!" She chuckled before giving a soft sigh. "When Daniel died I never thought I'd see her again until she turned up here, at the Front. I just tried to stay out of her way," she continued her mind lost in memories. "One of these days I'll figure it out. People don't just hate people without a reason."_

 _Robin gave her an encouraging smile before leaning in for another kiss. He rolled so that Regina was beneath him, ever mindful of the wound healing on her side and she opened her mouth to him, the kiss turning passionate as his tongue dipped in to gently explore her mouth. Her hands moved under his shirt, fingernails lightly scratching at the taut muscles of his back as his hand moved up to cup her breast, his thumb stroking at her nipple through the soft cotton of her bra._

 _With a soft moan Regina broke the kiss, breathing deeply she stilled the hand on her breast and Robin moved it down to her rib cage, still stroking as he pressed his forehead to hers getting his breathing under control._

 _"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm just not ready to-" Robin silenced her with a kiss._

 _"You don't ever have to apologise Regina. I'm more than happy to follow your lead." He smiled at her, kissing her again gently and she smiled into the kiss._

 _"Thank you," she said and he was surprised to see his Regina almost shy as she curled up into his side, almost burying her face._

 _"Come on love," he murmured into her hair. "We need to get packed if we're going to make it to meet Emma on time."_

Robin sighed at the memory. That was right before their trip to Oz... What he wouldn't give to have her soft and warm in his arms again! He focused on the wall in front of him, once again contemplating Regina's motives. This would have been her only chance to figure out why Zelena targeted her. But was that really worth risking her life for? Ruby's words rang out in Robin's mind _Emma said Regina was like this, before… That she took these crazy risks_ … It was the only thing that made sense. Robin exhaled in a frustrated huff as he made a little note under the question mark. _Please take more care of yourself my love_ he thought. Given he was fairly certain of the _why_ she risked so much to come to Camelot, he could now focus on the _how._

How was Regina able to get in and out of Camelot? Arthur had called for her head six months ago and then he allowed her into one of his prisons to talk to an inmate facing charges of treason before letting her go? It didn't make much sense.

Robin sat on his bed and pulled out the file he had of the Zelena story. He flicked through the pages looking at the articles that were released on Zelena West and some of the photographs he and Regina had taken when working the story. He saw the pictures he had taken the day he saw Regina for the first time in weeks, the day they were parted and he couldn't help the bittersweet smile that formed on his face. If only he knew then that it would be the last time he held her in his arms!

He flicked back to the story and skimmed it over again when suddenly it all became clear: none of the articles linked Arthur Pendragon and Zelena West romantically. None of the compromising photographs that Robin had taken at the rally that day had been leaked. _Clever Regina_. He thought with a proud smile. She must have blackmailed Arthur into letting her meet with Zelena _and_ letting her go! He made a note on his timeline as he shook his head thinking about the risk she had taken! She had gambled her life on the fact that Arthur wouldn't want his relationship with Zelena revealed and that was beyond reckless. The man might not have cared and then Regina would be sitting in Camelot Prison alongside with her nemeses.

A sudden knock at his door startled him from his thoughts and he moved to open it.

"Tuck," he said with what he hoped was a warm tone though he suspected he sounded more tired than anything.

"Robin – I was hoping you would still be awake," Tuck said as he stepped into the room and closed the door. Something about the man's movements had Robin frowning.

"What is it Tuck?" he asked, urgency creeping into his tone.

"You know I like to keep on the pulse of things," Tuck began. "I took the liberty of watching our borders," he said looking a little contrite. At Robin's confused look he added, "I've got one of my men checking the logs at immigration." Robin's eyes widened.

"You found something?" He asked breathlessly.

"Your Regina left this morning – she had a one way ticket to Misthaven." Tuck said.

Robin furrowed his brow for a moment before it gave way to a big smile, "she's going home!" He said clapping the man on the back. "She must have found out what she needed to from Zelena and is going home!" Robin was energized by the news. This was the best lead he had!

"Thank you so much Tuck." Robin's heart felt lighter than it had in months and the knots that had been in his stomach since he first tried to call her after her story on Zelena was published suddenly relaxed. He hurriedly pulled his suitcase from under the bed and began throwing his papers inside.

"Misthaven is away from the mainland, she would not be going there merely to transit," he said to the Friar though was really just thinking out loud "she must be heading home for R&R." That would give him time to get back and convince her of his love for her.

"I've got to get back – I need to get home Tuck!" Robin's voice was urgent and his movements frantic.

"I'll book you on the next flight out of Camelot," the older man said patting Robin's back once again before hurrying from the room.

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Robin made it to the airport and another two hours before his flight. He paced the airport lounge having placed yet another call to Will to see if Regina had arrived yet. His brother was clearly relieved to hear that Regina was returning to Misthaven and had agreed to drive straight to her apartment in Blanc . Robin knew Will would do all he could to explain everything to Regina and perhaps she would be more receptive to Will than she would have to Robin? Given the cold reception he received at the Front it may even be serendipitous that Will speak to her at first instance? His brother and his girlfriend had formed a close friendship while she was at Sherwood, though they hid it behind sass and sarcasm.

"I'll be there by 9 am. Please Will just have her agree to see me and – and tell her I love her."

"You know I'll do all I can. When do you expect her 'ere then?" Robin sighed, the truth of the matter was he kept calling Will because he expected her there hours ago.

"I'm not sure Will. I only know she caught a flight to Misthaven this morning."

"Alright, I'll manage things this end, you jus' get yerself back 'ere," Will said with more confidence than he actually felt.

They ended the call and Robin checked his watch. He would be boarding soon and he needed to sleep on the flight to ensure he was in a fit state to discuss things clearly with Regina.

He found himself doing the math again, wondering where Regina was now and why she hadn't yet arrived at her apartment. If she left Camelot "that morning" ( _and why hadn't he thought to ask Tuck what time?)_ The flight was nearly five hours then another hour to clear through customs and immigration and half an hour for her to drive to her apartment if she hit traffic, even if she didn't leave until 11 am that would have her home by five thirty… Robin sighed and asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time _where are you Regina?_

As he heard the boarding call for his flight he made his way to gate. He had to stay positive. He knew she was in Misthaven which meant he was the closest he had been to finding her since this damn search began. Now all he had to do was go to her, explain everything, tell her he loved her and it was all going to be fine.

 **There you have it! Everything is going to be fine lol** **J** **… Well it will but likely not as soon as Robin expects. Thanks for sticking with this and don't be shy, share your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN Think this is my shortest chapter yet but I hope you enjoy.**

Robin quickly realised nothing was going to be fine any time soon.

He arrived in Misthaven at barely ten past eight in the morning and a quick phone call to Will quickly informed him there had been no sign of Regina. Robin huffed impatiently as he waited for his bags to appear on the carousel, gritting his teeth as he made his way through customs and immigration. He all but ran to the taxi bay throwing his bags on the seat next to him as he gave the driver Regina's address. In the quiet of the cab and with nothing to do but stare out the window his frustration erupted and he growled as he tugged at his hair. _Where could she be? Why wouldn't she go home, at least to drop off her things? Or was Will lying to him? Did she not want to see him? Would Will take her side? Did she come back to Misthaven at all?_ Increasingly ridiculous theories swam in his mind during the half hour journey through the city and it was only after catching the furtive glances of the driver in the rearview mirror that he realized he was mumbling to himself.

"Sorry," he murmured to man in front of him, "long flight." The driver gave him a suspicious glance saying something about it being none of his business but watched Robin carefully for the duration of the ride. Robin couldn't bring himself to care. His thoughts only on Regina and where she could possibly have disappeared to. He pressed some cash into the driver's hand as he pulled the cab up to the curb in front of Regina's building. Getting out Robin raised his gaze to where he made a reasonable estimate of where the tenth floor was. It was a beautiful building, though Robin would expect nothing less from Regina. She had always had impeccable taste. The building was a creamy white, with large columns out the front and large French windows bordered by dark wooden shutters. The upper floors had wrought iron balconies and the whole apartment block had a french feel to it. Right down to the beautiful four columned circular front patio and doorman in the dark green coat who was now looking at Robin with undeniable curiousity. Robin nodded at the man and gave him a disarming smile before turning to look across the street at the sound of his brother's distinctive laugh.

Quickly crossing the street Robin huffed in annoyance as he hurried to where he saw Will standing near a coffee van casually chatting to the barista until he saw Robin approach.

"Are you even bloody watching for her Will or are you making friends?" Robin spat, squaring up in front of his brother.

"Hold on a minute," Will said equally angry and sleep deprived. "I've sat starin' at that bloody door all nigh' for you. Don't bloody come 'ere accusin' me when the reason she's gone in the first place is 'cos you were a right prick to 'er!"

Robin let out a sigh, rubbing his hands down his face as his shoulders sagged. "You're right – "

"I know I'm bloody right!" Will interrupted, not the least bit placated by Robin's quick retreat.

"I'm sorry!" Robin continued. "Alright, I apologise. You have to know I'm on my last nerve now Will. Give me a break, please!" Robin pleaded and Will shrugged off his bad mood. With a relieved sigh Robin pressed on, "What have you seen? Has anyone gone in and out? She could be in disguise?"

"It's an apartment building Robin, of course people have gone in and out. They've been going in an' out all bloody morning. An' why would she be in disguise? Who's she 'iding from? Not like she knows yer lookin' for 'er." Robin sighed, Will was right. With Zelena West safely locked away in Camelot Regina had no reason to go to the trouble of disguising herself. From what she had shared with Robin she had no friends here and no family except her parents from whom she was completely estranged... Why would she be keeping a low profile and sneaking into her own building?

"What do I do now Will?" Robin breathed. "I've hit another bloody dead end!" He gratefully took the cup of coffee that Will held out to him. Taking a quick sip.

"You go home Robin," Will replied, his voice softening. "You see your son. You look like you 'aven't slept in a month. You can't find 'er if you're not even thinking straight."

Robin sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to Regina's building. He stared at it while he sipped at his coffee, with a glance at Will and a determined nod he began walking purposefully towards the doorway.

"Robin!" Will called after him as he tossed his own near empty coffee cup into the trash and ran after his brother. "Robin!" He called again as he reached out and roughly pulled Robin to face him. "What are you doin' now? I said go home!"

"There could be some clues in her apartment Will. Or at the very least I can see if she's been there!"

"You're talkin' about breakin' an' enterin' Robin!" Will hissed. "We're not boys anymore! I can't be gettin' arrested and neither can you! Think of Roland for goodness sake!"

"I'm not planning on getting caught Will," Robin replied under his breath as people passed by them on the busy street. " You stay here! Keep an eye out and if it looks like police are going to storm the building – call me." Robin's mocking tone only further riled Will.

"Robin," Will said, a clear warning in his voice.

"Look Will – you're right. I'm not thinking clearly and I _won't_ think clearly until I have Regina back in my arms." Robin's voice rose to a level that had people turning to watch the interaction between the two men. Taking a deep breath Robin continued, having reigned himself in somewhat. "I will come back with you to Sherwood _after_ I make sure I've turned over every rock in this city – starting with this one." He pointed a determined finger in the direction of Regina's building and Will nodded in defeat.

"I'll call if I see anything of concern," Will reluctantly agreed.

Robin nodded before moving towards the building at a slow jog. He pushed through the revolving door and moved towards the elevator after giving a confident nod to the doorman. Once the doors had closed he repeatedly pushed the button to the tenth floor as though that would make the damn contraption move more quickly. Then he was standing before her door, the shiny gold number _8_ staring back at him.

With a deep breath he pressed his forehead to the door, taking a moment to try and centre himself. For once Will was right. Robin needed sleep, he needed to see his son and he needed to get himself together. He had been running blind and getting nowhere. He needed to have more of a plan. He opened his eyes though his gaze remained downwards and suddenly he focused on the door jam that had been in his periphery. As he moved his gaze and focused on the latch he realized the damn thing hadn't been properly closed. He pushed gently on the door and it began to move forward. He eagerly walked into the entrance hall, glad for once that _something_ had gone his way.

The apartment was spacious and tidy. Not a speck of dust anyway. Regina obviously had a cleaner while she was away. _One who left the door ajar?_ He thought. It didn't sound like someone Regina would hire. Perhaps the cleaner was still here?

"Hello?" he called out, his voice tone friendly but firm. He didn't want to scare the woman and have her phone the police.

"Yes?" came a distinctive voice and the tell tale click of heels on the ceramic tile as she approached. Robin's heart began to thump in his chest as he recognized that voice and just as quickly his blood began to simmer in his veins… _No! This was not possible!_ _It couldn't be…_ Robin took two steps backward and pressed his shoulders to the wall as the all too familiar red hair and blue eyes moved towards the open door. "Hello?" came her voice again and Robin saw red. Springing forward he grabbed Zelena roughly by the shoulders and pushed her, taking her by surprise and completely disarming her. Zelena gave a yelp of surprise as she turned her head so her cheek was against the wall and her eyes flicked back trying to see her attacker. His hand at her back pressing her flush against the wall with her face pressed into the cool surface. He slid one hand down each of her sides to ensure she had no weapon of any kind. He felt her breathing grow ragged as her eyes closed and she shuddered underneath him in obvious fear before going immediately limp, obviously giving up the fight.

"What have you done witch?" he hissed in her ear.

"R-Robin?" she said in confusion as her eyes blinked open and she tried to turn. He pressed an elbow roughly into her back to keep her in place as he kicked the door to the apartment closed.

"What are you doing here?" he continued. "What have you done to Regina?" Robin twisted her arm behind her to keep her under control but despite his anger he was careful not to hurt her.

Zelena couldn't hold back the roll of her eyes or the scoff, "I knew there was something going on between you two at the Front." Robin roughly pulled her a few inches from the wall before banging her against it again.

"Answer me!" He demanded as Zelena gave a small cry of surprise. The maneuver hadn't hurt her but the shock had the intended effect of telling her he was serious about getting answers.

"I didn't do _anything_ to your precious Regina! She did this to herself!" Her voice was calm but Robin could hear something underneath it that he'd never heard in Zelena's voice before: _emotion._

"What does that mean?" he pressed with increasing urgency. "Enough of your tricks just tell me where she is!"

"Well if you get off me-" she began but Robin cut her off with a cold chuckle.

"Not a chance," he said, increasing the pressure of the arm behind her back so that the tendons in Zelena's shoulder pulled tightly.

She huffed and he barely heard the soft _fine,_ but eased the pressure on her arm. "Regina came to see me in Camelot."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Robin retorted sarcastically.

"She made some kind of deal with Arthur, I had to answer her questions and he would let me go." Robin's brow furrowed.

"Just like that?" It didn't make sense. The pictures of Arthur and Zelena were certainly not explicit. There was no way Arthur would have considered them damaging enough to let the woman he had openly branded a traitor to the state go without charge. Robin felt Zelena stiffen beneath him. "What?" he spat at her. "I don't particularly take pleasure in hurting people but with you I'll make an exception if you don't _tell me what I want to know!"_ He growled the last part of his sentence and Zelena audibly swallowed. He was bluffing. Robin had never been one for violence but he was counting on the fact that Zelena had no way of knowing that.

"I – I didn't know…" she began. "I would never have imagined –"

Robin was on his last nerve, the lack of sleep and the stress of his continued, fruitless search getting the better of him. He violently swung Zelena around, inadvertently banging her head against the wall. "Just tell me!"

"She offered him an exchange – me, for all the dirt she had on Arthur and…" she paused and something in her eyes had Robin offering a silent prayer, _no! No, no, no, no, no!_ "Regina."

"She what?" Robin let go of Zelena, one of her hands moving to the back of her head rubbing at where it had connected with the wall, where she imagined she would soon have a small bump.

"She didn't tell me about the deal until after we spoke. When they opened the cells and escorted me out they took her into custody in my place." Robin looked in her eyes and could see the sorrow, the bewilderment clear in Zelena's eyes. "I swear I had _no_ idea." She finished quietly and somehow he believed she was telling the truth.

"She's in Camelot prison? _For you!_ " He accused. "Why? What did you tell her?"

"The truth." Zelena said simply, at Robin's fierce gaze she continued without prompting. "She wanted to know why I hated her."

"And?"

"She's my sister," she said softly and Robin immediately frowned. This made _no sense._ "Half, if you want to get technical," she continued with a quick quirk of her lips. She swivelled on her heels walking away from him, through the entrance hall into the living room, Robin automatically followed after her. "Our mother gave _me_ away like garbage but when she fell pregnant with her precious Regina she kept _her_. I found out when I left school and got a job working at the Gazette here in Misthaven." She said referencing one of the smaller, independent papers based in the capital. "I used their databases and files to find my biological family. What a surprise to find Little Miss Regina Mills, valedictorian, captain of the lacrosse team, star of the damn school drama club!" Zelena said, the petulance in her tone had Robin envisaging Zelena at 18 looking through news articles at the sister she never knew existed. " _She_ got everything while _I_ got nothing _!"_ she continued, absolutely seething at the injustice that was her life. "So I set out to destroy her." She finished coldly.

"And now you have!" Robin hissed approaching her again, stopping in his tracks when she flinched, involuntarily taking a half step away from him. He turned his face away from her, not entirely comfortable with how he had used force while questioning her. He wasn't an innocent who believed there was never an excuse for violence, but he certainly didn't feel proud for attacking an unarmed woman. After everything that Zelena had done, she certainly deserved to be in prison _b_ _ut not bullied by a man twice her size!_ He thought, an uncomfortable knot sitting firm in his stomach. But really what choice did he have? Regina was last seen with Zelena _in Camelot._ The fact that _she_ was here and _Regina_ was missing could mean nothing good for his love… Running his hands through his hair he brought himself back to the present.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he turned around. "For pushing you like I did. I just needed answers… I did not mean to hurt you, I shouldn't have hurt you."

Zelena scoffed, "you didn't thief, relax. I'm _unscathed."_ She rolled her eyes at him relaxing a little as she took in Robin's change of demeanour. Obviously Robin's violent outbursts were over. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they both tried to make sense of what they were hearing.

"I still don't understand," she said softly, "Why would she do this?"

"You didn't ask her?" Robin asked, disbelieving.

"She just said she wanted me to have a second chance. But why give up her life for my second chance?" Zelena sank into the sofa staring up at Robin shaking her head in complete confusion until she saw the flash of guilt that coloured his face. "What? What do you know?" She pressed sitting up straight once more, her blue eyes narrowing as she spoke.

Robin's face twisted as he hissed angrily, "nothing that concerns you!"

"The hell it doesn't!" Zelena quickly rose to her feet again. "Regina sacrificed herself for _me!_ I have a right to know why!"

"She told you why, to give you a second chance! If I was you I would use it."

"Yes well it's not done me much good so far has it?" she snapped defeated. Robin frowned, the question clear in his eyes.

"Our _mother_ wants nothing to do with me."

"Well you're in good company there," Robin replied quietly, though still unable to garner up much sympathy for the woman in front of him. "She will have nothing to do with Regina either." He moved to sit on the coffee table facing Zelena as she gently shook her head.

"I've wished my whole life to know my mother, and now I finally do and…" she took a breath looking at Robin suddenly not sure what to say until finally settling on: "She's _awful._ Denied my existence, _denied_ that I was hers, right to my face…" Zelena's gaze was clouded, lost in the all too fresh memory of her mother's rejection. "She had me _removed_ from her property." She scoffed at her own naivete. Regina had tried to warn her... "Turns out I've thrown away the only person who ever cared anything about me… My sister is the only person who's ever given a damn about me and I've completely destroyed her just by being me." The self loathing was dripping in her voice as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Robin couldn't bring himself to comfort her but also didn't want Regina's sacrifice to be in vain. He had to encourage Zelena to do something positive with her _second chance_ it's quite clearly what Regina wanted.

"Rightly or wrongly Regina wanted to give you a second chance Zelena. Don't waste it on a mother who is clearly not worth your time. Forget about your past and do something with your future."

"But what? What do I do now? I've devoted my entire adult life to ruining hers!" The irony of the situation made Zelena want to laugh.

"Well perhaps you can start trying to do something positive. You are actually a talented reporter when you're not too busy stabbing people in the back. There are a lot of stories out there that need to be heard, people who need a voice. Why don't you try telling the stories that need to be told?"

Zelena hummed in response, lost in thought. "What about you?" she asked as Robin got to his feet and began to leave.

"I'm going to save your sister – if I have to break into Camelot Prison myself I'm going to get her out!" He said with confidence born from desperation. "I'm going to bring her home."

Zelena held his gaze for a moment before cocking her head to the side and asking, her quiet voice carrying in the silence of the apartment, "What did you do Robin? Why was Regina so willing to give up her life in exchange for mine?" Something in her tone, something in her gaze had Robin murmuring a soft confession of his own.

"I broke her heart."

 **AN Thanks for sticking with this. I realise for an OQ FF we are not having very much OQ but I hope that's not keeping you from enjoying this too much. FYI there will be no further tricks from Zelena. I don't currently plan to have her come back into this (except when we see Regina's POV of her time in Camelot) so no Wicked Outlaw funny business to stress about!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN Sorry for the long break in chapters but I've managed a decent sized chapter that will truly progress the story. After the finale I had some grieving to do - as I'm sure many of us did :'( Thank you to all the OQFF writers who are keeping on with the ship as FF has seen me through the rubbish that has happened to our babies! Big thank you to Sandpiper for keeping me motivated.**

 **Be sure to let me know what you think – reviews are oxygen to us FF writers ^^**

Robin stared unseeing across the winery he grew up in. A glass of scotch warming in his hand, his eyes carrying deep sadness and what had become an almost permanent frown on his face " _I broke her heart"_ repeated on a loop in his mind. He broke her heart and he had lost her.

 _He had left Zelena in Regina's apartment in Misthaven without any further words passing between them. She had seemed confused and broken but Robin had too much information swirling through his mind to be of any assistance to the woman. He had frantically pushed at the buttons in the lift and all but run across the street to Will. Grabbing his brother frantically he spoke rapidly trying to convey what he'd learned in thirty minutes with Zelena in seconds._

 _"_ _Slow down Robin, you're making no sense!" Will interrupted._

 _"_ _You remember Zelena," Robin said after taking what Will hoped would be a calming breath. "Turns out she is Regina's sister. She was in Camelot Prison –"_

 _"_ _Zelena was?" Will scrunched his brow in confusion._

 _"_ _Yes, Zelena! Regina negotiated with Arthur to trade places with her and now she's stuck in Camelot – we've got to go Will I've got to get her out!"_

 _"_ _Hold on Robin –" Will said grabbing his brother's arm as Robin tried to hail a taxi. "You can't just march into Camelot and demand your lady love's release. Who the hell do you think you are? If Arthur Pendragon traded Regina for 'er sister it's because he wants 'er Robin. He's not about to let 'er go free because you ask 'im nicely!"_

 _Robin huffed in frustration, mostly because he knew Robin was right. "We can still go to Camelot. Tuck might be able to get me in at least to see her, to tell her we'll work to free her."_

 _Will shook his head wearily. "You also 'av a son to think about Robin," he said resigned. "You aint seen your boy in weeks and you're right 'ere. You need to go see 'im as badly as I know he needs to see you." Will looked Robin fiercely in the eye. At Robin's tortured gaze Will continued more softly, "I'll go to Camelot Robin. I'll meet with Tuck and set things up for you. I know you love 'er Robin. An' I know she loves you. You'll figure this out, I know you will – but you can't forget about Roland –"_

 _"_ _I've never forgotten about my son," Robin said darkly._

 _Will put his hands up palms out and took a defensive step back. "You want me to go to Camelot or not Robin?" He said simply and Robin begrudgingly nodded his head._

 _When he found himself back in Sherwood guilt filled Robin's heart anew and he rubbed a hand over his face still feeling torn in two between wanting to find Regina and needing to spend long overdue time with his son. Roland would always come first, he had to and Robin had already been away from Roland longer than ever before. As soon as he lay eyes on the boy Robin knew (though he would never admit it to Will) that his brother had been right. Robin needed the comfort of his son almost as much as Roland needed to see his father._

 _Robin couldn't help the small smile that toyed his lips when Roland enveloped him in an exuberant hug as soon as he had walked into the kitchen, surprising both Roland and Marian with his arrival. It had also warmed his heart to see Marian and Roland so much closer than when he had left and Marian was equally pleased to have Robin home again._

 _While they had been separated for years she had been able to see straight away that things had not gone well in his search for Regina. Robin's eyes had always been such a clear window into his soul she could see how broken he was as soon as she caught his eye and Marian had been unable to hide the fact that the sadness in them shocked her. She had always been perceptive and Robin was relieved when she instinctively gave him space and allowed Roland to be the balm to his wounds that she once was. Marian knew she could not provide him the comfort she once could, and that was ok, with both of them._

 _He was at Sherwood two days before she joined him on the porch, watching Roland completely immersed in his game. She knew Robin needed time but she also knew he needed to unburden himself before he went mad._

 _"_ _His imagination is so vivid – it truly knows no bounds," she began with more than a hint of pride._

 _"_ _He's always been like this – before he could talk he was dressing up, playing pretend," Robin smiled and Marian was pleased to see it reached his eyes._

 _"_ _I've received word on John," she said quietly. "A woman called Mal – a friend of Regina's she said?" At Robin's answering nod she continued. "John is in Oz – he was smuggled out of Arendelle a few days ago. He's in hospital now but is doing rather well. Mal said she will help him come here – to Sherwood – that is if…" her voice drifted and Robin turned seeing the question in her eyes._

 _"_ _Of course he can come here Marian. This is your home, as well as mine."_

 _"_ _No Robin it isn't. This is your family home – I will find something of my own soon – I would just be more comfortable here at first – if it's ok with you." Confusion filled Robin's eyes and he raised his eyebrow to encourage Marian to continue._

 _"_ _I'm so relieved he is out of that place Robin – Arendelle is an awful, awful prison and I am quite desperate to see him again," she gave a sad little smile that Robin didn't recognise and he was reminded once again that Marian was not the woman he once knew. "But things are so different here – what if we are not the same as we were? I don't need him here like I needed him in Arendelle… I can't imagine living a 'normal' life with John…"_

 _Robin smiled and leaned over to cover her hand with his in a gesture of comfort that brought her gaze up to meet his._

 _"_ _Regina and I had the same fears," he confessed quietly. Marian's brow furrowed but she didn't push, merely gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "When I first talked of bringing her to Sherwood, meeting Roland," he explained, "she was worried about how we would relate to one another away from the danger and excitement of a war zone."_

 _"_ _And?" Marian asked. Robin could tell she was curious both about his relationship with Regina and what it might mean for her and John._

 _"_ _And… I loved having her here. She was nervous about Roland and Will gave her a hard time – I think because she wasn't you," Robin said with a smile and a gentle wiggle of his hand. "But it was so peaceful being away from the Front. Being 'normal'."_

 _Marian gave a short laugh, "no one could ever accuse you of being normal Robin," she said teasingly._

 _"_ _You'll be fine Marian. Just give yourselves time."_

 _"_ _And you Robin? Will you be fine too?" Robin sighed and unconsciously withdrew his hand from Marian's._

 _"_ _She's got herself back in prison," he began and at Marian's widening eyes he hurried to reassure her, "In Camelot this time. She traded herself for her sister. I don't know what to do, how to fix this." He said, his obviously frustration at the situation bringing a tightness to his voice. "How can I bring her back to me Marian if I can't even get to her?"_

 _Marian leaned forward to catch Robin's eye, "you'll figure it out Robin. You always do." She gave an encouraging smile and was once again taken aback by the sadness in his eyes._

 _"_ _I don't think I will this time…" he whispered so quietly that if it wasn't' for the movement of his lips she would have been left wondering if she had imagined it._

Being with Roland soothed his tortured soul but even having his son curled up in his bed did not help Robin sleep. It was his busy mind that had him sipping whiskey on his porch at midnight as he went over and over everything he now knew about what Regina was doing and where she had been _I broke her heart_. He thought again and again _I broke her heart._

But the more time he thought on it all the more it didn't make sense. He _knew_ Regina and such an extreme reaction to his perceived rejection was just not in character. It could not have been merely his departure that had led her to take Zelena's place in Camelot. He knew that loss had often made Regina reckless to the point of being dangerous, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that she was so utterly heartbroken over thinking Robin had left her that she would _knowingly_ submit to a death sentence to save a sister she had only just discovered even existed. While Regina would tease him relentlessly about his ego when they were at the front, it was largely in jest and definitely exaggerated. Even supposing it was Robin that drove her on this crazy path, even that didn't make sense as she had to have made her deal with Arthur before she even _knew_ Zelena was her sister. None of it was adding up and he could only hope to be able to convince Arthur to let him speak to the woman herself and get some answers before he drove himself crazy.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking through his contacts he called his brother for the second time that day. Will had been in Camelot for three days and had managed to arrange a meeting with the prison guard that Tuck was in contact with. He was hoping to at least get some information on Regina – confirmation at that she was alive and hopefully not being mistreated. From what he had gathered from Zelena Camelot was no Arendelle. The red head had not been tortured or starved, but still, for Regina to once again be in a cell would be its own form of torture.

"Robin," he heard Will mutter distractedly. "Not really the best time mate." He said curtly.

"What is it Will? What's wrong?" Robin gripped the whiskey glass firmly in his hand as he sat forward in his chair, his heartbeat beginning to speed up.

"Nothin's wrong exactly, we're just tryin' to figure some things out," Will said in obvious frustration.

"Will –" Robin began in a warning tone.

"'Ere mate – speak to Tuck," Will said and Robin heard mumbling on the other end of the line before Tuck began to speak.

"Robin?" the Friar questioned.

"Tuck, what's going on? Will was going to meet with your prison guard contact – what has he said? Is Regina alright? Could he get word to her?"

"Just calm down Robin – I'll explain what I can. We're here with Alan now but he's not got much information for us – at least not what we were expecting."

Robin rose to his feet and leaned out over the railing. "Tuck just tell me what he said," he breathed.

"Regina's not _in_ prison, Robin." Robin's brow furrowed. "Alan checked all prison databases, there is no record of Regina going in or Zelena going out. He checked the cell the system says is still assigned to Zelena and it is empty." Robin closed his eyes, tears prickling behind the lids as he drew only one conclusion.

"Tuck is – is she –" his voice choked on a sob.

"We don't know Robin – Alan is going to look through the records of any capital punishments that have taken place this past couple of weeks just to be sure. It's not going to be easy. Government sanctioned deaths happen every day here, but the records are well kept. Just give Alan a couple of days."

Robin nodded sniffing as he shook his head. "She's not dead, Tuck. I'd know if she was… I'd feel it." He said on a whisper.

"I know Robin. Don't lose hope – not yet," his friend said before handing him back to Will.

"Robin?" Will asked.

"I'm here," he breathed and Will could hear the pain in his voice.

"Alan hasn't heard of anyone matchin' Regina's description visiting death row – that's no guarantee but its all we got right now. How soon can you get out 'ere?"

"I need another day with Roland. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said quietly, his mind spinning with this new information.

"Right – I'll see you when I'm lookin' at ya then."

Robin hung up the phone without another word. This was crazy – no record of Regina having been there at all? Robin thought back over his conversation with Zelena. He certainly didn't think of himself as above being manipulated, Regina had mocked him mercilessly over the trust he put in people; his belief in them but even on reflection he could see no lies in Zelena's story. Moreover she had no reason to lie to him? But then why would Arthur completely remove any record of Regina being in prison? His ego alone would have Arthur wanting to shout her imprisonment from the rooftops.

Robin swallowed the last of his whiskey before returning to his bed. Laying on his side he buried his nose into Roland's curls and breathed him in, allowing the familiar scent of his sons shampoo could lull him into sleep.

* * *

"It makes _no sense_ Will!" Robin said for what felt like the 100th time as he banged his fists on the desk in front of him. He had been barely 12 hours in Camelot and was certain that for at least 10 of them he and Will had been at each other's throats. They sat in the kitchen in Tuck's monastery, having gone over and over the information Alan A'Dale had provided them with.

"Sense or not Robin, it is what is it!" Will said with finality mentally and physically exhausted at having been here 5 days with little sleep and even less information. "Why would Arthur erase all record of her being there unless she _wasn't there!_ "

"Zelena had no reason to lie Will and Alan saw Regina go into the prison! She. Was. There!" He punctuated each word with a finger jabbed into the table between them. "And there is no record of her even _visiting!_ Arthur has sanitized these logs and if we figure out why we figure out where Regina bloody is!"

Will ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What about immigration records?" Much, another of Tuck's contacts suggested. "That's how we found Zelena." Much explained at Will's curious look. "If Regina managed to get out of prison I don't think she'd be hanging around Camelot."

"I've been keeping an eye on the border logs," Tuck said shaking his head. "If she'd left under her own name or Zelena's I would have seen it. Does she use any other names?" Tuck asked and Robin gave a distracted shake of his head as he furrowed his brow.

"What about private planes?" he murmured. Much had a point, if Regina had managed to get out of prison, which she obviously had, she wouldn't stay in Camelot and she had a very sure way of getting out undetected. Noticing curious eyes upon him Robin continued, his excitement growing with every word. "Regina's friend has helped her before – an actress from Misthaven, a woman called Malena Feint. If Regina needed to get out of Camelot discretely Malena would help her – no questions asked."

"Private planes – I'll look into it," Tuck said immediately rising and leaving the room as Robin sunk into a chair. Elbows resting on the desk in front of him as he ran his hands forward and back over his head feeling both frustration and relief.

"Robin – " Will began before stopping when he met the hard gaze of his brother.

"Don't Will." Robin said, and the tenseness of his voice had Will sighing.

"I don't want to rain on ya' parade Robin," Will began.

"Then _don't_ Will," he said and Will just shook his head with a sigh and they remained in silence for a few moments.

"Even if you're right Robin," Will began, his voice taking on a softer tone that he rarely used, "she obviously doesn't want to be found."

Robin closed his eyes trying to reign in the frustration he had for his brother. "She has no idea anyone is even looking for her Will. That _I'm_ looking for her! I won't stop – don't ask me too."

"Alrigh' Robin – I won't. But you need to start thinking about how much you're putting in to this – you 'av a son to think about too – and a life! I know you love Regina and I know you feel bad 'bout what 'appened between ya. But at some point you're gonna 'av to let it go!"

"She's not Ana, Will. And I'm not you," Robin said his voice low but his eyes cold as ice. Will sat back as though he had been slapped before shaking his head and angrily sliding his chair back from the table and getting to his feet, storming out of the room.

Robin dropped his head to his hands taking deep breaths. It was wrong for him to bring up Ana, Robin knew that. Ana had left Will willingly to further her career. Had ended up marrying for power and status that Will had no interest in giving her and Will had done the right thing letting her go, even though it broke his heart. She would have been miserable running Sherwood with Will and Will would have never been the handbag husband she desired. But that wasn't Robin and Regina. They were meant to be together – he just had to find her.

* * *

Robin was unsurprised when Tuck informed him Will had returned to Misthaven. They both needed time to cool off and Will was not going to be any help until he let go of the idea that this situation somehow mirrored his own. Right now would be more useful back at Sherwood with Marian and Roland than in Camelot with Robin.

It took Tuck several phone calls to learn that there was a private plane that landed, refuelled and left Camelot all in a matter of hours two days after Zelena West was released from prison. The timing (and the fact that the description of the plane matched one licenced to Malena Fent) was too coincidental and Robin was certain that the plane was Malena's. This was all but confirmed when Tuck's source told him the flight plan lodged on departure had the plane heading directly to the Front.

Robin banged his fists on the table in front of him before trying to swallow down his frustration. He was running in circles and he was tired of it! He had been chasing Regina all over the damn region and she was completely clueless as to the fact!

"You're in the home stretch son," Tuck said, seemingly reading Robin's mind. "Don't lose heart now." He sat opposite Robin and pushed across the flight plans that had been emailed from one of the private air strips in Camelot.

"What if Will is right Tuck?" Robin asked.

"About what? Will has a good heart but he also has his own story Robin and what he sees is tainted by his own heartache. Will loves you – you're his brother – he would do anything for you. That also means he wants to spare you the heartbreak he suffered. You need to make your own way Robin and make your own decisions for you are the only one that is going to have to live with the consequences of your actions. Are you ready to give up on Regina? Are you ready to live without her?" Tucks words were calm and held no judgement but both men knew the answer.

"No. No Tuck, I'm not," Robin looked down at his hands for a brief moment before looking Tuck in the eye once more. "But I don't think I will ever be ready to live without her. Do I spend the rest of my life chasing her around the world?"

Tuck tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I don't think you have to answer that right now. The question in front of you is whether you chase her back to the Front. Perhaps you find her there, perhaps it's just another stop on the journey and you'll have to ask yourself again whether you follow her somewhere new. Don't worry so much about the end destination Robin – just mind the next step on the journey."

* * *

Robin lay on his bed in a small room he had rented at the Front. He couldn't bring himself to stay in his old room at Granny's so had taken a room across the street. It wasn't like accommodation was hard to find and while this was small it contained everything he needed and thankfully came free of any memories of Regina.

He stared up at the ceiling and tried to will himself to move. He had arrived in the middle of the night and unlike last time had not gone charging to Regina's old apartment or Granny's. But it was now clearly morning and he needed to regroup, to refocus and to pull himself out of the depression he felt himself spiralling into. He had taken knock after knock on this search for Regina and it was beginning to get him down. Not to mention the fact that he _missed_ her. She had been a constant in his life these past three years. Whether she was shooting barbs at him or moaning in his arms as he made love to her she had _been there_ and being back here, at the Front, where he had memories of waking with her in his arms and going to sleep with her warm beside him, he felt her loss more keenly than he had in months.

Rolling onto his side he stretched his arm out to pick up his phone and check the time. It was past 8 o'clock in the morning, he would need to get to Granny's if he hoped to catch Emma Swan – if she was even here. As he lay there staring at the screen he found that he couldn't resist opening the favourites folder in his photos and flicking through his photographs. He stopped at a shot he had taken of Regina here at the Front. The scrunch of her nose and her closed eyes as she tried to pull her head away and avoid the picture brought a smile to his face. _This_ was what he was fighting for. To bring that smile back, to have her back in his life, in his arms and she was well worth it, she would always be worth it.

* * *

Robin felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu as he stood in front of Granny's. He couldn't help but take in the sounds and smells around him feeling an almost overwhelming sense of being home but completely lost at the same time. He felt like the proverbial 'prodigal son' and was entirely unsure of the welcome he would receive when he opened the door.

It had been nearly two months since he had first come here looking for Regina and he was no longer the same man. He was still broken, still desperate to find her and still filled with guilt over the circumstances that they were separated but Robin was also becoming increasingly angry and frustrated. He _needed_ to find Regina and sort this out _with her_ and he could only hope that if she wasn't somewhere at the Front that Ruby and Emma would help him find her. Hardening his eyes and his resolve he pushed open the door. He would not be begging for their help this time – he would be demanding it.

The tell-tale ding of the bell resting above the door momentarily threw him back in time, to a place when he would come here looking for Regina's scowling face at the bar, a time when he would approach with a smirk that he knew irritated her to no end and sit as close to her as he could just to get a reaction out of her. He felt her loss deeply in that moment, an almost physical ache in his heart and as his eyes scanned the room that pain only increased as he realised that once again she was not there.

Neither was Emma from what he could see. He moved to the counter in determined steps and leaned forward on his elbows trying to get Ruby's attention in the middle of the breakfast rush. When the doorbell dinged again signalling a new arrival Robin instinctively looked over his shoulder and hardened his eyes as his gaze locked with Emma's. He turned around to face her, expecting a similar tongue lashing to the one he had received last time he was here, and in a move that surprised him she ducked quickly back out the door. Why the hell would she be running away from him?

He remained locked in his spot for a moment before Ruby's surprised "Robin?" shook him out of his daze. He murmured a quick greeting before leaving Granny's at a jog as he saw Emma quickly crossing the street. "Emma!" He screamed after her. He saw her footing falter as she heard him but she didn't stop and he picked up his pace to follow her. As soon as she was within reach he stretched out his arm and pulled roughly on her shoulder to turn her around. To his surprise her expression was more concerned than angry. Which only proved to confuse him all the more.

"Why the hell are you running away from me?" Robin asked, clearly more bewildered than angry and he dropped his arm from her shoulder as he huffed a little after the sprint from Granny's.

"What do you want Robin?" Emma asked, still guarded.

"What I wanted before Emma: Regina," he said matter of fact. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't help you Robin."

"Listen Emma, I've been chasing my tail all over the place looking for her. I followed her here, to Camelot to Misthaven and now I've come full bloody circle back here! Something tells me you know more than you did last time I saw you or you'd be trying to rip my throat out again! I know she came here a week ago on Malena Feint's private plane and I want to know where she is!" Emma's eyes widened as she listened to Robin.

"You've been chasing after her all this time?" she asked shocked.

"Of course I have," Robin said, deflating a little at her surprise. "What did you think Emma? That I would just give up? Let her rot in Camelot?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know what I thought – that you'd go back to your wife I guess?" Anger flashed in Robin's eyes and Emma huffed, holding her hands up in defence. "Look you dropped everything to go back to your wife – then your radio silence broke my best friend's heart. I was angry at you ok?" She said.

"So what's changed."

"Well – this hero routine for one thing, chasing after her like that." Emma refused to meet his eyes and Robin knew there was more to it than that.

"What else Emma? You've seen her haven't you? Last time I was here you thought she was dead. Where is she Emma? _Please."_ He all but begged and when Emma softly shook her head Robin became enraged. "Damn it Emma what do I have to do to prove to you that I _love her!_ I have put myself through hell! I have hardly _seen my son_! Have abandoned my ex-wife to go on this bloody wild goose chase to try and make up for one _stupid mistake_ and when I finally get close you slam the damn door on me! You and I were friends Emma! You know me and you know I love Regina and that _she_ loves me."

"Of course she loves you!" Emma said matching his fiery tone before taking a deep breath and trying to calm her temper. "And I know you love her," she said more softly. "And Regina knows you love her… You're right – she was here – briefly – " she said at Robin's excited look. "I told her you came looking for her, that you wanted to apologise. But, I'm sorry Robin, I really am, she doesn't want to see you." Robin saw guilt flash in Emma's eyes as she reached out to hold his shoulder. "She is trying to do the right thing, she just wants you to be happy." She finished softly.

"And she thinks my happiness lies with Marian," Robin breathed shaking his head. "Emma you know that is not true," he ducked his head to force Emma to meet his gaze as he said fervently, " just tell me where she is"

"She made me promise Robin," she breathed. "I can't betray her trust."

"But you _know_ she's wrong!" He said, his anger returning.

"Well I'm not the one who told her you would have walked through hell to be reunited with your damn wife!" Emma shot back, losing her temper. "I'm not the one who went off the grid for two weeks after reuniting with _said_ wife! Don't blame me for this Robin."

"I'm not blaming you for what happened in the past Emma, I'll own that. But I _will_ blame you for what happens now! I _will_ find Regina, with or without your help. And when she knows the truth she will blame you too!"

Emma huffed and Robin saw her almost relent before she slowly began shaking her head again as she turned her back on him and walked away without another word.

* * *

Regina's trail went totally cold at the Front. Without Emma's help Robin had nothing to go on. The borders there were completely unregulated. Regina could have gone anywhere at any time and no one would have any record of it. Unless he could find someone who had actually _seen_ her leave – there would be no way to find her.

Ruby was willing to help but apart from telling him that Regina had returned for a few days after leaving Camelot she had no more information and Emma had already told him that. Robin twice tried to contact Malena Feint and even journeyed to her residence in DunBroch but she wouldn't even speak with him, her assistant even refused to pass on his card to Malena.

Without truly making a decision about it Robin fell into his previous pattern of staying two weeks at the Front and returning to Misthaven to spend time with Roland only instead of working as a photographer he worked trying to find Regina. He interviewed countless taxi drivers – both those on the books and others like Leroy who operated out of illegal cabs. But the more time past the more unlikely it was that anyone would have any information for him.

He refused to speak to Emma, when she approached him in Granny's a week after he returned he was extremely clear that unless she was going to tell him where Regina was he had no desire to hear what she had to say. While Emma was obviously hurt she accepted his position and didn't try to speak to him again.

It had been two months since he first came back when Killian approached him about doing some photography work again. Robin was sat in Granny's for dinner making small talk with Ruby when Killian approached. They had spoken a few times before but their relationship wasn't how it used to be – but then Robin wasn't how he used to be. As much as he tried not to let this all change him he was bitter and angry that Emma wouldn't help him.

"We're putting together an exhibition in Misthaven," Killian began.

"Who's we?" Robin asked, his voice light as he finished off his stew. He only had four more days here before returning to Sherwood and he was looking forward to seeing Roland.

"A few of the boys from my old crew," Killian continued. "We wanted to do some fundraising for the people here – and thought an exhibition with a silent auction could raise some much needed funds."

Robin was obviously interested. He had often participated in similar events in the past though never with his own work. "What kind of exhibit? I'm not sure my photographs would be much use to you."

"It's going to be an open forum – landscapes, portraits, whatever you have. It'll be great mate – we're going to open it up to professionals and amateurs, surely you could dig out a few shots to exhibit?"

Robin hadn't ever really participated in exhibits, he was a journalist first but this was most definitely a cause he was interested in.

"I could be persuaded," he said with a small smile.

"Excellent!" Killian said with an enthusiasm that had Robin frowning. "We'll hold it next month. You'll come yeah? We'd like to have some of the professional photographers there to meet with the amateurs and the like? Be good for publicity."

"What's this about Killian?" He asked suddenly sceptical as he followed Killian's gaze over his shoulder to the green eyed blonde he'd been avoided for two months. "Is Emma behind this? Let's get Robin off Regina's trail?"

"What? No, mate – no. This has nothing to do with Emma. She misses you, that's all. Sometimes it's hard on her when we're still mates – but this exhibit is my show. Emma's not even going to be writing about it I promise." Killian got up and moved to where Emma was. "Glad you're on board mate. Dig out some pictures for me – ok?" He called over his shoulder with his trademark grin and a wink as he turned back to Emma.

Robin hadn't really looked through his photographs since the mess with Regina began all those months ago. But as he sat in Sherwood skimming through boxes of photographs he had packed away when he moved his things from the Front he realised how much he had missed shooting.

Killian had been pestering him for weeks now to give him a few photographs for the exhibition and he began pulling through pictures more to stop the barrage of texts than anything but now it had him thinking about bringing his camera with him next time he went back to the Front, perhaps getting behind a lense would give him a sense of balance again?

All those thoughts flew from his mind as he pulled out yet another manila envelope from the box in front of him and as the photographs spilled onto the desk in front of him his breath caught. It was Regina; they were all Regina.

They were photographs taken when they had gone together to Oz to shoot the refugee camp for Emma's article. Robin had taken dozens of shots of Regina when she hadn't been paying attention and then there were more that they had taken together, selfies in his room outside the camp, even one he had taken of their joined hands. His heart ached as he flipped through photograph after photograph and tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. He felt as though she had died, and for the first time since this all began he questioned whether he would ever find her. The emptiness that filled his chest in that moment had his knees buckling as he wept for the woman he loved, the woman that was lost to him.

* * *

He wasn't going to attend, really he wasn't. He had no intention of going to the damn exhibit and so he really wasn't dressed for the occasion. He was dressed to go back to the Front and yet somehow his feet took him to the gallery Killian had booked for his big exhibition.

He knew why he was here. For the past week he had spent every evening doing the same thing – staring at their photographs but as he was in the city and his boxes of photographs were in Sherwood he had to come. He felt like an addict looking for his next fix as he walked through the gallery looking for the portraits. Then all of a sudden there she was – looming in front of him. He had given Killian the digital file and the man had blown up the image to more than six feet. It made Robin's breath catch in his throat as he moved backwards until his knees hit a soft leather ottoman and he sank onto it.

It was a candid shot that he had taken of her. With that perfect profile he loved veiled by a thick lock of her hair that had fallen from behind her ear and her damn Pentax camera to her eye no one would recognise her. He had entitled it _Behind the Lense._ It wasn't the best photograph he had, but it was one he was prepared to share – the only one.

He knew he had to leave, that his flight would be going without him but he couldn't bring himself to move from that spot. He didn't notice the crowd thinning out or the noise dissipating, just like he had been for a week he indulged in his memories of that night. He knew he had to stop, that it was time to let her go, but he felt like to do so would mean cutting out a piece of his heart.

* * *

She watched him sitting there, practically drooling over the image in front of him, he was the epitome of the tortured artist! The very idea of being that dependent on another human being turned her stomach but like a train wreck she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away. She wondered again how long he was going to _sit_ there for? It had been a full three hours and the picture he was staring at sure as hell wasn't changing. What exactly was it he could see that she couldn't? Even with the camera in front of her face and her hair in complete disarray she could see Regina was smiling. That soft smile she had when something moved her and made her warm and whole. Mal couldn't help but wonder what it was Regina was photographing as from the angle it certainly wasn't her thief… Anyway enough was enough! They were the only two left in this part of the exhibit and it didn't seem like the thief would be moving anytime soon. She put out the cigarette she should not have been smoking inside and made her way over to the ottoman he had been putting a dent in all night. The clack of her heels echoed in the silence of the now empty room and Mal was surprised he had no reaction to the sound.

"You've been sat here all night," she said her voice emotionless as she sat down beside him. He gave no reply, just turned from the image in front of him to face her. Mal's eyes pulled away from the intensity of his gaze to the image of her best friend. "You can just make out her smile," she breathed, standing and moving closer to the framed photograph.

"If I stare at it long enough, I can hear her laugh. She was laughing, when I took it," Mal's eyes widened for a moment at the shattered tone of his voice, something Robin missed as he turned back to look at the image of Regina, his grief so raw on his face it twisted something in Malena's gut.

"You really love her, don't you," she murmured more statement than question and Robin could not contain his broken, mirthless laugh.

"God yes!" he said his eyes on the ceiling trying the reign in his tears. "I would give anything to take back that moment, when I lost her."

"When you left her," Mal corrected and Robin's eyes blazed with anger.

"No, I _never_ left her," he spat and Mal cooly raised an eyebrow in reply.

"So you didn't get on a helicopter to Oz with Jefferson Hatter to go back to your wife?" Her tone is bored but he sees something in her gaze. Something he recognises. She is testing him, this is some kind of test he's sure of it. He feels his heartbeat quicken.

"I got on the helicopter yes," he said, keeping his voice deliberately even. "But I never went back to my wife. It all happened so quickly, one minute Regina was telling me that Marian was alive and the next the Hatter was dragging me across Camelot to a helicopter. All I wanted, all I planned to do was to _help_ Marian. I owed her that. I lost Regina because I stupidly believed that she would _know_ that. I _love_ Regina. _Only_ Regina. There was never a choice to make."

"So you planned to leave your wife for her _waaay_ back when you left Regina at the Front?" Mal asked her voice disbelieving.

"I had no _plan_ ," Robin said clearly frustrated that this woman didn't believe him. "All I knew was that a woman I once loved was in a hospital having endured five years in hell. I had to help her. I _mourned_ Marian. I am no longer the man who loved her and she is no longer the woman that I once loved. We have both changed and grown. She has been through horrific experiences that I could never understand and losing her, mourning her, raising my son alone changed me in ways she could not understand. I have loved Regina for _years._ We had such a short time together but that does not change the depth of my love for her. I foolishly and naively thought she knew how much I loved her." Mal scoffed and Robin ran a tired had down his face.

"I _know_ her, I should have known she would need to hear me say it. In other circumstances I would have known," his voice suddenly became lost before returning to the dejected tone he had when she first arrived, "it all just happened so quickly," he turned back towards the portrait, "and now she's gone."

Mal cleared her throat before examining her nails with a degree of attention the task didn't warrant, "you should check out the Fine Art entries before you go." She said with disinterest turning on her heel and walking away from him.

"Will no one help me?" Robin said in a quiet voice that Mal somehow managed to hear over the clacking over her heels on the tiled floor of the gallery.

"I just did," she said over her shoulder, not bothering to slow her step.

Robin's brown furrowed at her words. _Fine Art._ The gallery was large, it was one of the biggest exhibitions of the season with professional and amateur photographers competing in portraits, landscapes and _Fine Art._ He followed the signs to the second floor and entered a room with several walls of Fine Art photographs, some of buildings and landscapes taken so remotely as to appear like paint swirls on a canvas rather than the earth and lakes and rivers they actually were. Others utilised models and cloth until finally he stood in front of an image that he _knew_.

 _I would know your pictures anywhere_ he had once said to her and it was true. The image was called 'Henry' and was of a small boy (two years old, maybe three?) in the iconic Hamed Square in Agrabah. The Sultan's palace was out of focus but still clearly visible in the background as the boy squatted over a puddle, his long grey and red striped scarf dangling precariously above the water as his hands reached out to splash in the puddle. Rain poured from the sky. His face was turned to the camera and the expression captured in that moment was truly something to behold. His eyes were wise, pensive, curious and something held you to him – they spoke volumes.

The image was incredible. The boys green eyes and the red stripes of his scarf were a stark contrast to the grey of the rain and the white of the palace in the background. The boy, _Henry_ (Robin thought, _knew_ somehow that was his name) was completely alone in one of the busiest market squares in the world and clearly comfortable in the rain that is so rare in that city that it obviously scared away everyone else. Robin moved to touch the image, feeling as though he would be able to step through and feel the cleansing drops from the sky himself. But felt only the cold glass of the frame.

He looked for the photographer's name and was not surprised to find there was none. _From the private collection of Ms Malena Feint._ This was a clear message from the one person in this _world_ that could know for sure where Regina was. This was real _Agrabah_. After six months of searching Malena had finally given him what he needed. He knew where she was: Agrabah!

 **AN Ok, it's been a long ride but this time he** ** _really_** **knows where she is. So have I been too hard on Robin? TBH I was so mad at him after Marian came back but now with the crap that we've been given on the show I'm thinking I've been too hard on him!**

 **As I've said before we will now go back and follow Regina's journey. Let me just spoil and say that once these guys are reunited there is no further angst! Just the happily ever after they deserve!**


	16. Chapter 16

_When we last saw Regina (chapter 11…)_

 _From her spot on the ground Regina saw when the realisation of their situation hit Robin. She saw it in the way he looked away from her – his wife was alive and what they had died with her resurrection. He was about to be reunited with his wife – the one who had been through hell and the one he would have gone through hell to save. He hadn't even been able to look at her as he left and that cut her more deeply than she would have thought._

 _She didn't know how long she stayed there. Holding herself up on the open door of the town car Jefferson had left her. But finally she wiped her eyes though she had managed to keep her tears from falling and pulled her jacket more tightly around her as though it were armour. She had a witch to expose. She would focus on Zelena, would find out why the woman had targeted her and she would move on. She would put Robin Locksley out of her mind, she would keep him out of her thoughts and hopefully one day she would be able to get him out of her soul. She was Regina Mills, the Evil Queen and she was practiced at closing off her heart._

* * *

Regina lay on her back on the lumpy mattress that was still familiar even after such a long time away. She had Jefferson's car take her straight to the same run down boarding house she had always stayed in while at the Front and unsurprisingly she was shown to the same room. She had stood like a statue while she watched Robin leave. Her heart sinking with each breath as she stared after the helicopter until she was no longer certain whether she could still see it or if she were merely staring at a trick of shadow and light in the clouds. She was numb the entire drive to the Green Quarter and could barely remember arriving at her room. She wasn't even sure how long she had been laying here, but the sun had faded and arisen a new and from the slow disappearing of light and the increasing chill in the air she would guess that dusk was approaching again. She couldn't shut off the images of Robin reuniting with Marian, of the excitement of bringing Roland to see his mother… she couldn't help but remember how Robin talked of how much he wanted to introduce Regina to his son – how much more excitement and joy would he feel at reuniting Roland with his mother? Images flashed through her mind like photographs, her mind mixing up memory and imagination to torture her with pictures of the couple embracing, Robin looking at Marian with the tender gaze he had once looked at her. She could see the happy couple walking hand in hand through the wineries at Sherwood, making love in Robin's bed… God this was going to drive her to madness … With a small cry she moved an arm over her eyes, hoping to block out her thoughts as much as the light that filtered in through the blinds with the turning on of the streetlights outside her small window.

She felt tears prick her eyes but refused to give into her breaking heart. She needed to mourn, God she didn't need a shrink to recognise that but would she be able to pull herself together again if she gave in and let herself fall apart? Wiping at tears she hadn't yet given in to she rolled onto her side and pulled her phone up from the floor beside her and swiped it open, checking again for an email from Belle giving her a time to call so they could discuss the Zelena article. Regina just wanted to get that done and get out of this god forsaken war zone with its crippling memories constantly teasing her with just how close to happiness she had been.

Ignoring the rumblings of her stomach she huffed out an annoyed breath as she saw there was still nothing from Gold's little hacker. Needing a distraction more than oxygen right in that moment she opened instead the draft story she had put together. Regina was no author, most of the article's content had come direct from Walsh, but the photographs were all hers and it was the photographs that drew her attention now. She zoomed in on images of Zelena, flicking through them as she restlessly chewed on her lower lip, and she came to a stop as she saw images taken from the day of the rally, the day Zelena had come very close to killing her, the day she had opened up to Robin, the day that started all of this… her stomach rolled and she felt the sting of tears but a flicker of anger ignited as she realised it was _Zelena West_ who started all of this. Her vendetta against Regina had literally chased her into Robin's arms and damn it if it weren't for the red-headed bitch she was currently still in hiding from she would _never_ have opened up to Robin - _Locksley,_ she corrected herself. _Locksley the self-righteous pain in the arse who was annoying and condescending_ , she reminded herself… _who made her life hell_ and who she knew she would love until she drew her last breath…

Shaking her head and focusing again on Zelena, Regina couldn't help but wonder what drove the woman. Why was Zelena always so determined to ruin her damn life? What had Regina ever done to motivate such a deep hatred? Regina wasn't naïve to her faults – she knew she was prickly and cold, could come across as conceited and bitter but something more motivated Zelena's loathing of her and she needed to know why. She gave a somewhat cold chuckle, what she needed was a distraction and if Zelena West could give it to her Regina would take it. She sat up with more enthusiasm than she had done anything for days. Rolling her neck a little to get out the crinks from having been laying down for nearly 48 hours.

Moving to her lap top she quickly began searching for anything on Zelena West but found no immediate connections until their time at the [Paper]. Regina's brow furrowed as she thought back on a conversation she had had with Rob – _Locksley_ , she corrected as she clenched her jaw. She needed to distance even her memories from him if she were going to harden her heart and get her life back on track. She immediate shut down those thoughts and focused again on Zelena. _He_ had suggested Zelena's issues stemmed from jealously and looking at the woman's early life Regina couldn't help but wonder if it was as simple as that? Zelena had grown up in a farming community in Oz and reading between the lines it was clear she had pulled herself up by her bootstraps and fought tooth and nail for a better life. She had clearly worked her butt off to get where she was. Regina's life – at least on a very superficial level – would have looked enviable… but why did Zelena pick her? Belle's life, hell that damn prissy _Mary Margaret Blanchard's_ life were all equally 'rosy' why did Zelena pick out Regina to terrorize? Out of all the women in the world? There was more to it, Regina was sure. And she was going to find out what it was…

She jumped startled out of her thoughts as her phone rang out, sounding shrill and loud in the quietness of her room. _Belle French_ flashed on the screen and Regina swiped to accept the call with a gruff 'Regina Mills' in greeting, her voice croaking from lack of use.

Much to her annoyance Belle began with the usual pleasantries which had Regina rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine Belle. Have you heard anything from Leaderless? Have they verified Walsh's files?"

"You mean the _two_ files you gave them to verify?" Belle replied, and Regina could hear the girl's smirk forming around the word 'two'. "Yes, Regina, they have verified the information but there is certainly not enough there to launch the expose you have been marketing all this time . There were a couple of pictures of Zelena with Fergus and Arthur… and some emails. I can't believe you've put your fate on this…" Belle was sighing her last words and Regina huffed in annoyance.

"There's more Belle – a lot more. Did you really think I'd hand over everything I had to some underground group with unknown loyalties when I had no assurances? Like you've already said, my fate is on the line – and so is Walsh's."

"We need to see it _all_ Regina. I don't understand why you've been stalling on this. You said you were ready to go weeks ago."

"I had other things to take care of –"

"More important than this? More important than –'

"Yes – more important than this!" she snapped in frustration. "Look – things have changed. I want to speak to Zelena. I need to figure it out Belle, I need to know _why_ she has done all this, why she targeted me – can you stall a little longer with Leaderless? I'll send you through a few more files to tide them over while I figure out a way to get to Zelena… Just tell them I'm not as trusting as I once was…"

"Well they had better be something more than you sent last time," Belle said only half joking and Regina merely hummed in reply. "How are you going to speak with her?" Belle asked more serious. She had come to like the snappy photographer with the brash demeanour but clearly good heart. "You show your face and you'll be in a cell so fast…"

"I know, Belle, I know. Just give me a couple of days to figure it out."

She ended the call and stood up from her bed. She was suddenly hungry to the point of being unable to think straight... unsurprising really since all she had had to eat since she got back was a bag of potato chips. She hadn't really had any appetite but now that she was focused on Zelena West she had more motivation – and hunger it would seem. She pulled on her thick black anorak with the high collar and tucked in her grey scarf. She pulled a grey woollen hat with a narrow brim from her duffle bag and tugged it down low over her eyes. She had been gone so long most of the Camelot presence in the Green Quarter had dissipated but Zelena would still have eyes around the place. She walked down stairs and as she opened the door the cold air hit her full in the face making her dizzy. Getting her balance she made her way across the street to Granny's, her mind a whirl. How could she get Zelena to speak to her without turning her in? Zelena needed to go to prison for what she had done – war profiteering and so many murders. It was grade school to even imagine exchanging Walsh's carefully collated intel to find out why she didn't like her… but maybe Zelena would talk once she was _in prison_ …

The ring of the bell above Granny's entrance pulled her from her thoughts. Regina was still across the street and she could see Leroy leaving with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He hadn't seen her thank goodness.

She was suddenly awash in memories of him... _Your Majesty… Can I help it if I have more charm than you do?... You wound me Milady… You have to eat Regina…_ Tears pricked at her eyes again and she swiped at them furiously. Locksley was gone, he had his first love back, a family that was _whole_ again thanks to what she had done, he had moved on - and now _she_ would move on – even if it killed her. Regina straightened her spine and pulled her face into a mask of indifference as she pushed open the diner door and moved to the counter.

It was late, just before closing and Granny's was thankfully quiet. She caught Ruby's gaze as the younger woman finished with a customer and the smile that filled her friend's face warmed her rapidly hardening heart.

As the customer took his to go order and left the diner Ruby rounded the counter and gripped Regina in a tight hug. "Oh my God Regina!" she whispered into her ear and Regina couldn't help but hug her tightly in return. "Where have you been? Are you ok?" Ruby ducked her gaze to see below Regina's hat as she released her from her strong embrace. On seeing the marks on her face Ruby immediately narrowing in on the obvious marks on Regina's eyes and the feel of her thin frame beneath her coat.

"I'm fine Ruby – really it looks much worse than it is." She said stiffly, her defences rising at a rapid pace, the warmth from seeing Ruby again quickly giving way to unease at the thought of the inevitable conversation she was about to endure.

"Emma's outback – I'm gonna go get her," Ruby said her voice thick with worry and a frown etched in her pretty face. She left before Regina could say a word. Damn it she didn't want to go through all this now – not when she was still feeling so raw… and hungry.

Granny moved behind her, walking quickly to the door and turning the key in the lock and the sign from 'open' to 'closed' as she flicked off the outside lights. "We weren't expecting many more customers tonight anyway," she said with a shrug as she turned back to Regina. "Now take of that hat girl and let me have a look at you," she ordered and Regina clenched her jaw, raising her chin in defiance.

"I'm not a girl and certainly not yours to order around," she snapped in reply and Granny merely huffed and put one of her warm, aged hands gently on Regina's jaw as her other hand pulled the hat from her head. Granny frowned and clucked her tongue as Emma and Ruby came through the back entrance to see the bruising on Regina's eyes and hear her sharp intake of breath as Granny gently prodded the site.

"Broken?" Granny queried.

"Fractured and I've already had a _professional_ examine me at a hospital in Oz – I'm fine," she huffed pulling out of the woman's hold but unable to hide the hint of warmth in her eyes at the thought of Granny's concern. The old woman squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. She understood Regina's prickly personality better than most.

"Jesus Regina you've lost half your body weight - you look like you've been in a war camp what the hell happened? Where have you been? You just take off and don't leave a word –"

"Emma can we not _do this!"_ Regina said forcefully, throwing her hat down on a stool and running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm here, I'm _fine_ and I'm hungry! If you want something to coddle get a dog and leave me alone." Granny banged a bowl of stew in front of Regina with a warning growl for her to sit down and eat before she starved herself to death.

"Regina we've been worried sick," Ruby said gently as she pulled up a stool to sit next to her friend but refrained from touching her. Regina generally responded to Ruby's softer touch rather than Emma's demands, though she knew both women's questions came from the right place. "You barely called and when you did you wouldn't tell Granny and I anything. Robin has been a mess and no one has seen him since he went to meet with you – "

Regina did her best to ignore Ruby's words. Concentrating on her stew… scoop, blow, chew, swallow… scoop, blow, chew, swallow… but when she heard Robin's name she could have cursed as she involuntarily stilled her movements and her eyes flickered dangerously to Ruby.

"Regina – " Emma interrupted with a frown having caught Regina's reaction to Robin's name. "Where's Robin?" Ruby frowned and looked around her as though expecting him to suddenly appear. "You guys were connected at the hip before you left and he's been driving himself crazy with worry over you."

Regina sighed, her appetite gone again. She stood from her seat and picked up her hat pulling it over her eyes as she turned her collar up, stopping only when Emma grabbed her arm, "Damn it Regina! Where is Robin!"

Regina angrily pulled her arm from Emma grip and snarled, " _Robin,_ " she said her voice dripping with distain, "is probably back in Misthaven by now, playing happy families with his newly resurrected _wife!_ Now if you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite!" She finished on a near scream and stomped her way across the diner, pulling roughly on the door to get it open and get _out_ of there. Forgetting it was locked, she pulled and pulled as tears she had been holding in for two days finally fell from her eyes in frustration and anger. "Damn it Granny open the door!" she screamed, "Open the damn door!" She screamed again as Granny's arms came around her drawing her away from the door Regina had so nearly had pulled from its hinges. Regina stopped struggling almost as soon as she felt the old woman's arms around her and hung her head, her body going limp in defeat. Emma and Ruby watched wide eyed and mouths agape but neither woman said a word and the diner was silent but for Granny's soft shushing. After a few moments in Granny's warm embrace Regina raised her gaze looking to the ceiling to reign herself in. With a sigh she patted Granny's arm in a silent request to let her go which Granny immediately responded to.

Moving back to the bar she began to speak keeping her back to them all.

"I found out when I was in DunBroch that a woman named Marian Locksley was said to have survived a crash in Arendelle five years ago. My source said she was incarcerated there." She flicked her gaze over her shoulderbriefly as she rested her forearms on the counter. "Robin didn't know. I wanted to make sure that is was really his wife before telling him." She cleared her throat and wiped under her eyes. I found her and got her out –"

"Wait," Emma interrupted, unable to keep from asking the obvious question. "Incarcerated in Arendelle… You mean you were in Arendelle State Pen? Are you crazy? Regina –"

Regina silenced her with a look. "I found her and got her out," she repeated slowly, her words like ice. "And I came here to tell Robin. An old colleague of mine helped get him to a hospital in Oz where his wife is being treated."

"His wife – Robin's wife is alive?" Ruby asked eyes so wide to be almost comical if not for the circumstances. Regina gave a short, sharp nod.

"Oh child," Granny murmured, placing a shot of whisky in front of her that Regina gladly took and finished in one swallow.

But Robin wouldn't have just left you!" Ruby said before her mind could filter her thoughts. "No way! Wife or not Regina, Robin _loves_ you!" She said imploringly and Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's naiveté but didn't bother with a reply.

"Have you heard from him?" Emma asked, her voice even – there was nothing naïve about Emma Swan. If Regina was standing in front of her telling her Robin got on a plane and went back to his wife she would believe it.

"No," Regina said softly with a subtle shake of her head. "He said he would have walked through hell to be with her." She continued on a soft exhale, almost unaware that she had spoken the words out load.

"Oh and so _you_ did!" Emma replied, her accusing tone snapping Regina out of her thoughts and she sighed suddenly so very tired.

"You would have done the same thing Emma. It was a chance for him to be happy, for his family to be whole. It was the right thing to do."

"You could have been killed Regina." Emma said shaking her head.

"It was the right thing to do," Regina repeated.

"I still don't understand," Ruby said quietly. "Robin wouldn't just run off and leave you – not with Zelena still after you – no matter what the situation is with his wife." Regina glanced away unable to meet her eye. "Oh Regina," Ruby said finally giving in a putting an arm around her friends shoulders. "You didn't give him a chance to stay…"

Emma frowned "What do you mean?" She addressed Ruby who just stared at Regina with a frustrated look on her face. "What does she mean?" she asked, addressing Regina this time.

Regina turned out of Ruby's one-armed embrace. "There was a tight schedule. My _associate_ " she chose her words carefully, unable to risk anyone finding out about her connection to Jefferson no matter how much she trusted them, "was in Camelot on legitimate business, he was able to get Robin out but we had very little time. I was only able to tell Robin about Marian minutes before he had to leave."

"You didn't give him a chance to say goodbye," Ruby said quietly, understanding.

"I didn't _want_ him to say goodbye Ruby!" Regina snapped.

"What about what he wanted Regina?"

"I figured I'd done _enough_ for Robin at that point." Regina replied bitingly. "I had traipsed across the region, found his wife in that hell-hole, smuggled her out and gotten beaten up in the process. I was entitled to part from him the way _I_ wanted. I have no use for false sentiment and I certainly did not need to hear what would only be empty platitudes! His wife was back, we were over. I wasn't about to make him say it."

"He'll call – he'll want an explanation once he figures out what has happened. Robin won't let this go Regina."

"It's been two days Ruby – he already has let this go." Regina sniffed and took a breath before releasing it. "Now it's time for _me_ to let this go. And I'd appreciate it if that's the last we speak of it – of him."

"He'll call Regina," Emma said with a small smile. "But until he does you'll hear no more about it from me." She pulled her mouth into a tight smile that was more of a grimace. Understanding her friends position but also knowing Robin, Emma couldn't believe that would be the last they heard from him. If he didn't call or show up within a week Emma would be very surprised.

"Regina, you haven't been here these past weeks you don't know how much Robin was –"

"That's enough Ruby," Regina said her voice strained and tired.

"But Regina," Ruby continued placing a comforting hand on Regina's arm.

 _"_ _I SAID ENOUGH!"_ Regina bellowed finally swinging around to face them with her eyes full of fire. "This is not some romance novel Ruby, she is his _wife!_ That woman has gone through God knows what kind of hell for the past five years and if I know anything about Locksley it's that he will not abandon a woman in that much pain, a woman he promised to spend the rest of his life with, in sickness and in hell and all that crap for someone he hooked up with barely a month ago. In real life we don't all get to walk off holding hands into the sunset. So would you please grow the hell up and leave me alone!"

Ruby answered with a silent nod as her lip quivered and Regina heaved a sigh as guilt hit her fair in the chest for talking to her friend like that. Unable to bring herself to apologise she walked past them to the door and left with a soft _I've got to go…_ vowing to keep her distance from all of the hopeful fools until she could get out of the damn Green Quarter for good.

* * *

Emma was wrong, she was not surprised when Locksley didn't call, she was _furious._ Five days after his sudden departure she began calling him Locksley, even if just to herself, as she had heard Regina do… it was a vain attempt to distance herself from the man she thought she knew, the man she liked and admired and had thought of as a friend. That man was _not_ the dirt bag who had jumped on a helicopter (ok, maybe he was pushed onto the damn thing by her stubborn and heartbroken friend) and flown off into the sunset with his wife. But he owed Regina more than a week of silence while he rebuilt his life back in Misthaven. He owed them all more than this deafening silence and the grief of having to sit by and watch Regina withdraw further and further into herself. So no, by the end of the week when there was still no word from _him_ , she was not surprised she was pissed _._

She didn't even bother to ask Ruby anymore whether the asshole had called or come in, she had even stopped merely raising her eyebrows in silent question, instead she looked immediately for Regina. Since the first time they saw her in Granny's she had come in less and less and when she did she refused to exchange more than mere pleasantries. She was cold and closed off. Emma was certain she was avoiding them, distancing herself from those she knew cared about her and all their hopeful assurances. But Emma was also worried – the few moments she did spent with Regina the woman was caustic, bitter and brash and insisting she was too busy to stop and speak. Regina had always been difficult but she and Emma had an understanding, at least they used too. Both women had conquered life on their own, had survived crappy childhoods and bonded over their mutual respect for each other. And now Regina was pushing her away too, and that hurt.

Catching Ruby's eye Emma was surprised when her friend gestured to the back rooms of the bed and breakfast mouthing _Regina_. Emma quirked her head to the side with raised eyebrows in reply and she took a seat near the doorway so she could see Regina when she came back into the diner. It was barely ten minutes when Regina came into view, entirely preoccupied with her cell phone as she moved straight to the door without even a wave of goodbye to Ruby and having completely missed Emma. She jumped in surprise when Emma's hand attached itself to her bicep and tugged her back towards their table and chairs.

"Jesus Emma what is your problem?" she snapped pulling her arm away as she sat down.

"What's my problem? That's rich Regina coming from you!" Emma replied with equal snark.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Look Emma," Regina began through gritted teeth, her voice hard but barely above a whisper. "I've got the Zelena story ready to go – I'm just working out one last piece of the puzzle and I don't have time to sit and gossip about boys now if you'll excuse me," she huffed and moved to rise.

"Hey!" Emma said hotly, her voice raised. "Get the damn chip off your shoulder Regina. I want to talk about _you_ , I want to know how _you_ are! Who said anything about damn boys? I told you I'd leave the rest of it alone last week and I meant it. But don't shut me out damn it! We were friends before that asshole came into your life – I don't see why –"

"I don't want to do this Emma, I can't." Regina's voice began soft, wavering slightly but her eyes were steely and the hard gaze sent a shiver up Emma's spine.

"Don't shut me out Regina, don't shut _us_ out." Emma pleaded, Regina shook her head subtly.

"I have to go – I've got to focus on this story Emma, it's the only way to get my life back." She said quietly, not meeting Emma's gaze.

"Then we'll talk though, yeah?" Emma asked, more hopeful than she had intended as she covered Regina's hand with her own. "You get this shit sorted with Zelena and you talk to us ok?" her voice was hard again, demanding and Regina gave a reluctant nod. She met Emma's eyes briefly with a look Emma didn't recognize before pulling her hand away and walking through the door, her chin tucked into her chest and her damn phone once again to her ear.

* * *

Regina had called Belle after her first trip to Granny's wanting Leaderless to suppress Arthur's involvement with Zelena just until Regina had an opportunity to meet with the woman she couldn't help but think of as her nemesis _._

 _Regina knew she could trade herself for Zelena – Arthur would gladly give up the red head he had been working and sleeping with in favour of the brunette photographer who had made his life a so much more difficult that it needed to be, but she needed to have something on Arthur to bargain her way out of Camelot and right now the story of Arthur's corruption and infidelity was all she had._

 _"_ _Regina Leaderless are not in the habit of shelving stories – not even to save a life. Once you give them the story it will go public..." Belle sounded wistful and Regina could tell the younger woman wanted to help her. "I understand wanting answers, believe me I do – but you might just have to let this one go…"_

 _Regina rested her head against the wall in her room, hoping the coolness of the concrete surface would sooth the headache that had started to form there._

 _"_ _Would Leaderless have enough to go after Zelena with just her links to DunBroch?" Regina mused._

 _"_ _I can't ask Leaderless to do that Regina – it wouldn't be presenting the full story! It could discredit the organisation to have them print something so misleading" Belle said, disapproval in her voice and Regina huffed._

 _"_ _There are always two sides to the story Belle – you can't tell me Leaderless always presents both. The story printed would be true and to the best of their knowledge it would be complete. I'm not saying with shelve the Arthur arc – just that we release it in a second instalment, once I'm out of Camelot prison," Regina finished with a sigh. It seemed like years since she'd lived a normal life… Go to work, come home, drink some wine and go to bed. She felt like she'd been chasing her tail for an age! She used to love being so busy she had no time to think, now she just craved some peace._

 _Belle bit her lip and frowned. It did go against her nature to deliberately deceive anyone but she could certainly see Regina's perspective._

 _"_ _Leaderless won't help you – not with the Arthur arc anyway. Once they have their expose they will run with it and be done. They won't print follow ups or retractions. But there might be another way."_

 _"_ _And what is that?" Regina asked, pushing away from the wall and raising her brows in the smallest hope that she – they – had a plan._

 _"_ _I think it's better you don't know – "_

 _"_ _What? What is_ that _supposed to mean?"_

 _"_ _Regina believe me I know that trusting people is difficult for you but I think this time it's the only way," Belle said sounding resolved._

 _"_ _Are you crazy? You want me to go into Camelot prison and, what? Hope you have a decent plan? God Belle –"_

 _"_ _I'm asking you to trust me Regina. If Arthur decides to try and get information from you by force this could blow up in all our faces. If you don't know anything you can't tell him anything. So I ask you again – do you trust me?"_

 _"_ _Against all odds… and logic…" Regina snapped before finishing with a soft 'yes'. Belle was shocked into silence for a moment. She hadn't thought Regina_ would _trust her, let alone admit it._

 _"_ _Ok," she finally muttered. "Then we do this. I'll have Leaderless release what you've given me to the press. Give me the Arthur files –"_

 _"_ _No way –" Regina began to interrupt but Belle talked over her._

 _"_ _I'll send you a device that can encrypt the files Regina," Belle said sounding exasperated. "Get in, talk to Zelena. I know someone who can use the information you have on Arthur to get you out. All I need from you is enough so that Arthur suspects that we have it all. Can you give me that?"_

 _Regina nodded absentmindedly as she thought over Belle's plan before remembering the woman couldn't see her. "Yes – I can give you that. And this mysterious assistant of yours will come straight away? Arthur will not hesitate once he has completed his end of the deal." Regina shuddered at the thought of being at Arthur's mercy… "You won't let me go in there without knowing you can get me out right?" She asked, her voice more vulnerable than she had hoped._

 _"_ _Absolutely not. If I have to go in there and get you out myself I will," Belle replied, voice firm though her declaration gave Regina little comfort. Belle wouldn't get past Arthur's border guards, let alone in and out of Camelot prison with a wanted fugitive._

 _"_ _Let's hope you have a more viable plan than that," Regina said in a sarcastic tone but Belle could hear the hint of a smile in her voice._

Now, her confrontation with Emma fresh in her mind she left Granny's and quickly dialed the hacker. Regina had finally finalised things her end, she had sent the encrypted files by express post to Belle, she packed her duffel bag and cleared her room. She had an old colleague waiting to smuggle her into a small town in Camelot on the border of DunBroch that was full to the brim with refugees. She would easily be able to slip in and out unnoticed until Zelena's arrest and imprisonment. Then she would walk right into Camelot Parliament and make her deal with Arthur.

All she could hope was that it was all going to be worth it. It was time and Regina couldn't help but feel the thrill of another mission. This is what she needed! A distraction! Something to keep her mind off Locksley and she had actually managed to fully immerse herself in this crazy (and admittedly somewhat reckless) plan.

It had been more than a week since she had been back, and while she was not surprised she couldn't help but feel the tremble of heartache and disappointment at having heard nothing from Locksley. If she was truly honest with herself she had expected a note, even just to say thank you… Perhaps in the deepest recesses of her heart she had _hoped_ for a phone call and now, as she faced the challenge of the riskiest thing she had ever done she longed for that goodbye she had worked so furiously to avoid!

As she walked up the two flights of stairs to her room and turned the key in the lock she knew with certainty that if she hadn't heard from him after a week she wasn't going to… it was time. Time to leave this place and close another painful chapter of her life.

"Belle," she said her voice firm and more determined than it had been since her world fell down around her ears when Jefferson first told her Marian was alive. Picking up her duffle and taking a last look around her room before closing the door again purposefully behind her she almost felt like her old self, like the woman she was before she opened herself up to love again – shaking her head to stop the train of thoughts she gave a small smile. "I'm ready. Let's do this. Tell them to publish the article – publish it now!"

 **Let me know what you think _please_ … **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Since it's been so long since our beloved OQ have been together here's some sexy times (first section in italics for those who'd rather skip it) to see us through until the reunion (still a chapter or two away).**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Now on with the show…**

Regina frowned a little at her reflection as she pulled a brush through her hair, still wet from her shower. She had arrived in Camelot two days earlier and had managed to find a nice room in a hostel through a contact of Jefferson's. It was larger than she was used to, with a king sized bed and its own bathroom. Rather luxurious compared to her room at the Front. More importantly though, Jefferson had assured her she would be safe here for as long as she needed, _if_ she kept her head down. She had been tempted to delay her meeting with Arthur and just enjoy the peace but Regina found that somewhat typically, once she had a plan in her mind she was eager to action it. Everything was in place and she was just waiting on confirmation that Arthur had in fact attended Parliament as he was scheduled to and she would put her plan in motion.

She was staying in an area in Camelot that had become known as the Black Hole. A place where those, like Regina, wanted for political crimes were able to find assistance ( _'for a price'_ as Leroy would say _)_ – and the black market operated freely _._ Regina smiled a little as she thought of the old cab driver who used to drive her crazy. Her life before all of this had been so simple.

She was wrapped in a clean, fresh towel which she pulled more tightly around herself as she stepped closer to the mirror, dropping her brush. She looked tired, exhausted, and for once she was able to see what her friends at the Front had seen for months. She seemed to have aged a decade these past six months, since her war with Zelena started. So much had happened… DunBroch and Walsh, Arendelle with John and Marian… Robin… _Robin_ she cried out internally. God she _missed_ him, so much that her heart ached without him.

 _What would he think of me now?_ She contemplated with a disapproving frown as she pulled at the lines around her eyes and forehead. She looked old and tired, hell she _felt_ old and tired. _Robin wouldn't care_ a voice that sounded remarkably like Ruby echoed in her mind. She shook her head to silence it before running a hand over her hair to smooth it down after her vigorous brushing and began applying a dab of moisturiser to her skin. Her hand stuttered to a halt as she neared her collarbone and she was assaulted with memories of another pair of hands. For the most part she had been able to keep her mind locked like a steel trap from anything that reminded her of Robin, but sometimes, like now, she found herself too tired to fight the pull of those memories any longer. The sweet torture of thoughts and images that would invade her mind… like an addict she knew the pain that came after was never worth the journey. She knew she would awake from her reverie to the harsh truth that she had lost him to his wife but for now she let the memories come…

 _Regina was standing in Robin's bathroom in Sherwood dressed only in a light grey silk robe applying a light tinted moisturiser to her freshly showered face. She had gone for a hike around the property, knowing how exercise always managed to clear her head. While she was enjoying this time with Robin and Roland, the pressure of the Zelena situation was still weighing heavily on her. She was pulled from her thoughts when she caught sight of Robin in the door way, his lips curved into a smirk as he quite openly appraised her._

 _She was leaned towards the mirror as she worked her moisturiser over her forehead and her robe was gaping, she smiled back at him, leaning further forward playfully to give him a better view of her cleavage._

 _"_ _How was your walk?" Robin asked as he took measured steps towards her._

 _"_ _It was good – this place is incredibly beautiful," she said replacing the cap on her jar of cream just as Robin reached her and began to slowly pull the robe from her shoulders_ _lightly stroking his fingers along the soft skin there, dropping his hands to tickle lightly along her collar bones as he pressed gentle, open mouthed kisses along her neck._

 _"_ You're _incredibly beautiful," he murmured against her flesh, still warm and flushed from her shower._

 _"_ _Robin, it's two in the afternoon," Regina lightly admonished as Robin's_ _hand slipped under her robe to caress her breast making her breath catch and a soft moan leave her parted lips as her head leaned back giving him more access._

 _"_ _Your point?" he whispered as he turned her around to give her a heated kiss that she returned before pulling away with a giggle and a shake of her head._

 _"_ _My point is that you have a son who could walk in here any minute!" she gave a playful slap to his shoulder as his hands moved around to_ _caress her rear and press her up against him where she could feel him hard and aching for her._

 _"_ _A son who is having a well earn nap Milady," he replied with darkened eyes as he once again ducked his head down to lightly bite her collarbone before soothing the sting with the tickle of his tongue._

 _Regina couldn't resist the urge to tease Robin further, pushing him away again she walked back towards his room with a sigh, "I've just showered," she said on a whine_ _before turning to look over her shoulder at him with a mischievous expression that changed into laughter at the look of shock on his face. Robin's mouth was agape at her rejection. He then quickly frowned as he heard her laugh and took long, determined strides towards her. Regina quickened her steps into a run until he swept her up in his arms depositing her on the bed before moving to rest over her._

 _"_ _You, Milady, are a tease," he said accusingly._

 _"_ _Yes, but I'm_ your _tease," she replied, bumping her nose against his as she lifted her head to kiss him hungrily. She pulled him more fully on top of her with both hands in his hair._

 _"_ _Mine," Robin whispered against her ear as he once again moved his mouth to her neck and she couldn't help but smile at the warmth that fluttered in her chest at his words. At the thought of belonging with someone again –_ _she would never belong_ too _him, Robin wasn't that kind of man, but she belonged_ with _him. She would always belong with him. His mouth moved down her neck to her chest as he pulled the tie on her robe loose exposing her to him. His focus immediately moved to her breast as he licked at her nipple before pausing to blow cool air over the stiffening peak. Regina moaned as her arms weaved involuntarily around his head to pull his mouth back to her breast. He suckled hungrily before moving to the other while his hands palmed her rear._

 _Robin paused his ministrations briefly to pull his shirt over his head and quickly remove his pants. Moving to hover over her once more he stared down at her, gently moving the hair from her brow as he looked at her beautiful face, now flushed soft pink and her eyes hooded as she gazed up at him._

 _"_ _What is it?" she asked breathily and he slipped the robe from her shoulders and down her arms so that she was fully naked before him._

 _"_ _I love you," he whispered smiling goofily at her and she reached up and pulled him back down for a kiss. She opened her mouth to him readily and his tongue softly explored her mouth. His warm hands were heavy on her sides as he moved them down her body to where she was already wet and ready for him. He purposefully pushed two fingers inside her causing them both to moan at the feeling._

 _"_ _God you're so wet," he breathed as he pumped his fingers lazily in and out as she sighed. Regina murmured something incoherent in reply that turned into a whine as he pulled his fingers from her body. "I have to taste you," he said by way of explanation as he scooted down her body widening her legs for him. Her disappointment was all but forgotten as he quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping at her opening and suckling on her clit. She moaned loudly in pleasure as her hands flew to his hair, gripping tightly to keep him there in case he had any ideas about stopping._

 _"_ _Robin that feels incredible," she managed to murmur as she quickly found herself nearing her peak. As her thighs began to tremble and tense around him Robin focused his mouth on her clit. Alternating licks and sucks on her bundle of nerves as he moved his fingers back between her legs to gently thrust into her._

 _"_ _Oh God, yes, right there," Regina called out as Robin found her g-spot. Another few thrusts and she'd be there! "Don't stop, please don't stop, don't change a fucking thing," she demanded threateningly and knew the bastard was smirking at her right now. He loved it when she lost control at his hands, his mouth. "God yes, yes!" she screamed as he took her over the edge. Slowing the thrust of his hands and moving his tongue away from her sensitive clit._

 _"_ _Oh God that was incredible," she whispered pulling him up to kiss his mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and instinctively reached for his throbbing cock as his fingers left her. "I want you inside me…" she said breathily, "now." Robin kissed her deeply as she guided him into her. She was so wet he went in to the hilt in one slow thrust of his hips._

 _"_ _Jesus Regina you feel so good," he said softly as he pressed his forehead to hers, nudging her nose with his before pulling back and thrusting into her again. Regina breathed a murmur of agreement before whispering for him to take her harder, deeper, faster. She was greedy for him after so long apart._

 _"_ _Please Robin, fuck me," she pleaded and he nearly came at the needy tone of her voice. Instead he pushed himself up off her, raising her legs to his shoulders to change the angle of his thrusts and sat back on he feet to enable him to change the pace. "Yes," she cried out as he held nothing back, "just like that." Feeling his climax swiftly approaching at the sight of Regina writhing beneath him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust Robin dropped a hand back to her swollen clit to rub swift circles._

 _"_ _Come Regina, come with me," he pleaded wanting to see her come again – God she looked so gorgeous when she came! He loved to see her like this, her walls down, feeling nothing but pleasure and all because of him. Another thrust had Regina moaning as she climaxed, her walls tensing and fluttering around him taking him over the edge within her. He fell forward, his full weight on her as he pressed kisses to her temple, breathless from the exertion. "You're amazing," he whispered against her hair. "God Regina you're so damn sexy when you come."_

 _Regina giggled and swatted at his shoulder embarrassed. "Shut up," she said, her face flushed, lips swollen and her eyes bright and happy._

 _"_ _I mean it," he said leaning back to look lovingly at her, his eyes moving between hers. "You're so beautiful my love," he stroked her cheek gently before leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips._

 _"_ _I love you Robin Locksley," she said as he pulled back to look at her and she felt him stir inside her at her words._

 _"_ _And I love you," he whispered again, kissing her deeply before playfully rolling them so that she was on top, but still tethered together. Regina let out a squeal at the move and laughed before looking to the clock by the bed._

 _"_ _Roland will be up soon," she said quietly. "And now I need another shower." Robin reached up to caress her breasts. "Come on, you can have one with me." She said finally raising herself off his now softened cock. Tugging at his hand to encourage him off the bed she quickly moved to the bathroom, turning on the spray before catching her reflection in the mirror. Face flushed, eyes bright and happy, she could almost forget about Zelena West, about the Front, Arthur Pendragon and the war. She wondered if after she exposed Zelena she could give up the photo journalism altogether? Come back to Sherwood, to Robin and Roland and just be happy? As Robin came in the bathroom and wrapped her up in his arms she knew that she could. She really could._

Regina scoffed at the memory of how happy she had been that day. What a fool. She thought as she turned her eyes skyward in a vain attempt to stop the tears falling. She had been so happy, she had _allowed_ herself to believe happiness, family, _peace_ was in her grasp. She should have known better. She tempted fate and fate knocked her down again. She picked up her hairbrush again and angrily brushed through her locks. When a knot in her hair caught on the brush and tugged painfully on her scalp the gave a short cry before giving in and letting the tears fall.

 _This is the last time Mills._ She told herself. The last time she would cry tears for Robin Locksley, for the life she _almost_ had. He was better off without her. She was toxic and would have just brought him down, or worse, he would have ended up dead like Daniel. _Daniel…_ how different the pain of losing him was. It still hurt, but she was used to that pain. The pain of losing Robin was fresh and angry while the pain of Daniel was like an old war wound or a phantom limb. She dropped her brush and placed both hands on the bathroom counter, hanging her head and sobbing. She needed to let this all out. She needed to be in control when she met with Arthur. Everything rested on making it through this with and she couldn't do it unless her armour was firmly in place.

As her tears slowed she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and giving her shoulders a loosening roll. She splashed cold water on her face and went through the familiar and somehow calming motion of applying her makeup. The ritual was like a physical representation of the emotional building of walls that was taking place insider her with every swipe of the brush. She would not indulge in her memories or fantasies anymore. Robin was gone, the promise of a life with him was gone and she needs to get through today; to get Arthur Pendragon and Zelena West out of her life for good.

Regina returned to her bedroom sat staring intently at the television screen. Eventually the news update she was awaiting appeared – the Senate was in session today in Tintagel and President Pendragon was in attendance.

She took a deep breath pulled out her carefully packed three piece suit with shaking hands _get it together Mills_ she chastised herself. She had thought long and hard about her attire. It was a costume really for the part she was about to play and she knew how critical it was that she remained cool and professional both with Arthur when making the deal (or he wouldn't agree to her terms) and with Zelena. If she seemed overly eager the woman would refuse to tell her anything.

Taking one final look in the mirror and happy that she had managed to conceal the evidence of her earlier breakdown Regina packed everything else into her suitcase to leave with the manager of the hostel. Picking up her purse she pulled her freshly painted pillar box red bottom lip between her teeth. If she was going to back out, now was the time. Robin once again invaded her thoughts, he would no doubt pitch a fit if he knew what she was about to do… but he didn't know, and he never would. Shaking her head she pushed all thoughts of him aside. She was going to do this. After all what did she have left to lose?

* * *

Regina took an unregistered cab from the Black Hole to Camelot Parliament where she knew government was sitting and Arthur Pendragon was playing President. She easily made it through security as no one recognised her in her expensive suit and perfectly styled hair and makeup. It was only when she pushed open the double doors of the Senate with a flourish and resounding _bang!_ when they hit the wall that everything stopped. Arthur's cold and furious gaze turned to delight when he recognised her.

He had barely uttered the words _arrest her_ before she had Camelot police offices on either side of her and her hand held tightly behind her back. Arthur walked up to her, slowly shaking his arrogant head but before he had a chance to make a comment she had quietly and confidently informed him that if she didn't make a phone call to her contact in ten minutes everything she and Zelena had on him would be leaked to the press.

"What is it you want my dear?" Arthur asked with a smirk Regina wanted to wipe from his face. .

"A few minutes of your time," Regina replied, confidence oozing out of her, "you may want to have this discussion in private." She finished with a raised eye brow.

Arthur had tilted his head in a questioning nod, _so easy to entice_ Regina thought. He had the two police officers escort her to his private office position behind the main chamber of Parliament where the Senate had been in session and Regina carefully explained the documents she had received from Walsh that would expose Arthur's corruption. While there was little risk that anyone would attempt to sanction him legally, given his tight grip on the Presidency and tendency to rule with an iron fist, he had been skimming money from drug cartels and organised crime families throughout Camelot for years and they would very quickly have his head if that piece of information was made public.

"I'll give you ten minutes with her,"

"45," Regina countered.

"15," Arthur returned and Regina merely raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, 20 minutes – final offer." Regina gave a stiff nod in agreement. "Now give me those files."

At that Regina scoffed, "I'm not a fool Arthur, you can take my files _after_ I speak to Zelena."

"I'm not a fool either Regina. How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?" Regina could barely contain herself, this was exactly how she had wanted the conversation with Arthur to go. He was playing right into her hands.

"Once I have had my time with Zelena you will have her released," Arthur immediately went to interrupt but Regina cut him off, "and take me in her place. I'll be in your custody Arthur and will have no motivation to aggravate you further by not complying with the terms of our agreement. When Zelena West is released you can have my files... and me." Arthur pursed his lips as though he was thinking her off over but Regina could see from the hungry look in her eyes that the thought of having her in his grasp had him drooling.

After a moment of measured silence Arthur exclaimed with the joy of one announcing a banquet, "we have a deal!" his mouth smiled but his eyes held a crazed gleam. "Call your contact, tell them we have agreed terms and I'll have you escorted to Camelot Prison." Regina let out her breath slowly in relief as she dialled Belle's number to confirm the plan was in motion and give her the timing of her meeting with Zelena. The first stage of her plan had gone beautifully. Arthur was so eager to get his slimy hands on her he had fallen completely for her trap. She only hoped it went so well with Zelena.

When she hung up the phone and turned around she found Arthur closer than she had thought and fought her instinct to step away from him. Instead she steeled herself and shot him a scathing look, raising her chin in defiance. Arthur merely shook his head as his mouth formed a sneer. He reached out a cold hand and took her chin between his curled finger and thumb.

"I'm so glad we will have this opportunity to get to know one another better," he said quietly and Regina felt her stomach drop and bile rise to the back of her throat but she steeled her gaze, refusing to let him see the effect his words had on her. "I will see you soon Regina, very soon." He said and she tugged her chin from his grasp turning to follow the two police officers out of Arthur's private office and to a waiting car outside.

* * *

Her shoes clacked loudly along the concrete corridor, essentially announcing her arrival to the woman whose sole purpose in life seemed to be to make her miserable. As soon as she locked eyes with her rival Zelena's gaze went from curious to deadly.

"Come to gloat? I didn't think that was your style," she said, her tone lacking its usual bite but her eyes were as cold as ever.

"It's not. I'm here for answers, Zelena." Regina said as she slowly walked towards the cell and turned towards the woman staring daggers at her from behind the thick metal bars.

Zelena laughed mirthlessly, "What makes you think I'm going to talk to you?" she replied darkly.

Regina cocked her head to side with a knowing grin, "because you want to get out of here. You don't want to die, least of all at Arthur's hands."

"And you're going to get me out if I spill all my dirty little secrets?" Zelena's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Little Regina Mills with her bloody camera and ridiculous moral code? How exactly are you going to do that? Hmm? Smuggle me out in your camera case? Send pictures of poor me crying behind bars to the Misthaven Tribune? News flash Regina, people just don't give a damn!" She finished dryly.

Regina chuckled, her own eyes flashing dangerously at Zelena's accusations. How dare this woman talk down to her as though she were some naïve little school girl? Zelena had no idea of what Regina's life had been like. The things she had experienced and seen. Still Regina wanted answers, and she was going to get them. Opening her purse she pulled out a thumb drive. "You won't have to pose for any pictures today Zelena. I have everything I need right here…" she said holding up the drive as Zelena's mask fell for a moment and she frowned. "Did you really think your little escapades with Arthur had escaped my notice? Never wondered why the articles leaked by Leaderless were focused on you and Fergus while Arthur got off virtually scot-free?"

"Arthur didn't seem to think so now did he?" Zelena asked angrily. "He had me thrown in here before I had time to finish reading the damn story!"

"That was because you had embarrassed him by working with Fergus and you know it. Arthur Pendragon does not take kindly to being made a fool of so don't play dumb with me Zelena. I have every corrupt deal, every sordid affair, every questionable arrest on this little drive – with art." Regina finished with a touch of dramatic flair. This was her moment after all. "And, _if_ you talk to me, I will hand it over to Arthur in return for your freedom. But I want answers – and I want the truth."

Zelena gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she stared at Regina with a calculating look. Regina held her gaze determined to make this bluff work. She had already made the deal with Arthur, the thumb drive _and_ Regina in exchange for 30 minutes with Zelena and at this stage she was now down to 20 minutes but she had to play it cool or Zelena would give up nothing. So despite the pounding of her heart and the sweat forming on her palms Regina remained stoic and held Zelena's gaze until the redhead gave a sigh and rolled her eyes with a quiet _Fine… ask away_. Zelena waved her hand in the air as she returned to her cot and sat down. Back straight and legs crossed. _I have nothing to hide anyway_ she mumbled bitterly.

Regina slowly released a breath she didn't realise she was holding and turned her back on Zelena. Walking to the wall opposite she leaned against it adopting a casual pose in an attempt to hide how important this conversation was to her.

"I want to know why, Zelena. Why did you target me? Almost from the first day we met you worked tirelessly to undermine me, to undermine my reputation, my relationships. I just want to know why."

"That's it?" Zelena laughed coldly. "You're letting Arthur, a known mass murderer and complete psychopath go free because you want to know why I don't like you?" Zelena scoffed. "I knew you were an entitled little brat but I certainly underestimated just how self-absorbed you were didn't I?"

Regina's anger flared bringing a flush to her cheeks and neck but she remained silent. She didn't have the time to get into a pissing contest with Zelena over who was the most selfish. "Answer the question Zelena."

"And then you'll let me go?" She asked doubtful and Regina nodded. When Zelena raised an eyebrow in question Regina elaborated.

"Transport has been arranged for you back to Oz."

"No deal – I'm not going back to that god-forsaken place." Zelena interrupted and Regina could not believe the woman's nerve! She'd rather die here in Camelot than return to her home state?

"Fine. I have a return flight to Misthaven that I will no longer be able to make. You can take my seat," she said taking the ticket from her purse and waving it at Zelena for effect. "Just answer the damn question."

"It really irks you doesn't it? To have someone not like you?" Zelena taunted as she got to her feet.

"That was no novelty for me Zelena. I've spent most of my life being… _disliked_." Regina said, hoping that if she gave a little honesty here she might get some in return. "I'm hardly known for my sparkly personality. But you really took it to the next level – sabotaging my photographs when we were in Misthaven, starting that rumour about me and Graham Humbert, coming here to the front and trying to kill me! That's more than just _not liking_ someone. I want to know what has driven that level of hatred from the moment we met!"

"Oh it was long before I met you dear that I decided to destroy you," Zelena said darkly. Regina's brow furrowed in confusion… _before they met? She must be insane…_

"What do you know about me?" Zelena asked quietly and Regina frowned at the change of topic but gave a non-committal shrug of her shoulders. "Come on, you didn't come in here without even bothering to check out my wiki profile or Facebook. What do you know?"

Regina threw her gaze to the ceiling with a huff of _Fine_ before she started reciting the details of Zelena's life that she knew. "Your family was in farming, not much money, you dropped out of school and studied nights to get your leaving marks to go to University. Not much contact with your family, you threw yourself into your career and obviously sold your soul to the devil in the process." Regina finished sarcastically. "Poor girl makes good."

"Poor girl makes good," Zelena repeated quietly. "Well you've certainly got the _Ciffs Notes_ haven't you?"

"Care to fill in the blanks?" Regina asked equally quietly.

"I was adopted – as an older child, I was about 6 when I was taken in. I say 'about' as my birth mother didn't bother to provide any details about me when she dumped me on the side of the road. I was taken in by that so called 'farming family' you read about when the mother took ill and they needed someone to work on the farm. I was basically their slave…" she gave a scoff. " _Left school_ to work on the farm – I never went to bloody school in the first place. I used to steal books out of my adoptive sibling's bags and taught myself – reading, writing. Later I took their language books and texts on history, science and mathematics. I got beaten for it to anytime one of them tattled to our _father_ about it… " she spat the title out as though it tasted sour on her tongue.

"When did you leave?" Regina asked.

"When he tried to rape me and I nearly cut his fingers off." Zelena said coldly and Regina gasped but forced herself to keep her face an impassive mask. "I was 14. I ran away. Found some poor gullible soul to marry me and became Zelena West. I studied, managed to get a full scholarship and got my journalism degree. As soon as I could left that peasant life behind me to start fresh in Misthaven." Zelena's eyes had taken on a faraway expression and Regina couldn't help but wonder how long the woman had kept all of this bottled up.

"I decided to find my birth family. I don't know why really. I don't know what I thought would happen or what I planned to do with the information. Obviously I wasn't wanted," she spat and was suddenly looking accusingly at Regina again and something about the look in Zelena's eyes made Regina wonder.

"Your _birth_ family?" She asked softly.

"Yes dear. Our mother wasn't quite as successful as she thought she was in hiding my birth."

" _Our_ mother?" Regina said louder as she pushed herself off the wall and took three quick steps to the bars of Zelena's cell. " _Our Mother?!"_

"Yes. _Our mother!_ We're sisters… half if you want to get technical," she said sarcastically. "Cora had me before she was married in a private hospital in DunBroch. The handwriting on the hospital registration forms matched and she used her first name, just swapped out her surname for her mother's maiden name… it was all too easy really, once I knew what to look for."

"What do you mean ' _once you knew what to look for'?"_ Regina asked, even more intrigued. Zelena gave a dark laugh.

"Bet you didn't know our mother and your old mentor were _lovers_ … did you Regina?" Zelena asked with a wicked smile on her face and Regina's head whipped up in shock.

"Mother and… _Gold?_ " she asked. Gold had been the only mentor Regina ever had. He had taken her on as a junior straight from college and had been a significant factor in her getting her position at the Tribune. The thought of her mother and Gold _together_ made her shiver but everything did seem to suddenly fall into place. While Gold was demanding, treacherous and just plain unlikable at times, he had always taken an interest in Regina's career. Even while she was working at the Front he pushed her for more, always, and would belittle her efforts, sure, but he would never the less buy her photographs when it came down to it. Until now she had taken his assistance at face value. She shook her head – what a fool she had been not to have questioned his motives earlier?

"Somehow he knew who I was and gave me a push in the right direction…" Zelena continued, obviously relishing in her _sister's_ discomfort. "And then I found you… Regina Mills… valedictorian, president of the drama club and lacrosse team, on the student council… regular little bell of the ball weren't you? Living the life _I should have had!_ while I was tossed away like garbage." Zelena screamed as she pushed against the bars. "So yes… sister _…_ I set out to make your life a living hell… just like mine had been."

Regina shook her head as tears pricked her eyes, tears that had no business being there. Blood or not this woman was _not_ her sister, but somehow something tugged at the damn heart beating in her chest. Still she schooled her features and swallowed her compassion. "All of this, because you were _jealous_ of me?" she asked nastily. "What are you, twelve?"

"No Regina, I'm not twelve, I was _never twelve!_ I had no childhood –"

"And you decided to take it out on me?" Zelena gritted her teeth and said no more but her eyes screamed _yes!_ "I might not have been left on the side of the road Zelena but Mother tossed me away just like she did you. The last time I spent any time with my parents was when I was eight years old. Yes, I was in a school, not forced to work on a farm and yes your life was terrible. But that was not my fault. And I certainly wasn't living the charmed life you seem to think I was." At the clank and rattle of the gate to the prison floor sounded Regina realised she was out of time. Two guards came towards them at a steady pace. "You need to build a damn bridge and get over it." She continued hurriedly. "This is a second chance for you. I hope you use it." She finished quietly while Zelena stared stonily at her from behind bars.

"You have the drive?" One of the guards asked.

"When I get word that she's free." Regina replied taking a step back from the bars as the guards opened the doors.

"What? You don't want to share a ride to the airport sis? We could braid each other's hair on the flight home." Zelena commented icily as she stepped through the gates.

"Another time," Regina said softly. Zelena merely arched an eyebrow in reply before turning and following one of the guards down the hall. Regina quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Zelena," she said softly and Zelena pulled her arm out of her grasp spinning around to face her but was struck dumb by the pleading look in Regina's eyes. "Please… Cora Mills is not worth this… Let it go, take this second chance and _live your life._ " Zelena's cold gaze faltered for a moment when she saw the guard roughly grab Regina by her arms, pulling her backward and into Zelena's cell.

"What have you done?" she asked quietly and Regina just shook her head.

"I needed to know," Regina said her chin raising a little. "Besides, you were a bitch and a war profiteer Zelena, but you didn't actually kill any one. You don't deserve to die for bruising Arthur's ego."

"But you – what are you – I don't understand," Zelena stuttered, the shock of the situation had her heart suddenly racing in her chest – this woman who she had tormented for years had traded her life, or at the very least her freedom, for Zelena?

"He's not going to kill me, he's just keeping me here," Regina said quietly. Not sure why she wanted to alleviate some of Zelena's guilt and certainly not able to tell her of the second step in her plan, not with the guards right beside her listening to every word.

"That will likely be worse Regina – you're insane," Zelena angrily accused. Guilt was not an emotion she was familiar with and it sat like a lump in her chest. How dare this little brat go and do something like this?

"Time's up," one of the guards mumbled as he roughly shepherded Zelena up the corridor. She walked with her head held high refusing to turn around and Regina was grateful for Zelena's pride as she couldn't help but crumble for a moment and didn't need anyone to witness it. She turned around and faced the wall. Resting her forehead on the cool surface as everything began to sink in.

She had a sister? How had her mother managed to hide a sister from her all these years? Did Daddy know? Not that he ever would have told her but still the question burned – and Gold? What role did he have in all of this? Why did Mother try so hard to fall pregnant with Regina when she had given Zelena away? Or was Regina merely a guilt-baby? Was that why Cora had pushed her away too? She needed to have it out with her Mother once and for all… she could only hope that Belle would not let her down. The questions burned and she was exhausted. She could only hope that this went to plan and she was able to get her answers one day. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the cot and let her mind rest but this was only act one of her performance. Act two was going to require a lot more strength.

Regina gave herself only a moment against the wall before she shut down the questions swirling through her mind and turned around. She wiped a hand over her face quickly and then through her hair before walking towards the cot that had until recently been occupied by her sister. She sat down pulling her shoulders back and keeping her spine straight. She pressed her legs together leaning them ever so gently to the side and folded her hands in her lap. She schooled her features into something impassive, projecting a cool and calm demeanour despite the panic swirling in her now that she was here. She knew the importance of a poker face, and she needed to project her Evil Queen façade, now more than ever before.

She remained completely still as the minutes ticked by. To all outside appearances Regina looked completely calm and in control. Inside however she was a whirl of activity. Was trusting Belle the right move? How long had she been in here? Arthur would have ensured she had twenty minutes with Zelena and not a second more… how long would it take to have Zelena released and then for Belle's mysterious 'rescuer' to negotiate her release? Could she make it out before Arthur came to torture her?

The noise of her thoughts didn't block out the loud screech and clang of the double doors at the end of the hall opening, or the footsteps coming down the corridor and Regina tensed imperceptibly… To her dismay, but not surprise, Arthur appeared at her cell door, flanked by two rather beefy looking Camelot prison guards. A wicked grin broke out on his face, his eyes cold but gleeful… it was show time…

He gave a small wave of his hand and the doors to her cell opened immediately and Regina rose gracefully to her feet.

"My, my… Regina Mills! You have no idea how please I am that you have decided to join us," Arthur said as though she were a guest at a dinner party. Regina remained silent, her expression carefully neutral. Arthur's grin twitched at her lack of response. "I do hope you enjoy your stay, rather more homely than your room at the Front but I'm sure you will adjust." He continued in an attempt to bait her. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement if you miss your Mr Locksley too much." He raised his eye brow and when Regina merely stared blankly at him he gave another wave of his hand. One of his guards took a step forward, striking her harshly across her face.

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries shall we?" Arthur said through gritted teeth., all pretence of hospitality gone from his voice and expression. "You have been a thorn in my side for so many year Regina, humiliated me time and time again – and I plan to return the favour. I will keep you here – " he took a step towards her, raising a hand to roughly grip at her hair when she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, forcing her to look at him, his face, contorted in rage now mere inches from hers – "for _years._ No quick execution for you my dear. You will be begging for death long before she comes for you." Regina held his gaze, steadfastly keeping her expression bored while inside she screamed out for Belle to hurry the hell up and get her out of here.

"Still nothing to say my dear?" Arthur murmured almost to himself. "Let's loosen that tongue a bit, hm?" He gave a nod and the two guards stepped quickly either side of Regina, their rough hands pushing her shoulders down as one of them knocked her legs out from under her forcing her to her knees. Regina looked up, her eyes dark with anger and felt her throat constrict at the sight of Arthur, barely a foot in front of her beginning to unbuckle his belt and release his already half hard member from his pants. He stroked himself once, then twice, all the while smirking at Regina as her mind raced. _Where the hell was Belle?_ The bitch had promised to get her out as soon as Zelena was released. With Arthur in front of her and the two prison guards either side of her in a locked prison cell she had no hope of escape. The only thing she could do was try and stall for time. But how?

One guard leaned down with a smirk, gripping at Regina's jaw to force her mouth open. She pulled away with a quick forceful jerk of her head and finally spoke to Arthur.

"Put that thing in my mouth Pendragon and I'll bite it off," her voice was cold and her eyes steely, still refusing to show any fear and Arthur could see the determination in her eyes. He smiled in reply before nodding to his guard. The man pulled out a pistol and pressed the cold metal into Regina's temple. She flicked her eyes over and could see the guard smile sickly at her.

"Even attempt that dear and Lamorak here will blow your pretty brains out. Let's just play nice alright?" Arthur moved forward again but stopped at the cold, deadened tone of Regina's voice.

"What makes you think I wouldn't rather be dead?" she bit out through clenched teeth and the truth Arthur saw in her eyes chilled him.

Turning to his guards he ordered firmly, "leave us," and as the two men moved to exit the cell he pulled back his hand and struck her across the cheek with as much force as he could. How dare this little bitch embarrass him again? In his own damn prison? In front of his guards? This was meant to be his moment to humiliate her!

Regina was thrown to the side by the force of his strike, her teeth forcefully splitting the inside of her cheek, blood filling her mouth. He gave her no time to catch her breath as he reached down and dragged her up by the throat marching her back until her head banged hard against the bars of the cell.

"Always such a smart little mouth aren't you my dear? Couldn't leave well enough alone? Well what is going to stop me this time? Hm? You've might have saved Zelena, Regina but who is coming to save you?" He taunted as he squeezed the hand he had around her throat while his other hand moved to the belt holding Regina's trousers in place. She slapped unseeing at his hands knowing exactly what would happen as soon as he got them off and began to see spots as her need for air became too much. She was torn between trying to loosen his grip on her throat and continuing to thwart his efforts to get her pants off. She knew she was merely delaying the inevitable but could not bring herself to give in and let him take her.

Losing his patience Arthur pulled her from the bars of the cell, both hands going to her hair to bang her head roughly into the bars again and again, "such a stubborn little bitch aren't you?" he spat as her head connected hard enough to cause Regina's vision to blur.

"Stop fighting me dear, you know how this is going to end," Arthur bit out before pulling her from the bars once more and dragging her to the cot on the other side of the cell, pushing her face down onto the mattress. His hands went quickly to the waist of her pants as he tried to drag the slacks over her hips. Tears pricked at Regina's eyes from the pain and the horror of what was about to happen. Her head felt like it was being torn in two from having been thrown against the heavy bars and she just wanted this all to stop.

"Fuck!" Arthur screamed in frustration as he realised the trousers were too tight to pull from her body. He lifted Regina by the hair to cruelly snarl in her ear "I get these off and you are mine. Whenever I wish it for as long as I wish it – for what's left of your pathetic little life!" he punched at her temple rendering her barely conscious but she could feel his hands reach between her body and the firm mattress of the cot to release her belt. Her ears were ringing and both Regina and Arthur were too focused on what was happening between them to hear the footsteps in the corridor, or Regina's cell door open. The first moment either realised they were no longer alone was when they heard their unexpected guest speak.

"Do tell Arthur, must you always render your companion unconscious before you bed her?"

Arthur leapt off Regina quickly slipping his member back into his pants and drawing up the zip. Regina frowned, trying to bring herself from her haze enough to understand what was happening. It couldn't be… was that - ?

"Gold," Arthur said trying to regain his composure. "Who the hell let you in here?" he looked angrily to the corridor behind Gold as he added voice raised in obvious threat to the guards manning this end of the prison, "I was not to be disturbed!"

"Yes well see, lucky you were because the deal I have for you involves Miss Mills being released to my custody _unharmed_ and you may have already infringed that condition. A few minutes more and I'd have had to fully expose you." Gold said coldly.

Arthur laughed. "Deal? Why would I trade this – let's be honest, rather delightful specimen – to you? We both know I've waited a long time for my revenge. What do you have that could possibly tempt me?"

Gold held up a small thumb drive "only every piece of information Regina Mills and Zelena West had on you."

Arthur blanched mildly but his voice remained steady. "You think I'm going to let you walk out of here in return for unauthorised drivel?" Arthur posited.

"Of course not, but let's not forget Ms Miss is a remarkable photographer," Gold replied his tone mirthful as he tossed a file of A4 photographs on the floor at Arthurs feet.

Regina swallowed a moan as she forced herself up from her prone position on the cot. Her head was throbbing and her mind was reeling at the sudden change of circumstances. She got herself into a seated position, the effort and an obvious concussion making her vomit onto the floor by the bed.

Gold immediately moved towards her and Arthur screamed as he felt all control of the situation slipping from his grasp, "Wait!" Gold froze and Regina gave a soft moan of pain and brought her hands to her temple.

Arthur stared at eh photographs that had been sprawled at his feet. A couple were almost innocuous – photographs of him with various known criminals, nothing knew Regina had published similar material before, but then there were photographs obviously taken by a hidden camera and likely not by Regina but by the back stabbing redheaded bitch naked in the photographs with him. They were in various lewd positions in the pictures and then his face reddened with pure rage as he saw a serious of photographs of him with a number of his guards, his cock buried deep inside of them. He suddenly realised how fully he had been played – and by the woman he had thought to _finally_ have in his grasp after so long. He was so eager to get his hands around Regina's neck and make her pay for her relentless pursuit of him all these years he had walked right into her trap.

Regina moved on the bed making a weak attempt to stand as Arthur lunged for her "You little _bitch!"_ he screamed as she flinched back from him. Her walls having crumbled during his attack. Gold moved swiftly, grabbing Arthur by the neck from behind and slamming him into the wall next to Regina's cot.

"Now you listen here, if you I'm in here for longer than 30 minutes my assistant will not only authorise these images for publication in Misthaven but for them to be sent to Leaderless for publication around the whole damn world. I've already been here for 20 minutes and your stench have me on my last nerve. So tell me Arthur, do we have a deal?"

"I want the originals, and all copies," Arthur spat against the wall.

"Not a chance," Gold replied with a snarl. "After what I just walked in on your lucky I'm leaving you here with you cock still attached to your pelvis. You let Regina and I go and you have my word these images will never see the light of day. But if I ever hear that you have approached her, talked to her, or sent her a greeting card and this all goes public – and I'll make sure your darling Guinevere gets a personalised copy."

"Alright," Arthur murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Gold said with a smile.

"I said _alright!"_ Arthur screamed pushing himself off the wall as soon as Gold released him. "Now get out of my prison and out of my country," he seethed in an attempt to regain some footing. "Before I change my mind." Gold cocked his eyebrow unable to let Arthur believe for a moment that he had fooled anyone into thinking he had any choice.

"Come now Miss Mills," he said extending his hand to help her to her feet. She took it gratefully, leaning onto him slightly as she regained her balance. "Always a pleasure Arthur," Gold continued as he and Regina made their way down the hall.

"Fuck off Gold," Arthur replied and fumed as the sound of the media moguls laugh echoed through the prison floor.

It took barely fifteen minutes for them to clear the prison. Regina had taken little with her but had managed to get her purse returned. Gold was silent and stoic by her side as they were guided through the labyrinth of corridors that made up the place. It wasn't until they were safe in the privacy of Gold's rented town car that he leaned towards Regina flashing a light across her eyes making a rough assessment of her condition.

"Jesus Regina that was close. What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice accusing in a poor attempt to hid his concern behind ire.

"I didn't know you cared Gold," Regina said tiredly. Her voice rough both from having Arthur's hands around her throat and from having held back tears but the sarcasm rang clear.

"There's my girl," he said softly and Regina chuckled. Gold pulled an antiseptic swap from a small first aid kit he had in the car and pressed it to her cut lip causing Regina to let out a small hiss of pain. "After nearly ten years together Regina I've become quite fond of you. Next time, give me the courtesy of a little head up ok?" He said, his voice making it clear this was not a request.

Regina nodded and cleared her throat, "it's been longer than ten years though hasn't it Gold?" she said, her voice quiet but firm. Gold's eyes narrowed as he wiped at another cut on her temple with a swab. Regina held his gaze and could see that he had expected this. Gold was no fool. He must have anticipated that his relationship with their mother would come to light once Belle told him the reason Regina had traded herself for Zelena.

"You've got a concussion and you'll have a few bruises but otherwise I think you'll live," he said as he packed up his supplies.

"Gold?" Regina asked, putting all the strength she could muster into the question.

"What do you want to know Regina?" he said tiredly.

"Is it true? You and my mother – you were together?" Gold held her gaze and gave a firm nod of his head.

"Once upon a time, yes," he said softly.

"Is that why you helped me?" she asked softly. "For her?"

"Probably not in the way you think, but yes. It was my feelings for your mother that lead me take you in as an intern all those years ago."

"What do you mean not in the way I think?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I loved your mother Regina, very much and I believe she loved me. But Cora Mills had ambition and when we knew each other my only desire was to have her and be a reporter. That was not enough for Cora. She left me and when I continued to pursue her, to try and convince her we should be together she turned on me in the most vicious of ways. Humiliated me in front of my colleagues, belittled me and quite frankly turned me into the man I am today. I swore to myself that Cora Mills would regret the day she turned me down. I became more powerful than any other man she knew – hell I just had the psychotic President of Camelot bend to my will and allow me to walk her daughter, one of his most desired enemies, out of Camelot Prison." Gold chuckled a little at that.

"How do Zelena and I fit in?" Regina asked her whole demeanour tense and curious.

"You know officially I work in the media," Gold began, "but you also know my real trade." he finished somewhat cryptically.

"Secrets," Regina said flatly.

"What a polite way of putting it," Gold said amused. "Secrets, yes. I trade in secrets. As my media empire grew so did my ability to gain knowledge. I discovered those that had the funds to invest and worked to secure their co-operation," Gold said looking out the window at the passing scenery as they made their way to the airport.

"You spied on people and blackmailed them into building your empire," Regina said, her voice cold but held no trace of accusation.

"Quite," Gold agreed. "I followed your mother very closely over the years and with each conquest that raised her another step up the social ladder she was so eager to climb I saw the once fiery creature I so adored wither away. Zelena's father was a diplomat from a small nation in the southern ocean and I do believe she intended to marry him. The man was a sadistic drunk – abused prostitutes for pleasure and wanted your mother on his arm only because of her beauty. Resources told me he was abusive towards her as well and I knew once they were married it would get worse. I couldn't let her do it. I contacted her for the first time in years to tell her what I knew." Gold turned his eyes towards Regina and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"She didn't care did she?" Regina asked incredulous and Gold shook his head.

"He was crazy with ambition and she knew that one day he would rule his country and expand his empire – and she was right. The man conquered Arendelle…"

Regina's composure left her as her mouth flew open in horror _"Hans Isles?"_ She asked breathless and Gold nodded sagely.

"Yes."

"Oh my God," Regina said softly. "What happened between them? Why didn't she marry him?"

"Hans was not as _attached_ to your mother as she was to him. I threatened to expose him which would end his diplomatic career and any possibility to take power in the Seven Isles. He rather unceremoniously ended things with her, even when she told him she was pregnant."

"With Zelena?" Regina said, more statement than question.

"He did his best to end the pregnancy before leaving Misthaven but Zelena survived." Regina cringed and she could see the pain in Gold's eyes that he had inadvertently caused her mother such anguish. "It was still a much better fate for her than to have been married to the monster." Regina nodded. "I was able to help her get to DunBroch and have the child. I had hoped that we could rekindle what once had been... Your mother seemed to be agreeable to a reconciliation but she left the hospital as soon as Zelena was born. By the time I caught up with her there was no trace of the child. It took me years to track Zelena down."

"And when you did you lead her to us."

"Your mother never got over what happened with Hans. She had been so close to achieving all her dreams and they were snatched away from her. She completely blocked out how Hans mistreated her, abused her and she locked all thoughts of her child from her mind. I didn't think it was possible but she became even more ambitious, more angry more – heartless.

"Your father was a successful businessman when they met and would very likely have gone into politics." Regina couldn't stop the gasp of surprise.

"Daddy?" she said, her voice cracking with surprise. He seemed anything but political.

"He was a very different man back then. Your mother set her cap on him and he was entirely smitten with her – as were so many before him. After they married she was determined to elevate his position but the more she pushed the more he withdrew. She used manipulations and threats, belittling him and eating away at his confidence. Like so many touched by your mother he simply shrivelled up until he was just an empty shell." Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"She thought it was you holding him back you know?" Gold murmured. "His attachment to you bringing him home early from the office, made him unwilling to spend evenings rubbing shoulders in the capital or take on a parliamentary position."

"That's why she had me sent away…" Regina said with a sad shake of her head. Talk about toxic.

"My hope was that Zelena would reach out, contact you, maybe even Cora and that you could all heal."

"Mother would never have given Zelena a chance," Regina muttered.

"No, she wouldn't. But even if she had Zelena was too full of bitterness. She focused entirely on destroying you." Gold sighed. "She is so like her mother".

"So you helped me to make up for what happened to my mother and Zelena?" Regina asked though disbelief echoed in her voice.

"Even I have a conscience Regina. I couldn't help but feel responsible when I realised Zelena was trying to ruin your life," he said with his usual cold demeanour. "I intervened to give you a buffer of sorts and so that I could make sure Zelena didn't go too far. When you left the Tribune it became more difficult, but I did what I could."

"Am I supposed to thank you?" she challenged. "It would have been nice to know what the hell was going on. I could have talked to her, perhaps prevented some of this."

"Zelena wouldn't have talked to you Regina, she was too far gone."

"You don't know that," she hissed.

"We could go back and forwards over this all day or we can move on. You told Zelena she this was her second chance, this is also yours. You need to leave the Front Regina, find a place to call home and _live_. You have mourned your Daniel long enough, let the man rest in peace and stop chasing your demise like it is some prize. Death will find you soon enough."

"Words of wisdom from the devil himself," Regina whispered. "To what do I owe the honour of hearing them?"

"I've found peace with my Belle and I've finally been able to let your mother go. I'd like to see one Mills woman find a bit of happiness in this life," he confessed quietly and against all odds Regina found herself believing him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her tone that of a confession. "For coming here, for doing – well, everything," she threw him a half smile.

"You're welcome," he replied.

With that settled Regina turned her gaze out of the window. This would be her last time in Camelot. Gold was right. Her mother, her father, Zelena, all of them had been swallowed up by her mother's ambition, cruelty and bitterness. Regina would not succumb to that anymore. She was going to put this all behind her and find somewhere she could be happy, somewhere she could live out her days and where photography would be something she did for pleasure once more. Where that place would be she didn't know, but she knew her first stop would be to say a proper goodbye to those people who had become family to her these past years. She would go back to the Front, get closure on all this and then she would do more than move forward, she would move on.

 **Things are moving to a close. I envisage one more (likely short) chapter before the reunion and possibly a prologue. Would love to know what you would like to see by way of a reunion. After such a journey our two characters are not who they were when they parted so... what would you like to see?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN I would like to thank Sandpiper for the encouragement and assistance with this chapter. She got me through a mammoth case of writers block that has delayed this next instalment. Sorry and I hope I haven't lost your interest in this story with the delay. Can only apologise.**

 _Where we left off…_

 _"…_ _You have to leave the Front Regina, find a place to call home and_ live. _You have mourned your Daniel long enough, let the man rest in peace and stop chasing your demise like it is some prize. Death will find you soon enough."_

 _"_ _Words of wisdom from the devil himself," Regina whispered. "To what do I owe the honour of hearing them?"_

 _"_ _I've found peace with my Belle and I've finally been able to let your mother go. I'd like to see one Mills woman find a bit of happiness in this life," he confessed quietly and against all odds Regina found herself believing him._

 _"_ _Thank you," she said quietly, her tone that of a confession. "For coming here, for doing… well, for everything." She threw him a half smile._

 _"_ _You're welcome," he replied._

 _With that settled Regina turned her gaze out of the window. This would be her last time in Camelot. Gold was right. Her mother, her father, Zelena, all of them had been swallowed up by her mother's ambition, cruelty and bitterness. Regina would not succumb to that anymore. She was going to put this all behind her and find somewhere she could be happy, somewhere she could live out her days and where photography would be something she did for pleasure once more. Where that place would be she didn't know, but she knew her first stop would be to say a proper goodbye to those people who had become family to her these past years. She would go back to the Front, get closure on all this and then she would do more than move forward, she would move on._

Regina looked at her reflection in the small compact she carried with a grimace. She had wanted to go back to the Front straight away but was glad she had let Gold talk her into staying in Camelot for a day or two. She was a mess and seeing Emma, Ruby and Granny like this would open the door to a barrage of questions she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. She had dark bruising over her face, arms and legs. A long cut to her temple that she didn't even remember how she got and various scratches. Not to mention the lump on her temple where her head had been thrown against the bars of her cell in Camelot, _Or was it the wall?_ she thought as she gingerly ran the tips of her fingers over it.

Gold had driven Regina to an apartment building he owned deep in the Black Hole in Camelot. He had been more concerned with her flying with a concussion than her appearance but had no interest staying in Camelot himself. He assured her she would be safe here and Mal had sent Diaval who Gold had roomed in the apartment next door. They could pack up and leave on Mal's jet at a moment's notice should Arthur decide to take the risk and send people for her.

Regina sighed as thoughts of her friends once again filled her thoughts. She had been such a bitch before she left for Camelot… Would they still want to see her? Would they forgive her for walking out on them? For treating them like she did? For the first time since she made her decision to go back she felt nervous. Her last conversation with Emma had been cutting.

 _Regina was working through the photographs she had of Zelena and Arthur in her room at the Front when she heard the distinctive clack of heeled boots on the concrete floor in the hall outside. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes Regina turned opening the door of her room before Emma had the chance to knock and turned dismissively from the angry blonde with a huff of 'what do you want Emma."_

 _"_ _That's all you have to say to me? What the hell Regina?" she spat and Regina could feel the anger rolling off the younger woman in thick waves. "I don't believe you. After all this time you're back and yet you're not. You've cut yourself off from everyone and are walking around like the Evil Queen Zelena painted you as!"_

 _"_ _Emma –" Regina began tiredly, before she was cut off as Emma continued her tirade._

 _"_ _You know, I'm used to this shit from you. After Daniel died I watched you running blindly into battle fields and ridiculously dangerous under cover operations but never have you given up! Not on yourself and not on me. How could you do this? Just because Locksley turned out to be a useless sack of shit – there are still people who love you Regina! Who need you! Me, Red, Granny, do we mean nothing to you? What the fuck Regina!" Emma finished on a scream and Regina flinched involuntarily and stepped away from her._

 _Emma ran a hand through her hair, tears prickling at her eyes and she sniffed and threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know why I'm here. It's not like you care." She turned away from Regina in frustration and took in the state of her room. Regina's cameras and equipment were tossed lazily on her bed, her usually neatly packed duffle bag had been pulled to pieces, photographs of Zelena and Arthur Pendragon covered nearly every surface of the room. "Regina what are you doing?" Emma asked her anger replaced with concern, Regina was acting like a woman obsessed! Emma turned slowly, bringing her eyes back up to her friend and Regina's gut twisted with guilt at the devastated expression that faced her. Perhaps she hadn't thought this through fully… She knew she had friends but didn't quite realize how hurt they would be by her pain._

 _"_ _What do you want to hear Emma?"_

 _"_ _How about the truth? What is all this? This is more than just a story to you Regina, what is it?"_

 _Regina bit her lip. She couldn't tell Emma what she was doing. It was too dangerous and she couldn't risk Arthur finding out. Straightening her spine Regina made the decision to push her friend away. She exploded with "What else is it then Emma? What else to I have? NOTHING!" She screamed, not having to feign anger nearly as much as she thought she would. It bubbled to the surface and had her shaking in her rage. "A story, a career, a shitty apartment in the shittiest spot in the world! Right now all I have is my anger and my pain! I don't want to think about anyone else! I don't want to_ feel _anymore! If you don't want to hear that - fine! But it doesn't change anything and it sure as hell won't help you understand."_

 _"_ _Seems like you're thinking plenty about Zelena," Emma replied hotly, pointedly looking at the photographs on Regina's bed and in her hands. Regina gave a humourless chuckle._

 _"_ _Yes I am..." she murmured._

 _"_ _What's with that? Only the people who try to kill you get the courtesy of you giving a fuck about them?"_

 _"_ _Stop acting like a spoiled child Emma," Regina said, her tone more tired than harsh. At her continued glare Regina softly confessed. "She ruined my life, isn't that enough of a reason to want to ruin hers?"_

 _"_ _Seems like you've done that all on your own," Emma returned, her voice ice cold._

 _"_ _I need to focus on_ something _Emma or I'm going to lose my mind! I can't just keep thinking about him and I can't seem stop," at the desperation in her tone and the tears in Regina's eyes Emma's cold façade dropped._

 _"_ _So you're going to go expose Zelena – and Arthur Pendragon!" Emma said looking pointedly at one pile of images that was all Arthur. Regina nodded mutely, "At what cost Regina? You think he's going to let you walk off into the sunset after your story comes out? That he'll just go after Zelena? That you'll be able to hide? Because I swear the world isn't big enough that you can go somewhere that he won't find you… Even if you manage to hide he will_ never _stop looking. You wanna live like that? Always looking over your shoulder? You've done nothing and you're the one going to pay the price."_

 _"_ _I'm tired Emma," Regina confessed, trying to convey all she felt as her eyes flickered between her friends. "Tired of losing, tired of saying goodbye..." she ran her hands through her hair before finishing, "just damn tired."_

 _"_ _We're all tired Regina. We've been living this crazy life for too long but we don't give up, we don't just lay down and roll over! Certainly not because some guy –"_

 _"_ _You mention Locksley again and I swear to God I will strangle you!" Regina said through gritted teeth turning angrily from Emma to hide the tears hearing his name brought to her eyes._

 _"_ _Why? You're the one throwing your life away because he went back to his wife!"_

 _"_ _You just don't get it do you?" Regina said accusingly._

 _"_ _No, I don't! So your parents abandoned you – guess what? So did mine, and long before I was eight years old! Your first love died? So did Neil! But I didn't go on every damn kamikaze mission I could find! Believe me Regina if anyone gets it, it's me!"_

 _"_ _You have Killian, Emma!"_

 _"_ _Yes I do – I have Killian and if he left me_ _tomorrow_ _for his ex I'd have you and Ruby and damn it Regina, I'd still have myself! Why do you need Locksley to love you to realize that you're worth it all on your own!" Regina turned away with a growl of frustration – she wanted to tell Emma that she had a plan. This wasn't as suicidal as it may look but she couldn't risk Arthur finding out. She took a deep breath before settling her mask back in place and facing Emma once more._

 _"_ _You've said what you came to say Emma. I think you should go." Emma nodded, and turned taking two swift steps before stopping and turning back, the tears that were in her eyes now rolling down her cheeks._

 _"_ _I'm mad at you, Jesus Regina I'm so mad, but I'll be back. I'm not going to let you push me away," she turned to leave but something in Regina's eyes gave her pause. That deep sadness that Emma recognised as a person feeling completely and utterly alone. Not quite knowing why she turned back. "I don't want to leave here without saying that I love you – I hate you for what you're doing to us, for this," she said waving her arm around Regina's flat. She sniffed and let out a sob she could no longer control, "but I want you to know that I love you, and I'm not giving up on you, you stupid bitch." Regina stood unmoving, her widened eyes the only sign of her surprise at Emma's outburst and Emma couldn't help but walk back to Regina and pull her into a tight embrace before pushing Regina away from her and moving quickly out the door and down the corridor. Regina fell to her knees on the hard floor of her flat, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs of her own._

 _Five more days, she thought. She just had to get through five more days and this would all be over._

With a quiet sigh she closed her compact and flicked her eyes over to the clock that sat beside the bed that shone a tired florescent green telling her it was nearly two AM. Emma loved her, more than that Emma _understood._ Regina was sure Emma would find a way to forgive her. It might take a little grovelling – or God forbid an _apology,_ but Regina was sure Emma would give her a chance to at least explain.

She moved to the bed, wanting to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw Arthur Pendragon's crazed and hungry gaze. Felt his hands pulling at her clothing. It made her stomach flip with nausea and her breath come in short pants. The last time she had felt like this had been after Zelena had tried to kill her and she had found comfort in what had seemed at the time the most unlikely of places… _Robin.._ she thought quietly. She felt her heart ache but not quite as acutely as it did before. _They say time heals all wounds_ … she pondered. But Regina knew better. Losing Daniel had changed her irreversibly. It didn't hurt quite so much anymore but she was in no way healed. And with Robin it was different. He was alive, happy, he'd moved on… it made it worse somehow knowing he was out there with his family, with his wife while she was here missing him so much sometimes she couldn't breathe. She found herself wondering what he was doing. If he was working again or if he'd given up photojournalism to focus on helping Marian and reuniting his family. She couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt but deep down she also wanted him to be happy. Even if it was without her.

A quiet knock sounded at her door. One obviously designed to draw her attention if she was awake, but not rouse her from sleep. She sat up on her bed with a frown, trying to calm her now racing heart. If someone had wanted to cause her harm they would hardly give a polite knock before doing so, would they? She peered through the peep hole and released the breath that had been stuck at the back of her throat: _Diaval._

She opened the door with a quiet, "you scared me to death," before turning and walking back to the bed and sitting down on the end. Her back too straight to be comfortable and her expression drawn and a little pained.

"Sorry – saw your light on and wanted to make sure you were alright," he said equally quiet. She lifted her gaze to him as she moved up on the bed so that her back was pressed to the headboard. She could see the question in his eyes without him giving voice to it. _Did she want some company? Was she alright?_ He loitered in the entry way, ready to make a seamless exit if he wasn't wanted and she could see so clearly why Mal had worked with him so long. He had a keen sense of what was needed in any situation, no matter how bizarre. Regina had known him for as long as he had been working for Mal and during the time she spent with her friend she would often spend evenings with Diaval. Regina had learned long ago that he was one of the few people she could rely on. More than that she found that she trusted him, his discretion, his honesty.

"I've been better," she replied, her voice cracking a little and she cleared her throat reflexively.

"Well then, I have just the thing," he said with a soft smile as he closed the door and made his way into the small studio apartment. Regina furrowed her brown curiously and let out a short laugh as Diaval pulled a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey ceremoniously from behind his back. "Dealer's choice," he said with a wide smile, handing the cards to Regina as she nodded again with a grateful smile.

A few drinks in and Regina began talking about what had happened after Zelena left Camelot. It wasn't something she had planned to share with anyone – ever – she was mortified that Gold had seen as much he had, but at one point during their card game she closed her eyes and instantly she could feel the greedy pull of Arthur's hands on the waist band of trousers she was no longer wearing. When Diaval called her name trying to regain her attention, his firm tone telling her that he had been trying to call to her for a while, his eyes wide and worried she started to speak. It was the only way she could think of to stop feeling like she wanted to tear the flesh from her bones.

As he was known to do Diaval said nothing, he just listened. He knew something had her completely unwilling to sleep, he had almost be able to hear her thinking from his room next door and now he knew what. He knew she would be ok, she just needed to get it all out, for someone to listen to her without judgment – that and time. She managed to get him to chuckle when she told him how Gold had gotten the King to swear like the child he was.

"He _literally_ screamed at Gold to 'fuck off'," she said with a hint of imitation as she laughed and Diaval laughed with her.

"He's such an arrogant shit," he commented taking a sip of whiskey.

"Who?" Regina winked cheekily, "Gold or Pendragon?"

"Touché," he said raising his glass in salute.

Regina turned a touch melancholy, unsurprising really given everything she had been through and the amount she had drunk, alcohol is a depressant after all. "Gold is arrogant, and he is a shit," she said nodding sagely. "But you know what he told me yesterday?" she asked looking at Diaval to answer even though she knew he couldn't possibly know. When Diaval shook his head _no_ she continued, "he told me, amongst other things," she said waiving her hand in dismissal of the myriad of family secrets he had divulged, "that I needed to stop mourning my Daniel, and I suppose my Robin," she said wistfully as tears filled her eyes and she dropped her gaze to the glass in her hand. "That I needed to go somewhere and find a place I could call home…." Her voice trailed off and they were silent once more. "Do you think there is such a place Diaval? That would feel like home to me?" The hopefulness in her eyes spoke volumes. This poor little rich girl before him and never found her place in this world and instead of searching for it, had long ago closed herself off from the possibility.

"If a ragged old scavenger like me can find a place to call home Regina, there is surely such a place for you. I didn't think Malena would be my home when I met her, nor when I started working for her… that feeling of home sometimes creeps up on us… at least it was that way for me. But yes love, you will find your home one day, if you so wish"

"I do wish Diaval, I didn't know how much until all that lying and deceit was pulled away," Regina's voice was passionate again as she gestured to an invisible load being taken from her shoulders. At Diaval's curious look she explained, "Gold knew my mother long ago – and Zelena. He told me things about my family I never knew and suddenly it all made sense. My mother never wanting me, my father being unable to show any affection, Zelena hating me," she finished with a quirk of her lips. "It's like all those things I never knew were holding me back, like I was caught up in a spiders web and now that I do – " she took a deep breath unable to complete her analogy, her mind too foggy with whiskey.

"You're free," Diaval finished for her. Regina sighed and met his eyes, hers bright and happy once more in realisation.

"Yes," she breathed as though saying it away could magically have her in chains once more.

A few more hands of cards (and tumblers of whiskey) and she found herself talking about Robin – too much – and she knew she would cringe tomorrow but she couldn't stop herself. She told Diaval how much Robin meant to her and how that scared her. Her treacherous heart loved so strongly it encompassed her whole being and she had always been fiercely loyal. She knew just as surely as she knew her name that she would love Robin Locksley until her final breath. How could she move on with her life? How come she was cursed to love someone who had been able to move on in a moment? And worse still, having loved Daniel as completely as Robin had loved Marian, she couldn't even hate him for grabbing this miracle with both hands and moving on without a thought. She sighed in defeat and looked up to find Diaval strangely still. Looking at her as though he was unsure as to whether to reveal what he knew. At her quiet _what is it?_ He had sighed.

"The Thief has been looking for you," he said softly, using the nickname Regina had when she had spoken of Robin rather than his name. He knew Regina enough to understand that even hearing Robin's name caused her pain so _Thief_ it would be. "He's come at least twice to DunBroch to see Malena – not that she would see him," he said quickly at Regina's shocked expression. "And our contacts have told us he's gone further in his search."

"Further?" Regina's brow furrowed in confusion.

"He journeyed back to the Front and I believe to Camelot and Misthaven," the tone of his voice made it clear Diaval wasn't sure he should be telling Regina this and in her current state Regina couldn't quite process what this meant.

"But you spoke to him," Regina said more statement than question. "When he came to Dunbroch you spoke with him?" Diaval nodding with a quiet _of course_ andRegina breathed out a large breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why?" when Diaval's brow furrowed in confusion she elaborated with a frantic wave of her hand suddenly annoyed that her mind was a little muddled by the whiskey. She had never been much of a drinker. "What did he want with Mal?"

"You," Diaval said as though obvious and Regina's eyes immediately narrowed in a confused squint. "He wants to find you. Seemed to be going a little crazy trying to do it, too." He chuckled a little at that. After hearing that Robin had simply abandoned Regina at the return of his wife he didn't really have much concern for the man. Served him right to be given the run around a bit.

On hearing Diaval say that Robin was looking for her Regina reached once again for the bottle of whiskey, topping up her glass, more to give her something to do than any real desire to drink more.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Her mind was racing but she came up blank. What could he possibly want with her? He had his wife, his family, his _life._ He had made no effort to contact her in the two weeks she spent at the Front after he left – _two whole weeks –_ waiting like an idiot at Granny's for a call that never came. He had made no attempt to contact her. Why now? She suddenly had a thought that might explain it – Robin knew she would do anything for him, she had certainly proven that when she fought tooth and nail to get his wife back to him.

"Was there something wrong with his wife? His son?" she asked after a moment of reflection, worried at the thought of something happening to Robin's family. Diaval shook his head.

"No, no. I mean - I don't know, but I don't think so. He was more worried about you than anything. Quite desperate to find you actually." At that Regina scoffed her mind instinctively falling back on self-loathing thoughts she had carried like a shroud growing up.

"Knowing the Thief he probably felt guilty that he didn't send me a thank you card for saving his precious wife," she said as she tiredly wiped her eyes. They were silent for a moment before she softened a little, her shoulders dropping, "he probably just wanted to say goodbye.. I _hate_ goodbyes." She groaned and rolled her shoulders a little to ease the tension that suddenly filled them. "It doesn't matter – " she got up, her walls slowly rebuilt as she carefully folded the cards that had been in her hand down on the table, clearly ending the game they had both lost interest in long ago. "I'm done living in the past Diaval. My past _sucks!_ And I'm not letting it define me anymore." She stumbled a little as she moved to place her now empty glass in the sink. "No more Robin, no more Daniel. No more _men._ From now on I'm focusing on _me._ On _my_ happy ending." She gave him a half smile before instinctively moving to her bed and crawling onto it. "Whatever that may be," she murmured sleepily to herself, but Diaval heard it and smiled, she was back, she was fighting and she would be ok.

* * *

Regina groaned as consciousness came to her through eyelids heavy with sleep and a headache behind her eyes that had nothing to do with her concussion and everything to do with a now nearly empty bottle of whisky resting guiltily on the kitchen bench in her apartment. Her tongue was like sandpaper and her throat parched. The thought of anything other than water and aspirin made her stomach react violently. She furrowed her brow for a moment, unable to recall just what had her in this state before images of she and Diaval talking until the sun was well and truly over the horizon came through the haze of her hung over mind. Suddenly she remembered sharing stories as they played cards and kept her mind off – well _everything_. It had been a long time since she had laughed, truly laughed and it reminded her that she really hadn't been _living_ and that she had made up her mind last night that she truly wanted to… she just wasn't sure how to _start._

She heard Diaval's bright _Good morning_ and muttered something unintelligible in reply. How could he be so chirpy? Though come to think of it she doesn't really remember him drinking more than one or two glasses which meant she was responsible for the rather large dent they put in a very nice single malt.

"Please tell me you have something to shut down the jack hammer behind my eyes," she said, reaching for the bottle of water he held out to her. He grinned and held out his other hand, dropping two tablets of asprin into her open palm. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile, returning to the kitchen where he seemed to be pottering around making something. Surely he didn't expect her to eat? "I have had the bags you left at your hotel taken to the airstrip. You mentioned it last night – not that you seemed overly concerned about it but I figured…" he let his voice trail off.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "And thank you – for the company," she quirked her lips at him and was grateful when he merely nodded in reply.

"I don't imagine you will want to eat but some toast with that water might actually assist," he said, his back to her as he continued to fossick around. "I was thinking we could be on our way this evening?" Diaval continued. "You just need to tell me where you wish to go," he dropped a plate of dry toast in front of her. A dob of butter on the side in case she might want it but the offensive, yellow goop on the edge of her plate made her stomach flip-flop and she covered it with a corner of her bread as Diaval smirked at her.

With a glare in his direction Regina stonily replied, "the Front," as Diaval's eyebrows lifted in surprised she said, her tone softening a little, "I need to go back… the way I left things, wasn't… ideal."

Diaval nodded quietly, "that will not be difficult to arrange. Would you like me with you there? Malena was very clear that you have use of my services for as long as you have need."

"I appreciate that, thank you. But I need to tackle this task on my own."

"As you wish," he said with an encouraging smile. "Now get some of that into you, I promise you will feel better and once you're not looking quite so ghastly we can pack up your things and get you on your way."

* * *

As Regina stood in the bathroom wrapped in a towel and wiped the steam from the mirror above the basin she cringed at sight of herself. While she had objected to Diaval calling her appearance 'ghastly' she had to admit it was a rather appropriate term. The pale skin caused by her hangover made her now yellowing bruising stand out and being dehydrated had accentuated the lines around her eyes.

"Time to get to work, Mills," she said giving a firm nod of her head. The asprin and water had helped with her headache the toast, while it had felt like trying to swallow cement had helped her stomach. She sighed looking at her reflection in disapproval. She had now had her little breakdown last night. While few tears had actually been shed, she had processed her attack in Camelot, had mourned her upbringing and the losses it brought her, had accepted that Robin was now a permanent fixture in her heart as much as she might wish it could be different. It was now time to pull herself together.

She began to expertly apply her makeup, each stroke pulling her together a little more. Make up had always been a physical manifestation of the masks she liked to wear which was why she loved it – feminism be damned. Make up, her clothing, all of it was carefully selected to help her hide herself from the world. To save her getting hurt. Only now, with this fresh start she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted – at least perhaps not today. She was going to see the people she now recognised as having always been there for her. Her family at the Front who looked out for her, supported her even when she pushed them away. So taking a breath she looked at her reflection realising this time she was focusing on hiding the physical rather than building walls. She used as much concealer as she dared around the bruising on her temple and tried to keep the rest of her look natural to not draw too much attention when she arrived back at the Front.

She left her bathroom and stepped into her plain cotton underwear, pulling on khaki pants and a thin black long sleeve with a fitted, cropped anorak over that. It was time to leave her pantsuits behind and get back into her combat wear. By the time she pulled a black hat onto her head and knocked lightly on Diaval's door her transformation was complete. She looked so more like herself, and in turn allowed herself to feel much more ready than she did last night to return to the Front and start this next chapter of her life. Put her past behind her, look forward, even if inside she knew: there were things you could move past, but you would never move on from… no matter how much she wished she could.

* * *

Diaval insisted on escorting Regina up to her old room once they had arrived at the Front. With a roll of her eyes Regina had led the way. The rent was minimal and she had opted to pay a few months' in advance, knowing she would either be back and in need of a place to stay or she would be dead and have no need of the funds in any case. With a smile and a nod of his head Diaval had left promptly to return to DunBroch, promising to update Mal and save Regina an ear lashing for her recklessness and now Regina found herself standing at the edge of the alley Robin had followed her to that first night, her back against the brick wall, watching the door of Granny's opening and closing with the coming and goings of Granny's regulars.

She fought the urge to chew at her thumbnail. She was Regina Mills, she didn't do nervous… except that she was. She had finally come to terms with what these people meant to her, that they were her family… And she was going to go in there and tell them… _apologise._ She cringed at the thought as she watched the last of Granny's customers exit the diner. Straightening her shoulders she pushed herself off the wall, _now or never,_ she thought to herself and walked across the road before 'never' became the more palatable choice. If she hadn't been so scared she would have laughed at the look on Ruby's face as Regina knocked on the door her friend had just locked. Ruby paused, the sign on Granny's door midway between 'open' and 'closed'. Her mouth open and eyes wide Ruby quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. Standing frozen and staring she looked at her friend as though she were a ghost. Her eyes glossy with unshed tears and her expression unreadable.

"May I come in," Regina asked quietly, sounding more vulnerable than she had hoped. Ruby stepped away from the door in response, only snapping out of her dazed state when Regina walked in and closed the door behind her, turning the locks. The sound of the bell above the diner door seemed to snap Ruby out of her shock and she began to laugh as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my God, Regina!" she squealed, pulling her into a hug. Tears falling down her cheeks as she rocked her friend in her arms. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again! I thought you were dead! I can't believe you're here!" she continued talking as she pulled away from Regina, releasing her from their embrace. "I can't believe you're here" she finished softly.

Hearing all the commotion Granny pushed through the kitchen doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes locked with Regina's for a moment before flitting over her face then down her body to her toes and backup again. When she caught Regina's gaze again the subtle frown that pulled at her eyes told Regina the old woman had catalogued every injury.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in," Granny said gruffly, still not moving and Regina gently pulled her hands from Ruby's to move towards the woman who had been more of a mother to her in the last few years than her own ever had. Without consciously deciding too she moved behind the counter to stand in front of Granny, her eyes begging for understanding, for forgiveness. "You scared us girl, you scared us all good." Granny said, raising rough hands to remove the hat from Regina's head, her work-worn fingers softly assessing the wound at Regina's temple with a disapproving shake of her head.

"I'm fine," she murmured, but didn't pull away from Granny's soft touch. And it wasn't a lie, not really. Right now, in this moment, she really was. Granny quirked an eye brow questioningly. "It's the truth," Regina said again, her voice stronger and Granny nodded.

"I'm going to go get Emma!" Ruby said excitedly, "she's been staying here the past week. She's going to be so excited!"

Regina felt her stomach do a nervous flip. While she was sure she would eventually get Emma to forgive her, Regina had no idea of the kind of reception she would get given the way they left things.

"You want some stew?" Granny asked and Regina's eyes flashed from where she was staring after Ruby to Granny, still standing in front of her. The understanding look broke through Regina's last wall and after a pause she threw herself into Granny's arms, relieved at the normalcy of the question. Granny closed her eyes for a moment as her arms immediately rose to embrace the woman who reminded her so much of herself with her snark, and the distance she insisted on keeping between her and anyone else. "Girl you're skin and bones," Granny said disapproving as her hands rubbed up and down Regina's back. Her shoulders and spine easily felt beneath the layers of her clothing.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," she said, her throat thick with tears that she was determined not to let fall. Taking a deep breath she pulled back from Granny's embrace. "Some stew would be wonderful, thank you." She said with a small smile before turning back around and moving to sit at the bar of the diner it what had long been her 'usual' seat. She heard footsteps coming quickly from the hall that led to the lodgings behind the diner and automatically rose from her seat to face the doorway. Emma stopped as soon as she crossed the threshold and Ruby had to do a little skip beside her to keep from running into her.

"Emma," Regina breathed and went to walk towards her but Emma's once neutral gaze hardened into a glare, freezing Regina in her spot.

"So you're back," Emma said stonily. "Two weeks without a word and then you waltz in here like what? Nothing's happened? You hadn't scared us half to death?"

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina said, her voice quiet but firm and Emma failed to hide her surprise at the apology falling from Regina's lips. "I was so messed up when I left. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, but I knew I didn't want to put any of you in danger. My story was only half of what I was doing," she took a breath and released it before continuing her confession. "My main focus was finding out why Zelena was so focused on me, why she hated me. It was the only thing that kept me from drowning after R-Robin left," she stuttered a little on his name but couldn't help but be proud at having been able to say it after all this time. "I knew I had one shot at getting to Zelena and I had to take it."

"And now?" Emma pressed, unwilling to open her heart again to this woman if she was just going to bail on her once more.

"Now I've realised how much of my life has been dictated by my past. Daniel, my _mother,"_ she said the word as though it were bitter on her tongue. "Robin," she finished softly. "I'm not going to waste the rest of my life focused on my past. I'm going to live it." She looked up again as Granny pushed a plate of food in front of her, looking each of her friends in the eye with a soft smile. "Which brought me here, to you, my family," she was all vulnerability as she said the words with the hope as clear in her voice as it was in her eyes. "I want to ask you to forgive me for taking you for granted, for not letting you in. I would like to do better because I – " she took a deep breath – "I love each of you, and I'm sorry." Regina's gaze had dropped by the end of the speech she had been rehearsing since leaving Gold's town car. She took a deep breath that she held as she prayed she had not just made a fool of herself. As she raised her eyes she found Emma's tearful gaze, then Ruby's surprised smile before finishing on Granny's proud nod.

"Regina Mills, I didn't think you had it in you!" Ruby said, succeeding in breaking the tension and having them all laugh, if a little nervously. None of the women in the room were completely comfortable with such open affection and declarations. Ruby moved around the counter to pull Regina into a hug which she returned willingly. "I love you too," she whispered before saying more loudly, "now eat! Granny's right you're skin and bone!"

Ruby pushed Regina back into her seat and Emma moved to sit beside her. The only sign she showed Regina of having forgiven her and she steadfastly refused to meet her gaze which at the moment suited Regina fine. That was enough sharing for one night. Ruby took her place behind the counter directly in front of her two friends and could no longer contain all her burning questions.

"So where did you go? Is it true you were in Camelot? Oh my God Regina, the rumours have been incredible! You would have laughed," at Emma's stern gaze Ruby rolled her eyes, "not about her being _dead_ Emma," she huffed and Regina looked up guilty.

"You thought I was dead?" she asked shocked.

"Why do you think I'm so pissed at you?" Emma said side eyeing her.

"Emma I'm – "

"Sorry" Emma cut in, "yeah I know," Emma dismissed and Regina shared a glance at Ruby. She really had her work cut out for her trying to make things up to Emma.

"So what were these hilarious rumours?" Regina asked hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Ruby chuckled, "Doc said you joined some convent or something – I mean? Really? And – oh Emma, remember when Grumpy _swore_ you walked right into Parliament and turned yourself over to Arthur Pendragon in some kind of suicide mission," Ruby and Emma laughed before both noticed Regina pause with her spoon in mid-air. Her usual mask having dropped in shock, but then she really shouldn't be all that surprised. It had been all over the media in Camelot.

"No way!" Ruby breathed.

"You've gotta be kidding me Regina!" Emma said, angry once again. " _That_ was your plan! That was crazy, he could have had you killed on the spot! Where would your answers be then!"

"I didn't mean for you to find out," she began but stopped as Emma's gaze hardened to a glare.

"Didn't mean for me to find out?" Emma repeated, "what? You were going to just disappear? Leave us never knowing what happened to you? That would have been better?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what?"

"I don't know!" Regina screamed pushing away from bench she had been seated at. "Would you shut up for a minute and let me explain!" Regina yelled in frustration. Emma bit her tongue, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"I know it sounds crazy, and… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I leaft," she said her voice breaking a little. "I had a plan – I did, I just couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't risk Arthur finding out." She hurried to explain. "But what I did wasn't as reckless as it may have seemed."

"I'm listening," Emma bit out through gritted teeth.

"Walsh had more dirt on Arthur than I initially suspected. It was enough to secure my release and I," she faltered knowing Emma would be angry at what she had done. "My grand entrance into Parliament was my surrender. I offered him myself for time with Zelena and, and…" she sighted. "And her release." She finished quietly. Emma and Ruby's mouths dropped open.

"Zelena was crazy but she didn't deserve to die," she said raising her chin in defiance. "And I learned when I spoke to her that she was my half-sister."

"Woah!" Ruby said, moving to lean on the counter. "This is better than a day time soap opera! The woman who has spent ten years of _her_ life, trying to ruin _yours,_ is your sister?" Regina nodded. "Ok… so what was your plan to get out?"

Regina sighed, relieved that Ruby seemed to accept what she was saying. "I had a contact in Leaderless –"

"The one that leaked your story?" Emma interrupted and Regina nodded.

"They sent someone in right after Zelena was released. They had the files on Arthur which they bargained for me."

The girls were silent for a moment, all lost in thought over what had happened.

"And what's all this then?" Emma said gesturing on her own face where Regina had cuts and bruises on hers. "Trip on the stairs on the way out?"

Regina averted her eyes from Emma's hard gaze, "you don't wanna know," she said softly with a shake of her head and Emma moved forward taking Regina's arms in her own. Pulling back the sleeves on Regina's arms she hissed in anger. Having spent enough time with victims of domestic violence and abuse she recognised Regina's broken nails and the bruising on her wrists as defensive wounds.

"Arthur?" she whispered, not wanting Ruby to hear and Regina nodded pressing her lips together in an effort to keep her expression neutral. "How far did it go Regina?" she pressed, ducking her head down to force Regina to meet her gaze.

"Not far," she said simply and at Emma's sceptical gaze Regina continued, "I told you I had a plan. It came through, just not before Arthur got a few good knocks in," she said taking her hands from Emma's grasp and pulling her sleeves back down. Something in Emma broke. As angry as she still was that Regina had shut her out, shut them all out, and disappeared like she did, Emma couldn't hold onto her anger through this. She pulled Regina into a tearful hug and felt her friend cling to her. Burying her face into her shoulder and neck to hide her tears. After a moment Regina pulled back with an embarrassed chuckle. "You should have seen how mad he was when he realised he had to let me go," she said and Emma gave a laugh too. Not because it was really funny, but because she was glad to have Regina back and she wanted to keep the moment light.

"So who was your white knight?" Emma asked and Regina gave a knowing smile. These girls would never believe Gold had helped her. Ruby squealed in response.

"I know that look! It was Robin wasn't it?" she exclaimed with a giggle. "He said he would find you! He promised to bring you back to us. Where is he-" At Regina's frown Ruby stopped. "It wasn't Robin?"

"Robin? What has Robin got to do with any of this? I haven't seen Robin since he went back to Misthaven… to – to Marian," she finished quietly, hurt in her eyes that Ruby would bring him up in such a way.

"Robin came here about a week after you left," Emma said by way of explanation and something jogged Regina's memory. Diaval had said something about Robin looking for her? That he'd been to DunBroch and… Camelot? Misthaven? So much of her 'card game' with Diaval was a blur.

"What did he want?" Regina asked quietly.

"Do you wanna know?" Emma asked seriously and Regina thought about it. Did it matter? She'd made up her mind that she was leaving her past in the past. Even if Robin wanted to be with her, as unlikely as that scenario was, he was married and she would never be responsible for splitting up his family. It would be an adjustment having his wife back, but once they had some time together it would be like they'd never been apart. He would be with the woman he would have walked through hell for… and their son… Robin would get over her and she would be but a memory, the woman who reunited him with his wife… It was better like this. She was the only one with the heart ache.

"No," she said with a shake of her head that was sad, but resigned.

"Fair enough," Emma said but Ruby frowned and opened her mouth to disagree but Emma spoke first, changing the subject with a pointed look at Ruby. The younger girl was a hopeless romantic. As yet untainted by heartbreak and loss which was sweet but Regina didn't need to be pressured into opening herself up once again to the Thief. No matter what images of sunsets and moonbeams were in Ruby's head – Robin had a wife and a family and that would always come first to the him. "You know I stand by what I said, back before you left," Emma quietly began, putting her hands into her pockets and cocking her head.

"I know," Regina softly replied as she stole a glance at Emma, grateful for the change in subject.

"What you did might not have been as stupid as I thought it was but it was still reckless Regina. This could have gone wrong and this would be a wake not a reunion. And you owe me? Alright? For putting me through that – you owe me big time."

Regina nodded her head though avoided Emma's eyes. "Of course," she said with a shy smile. "And I heard you Emma," she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Emma and then at Ruby before turning to Granny who had been silent through this last development. "What you said, I heard you and I'm sorry I hurt you, both of you. I didn't realize that you," _why is this so hard? Just say it!_ "That you cared for me, as much as I cared for you." She finished on a whisper, suddenly feeling vulnerable at admitting out loud that her friends were indeed in her heart.

Ruby all but lept forward, crushing Regina to her as she gently scolded, "of course we care about you! God I thought Granny was going to go crazy worrying about you! You're family Regina! Don't ever disappear on us like that again." Ruby held her gaze, biting her tongue for now about Robin, but she knew she had to tell Regina that Robin had not given up on her, that he wanted _her._ That his marriage to Marian was over. But for now she wanted to enjoy just having her back with them!

"You're not the only orphan on the block," Emma said warmly as she watched the two embrace. "No more suicide missions? Deal?" Emma pushed and Regina just nodded at her over Ruby's shoulder.

"Deal," she said gently pulling away and leaving Ruby's embrace, "now who's buying the first round?" She asked as Granny lined up four shots of whiskey along the bar.

"First rounds on me," the old woman gruffed taking a shot glass in her hand to the surprised faces of the girls in front of her.

"Damn Granny, I didn't think you had it in you," Ruby sassed and Granny just clucked her tongue in reply.

"Here's to my orphans," she said, a warmth to her tone that the girls had rarely heard.

Regina gave a rueful smile as Emma and Ruby noisily cheered. _Here, here,_ she thought as she already began to think about her next steps.

 **Sorry once again for the delay. I've made it past my writers block and have nearly finished the next chapter where we will meet Henry. Our OQ reunion will happen shortly thereafter and then that will be all folks! I hope there are a few people still following this. If you're out there let me know how I did with this one as it was such a difficult chapter to write – trying to all these emotions right, I really hope I did it justice.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN Hello again! I am sincerely sorry it has been so long. I had a complete career change in October and it has taken me a while to find my groove. So a little delayed but I am really happy with this chapter and I hope you are too.**

 **Again I acknowledge that for an OQ fic there is little OQ… But I have really enjoyed focusing on each of their characters in their own right and developing their story with a degree of detail that God knows I wish had been developed in the show… Anyway – happy new year to one and all. I foresee this as the penultimate chapter, with the reunion coming up next!**

 **Introducing Henry, who I hope you will love, a pinch of Tink and a good old dose of Blue xx**

 _Last chapter…_

 _"I'm sorry I hurt you, both of you. I didn't realize that you cared for me, as much as I cared for you." She finished on a whisper, suddenly feeling vulnerable at admitting out loud that her friends were indeed in her heart._

 _Ruby all but leapt forward, crushing Regina to her as she gently scolded, "of course we care about you! God I thought Granny was going to go crazy worrying about you! You're family Regina! Don't ever disappear on us like that again."_

 _"You're not the only orphan on the block," Emma said warmly as she watched the two embrace. "No more suicide missions? Deal?" Emma pushed and Regina just nodded at her over Ruby's shoulder._

 _"Deal," she said gently pushing away and leaving Ruby's embrace, "now who's buying the first round?" She asked as Granny lined up four shots of whiskey along the bar._

 _"First rounds on me," the old woman gruffed taking a shot glass in her hand to the surprised faces of the girls in front of her. "Here's to my orphan's," she said, a warmth to her tone that the girls had rarely heard._

 _Regina gave a rueful smile as Emma and Ruby noisily cheered._ Here, here _, she thought as she already began to think about her next steps._

* * *

Regina pulled her coffee cup closer to her, sipping the hot, watery concoction with a small smile. Granny's coffee was terrible, but it was so familiar that she couldn't help the nostalgic quirk of her lips as she swallowed it down. She had been back at the Front for two days now. Two days she had spent catching up with Ruby, Emma and Granny. Simply enjoying being among her friends, her _family_ again and not having to run or hide from anyone. She had eaten and slept, rested, all the while skillfully avoiding the as yet unasked question as to what she was going to do with herself now? She was avoiding having the conversation even with herself because she just did not know. She felt for the first time since Daniel died that her future was really in her own hands and Gold's words rung in her ears _"Find a place to call home and live!"_ She knew that place wasn't the Front – but where was it? Misthaven held no warm memories for her and given that Gold had provided her with the answers to all her questions (and some she had never thought to ask) she no longer felt the need to seek out a confrontation with her Mother. She had Malena in DunBroch but no desire to encroach on her friends life and she really had little connection anywhere else but here?

With a sigh she looked up from her coffee to find Ruby eying her warily for what has to have been the umpteenth time since she had been back. Regina just wished her friend would spit out what it was that had her stealing furtive glances like she thought Regina was going to disappear again! With a frustrated growl born more from frustration at her own inner musings than any gripe she had with Ruby she turned to fully face the younger woman and snapped "for God's sake what is it Ruby? You've been side-eying me since I got back! What has you tip-toeing around me like I'm a bomb about to go off?"

Ruby gave a little start at Regina's outburst that had Regina furrowing her brow. Ruby wasn't backwards in coming forwards – at least not usually. It was mid-afternoon and the café was quiet, lunch rush over and dinner rush not yet upon them. Ruby threw the towel she was using to dry plates onto the counter before coming around to sit next to Regina with a resolve Regina had rarely seen in the young woman.

"How are you doing?" Ruby asked, her tone serious. "I mean really? Being back here, after everything you've gone through must be hard?" Regina's frown deepened, this was not how she expected the conversation to go. It was like Ruby was checking her temperature, she must have something larger than 'what is Regina going to do next?' to discuss if she was approaching her so carefully.

"I'm fine," she said, her questions clear in her eyes as they flicked between Ruby's, if not quite in her tone.

Ruby took in a breath and nibbled on her bottom lip, "I need to talk to you about something Regina, something I don't think you wanna talk about…" Ruby steadfastly avoided Regina's gaze and Regina opened her mouth to press on but before she could say anything Ruby blurted out, "It's Robin, Regina, I need to talk to you about Robin."

Regina's expression went from curious to hurt before she reigned herself in, covering her pain with a scoff and a roll of her eyes, her expression immediately a little colder, "don't want to hear it Ruby," she said firmly though her voice was not as sharp as it would have if Ruby had pulled this six weeks ago. Regina got to her feet but before she could move out of reach Ruby quickly grasped her arm, keeping Regina in place as she rose to her feet herself.

"No Regina! There are things you need to know! I told you he came here, back to the Front after you disappeared. But what you don't know is that he came here for _you,_ Regina, because he loves _you_. When we told him you were missing, he nearly lost his mind! He promised to find you, to bring you back to explain - "

Regina's mind was whirling with too much information. She hadn't even allowed herself to contemplate the thought that Robin would come back for her after he was reunited with Marian, let alone that he could still _want_ her. But her mind caught up with her treacherous heart when Ruby began to talk of Robin _explaining_ things to her…

"What?!" Regina screeched, interrupting Ruby while she wrenched her arm from her friend's hold and aggressively stepped into her personal space. "Explain _what,_ Ruby? Why I didn't even warrant a second thought when his first love was returned to him? That what we had was so _special_ that he _forgot about it_ for _weeks_ after I risked my life to return _his wife_ to him?" Regina's voice cracked on the last words and she took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to regain her composure. "I have spent _months_ putting that man behind me. If he has wasted that time pursuing me on some kind of noble crusade to say goodbye or thank you or whatever it is he needs to say to get closure, then that is his own business it is _nothing_ to do with me." Regina turned to walk out of the diner, irritated that Ruby was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and beyond angry that it had upset her so to even hear the girl _speak_ of Robin. She had been a fool to think she had begun to move on from him and all that she had dreamed they could have together.

Seeing Regina start to leave and _knowing_ she would never have the courage to broach the subject again and Regina sure as hell wouldn't give her the opportunity, Ruby pushed on, her voice calmer than her friends, "He _loves_ you, Regina. You may have given up on him but he _is not_ going to give up on you. He won't stop looking for you. Surely he deserves a chance to explain. _He. Loves. You!_ "

Regina shook her head slowly, forcing herself to take a breath and calm down. She knew Ruby's persistence came from the right place. It wasn't the younger woman's fault that she was naïve in matters of the heart. "And I love him, Ruby" Regina said quietly and when Ruby went to interject she continued, her voice firmer and her eyes watery. "I'm not hiding from that." Regina said with a slow shake of her head as she paused a little defeated. She turned back to face Ruby, leaning against the closed door of the diner as she thought about the last few weeks and what it had taught her. "He will always be in my heart but I can't –" Regina shook her head, looking down to hide the tears that slipped from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore Ruby! I need to move forward with my life and stop living in the past – no matter how wonderful it was." With a small scoff she said more to herself than Ruby, "What choice do I have? Let him find me? Choose me? Even if that were what he wanted it would destroy his family and eventually, that would destroy him. I can't do that Ruby." Regina pulled open the diner door moving to leave but she was stopped by Ruby's next words.

"He and Marian are no longer married Regina. She is not the person he once fell in love with and she has moved on as well," Regina felt like she had been punched in the gut. For a small moment she had thought he wanted her back, that he had _loved_ her. When would she learn? _Of course_ he only wanted her because Marian no longer wanted him! She wondered briefly if it would have been better to have never heard that? To have not known she was his second choice? But perhaps this was the information she needed to hear to be able to truly let him go? Stealing herself she unconsciously adopted the colder persona she had enveloped herself with in the past and brought her eyes up to Ruby's. As Ruby caught her gaze she suddenly realised how Regina had interpreted her words and went to speak again – " Regina, no I didn't mean –" Regina cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want Robin to choose me because he can't have Marian, Ruby. I want him to choose me because he loves _me._ He had that choice six months ago and he chose Marian. Now both he and I have to accept that," Regina took a shallow breath. "And so do you."

"He won't stop looking for you Regina – you've got it _so_ wrong! I might not be able to convince you but perhaps he can," Regina shot Ruby a deadly glare over her shoulder before slamming the door to the diner shut and making her way across the road to her flat. Ruby's words rang in her ears _He won't stop looking for you... I might not be able to convince you but perhaps he can…_ He could – God knows he could. Regina was fairly certain that the moment she clapped eyes on Robin she would fall into his arms, take him back regardless of his transgressions. Be his second choice for the rest of her life and she would _hate it._ The uncertainty… never being sure of his love for her… always waiting for him to leave her for Marian if the woman ever came to her senses and sought him out. Regina shoved her key in the lock of her door, turning it with a jiggle and giving the door a firm push she stepped into the room and collapsed against the door with a sigh. She couldn't stay here, not if Ruby was right and Robin was going to keep looking for her. She had done her best to extricate herself from his life, to give him a fresh start with his wife and even if that didn't work out the way they had hoped, if Marian had indeed left him, well he would just have to move on without either of them.

"I will not be his second choice," she said firmly to herself.

* * *

Regina dropped her duffel bag at her feet and stared at the door for a moment second-guessing herself as she stared at the wood. Biting her bottom lip she gave the door a firm knock and moved her weight from foot to foot while she waited for Emma to answer it.

"Hey," Emma said with a quiet smile as she looked at Regina with that subtle frown she always seemed to carry these days. Sensing the brunettes unease Emma pulled open the door and waved her friend inside, her frown increasing as she watched Regina bend at the waist to retrieve her duffel bag. "You going somewhere?" she asked, failing to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"At least I'm saying goodbye this time," Regina said with a shrug giving Emma a tentative smile.

"Ruby told me about your fight this afternoon," Emma replied, moving to sit on the small desk she had on one wall in her room, leaving the chair for Regina who took it with a grateful nod of her head.

"Of course she did," Regina mused. She swung the chair around so she could straddle it and rest her chin on her hands along its back. "I don't want to see him Emma."

"Are you sure about that? You guys were happy Regina. You could be again. We both know that second chances at that kind of happiness, at love," she said on a soft whisper, "don't just grow on trees." Regina said nothing; just kept her eyes lowered which had Emma softening her tone. "What is it Regina? Can you really not forgive him for leaving? She was his wife, a wife he thought dead who had been kept captive in one of the worlds most hellish of prisons. He had to go…" Emma kept her voice soft, imploring in its tone. She didn't forgive Robin for what he had done to Regina but she also knew Regina had to if she was ever going to find her happiness.

"It's not that Emma," Regina said softly still not raising her gaze, "Of course I forgive him. That's the problem." Emma's frown deepened at Regina's confession. Would she ever understand this woman? A woman who was her closest friend even when she was driving her completely crazy?

"I don't understand?" Emma said breaking the silence and giving Regina a gentle push with her questioning tone.

Regina sighed, "I don't want to be with him Emma. He chose Marian – whether it was for two days or two weeks or two months, he chose her until she broke it off. If I see him again," Regina let out a breath and raised her eyes to meet her friend's as she pushed off the chair she was seated in and began to pace. "I will take him back – and I will _hate_ myself for it, then I will hate _him_ for it…" she continued, gesturing wildly with her hands in a move that was so uncharacteristic it had Emma's eyes widening in surprise. Coming to a stop Regina turned to face Emma, her eyes sad but deadly serious. "I don't want to hate him Emma. So I'm going to go, and I ask you _please,_ don't let him follow me. I need you to promise me. Don't turn me into my mother – I don't want to be with someone I don't respect… someone that I end up hating." Regina's voice dropped significantly and if Emma picked up the subtle tremor evident in it she didn't say anything about it, she simply watched her friend quietly. After a moment Regina cleared her throat. "So will you?" she asked, her voice its usual business-like tenor. "Promise me?"

"Where are you going to go?" Emma asked, ignoring Regina's question as she got up off her desk and moved to a file that had been resting on the coffee table.

Regina ran a hand over her face and groaned, "I don't even know. I just need to get out of here…" She didn't really have a plan. She didn't _want_ to go back to Misthaven, but she could. Only then she would have to deal with the _sister_ staying in her apartment. She could go to DunBroch, to Mal, but Robin would certainly try and find her there… Somewhere new she supposed? Emma waving some papers in her face interrupted her from her musings.

"How about Agrabah?" She asked with a smile as Regina took the papers from her curiously.

"Agrabah?" She flicked through the papers, a brief for a feature article on the Royal family in Agrabah. Princess Jasmine was engaged to a local entrepreneur, a young man by the name of Aladdin. He had grown up in an orphanage that neighboured the Royal Palace, surrounded by poverty but with an incredible mind. Supported by the nuns who ran the orphanage Aladdin had worked hard and eventually become a successful businessman, owning and operating a chain of restaurants and cafes. He had always kept his focus on the people in everything he did and all of his business were based on a co-operative model which had been replicated throughout Agrabah by other businesses wanting to improve the lives of the less fortunate. Aladdin had met the Princess while negotiating with the Royal family to give support to his ventures and it was not long before the Princess had fallen in love with the man with a quick smile and heart of absolute gold.

"You can be my photographer?" Emma encouraged. "It's going to be a big project – at least a few months." At Regina's disbelieving raised eyebrow Emma explained with a disapproving scrunch of her nose, "They want a follow up feature on the wedding." Regina gave an understanding 'hummm' and a humourless chuckle as she looked back over the brief. Emma had never been a romantic. Regina wondered just how her friend would go writing this feature. Emma took Regina's silence as doubt so she pushed a little. "Who knows you might like Agrabah?" She said, her tone teasing.

"What about Killian? You don't want to use him?" Regina questioned. He seemed right for this kind of piece, approachable, affable… he would get good results from the Royals and commoners alike.

Emma scoffed, "all that Arabian food? You've got to be kidding me! He wouldn't last a week." Regina gave a short laugh as she nodded her head. She knew what Emma was doing in giving her this story. She was giving her an out…

"If you're sure," she said, raising her eyes from the paperwork to look at her friend with grateful eyes.

"I'm sure. I'm not leaving for a few days but I can arrange a flight for you for tomorrow morning? You can get settled in, have a few days to check the place out?" Regina nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. She was doing this, she was leaving… going somewhere she would be all but impossible to find giving Robin no way to find her. It was what she wanted… so why did she feel sick to her stomach? Pushing down her unease she looked back at Emma.

"And you promise? You won't tell Robin where I am?"

"He won't hear it from me," Emma said, holding Regina's eye as she finished. "I promise".

* * *

Agrabah was unlike anywhere Regina had been before. It was a vibrant rich city of contrasts. The depth of its heritage showcased in buildings thousands of years old set right alongside the most modern of buildings constructed with cutting edge engineering techniques to make them positively mind boggling.

The region was the business venture capital of the globe. Buzzing with activity and filled with young people drunk on their own success and bursting with optimism. It was so different from the Front or DunBroch or even Misthaven, which, while it had a healthy economy and affluent citizens, was more traditional in its flavor and approach. The city was thriving and everyone enjoyed the benefit of the growth and success the nation currently enjoyed.

Regina lasted two days in the clothing she had with her from the Front. She was conspicuous in her cargos and her thick jackets were too hot for the climate so she found a small boutique near her hotel that carried clothing like she would have worn in Misthaven. Trousers and silk blouses that were modern but still tasteful (she would be meeting with Royalty after all) and she stomped down the melancholy she felt in her heart at ridding herself of her last link to Robin. By the time Emma arrived a week later Regina felt rejuvenated. Agrabah was completely new to her and she was new to Agrabah. There was something remarkably refreshing at being invisible after feeling hunted for so long and she was surprised herself by how refreshed she felt at the fast paced metropolis. She felt like a caterpillar that had turned into a moth, while she may not be the butterfly she had always aspired to be, she was free.

This was the fresh start she needed and she couldn't have been more grateful to Emma for giving her this chance.

* * *

Regina pushed open the gate to the convent with a tired sigh. She had been in Agrabah with Emma for a little over a month and fulfilling her promise to assist with the feature Emma was drafting on the Royal Family had been more grueling than she had anticipated.

 _Once Emma joined her in Agrabah, they had both moved into rooms within the expansive grounds of the Royal Palace however the unrelenting attentions of the Sultan's advisor Jafar had Regina seeking out alternate accommodation less than a week after Emma arrived. She found the perfect solution when she went with Emma and Aladdin to the local convent where Aladdin had grown up. It was nearby, though not an easy journey to make as she had to travel on foot, but the main selling point was that it was linked to their story so making the request to move from the Royal Estate to be nearer to the place where Aladdin's story began gave no offense to the Sultan or the State, though admittedly Jafar seemed put out when she left._

 _While the journey to the Palace each day was exhausting it was much more palatable than staying within the quarters she had been assigned where more than once she had had a late night visit from the Sultan's most senior advisor. Jafar's advances was mild in comparison to what she had endured with Arthur in Camelot, just enquiries as to whether he could be of assistance or whether she had everything she needed. Comments that would have been benign if they came without his crude leer or gaze that made her skin crawl however it wasn't anything she couldn't handle and ordinarily she would have enjoyed putting him in his place but she was tired of all the games and after turning him down for the third night in a row she recognised that she just needed some space to heal from everything that had happened the past three months._

 _With Regina gone Jafar quickly turned his attentions to Emma, who just a quickly followed Regina to the convent. Emma had less patience than Regina and was grumpy at being woken in the middle of the night at the best of times let alone when it was so that a creep could check out what she slept in. The nuns were happy to house the two women when Aladdin made the request, particularly since the Royal Family had recently injected considerable funds to assist the sisters with the influx of refugees from DunBroch and Camelot. Emma was not particularly happy to be distanced from her subjects but quickly realized that staying in the institution Aladdin grew up in providing yet another side to the story she was writing which was quickly becoming a story on the entire family and not just the betrothal of Jasmine and Aladdin._

Walking up the steps to the third floor Regina worked her key in the lock of her bedroom door before giving a knowing shake of her head when she realised that her door was open. _Henry_ , she thought with a soft chuckle as she tried to suppress a smile and when she pushed open the door she was completely unsurprised to see the small boy curled up on her bed. His thumb in his mouth and the brown bear she had given him two weeks earlier curled under his arm. She had met Henry when she first arrived at the convent.

 _He had been hiding under her bed and scared her to death when he crept out and between her legs. She had screamed and he had burst into tears, big sobs wracking his little body. Without a thought Regina dropped to her knees, picking him up and hugging him to her to comfort him. As her arms came around to hold him he had become so agitated. Clearly not used to the contact. Like many of the children in the convent he was starved for attention and that moment with Regina was so clearly foreign to him. He cried more and being completely unable to sooth him Regina had given in to the desire she had had for weeks now to simply let go and cry. She cried for her own broken heart, she cried for her complete loss as to what to do with this baby boy, for how useless she felt in that moment, she cried for the unknown that stretched ahead of her on this new path she had chosen and she cried for the child, who at two and a half years of age had quite obviously never known the touch of a mother._

 _As Regina's hold on him relaxed and her shoulders started to shake Henry stopped crying and turned wide eyes to her. At the sight of this strange woman crying he turned himself in her lap and stood up placing chubby hands on either side of her face he looked at her with his serious green eyes before moving his hands from her face down around her shoulders and burying himself in the crook of her neck he hugged her tightly to him. Regina smiled through her tears. Feeling her heart warm at the contact and for the first time in a long time she felt her heart skip a beat at receiving affection with no ulterior motives, no strings attached and in that moment she knew this little boy was special._

 _When Regina's breathing had evened out and her tears had stopped falling he had pushed himself from her lap without even looking at her and Regina let him go with a heavy heart. She had enjoyed the closeness more than she realized. To her surprise he didn't leave her room but stopped within arms reach and shuffled onto his belly moving under her bed. Regina frowned in confusion and unable to contain her curiosity she lay down on her stomach and pressed her cheek to the floor to look under the bed where the child had disappeared. His face immediately pressed nose to nose with hers, a grin on his mouth as he came out from under the bed, ushering Regina backwards. She saw he pulled a large book behind him, which she instinctively reached for._

 _"_ _What's this?" she asked, keeping her voice light. "You want me to read you a story?" Her heart ached as she remembered the last time she saw Roland, they were sitting in the living room at Sherwood as she read to him with Robin by her side. She felt the ghost of the little boy she had dared to think of as hers on her back as she gave him a piggyback to the table. The feeling this little one crawling onto her lap had Regina pushing those memories from her mind. It did her no good to dwell on the past. She let those memories go, focusing on the child in front of her who needed her more than Roland did now that he had his mother back._

 _"_ _Alright," she said looking at the large, leather bound book in front of her. "_ Once Upon A Time _huh?" she asked and Henry nodded. "Is this your favourite book?" she asked._

 _"_ _Henry!" she heard exclaimed from the doorway to her room and Regina turned to see one of the sisters behind her, her face relieved rather than angry._

 _"_ _Henry?" Regina questioned turning back to the little boy in her lap. "Is that your name?" she asked and he just grinned. "That was my daddy's name," Regina continued. Feeling so at ease with this child and while it warmed her heart it also surprised her. She hadn't been lying when she told Robin she had no experience with children and yet with Henry it just came naturally. "We were just reading a story," she said over her shoulder to the nun standing quietly, taking in the image before her with a smile. "Weren't we Henry?" she asked and he nodded patting the book._

 _"_ _It's time for lunch Henry, I was looking for you," the sister said from her position behind them and Henry raised his hand to take hold of Regina's shirt, gripping it tightly in a clear message to both women that he had no intention of leaving Regina's lap any time soon._

 _"_ _I can bring him Sister," Regina said holding the nuns eye as she waited for her to agree. "Just one story first, how does that sound Henry?" He nodded and released his grip on Regina's shirt, having taken her suggestion as the end of the matter. Regina gave a light laugh and raised her eyebrow at the nun still standing in her doorway. When the nun smiled and gave a nod in agreement Regina began, "Once upon a time…."_

 _True to her word Regina took him with her to the main hall for lunch finding a seat near the nun that had come looking for Henry. The young nun, Sister Tink, was surrounded by a number of children Henry's age and Regina was glad to find that Tink was quite talkative about the little boy who soon moved from the seat next to Regina to her lap. She learned Henry had been at the convent since his mother, a refugee from DunBroch, had died shortly after he was born. Henry's mother had told the sisters her husband had died during the conflict with Camelot and neither of Henry's parents had any family leaving the newborn an orphan. Regina's heart broke at the story, so similar to so many of the children there, and she found her heart opening even more to the toddler with the wise green eyes._

 _"_ _He's so friendly," Regina said pressing Henry's cheek to her own, "and confident!" she exclaimed and Tink smiled._

 _"_ _No he's not!" she chuckled. "At least he's never been before. Henry is almost_ painfully _shy. Always under beds or in cupboards," Tink said. "But not with you it seems… I have honestly never_ _seen him like this… It's really beautiful to watch him come out of his shell." Regina couldn't help the warmth that blossomed in her chest at Tink's words. She loved the thought of having helped this little boy with the Storybook way too big for him._

 _"_ _He loves this book doesn't he?" Regina asked, more to change the subject from herself than anything._

 _"_ _It's the only thing he owns, the only thing his mother had with her when she came to us." Tink said and Regina's heart clenched a little. "We've never told him much about it. But he seems to sense that it is special to him."_

 _"_ _Well then Henry, it's special to me too." Regina said into his ear. "And I'll read it to you whenever you wish." She said determined to keep her promise to this little one who was quickly making himself at home in her heart._

 _From that simple interaction Henry seemed to attach himself to Regina, which got the attention of a number of the nuns at the convent who had only known Henry as being timid and quiet. Where, as Tink had explained, Henry used to spend his days hiding under beds or in cupboards he now spent them waiting for Regina at the gate or in her room, always taking his meals on her lap or turning the pages of his story book at her feet while she sorted through the photographs she was taking for Emma, though admittedly now many of these images were of her Henry (as she had come to think of him)._

 _Regina found in him a welcome distraction from her own heartbreak. When the glow of being in the exciting city of Agrabah faded she had a cruel awakening that having solved the mystery of Zelena West and sorting through her conflict with Emma she had no distraction from the fact that her life had been turned upside down. Hearing that Robin had been looking for had been more difficult to shut her mind to than she had allowed Ruby to see and she found herself succumbing to thoughts and daydreams of him more and more, her dreams at night being plagued with memories and she woke aching for him. She tried to remind herself that it was only because Marian had left him that Robin had come looking for her but it was as though her heart refused to believe that, or at least still carried the hope that she would find out for herself one day what was true._

 _In Henry she found someone knew to focus her attentions on, someone new to tend to and with his easy kisses to her cheek, or chubby hands constantly clutching for her own he was capturing her bruised and battered heart and more importantly, helping her heal._

 _She had been staying at the convent for ten days when she found herself called into the office of Mother Superior, the woman in charge of the convent that most knew simply as Blue. Regina had met her during Emma's preliminary interviews and the Senior Nun had also met with them when they came to enquire about staying at the convent. She had filled them in on a little history of the place and advised them of the rules and regulations that were in place, rules they would be expected to comply with should they wish to stay there. She had been polite if a little cold, the smiles she gave not quite meeting her eyes._

 _When Regina arrived at her office she didn't even rise from her seat in greeting, instead gesturing distractedly to a chair in front of her with a soft, "Thank you for meeting with me Ms Mills."_

 _Regina didn't try to hide her confusion at having been called to meet with the nun. "You're welcome, Sister Astrid didn't tell me what this was about. Is there a problem?" she asked, making an effort to keep her tone pleasant. She didn't particularly like the woman sitting across from her but she certainly didn't want to offend her and have to leave the convent. And while Blue gave the distinct vibe of not liking Regina, Regina also had the impression the nun didn't really_ like _anyone._

 _"_ _That depends on your point of view," she said, finishing with the papers in front of her and crossing her hands on her desk as she eyed Regina with her usual cold smile. "It has been brought to my attention that one of our young charges has been spending time with you."_

 _At that an involuntary smile broke out on Regina's face, "Henry," she said quietly. "Yes, he is an adorable boy."_

 _"_ _He is," Blue agreed in a clipped tone. "And it has been explained that in a very short period of time he has become very attached to you."_

 _"_ _Thank you," Regina said a little embarrassed. "He's a special child. I'm quite taken with him as well."_

 _"_ _It was not a compliment Ms Mills," Regina's brow furrowed at the nun's sharp words. "I understand you and Miss Swan will be returning to Misthaven before long. I'm sure you can understand how confusing this will be for Henry. He has become attached to a woman who is merely transient in his life." Regina felt the words like a knife in her heart and her defenses rose. She bristled at the critical tone the woman used. Her eyes flashed with anger and she saw Blue raise her hands up to silence any protest._

 _"_ _I am not accusing you Ms Mills. I am merely stating facts and my sole concern here is for Henry. When you leave he will not understand and he will be heartbroken. I am asking you to distance yourself with him before that happens. It is what is best for Henry."_

 _Regina took a deep breath and held Blue's gaze, her teeth clenched in protest but as Blue's words permeated past her pride and into her heart she realised the woman was right. She was 'merely transient' in Henry's life… like she had been in Robin's, in her parents. An interloper with no business touching Henry's heart. Her shoulders fell imperceptibly and she gave a curt nod._

 _"_ _If there is nothing else?" she said coldly raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _That is all," Blue said, her gaze equally guarded and Regina left, making a conscious effort to keep her head high until she made it to the privacy of her room where she found Henry sitting on her bed with his book on his lap, calling to her eagerly. Regina curled up on the bed, drawing him into her arms and could not stop the tears that fell. As though he instinctively knew what she needed Henry relaxed into her embrace as she cried for the loss of the little boy that had been the source of the only joy she had felt for months._

 _She had planned to return to Misthaven with Emma after two weeks in Agrabah. They were going to spend some time in the capital, go out, relax, try and find some normalcy – as much to have a break as anything but as the day for their departure grew nearer Regina found herself unwilling to leave. She had tried to do as Blue had asked, for Henry's sake, but the child did not understand and Regina found it impossible to push him away. Instead she found herself spending more time away from the convent. Leaving in the early morning and coming back after the children's bed time but each night she would find Henry in her bed, at times with tear stained cheeks and it broke her heart. She couldn't imagine leaving him and as the time grew nearer she realised she had no actual reason to leave and no real desire to do so._

 _When Emma came to her room the night before their flight was scheduled to depart she looked unsurprised at Regina's failure to pack._

 _"_ _You're not coming to Misthaven are you?" Emma asked with a smirk, her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans and Regina shrugged._

 _"_ _There's not really anything there for me Emma. Why would I want to go back?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, maybe to remind yourself what the real world is? You've been on assignment so long Regina, at the Front, in Oz, not to mention the whole Arendelle thing and then your little sojourn in Camelot." Emma let her voice trail off a little before saying quietly, "sometimes I wonder if you even realise it anymore."_

 _"_ _Realise what?" Regina asked not really following._

 _"_ _That this isn't home," Emma said softly, her tone light as she threw herself down onto her friend's bed. "This isn't real." Regina thought for a moment as she followed Emma's gaze to where Henry sat playing on the floor at Regina's feet._

 _"_ _Maybe Misthaven isn't home anymore either…" she said quietly and Emma could almost see Regina's mind racing. "Maybe it never was."_

 _"_ _Regina," Emma began, a gentle warning in her tone but Regina cut her off._

 _"_ _Don't Emma! I know alright? I know this isn't real, I know Henry isn't mine, it's just, this is the first thing that has_ felt _real in a long, long time. I just want to hold onto it for a bit longer." Emma shook her head, worried that her friend would end up with yet another broken heart but she nodded as she got back to her feet._

 _"_ _He can't take Robin's place Regina," Emma said quietly and Regina gave her a furious look._

 _"_ _Henry is Henry, Emma. He is no stand in for_ anyone." _Emma couldn't help but be impressed by Regina's instant transformation into a lioness. Defending her cub from even the sniff of an attack._

 _"_ _Ok, ok," Emma replied, her arms raised in mock surrender, her face clearly accusing Regina of overreacting and Regina huffed._

 _"_ _Well don't say that! I don't want to replace Robin – with anyone! That part of my life is closed, I'm not interested in romantic love anymore! Even if Ruby is right and he is moving heaven and earth to find me I've no interest in letting him throw his family away for me. I love Henry for Henry! This little boy has filled a hole I've carried in my heart since I was eight years old, a hole I'd long given up filling."_

 _Emma's gaze had gone from mocking to shocked at Regina's declaration and Regina furrowed her brows, not realising what she had just confessed._

 _"_ _You love him," Emma gave a small, knowing smile and Regina looked over to where Henry sat, his eyes wide, comprehending everything even though he spoke barely a few garbled words that it seemed only Tink and now Regina could understand._

 _"_ _I do," Regina opened her arms in invitation, an invitation Henry readily accepted. She pulled him into a fierce hug as she kissed his hair. "I love you Henry, more than anything," she whispered into his ear. Feeling like she was intruding into what had suddenly become a private moment Emma moved towards the door._

 _"_ _I'll be back in a week ok?" and with a squeeze to Regina's shoulder she left without waiting for Regina to reply._

It was three weeks ago that Emma had left and Regina bought Henry the bear that was now cuddled into his side soon after. Tink had let slip that he would often fall asleep at the gate waiting for her to come home and hearing that had broken Regina's heart. She hoped that the bear would give him some comfort when she wasn't able to. Something to hold onto at night but it didn't seem to stop the boy looking for her. With a little covert help from Tink, Regina managed to spend some time with Henry away from the watchful gaze of Mother Superior, but it was not nearly enough and it didn't stop Regina wondering whether Blue was right? Was spending time with Henry going to cause more harm than good? What would happen when Emma's story was finished and she moved on? When Emma came back from her weeks' furlough Regina once again threw herself into her work, trying to put Henry out of her mind and more importantly out of her heart but each night she came back to the sight of him in her bed. He was tenacious she had to give him that.

With a sigh she pushed herself away from the door and raised her hands to her eyes as she walked to her bed. Sitting down she wondered not for the first time what she was going to do. She hated pushing him away. Since her conversation with Mother Superior she had really tried to be less available to Henry but it was so difficult. She loved him. She just wished she knew what to do.

"I thought I might find him here," came Blue's voice from Regina's door way. Regina closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears at bay. She was tired. She had been working crazy hours and she was just tired of fighting – she wasn't sure what hurt more, fighting Blue or fighting the love she felt for Henry. It was all just so hard.

"I'm sorry, I only just got to my room. I was going to take him back to his bed," her voice broke a little. "I just needed a moment," she said on a whisper. She was surprised when Blue moved from the doorway to sit across from Regina on the hard wooden desk chair. Her back impossibly straight and hands neatly folded in her lap. The desk and bed, together with a small cupboard that Regina had no use for were the only furnishings in the small room.

"You don't need to apologise. I have seen how you have tried to put some distance between you since we spoke, for Henry's sake," Blue said quietly, her expression free from any judgment. "I thank you for that and I think I should apologise to you Ms Mills." Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't realise how attached you had become to Henry when I asked you not to encourage his affections. But these past few weeks, it has been brought to my attention that trying to keep him at arm's length is causing you both pain. Now I am left to wonder how we address the issue." While Blue spoke the words as a statement Regina could hear the question in her tone. A question she had no idea how to answer so she remained silent.

"I think you will need to find new lodgings Miss Mills, sooner rather than later. This simply cannot continue." Regina flew backwards on the bed as though she had been slapped.

"What?" she breathed. "You can't be serious? I can't leave! I have nowhere to go, I can't just leave Henry? How could you be so cruel?" Regina spoke rapidly. Her heart thumping in her chest, blood rushing to her ears as her eyes became suddenly glassy.

"How can I do otherwise? I'm sure you will find suitable lodgings. It is what you do is it not? Move from one place to the next on a whim?" Blue's eyes accused where her tone did not. "What did you think Miss Mills? You would stay here forever?"

Surprised by the sudden and unexpected attack Regina was at a loss for words, "I – ah – I don't –"

"' _Know'_ , Regina, you don't ' _know'_ ," Blue said with condescension. "That is exactly my point. You will need to leave. Tomorrow." She finished with finality, rising to her feet and moving to leave the room.

"Wait! Just wait! Give me a moment to think!" Regina said getting to her feet her voice panicked. "You can't just ask me to disappear out of his life! To abandon him like that with no explanation, no goodbye." Regina's mind flashed to her last goodbye, to a helicopter and whirling blades and questions she couldn't answer and a voice she loved calling her name. She couldn't do that again, she _wouldn't!_ God above how many times could one heart break before it was beyond repair?

"You are really that selfish? That you would continue to build this rapport, his reliance on you just to leave when it suited you? When it would be that much harder for him?" Blue said with what was clearly feigned surprise.

"Of course not! Stop twisting my words! I just don't know what to do!" Regina's tone was stern but she didn't raise her voice for fear of Henry waking to this argument between her and Blue. "But there has to be another way," she finished desperately. Regina pulled her hands roughly through her hair as she looked over at Henry, still sleeping soundly despite the tension in the room around him. She felt like she couldn't breathe! Like she was about to lose love _again!_ Worse still _Henry_ was going to lose another person he loved from his short life when he had already lost so much! She couldn't let that happen! Her breath was starting to come in panicked pants and she closed her eyes to try and clear her thoughts. She needed to figure this out _for Henry!_ When she opened her eyes again she was still facing the small figure curled on her bed and she felt a sudden rush of warmth flood her, it was almost as though the strength of her love for him manifested in a whoosh of air that surrounded them. Feeling her heart overfill with love for him Regina could not stop the small smile that came onto her face as the solution suddenly became clear. "What if I adopted him?" She said, the hope growing in her heart evident in her voice. "What do I need to do to make him mine – legally?" Regina asked, her voice strengthening as she spoke, her decision becoming clear to her but Blue merely scoffed as Regina turned to face her.

"Adopted him? You have no home, no steady income or regular work. You are not even a resident of Agrabah. As you said yourself without our generosity you would have nowhere to go. I have a duty of care to Henry, Ms Mills, something you would not possibly understand. I cannot farm him out like a lost puppy!" Blue spat the words at Regina, barely containing her disgust.

"How dare you!" Regina said taking two aggressive steps towards Blue. While she worked hard to keep her voice down for Henry's benefit she let venom flood her tone. "How dare you compare that precious child to an animal! _Any animal!_ I love Henry! Yes my life is transient, but that has always been _my_ choice!" Regina pressed her index finger to her chest for emphasis before continuing, "and one I can change at a moment's notice. I am not some vagrant from the street who came knocking at your door looking for mercy Mother Superior. I am a multi-award winning photographer and _I chose_ to live my life as a war correspondent. I have assets at my disposal and with the relationship I've forged with Jasmine and Aladdin, and my connections to the Sultan and his entire family, I am sure I could acquire the relevant permits to become permanently based in Agrabah _and_ to acquire property. So you tell me now: what do I need to do to adopt that boy that I love with all my heart or I will have a meeting with the Sultan by midday tomorrow to discuss it with him." Regina was heaving as she finished, her eyes flashing with anger, a white-hot anger that was clearly matched by Blue who seemed barely able to maintain her composure at having been spoken to in such a manner.

"There will be no need to meet with the Sultan," she said, taking a step towards Regina that was clearly meant to show she had no fear of her. "Provided you are able to do what you have said," she gave a smirk that had Regina questioning having gotten on the bad side of the woman who held the key to the gate that caged Henry. " _If_ you are able to obtain a suitable home and _if_ you can obtain residency and _regular_ employment, you will meet the relevant criteria for an adoptive parent." Blue stopped at the door turning to look once again at Regina with her cold gaze, "however you _will_ be require to leave here. Tomorrow."

Regina growled in response as Blue smoothly turned out of the room. That annoying Blue beetle could say what she wanted! Regina was _not_ going to leave – at least not without Henry. Regina already had a scheduled meeting with Aladdin first thing in the morning, they had a good relationship and she knew he could give her a few days grace, at least long enough to find a place to stay nearby so she could be close to Henry. She would not allow that pompous bitch to upset her Henry… _her Henry._ Despite everything she gave into the desire to laugh. An hour ago she was thinking she couldn't keep him, couldn't be a mother and now? Oh my God! What had she done? Another laugh bubbled up in her throat as the pure joy she felt at having made the decision to keep Henry filled her up. She looked down at her son as she sat next to him on the bed once more. Because he was _her son!_ He had been since the moment he had crawled out from under he bed, just as surely as she was his. Blue could do her worst but she could not keep Regina from adopting Henry! If she had to call in every favour she had she would and Blue would not know what hit her!

She didn't notice the happy tears that fell down her cheeks as she sat on her bed gently stroking Henry's hair until she was startled by a knock on her open door. As she looked up her blurred vision alerted her to the fact she had indeed been crying and she quickly wiped her eyes as she addressed Tink.

"Well haven't you set the fox among the chickens!" Tink said with a laugh. "Blue is positively seething! Is it true? You're going to adopt Henry?" The hope in Tink's eyes soon turned to joy as Regina nodded. "Oh I'm so happy!"

"I don't know how this happened," Regina said quietly, shaking her head and looking again at Henry, asleep on her bed and oblivious to all that was happening around him. "He has burrowed into my heart and I just couldn't leave him. She wanted me to go, she, she said I had to go, that I couldn't look after him." Tears were once again falling down her cheeks and she felt her heart breaking a new in her chest. "She said I was being selfish but I love him, Tink! I love him as if he were my own." She turned her gaze to Tink's her eyes full of questions that made no sense to Tink. "Am I being selfish? Is it wrong that I just couldn't stand the thought of her sending me away? Of being another person he has lost?"

Tink gave a little chuckle, which caught Regina by surprise, "these past few weeks you have gone to great lengths to give Henry space because that is what was best for him. Even though it quite clearly pained you, you put his needs first. Regina, _that_ is what a mother would do. You already deserve him… and you love him," she finished with a shrug, clearly unsure as to what was so confusing.

Regina gave a small sad smile, "I do – of course I do… how could I not?" She took a deep breath, everything she had just committed too suddenly overwhelming her. She needed to find a house, a 'steady' job whatever than meant and become a resident of Agrabah. She turned hopeful eyes to Tink, "will you help me? With Blue, with this adoption? I don't even know where to begin…"

"Of course I will," Tink said reaching out instinctively to give Regina a hug before pulling back and whispering conspiratorially, "just don't tell Blue!"

* * *

Blue was beyond angry to be instructed by the Palace to allow Regina as much time as she needed in the convent and while a small part of Regina wanted to stay indefinitely just to annoy the woman, she was more eager to start her life with Henry so she worked hard to make sure she had every one of Blue's boxes unquestionably ticked.

Tink had been invaluable. The adoption process meant a life time of paper work which, with everything else Regina had to do to become a 'suitable adoptive parent' she had little time to focus on. Tink had done everything bar sign on the dotted line, for which Regina was forever in her debt. Tink, having worked on processing adoptions during her time in the convent, had completed the paper work perfectly – Blue was at a complete loss as she could complain about nothing.

Regina refused to be bullied by Blue into taking on some dead-end day job just to have 'regular employment' rather she talked with Aladdin about setting up a photography class at a University in Agrabah. Regina loved photography, after all these years was still passionate about it and her incredible experience made her more than qualified to teach. This was perfect – her hours were flexible (to a degree) and she had enough time to continue her own freelance work and it left her with more than enough time with Henry.

After a two week search she managed to find property nearby that would be perfect for her and her son. It was only two blocks from the convent, which was perfect as Henry would be in a familiar area. Tink had explained familiarity would be important to Henry, given his age and the fact he had had little stability in his young life. If Regina could maintain his current routine and take him to familiar parks and even visit the convent it could help their bonding.

She had the perfect home in her grasp but found she was faced with a new issue - capital. Property in Agrabah was in high demand and consequently much more expensive than in Misthaven. While she had told Blue the truth when she said she had assets, she had neglected to voice the fact that they were mostly tied up – stocks and bonds, her apartment and some other investment properties. All of which would take time to liquidate and she didn't want to delay Henry's adoption even a day, let alone however long it would take her to sell a house or two. Regina was left with only one possible means of raising the funds to purchase a home at short notice, which is how she found herself on the phone with Mal at midnight trying to convince her that she would love to own a little villa in Agrabah.

"It could be your holiday home Mal, and I would pay you market rent," Regina bargained. "You know it's becoming very chic to own property in Agrabah." Regina cringed as she heard herself – she was seriously clutching at straws here! "It's like the new Atlantica… Only much more stable weather – which is a real positive -"

"Yes," Mal interrupted, unable to listen to Regina's begging any longer, "and all my decisions are based on what the tabloids say is _en vogue,_ " Mal's voice was all but dripping with sarcasm. There was silence for a moment before Regina continued, her voice unusually quiet.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important Mal."

"And _that_ my darling, is what worries me," Regina couldn't help but be surprised at the gentle tone with which Mal spoke. "You do realise most girls get a puppy after a break up – not a two year old boy," Regina couldn't help but laugh – _and all gentleness is gone._ Mal's words may have been unnecessarily harsh but her tone clearly reflected her concern.

"It's not like that Mal. Henry isn't a replacement for Robin," Mal's lips quirked a little at the fact that Regina had been able to say the Thief's name without her voice breaking on the word. "I can't explain it… but in these past months Henry has become my son, just as surely as I've become his mother. If my money wasn't all tied up in Misthaven I'd be able to afford the property myself," she finished, her desperation creeping back into her voice.

"You know I don't care about the money Regina, I just care that this is the right thing for you," Mal replied with a sigh, her brow creased in thought as she wondered over this surprising turn of events. When Diaval had come back from dropping Regina at the Front and filled Mal in on what had transpired in Camelot, Mal had been furious. She had ranted at Diaval for a solid two hours, unsure who she wanted to kill first: Regina, Arthur Pendragon or Robin Locksley (who in Malena's mind started this whole series of events by flying home to his wife without a word).

"It is Mal. I feel like I've found my home! Not this house – but _Henry_. My happy place – it's with Henry," the tears in her voice broke Mal's resolve.

"Send the papers through to Diaval, he'll organise things my end. And I'll be there soon to see this property for myself."

Malena's eyebrows rose in surprise as she heard Regina choke on a sob, "Thank you Mal, this means everything to me," she said sincerely.

"Apparently," she said in her usual dry way but with affection lacing her voice. "I look forward to meeting him Regina."

Regina chuckled through her tears, "I look forward to that too." She said, wiping her eyes and she couldn't hold in her laughter at the realization that Henry would soon be _hers,_ and she would be bringing him to the first _home_ she had had since Daniel died.

* * *

While Blue did her best to stall the adoption, the world famous Malena Feint's arrival in Agrabah to visit her new nephew had paperwork positively tearing through red tape. Regina knew she would have to more than thank her friend for all she had done. With the help of Aladdin and Jasmine, Mal's visit was kept from the papers but the actress could not escape a dinner at the Royal Palace with the Sultan and Jafar.

"I'm not sure I'm still going to sign these after all," Mal said flicking through the papers for Regina's, no she supposed it was her own property in Agrabah. Mal liked the villa, it was perfect for Regina and Henry whom she had met and loved instantly.

Regina chuckled, "why ever not?" she asked, feigning innocence. "I introduced to famous friends, had you invited to dinner with the Sultan of Agrabah, what more could I have possibly done as the perfect hostess?"

"Sat next to that damn Jafar at dinner!" Mal said, deadpan and only half-joking about holding out on that house.

"I have _no_ influence over the seating arrangements Mal," Regina said as she lay on the bed in Mal's six star sweet in one of the most modern, luxurious hotels in Agrabah. "Even if I had, believe me – I've earned my stripes with that one." She gave a short snort of laughter.

"Really?" Mal screwed her nose up in distaste. "God it's like the man thinks he's the damn Sultan the way he carried on…" Mal signed the papers with an unnecessary flourish as Regina rolled onto her stomach, resting her hand against her temple.

"Thank you," she all but whispered as Mal shuffled the papers into a pile and slid them into an envelope.

"Your welcome," she gave a sincere smile as she came and lay on the bed top and tail to Regina.

"Do you really have to leave today?" Regina asked, her voice an uncharacteristic whine.

"I do," Mal said quietly. Reaching out absentmindedly to run her hand through Regina's hair. This was so reminiscent of their college days it brought tears to Regina's eyes.

"Thank you, Mal. For coming, for meeting Henry… we could have emailed all this. I know you didn't have to come – thank you." Mal gave a sigh. Regina was right. She didn't have to come to sign the papers, but she did _have_ to come.

"I'd walk on hot coals for you, you know that," Mal began and hearing that there was more in her voice Regina remained silent. "I needed to see you, I needed to know that this isn't just you getting over your broken heart." When Regina began to protest Mal interrupted with a sharp "because let's face it you've done stupider things." Regina huffed, all fondness gone from her expression.

"Henry isn't – "

"I know," Mal interrupted. "You want to know, how I know?" she asked so quietly Regina had to strain to hear her.

"How?" she all but whispered.

"It's still there," Regina furrowed her brow, the unasked _why_ clear in her expression. "The pain, Regina, the _loss_ it's still all there in your eyes." Mal reached out a hand to brush over Regina's brow and her eyes closed instinctively.

"Of course it's still there," Regina whispered, her eyes still closed as Mal ran her finger nails gently across her brow, her eyebrows, her eyelids. "I will always feel his loss – it's like a piece of me is missing, like a piece of my soul has been ripped away." She felt tear pricking her eyes but forced herself to continue, to voice thoughts she hadn't even put words to. "But with Henry, it hurts less. His smile, doesn't fill the hole that Robin left, it just makes _me_ feel less empty."

Mal gave a gentle _hum_ of acknowledgement as she continued to gently trace the contours of Regina's face, deep in thought.

* * *

Barely a week after signing the papers for the property in Agrabah a large package arrived at Malena's home in DunBroch. Mal chucked as she opened it – knowing exactly what she would find. There were about a dozen photographs of a little boy with green eyes and brown hair: some with Regina and her; some just he and Mal; and some of Henry on his own. They were packed in together with a colourful picture that was all squiggles and circles. She could see Regina's cursive writing on the bottom corner " _For my Godmother, with love from Henry"_ and she couldn't hold back the smile despite herself. She wasn't sentimental, she really wasn't, but it did warm her heart a little to know that she had helped her friend find a little happiness. _Godmother,_ she thought with a proud chuckle and she looked back through the photographs of her godson.

She paused at a picture of Henry in a market place Agrabah. It was raining and the little boy was playing with puddles in the rain. It was classic Regina and Mal gave a slight shake of her head at her friend's incredible talent. She flicked through some more until she came to an image of Regina with Henry in her arms. It was a little out of focus and obviously not the work of a professional photographer, perhaps her friend Emma Swan had taken the shot? The blonde had been almost as besotted with the toddler as Regina was herself. Regina had a full smile on her face and Mal could clearly see that this child was helping Regina heal. It made her even more certain that she had made the right decision in helping Regina buy her house in Agrabah so she could adopt the little boy.

But he would never be able to take the Thief's place.

As she stared at the image her gaze became more discerning. Having been through her own heartbreak Mal knew the signs and the challenges that overcoming said heartbreak involved. It made Mal sigh out loud as she realised Regina's smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she gripped the boy as though he were her anchor. Regina's own words echoed in her mind _I will always feel his loss – it's like a piece of me is missing, like a piece of my soul has been ripped away…_ "Well shit," she thought as she reached for her packet of cigarettes, lighting one and taking a firm drag before exhaling the smoke with a slight huff. She knew what she had to do she just didn't know _how!_ Malena Feint didn't play nice with others and certainly didn't do _rescue_ missions unless in involved a decent script, director and co-star.

She poured herself a drink and walked slowly over to the desk, swirling the warm amber liquid slowly in the crystal glass taking another drag on the cigarette in her hand. She flicked her gaze to the numerous messages that were on a spike on her desk, all of them from the Thief, all of them having gone unanswered… numerous messages and one invitation… to an exhibition, in Misthaven next month. With a raised eyebrow and a soft, satisfied sigh Mal picked up her phone and dialled, "Diaval? The Photographic Exhibition in Misthaven next month… yes the Killian Jones' exhibition... I've changed my mind, I will attend, and I have an image I would like to donate," she said casting her eye once again over the image of Henry playing in the rain in Agrabah. "I trust you can make the relevant arrangements?" -

 **AN so we are now caught up and (spoiler*) Robin will be finding Regina next chapter. Obviously they have a fair bit to work out but I assure you I will be putting no more obstacles in their way… Other than themselves… and their misconceptions… and of course their stubbornness!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN I know some of you were hoping for a quicker update but I really needed to get the reunion right! This is the culmination of the whole story and I sincerely hope it does not disappoint. There will be another chapter after this – possibly an epilogue I'm not yet certain but I need one more chapter to tie everything together. If you have something in particular you want to see or any questions that haven't been answered once you have read this chapter leave a review or drop me a line.**

 **On with the show – here is the Reunion!**

* * *

 _Where we left Robin..._

 _"Will no one help me?" Robin said in a quiet voice that Mal somehow managed to hear over the clacking of her heels on the tiled floor of the gallery._

 _"I just did," she said over her shoulder, not bothering to slow her step._

 _Robin's brow furrowed,_ Fine Art _she had said_. _The gallery was large, and this was one of the biggest exhibitions of the season with professional and amateur photographers competing in portraits, landscapes and_ Fine Art. _He followed the signs to the second floor and entered a room with several walls of Fine Art photographs, some of buildings and landscapes taken so remotely as to appear like paint swirls on a canvas rather than the earth and lakes and rivers they actually were. Others utilised models and cloth until finally he stood in front of an image that he_ knew.

I would know your pictures anywhere _he had once said to her and it was true. The image was called 'Henry' and was of a small boy (two years old, maybe three?) in the iconic HAmed Square in Agrabah. The SUltan's palace was out of focus but still clearly visible in the background as the boy squatted over a puddle, his long grey and red striped scarf dangling precariously above the water as his hands reached out to splash in a puddle. Rain poured from the sky. His face was turned to the camera and the expression capture in that moment was truly something to behold. His eyes were wise, pensive, curious and something held you to him - they spoke volumes._

 _The image was incredible. The boys green eyes and the red stripes of his scarf were a stark contrast to the grey of the rain and the white of the palace in the background. The boy,_ Henry, _(Robin though,_ knew _somehow that was his name), was completely alone in one of the busiest market squares in the world and clearly comfortable in the rain that is so rare in that city that it obviously scared away everyone else. Robin moved to touch the image, feeling as though he would be able to step through and feel the cleansing drops from the sky himself. But felt only the cold glass of the frame._

 _He looked for the photographer's name and was not surprised to find there was noe._ From the private collection of Ms Malena Feint. _This was a clear message from the one person in this_ world _that could know for sure where Regina was. This was real,_ Agrabah. _After six months of searching Malena had finally given him what he needed. He knew where she was: Agrabah._

One week later...

He was so close! Closer to her than he had been since this mess began a year ago. While that thought filled him with hope and had certainly dragged him from the depression he had fallen into the past few months he was surprised to find that hope came with a feeling of dread. This was it! His moment to finally have her before him, explain, apologise, get answers to his questions and hopefully have an opportunity to answer hers. What if Regina wouldn't listen to him? What if she refused to give him – give _them_ – another chance? It was a reckoning and as he stood leaned against a tree on the busy campus at Hamid University, staring at the entrance to the _School of Media and Communication_ he couldn't help but wonder whether the outcome would be what he had hoped.

Once Robin had arrived in Agrabah Regina had been remarkably easy to track down. Being within the nation's borders he had access to local search engines and had simply plugged her name into the Agrabah equivalent of Google resulting in a number of hits he meticulously inspected. Dismissing a few links to articles related to the Royal Family that mentioned Regina for photographic credits he came across a piece containing the surprising news that she had joined the Faculty at Hamid, one of the more prestigious universities in Agrabah two months earlier teaching photography and media studies. He had sat frowning at his laptop. Regina was a photographic journalist, not a teacher… What would have prompted her to take up a position at a University, here of all places? Pushing his curiosity aside Robin focused on where she might be located. Hamid had a number of campuses and a quick review of the University's web page showed the Media School utilised a number of different buildings to hold their classes. It was another ten minutes of searching before Robin had both the campus and the building where Regina's main office was located. He had to play around with the class lists on the schools website to learn when Regina would likely be teaching but by the end of his first night in Agrabah he had a good idea of where he could find Regina the next day.

Robin's hands had been shaking as he drove down the streets in the rental he had picked up at the airport. His legs bouncing uncontrollably, making it a challenge just to accelerate and break at the right time. He had turned the radio on hoping to distract himself with music only to flick it off a moment later as it served only to irritate him more. He didn't know what he was going to say to her and as he almost unconsciously followed the sat nav in the car as it directed him into the car park nearest the Media School. His mind was almost too full of everything he wanted to say. He found himself breathing as though he'd just run a marathon. He really needed to get it together. He was excited and terrified all at the same time. Longing to hold her, to tell her he loved her, that there had never been a choice to make it was _her,_ would always be _her!_ Bur would she give him the chance? He sat for a moment looking out at the leafy campus, he had to believe that she would hear him out, that she would know simply because he was there that he loved her and wanted her back. He had to believe that finding her would be enough.

The University was large and confusing. It was a sprawling campus, almost like a small town with lecture halls and conference rooms settled alongside various stores and services they offered their students. Robin found himself almost walking in circles trying to find the Media school buildings. He had had little sleep the night before, his mind unable to shut off knowing Regina was so close and now he felt the effects of the travel and lack of sleep. It was a number of hours walking from one side of the campus to another before he saw the class doors leading to the rooms where Regina was. He stood frozen in the entry hall, staring at her image _Regina Mills, Senior Lecturer, Photography and Media Studies. Room 108,_ Robin found himself running his hand along the image. He took a deep breath his mind going back and forward over whether to approach her in her office or wait for her outside… A group of young students made their way past him, chattering and giggling amongst themselves and he realised there were too many opportunities for disruption in here, he would wait outside, when she was finished for the day she would have to be more open to hearing him out. He ran his hand over his face and crossed the law to wait in the shade of a large leafy tree.

Agrabah as a city was quite beautiful, and Hamid University was one of the most beautiful places. Regina's building at the smaller of two campuses that interspersed modern buildings with well-maintained gardens. But Robin saw none of it as sat watching the main doors of the Media building. It had been hours. He had walked a little, hadn't bothered to get anything to eat, he wouldn't have been able to stomach it anyway. He had even moved his car to a lot nearer Regina's building. But now he was filled with pent-up energy, pacing like a caged animal. He was done with waiting! He just needed to see her! He felt like he was losing his damn mind when he finally caught sight of Regina approaching the large glass doors and making her way outside.

Robin could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he saw her – could hear nothing else, even though he was close enough that he should have heard the soft laugh that escaped her, evidenced only by her open mouthed smile and he should have heard her voice as she waved a goodbye to another woman, a fellow teacher or student he couldn't tell, his focus was purely on _her_. He took in every inch of her from his position 500 feet away. Her hair was shorter, stopping above her shoulders, her black pencil skirt and blazer more like the clothing she had worn in Misthaven than at the Front and it made his breath catch in his throat and his fingers itch to touch her. He shook himself out of his haze and began to take a shaking step towards her when another voice drew his attention.

"Regina!" It called and Robin's gaze whipped back to the entrance of the building, not seeing the annoyed eye roll that the voice drew from Regina. It was a man, he looked a little older than Regina, his smile warm and Robin saw Regina immediately turn, her back now to him he couldn't see her face, couldn't see the cold expression and the annoyed quirk of her lips.

"Sidney," she murmured and the small smile that flickered over his lips at the sound of her voice was completely beyond his control. He hadn't heard her speak in so long, his heart ached at the sound and he was so overwhelmed by her being here, in front of him, that he failed to notice the stiffness in her tone. Robin couldn't pick up the rest of what was said, this man, Sidney, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially to her as he grasped at her elbows and Robin's heart sunk low in his chest. Robin gave a short shake of his head, in all this time he never once considered that Regina may have moved on from him, the possibility that she could find someone else. But really, if she believed he had left her to go back to Marian why wouldn't she move on? Could this man be the reason she was so obviously putting down roots here? He felt like a peeping Tom watching them for the few torturous minutes it took for Regina to finish her conversation.

"I'll be fine Sidney, truly, you should just head home," Regina finished, turning and making her way across the lawn. Robin was about to step forward, to call out to her and get her attention when the man persisted.

"It is no trouble Regina, the least I can do and I parked near the Centre this morning, remember?" he fell into step beside her and Robin once again stepped back. He felt awkward, he didn't like the feeling that he was following her, almost spying on her, but the conversation they were going to have was not one to be had with an audience. He didn't make a decision to follow, it just seemed to happen while he was debating whether to come back the next day. She had a morning class perhaps he could catch her beforehand? That wouldn't do – she would be stressed, trying to keep her schedule. Before he knew what had happened they had crossed the campus and Regina and Sidney were walking into another building. A Child Care Centre from the name printed above the door in bright, colourful letters. What would Regina be doing in at a Child Care Centre? He waited outside for fifteen minutes that felt like hours. So many conflicting thoughts going through his mind. This was not how he had imagined today would go and he had thought that he'd considered every possible outcome – her _not_ being here was number one on his list, that she would run from him number two, but seeing her with another man, following them to a Child Care facility of all places?

In his musings Robin had moved to lean on the gate opposite the centre's main doors, more concerned with what was happening inside than in keeping himself hidden. Perhaps she was taking photographs of the children? His attention was drawn back to the door when he saw it open and Regina step out, a smile bright on her face as she moved past Sidney into the afternoon sun. A little boy in her arms clinging tightly to her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She hugged him tightly as she walked down the Centre's steps, Sidney close behind her with a backpack in his hand that obviously belong to the child in Regina's arms. She whispered into the little boys' ear as Sidney walked closer to her, his hand on her lower back and the scene broke Robin's heart. He was frozen, his heart contracting painfully in his chest and it wasn't until the man with Regina spoke to him that he snapped out of the daze the nightmare unfolding before him had thrown him into.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the exit," Sidney said, looking at him, his gaze confused, his tone just a little aggressive as he stood protectively next to Regina and the child. At Sidney's comment Regina tore her gaze away from the boy in her arms, with her head raised Robin could see the child's tear stained face. Henry – it was Henry, from the photograph that Malena had donated to the gallery. He heard her gasp, her pained _Robin,_ before his eyes flicked back to hers and he saw a myriad of emotions in them, surprise, shame, fear. "Sir, could you step away from the gate," Sidney repeated, a little more forcefully and Robin tore his eyes from Regina to look over the man, his arm still secure on her lower back before again looking at the toddler tucked firmly in Regina's arms.

He opened his mouth to speak but could form no words and with a shake of his head, almost as if he could clear the image before him, he turned and walked quickly from the building. He was nearly back to the Media School when he heard her calling him but he couldn't bring himself to look back, his feet automatically speeding up at the sound of her voice. His rental car was parked not far in a lot near her office building and he was sure he could get there before Regina caught up with him. He unlocked his car and jogged the remaining distance _don't look back, don't look back, don't look back_ he told himself, the image of Regina, her new lover and the man's child in her arms, the image of a perfect family, burned behind his eyes and he didn't think he could handle one more image of her. His heart crumbled to dust in his chest and he fumbled with the door handle as his hands shook _get it together Locksley._ He silently berated himself. Opening the door he cursed himself as he instinctively turned back when she called for him to wait, "Robin, please!" She was barely 100 feet in front of him and having her so close gave him pause until _Sidney_ appeared behind her in the distance, the man clearly annoyed and confused. Regina turned to glance over her shoulder to see what had caught Robin's attention and he once again shook his head as he sat down in the driver's seat closing the door behind him before she had turned back to face him. Starting the engine he threw the car into reverse, backing out of the car park and driving away, ignoring the pang in his heart as she called out to him _'Robin, don't go!'_

* * *

 _Half an hour earlier…_

Regina shut down her lap top and pulled out her bag from under her desk, grateful for the end of what had been a long day of lectures and meetings.

"You heading off Regina?" came a voice from the hallway and she looked up to see a fellow lecturer stood expectantly in the door way. Scheherazade Vizier taught journalism and had become a good friend in the six weeks Regina had worked at Hamid.

"I am," Regina said, zipping her bag closed and pulling it onto her shoulder. "I have to pick up Henry from Child Care though."

"Is he settling in any better?" Shez asked, sympathy in her expressive eyes which deepened as Regina shook her head sadly.

"He still cries every time I drop him off," she said, her heart tightening in her chest at the thought of her little boy crying for her not to leave. "Mrs Potts always says he stops as soon as I leave but some afternoons when I pick him up he looks as though he's been crying all day."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Shez said as the two women walked towards the lift, giving a comforting pat to Regina's arm. They got into the lift and as the doors began to close Regina saw another colleague running to catch them.

"Regina! Hold the lift!" he called and Regina gave him a smirk as the doors closed, making no move to keep them open.

Shez laughed, "Sidney still giving you a hard time?" she asked and Regina rolled her eyes in mild irritation, not bothering to verbalise her answer. "Just be honest with him, Regina. He will back off."

"No, he won't," she said in annoyance. "He backed off when _you_ were honest because it turned out _you_ were married. When I was honest and said I was _not_ interested he took it as a challenge," she finished through gritted teeth.

"Well my money is on you," Shez winked and Regina let out a laugh as she said goodnight and made her way towards the on campus Child Care facility on the other side of the lot. She had only made it down a few steps when she heard Sidney call her and she turned back rolling her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"You're heading home early," Sidney said, slightly out of breath and with a hint of accusation in his voice. Regina frowned and chewed on her bottom lip, could the man really be any more obvious in how closely he followed her movements? She was leaving barely 15 minutes earlier than usual.

"I need to pick up my son," she said about to turn back around when his next comment stopped her.

"Ah yes, the little DunBrochian orphan," Regina narrowed her eyes, her blood boiling and she saw Sidney swallow as confusion pooled in his eyes. He was clearly unaware as to why his comment had caused offense.

"No. His name is _Henry,_ " she said, stressing the word, "and he is my _son,_ not 'the little DunBrochian orphan'." Again she moved to turn around but Sidney stepped quickly next to her, reaching out to grab her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Regina," he said with what Regina was sure he considered a 'winning' smile but he actually just made her skin crawl. "Of course, your son. Let me come with you, I'd love to meet him," he persisted, stepping in too close, holding her too tight.

"It's fine, I just need to get going," she said trying to move back.

"It's not fine, you're upset –" Regina pulled away and turned around.

"I'll be fine Sidney, you should just head home," she moved down the steps feeling the unnerving sensation of being watched, but then Sidney always brought that unsettled feeling out in her. The man had been relentless in his pursuit of her since she began lecturing at the start of term.

"It is no trouble Regina, the least I can do and I parked near the Centre this morning, remember?" He fell into step with her and Regina let out a frustrated sigh. Of course he parked near the Centre that morning, as he had been doing _every morning_ since he discovered she took Henry there. He waited by the Centre gate every morning to escort her across campus to the Media School. She turned to insist he leave her alone but saw that spark in his eyes that he got when she argued with him, almost like it turned him on and she gave up. The man just would not take no for an answer and she really needed to get to Henry. With a roll of her eyes she continued on her way. She would just have to figure out how to deal with him another day.

Her steps grew more hurried as she approached the Centre's doors, as with every afternoon the nearer she got to Henry the more anxious she became. Had he had a good day? Would he hate her for having left him again? Would he not want to come home with her? She barely registered Sidney beside her as she signed in and moved to collect Henry's backpack from the pigeon holes. She ignored the daily record book and photographs his teachers taped in every day in favour of scouring the room for her son. She found him in the quiet corner, sitting on Mrs Potts lap, tears falling down his cheeks as she rocked him.

"Henry!" she called alarmed. "What happened," she rushed over and scooped him up from the older woman, hugging him to her.

"There, there, he's fine," Mrs Potts said quickly getting to her feet. "A little disagreement about a puzzle is all, though we will need to 'av you sign an incident form."

"Incident form?" Regina asked, her inner lioness scratching at the bars of her cage, she could feel her face flush. "Did someone hurt him?" she turned to look at Henry questioning "did someone hurt you?"

"Actually Ms Mills," Mrs Potts began, her eyes full of sympathy, "Henry here knocked little Grace Hatter down for taking some of his puzzle pieces. He's crying because we said he had to have a time out," Mrs Potts gave her shoulder a comforting pat. "I would 'av called you – as you said to call if he ever was upset – but I knew you would already be on the way down."

Regina's anger dissipated as though she'd been dunked in cold water, her inner lioness slinking away with her tail between her legs, "oh!" was all she said as she looked from Mrs Potts to Henry in shock. Henry, _her_ Henry, pushed a little girl? "Ah – " Mrs Potts gave a chuckle.

"We explained that we use our words not our hands, Ms Mills. There's nothing to be alarmed about, honest. I think Henry maybe getting a bit of confidence, we just need to channel it right, that's all."

"Henry, look at mommy," Regina said quietly. "You mustn't push ok, that's not the right thing to do." Henry started to cry again and Regina hugged him to her. "I'll take him home," Regina said over his head to Mrs Potts and she turned immediately to head towards the exit but came to an abrupt stop as she saw Sidney standing in the doorway. "You've seriously been waiting there all this time?" her annoyance bubbled over. This was a private moment and she didn't need Sidney standing there baring witness to it.

"Ah – I wanted to meet your son?" he said by way of explanation and Regina just rolled her eyes, shoving Henry's backpack into Sidney's hands with a mumbled, _at least make yourself useful._

She whispered quietly into Henry's ear as they walked and barely registered Sidney's hand on her back as they exited the building. Her focus only on soothing her son and telling him its ok that he made a mistake, she loved him and did he want her special spaghetti for dinner tonight? With the animal shapes?

A sudden wave of tension pulled her from her conversations with Henry and she looked up to find the warmest blue eyes she had ever seen boring a hole into her heart. She knew those eyes, _Robin_ she thought, or did she say it out loud? She didn't know… God his eyes had never looked so pained before and her immediate thought was that _she_ had put that pain there. He had finally found her, after all this time. Her gaze flitted over him, over his face, tired, worn, his body a little leaner, his hair a little more flecked with grey but god he was handsome! She just wished he would smile so she could see those dimples she loved so much, the sparkle in his eye – the sparkle she had chased away in her cowardice. Just as she had known would happen if she ever saw him again, she wanted to just fall into his arms, to have him hold her and she felt a sudden urge to let go and cry. As she was about to take a step towards him she saw Robin's gaze leave hers and flick briefly to the man at her side… The man with his hand on her back looking like they were together and finally to Henry cuddled into her like a baby koala and _oh my God…_ she came to the realisation just as Robin did. She saw him go to speak and her heart broke in two at the pain in his eyes but then, in a moment, he was gone.

"Robin," she said again, frozen still. "Oh my God, Robin!" her hands shook as she tried to open the gate nearly dropping Henry in the process. _Henry!_ She couldn't run after him with Henry in her arms! "Sidney, take Henry back inside to Mrs Potts. Something has come up I, I have to go after him. Tell her I'll be right back," she put Henry gently on the floor, ignoring Sidney's questions, begging Henry to understand with her eyes, "Henry, baby, mommy will be right back ok? I'll be right back!" She kissed him on the forehead and quickly slipped through the gate. Thanking her lucky stars that Henry didn't call after her as she would always put him first, even if that meant letting Robin get away after all this time. She ran after Robin, unsteadily as her heart beat erratically in her chest. Damn that stupid Sidney Glass, damn her stupid pride and her stubborn nature at having pushed Robin away in the first place, at not listening to Ruby and giving him a chance to explain. Just damn it all!

She was back at the Media school when she finally saw him in the distance approaching the car park and she called out for him but he merely quickened his pace in response. Calling again when he reached the car she was relieved that he stopped and looked at her and her body trembled at the sadness that filled his eyes, the way he was barely holding it together and she knew from the expression on his face that she looked just as heartbroken. He seemed to be waiting for her so she quickened her step, this was not a conversation they could shout across a car park. She saw him look behind her and she cursed when her instincts proved right and she looked over her shoulder to see that Sidney had followed her.

When she looked back Robin was already in his car and reversing back, "Robin!" she called to no avail, "Robin! Don't go!" But it was too late. He was gone. It was too reminiscent of when he left her at the Front, standing there frozen while he moved further and further away from her, her heart breaking in her chest. She let out a choked sob and tried to just breathe, tears filling her eyes as she pulled her hands into her hair and stared out at the spot where she had seen Robin's car disappear. She had to find him, she had to talk to him, explain – she jumped as a hand on her elbow pulled her around and she saw Sidney standing before her trying to pull her closer. She would find Robin and explain, but _first things, first..._ she thought as he began questioning her. "Regina who was that? Is he a problem? I can alert campus security –"

"That won't be necessary," Regina interrupted him, pulling out of his arms and quickly clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. "Sidney I need you to listen to me, to _understand_ what I am telling you. I am not interested in you. We are colleagues, that is all. Thank you for your help with Henry just now, but please, I need you to comprehend that I am not available."

"Because of him?" Sidney asked, putting his hands petulantly in his pockets, his face turned in an unattractive scowl.

"I hope so," Regina said, more to herself than to Sidney, as she moved away from the car park, back towards the Child Care Centre to get her son.

* * *

It took very little persuading to get Will to give her the name of the hotel where Robin was staying. Regina placed the call from her car on her way home from collecting Henry knowing full well that Robin would not be somewhere and not have Roland know. She kept the conversation with Will brief, mostly because it pained her to hear Will talk about how devastated Robin had been by her disappearance. Will mentioned being in Camelot and Misthaven and Regina already knew from Ruby and Emma that he had journeyed several time to the Front to look for her. Why had she been so stubborn? It had seemed like the right thing to do, to give Robin time to reconnect with his wife, distance so that he could move on…. If she had just seen his face, the pained expression in his eyes she would have known he was suffering as much as she was, and that the situation was best for no one.

She was thankful that Henry had not been affected by the break in their routine. As usual, the little boy instinctively knew what his mother needed and made no fuss while they went through their 'bath, book, bed' nightly routine. Shez had readily agreed to watch Henry for Regina and once she was sure he was asleep she slipped out her front door and made her way to the city centre.

* * *

Robin was staying in an older hotel, and certainly not the most luxurious in Agrabah but it was still exquisite in its design and ambiance. But Robin saw none of that now. His gaze on the glass of whiskey sitting untouched in front of him but in his mind he saw _her._ Regina, _his_ Regina, for she would always be his. He saw every moment from this afternoon again. The smile on her face as she said goodbye to her friend, the laugh he could see but didn't hear, the sound of his name falling from her lips in a pained whisper. She looked lighter than he had ever seen her and that was perhaps was hurt the most. That she was happier _without_ him.

He felt foolish and angry. That he had put his entire life on hold, his son, his career, his friends everything was on hold trying to find Regina and make up for having left her. He never dreamed of moving on from her and she seemingly found a way to move on from him. He sighed, yes he felt foolish, but he couldn't in clear conscience blame her, not really (though God he wanted to). He knew how hard it was for her to open up to him and he stupidly took her for granted. Took their love for granted. He made a mistake, he waited too long to reach out to her, to reassure her and now he was paying the ultimate price.

* * *

Regina knew she would have little hope of making her way to Robin's room. Hotels in the city were extremely tight on their security, her only hope was that he would be in one of the restaurants or bars in the lobby. As luck would have it she found him warming a barstool in a small pub overlooking the street below. Staring sightlessly at the whiskey he swirled in heavy crystal glass in his hand.

She stood still for a moment in the doorway, just watching him. Her eyes moving over his profile, his slumped shoulders and closed off demeanour. He looked so different to _her_ Robin. It was almost as though she were looking at herself four years ago when they had first met. Her heart hammering in her chest she took measured steps towards him. He made no move to show whether he knew she was there or not but instinctively she knew he had to have sensed her. The way she sensed him. They had a connection and the year apart seemed only to have heightened it.

She gave the bartender a nod and indicated with her chin that she would have whatever Robin was having. As soon as he had poured the shot she immediately picked up the glass and took a sip, flinching a little as the warm, spicy liquid burned its way down her throat. She knew she needed to talk, to say something, _anything,_ but nothing came. Her mind was a jumbled mess and having Robin so close looking so completely miserable wasn't helping. He was meant to be enjoying his second chance with his true love, not looking like this! Without really registering her actions she reached out, removing one of his hands from his glass and entwining his fingers with her own as twin tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a long moment of just holding his hand and Robin's eyes closed as though it pained him to even hear her voice. "I can't imagine that was the reunion you were hoping for."

In spite of himself Robin laughed, tears evident in his voice when he whispered, _not quite no_. Opening his eyes he gently pulled his hand away from Regina's and took a long pull from his glass. Their silence became suddenly awkward and not know what else to say Regina repeated on a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Regina," and no, it wasn't. It really wasn't but Robin knew he had no claim on her. "It's been a year." Regina inwardly cringed at the detached tone Robin forced into his voice. "You had every right to move on."

The statement burned and Regina leaned forward, resting one arm on the bar and moving more into Robin's space. "Robin – no! I may have moved forward," _step after excruciating step_ she could have added. She was thinking of Henry, she had moved forward, she had begun to build a life for herself here, "but I _never_ moved on from you."

Robin barked out a dark laugh that did not suit him in an attempt to hide the sob he was unable to hold in. "All evidence to the contrary, Regina," he shook his head, disappointed he had been unable to hide the hurt he felt in his very soul. He was tired, so very tired of chasing her around the damn globe. Putting everything on hold to find her to make right his wrong and now she was here in front of him and he had never felt more empty. Seeing her with another man, another child, he had finally lost hope. She and moved on, or moved forward (he really failed to see the distinction) she'd moved away from him, from _them_ and into the arms of another.

They were silent again, Regina unable to find words that would reach him. He was so closed off from her, so hurt, so miserable. How the tables had turned! She moved back into her seat. Once again facing the bar as she toyed with her glass and words just began to flow. "I met Henry when I first arrived here..." she took a breath, trying to find the words. "I was so alone, so confused, so _hurt_ and he – he helped me heal." Robin's brow furrowed when she mentioned Henry. That was the boy? She must have met the father through the son… "I never wanted to hurt you... If nothing else I hope you can believe that… I thought I was making things easier on you by letting you go, even if it killed me! I…" her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat again. Forcing her gaze from her whisky to Robin. "I never thought you would pick me…" Robin's eyes closed as he heard the tears in her voice. He still hadn't looked at her. Couldn't pull his gaze from his whiskey.

"Sidney is a colleague, Robin. Nothing more… He _wants_ more, but I – " she broke off with a huff of air. _I want you_ she thought but couldn't bring herself to voice it. Robin wasn't ready to hear something like that. Not when there was still so much left unsaid between them, while still not knowing all that had happened. So instead she steered the conversation away from Sidney to talk instead about her son.

"Henry was a light for me in so much darkness. He was a refugee from DunBroch. Both his parents were lost in the war. He saw something in me… we just connected it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced." She couldn't contain the small smile that formed whenever speaking of her son. "He needed me, and I needed him. Knowing that he could see someone in me that was worth loving after all the mistakes I had made helped me to move past those mistakes, helped me want to be better – for him," she finished quietly and when she looked over at Robin she saw that he had finally looked up from his whiskey and was looking at her with an unreadable expression. His gaze flicked over her face as though trying to see below the surface. He realised with a start that it wasn't a lover or another man that had turned on the light inside of her, but _a son._

"You're different here," he said quietly. "You seem…" his voice drifted off for a moment, "better." He settled on though he seemed unsure whether that was the right word.

Regina chuckled warmly, "I feel _better_." She said. "Henry made me want to stop running." Robin had to smile at that, he was happy for _her_ even if it was an ending for _them._ She was lighter here, the heaviness that had been almost visible on her shoulders was gone. The Regina he had only seen behind closed doors was before him, for the world to see. He just wished it hadn't come at the cost of their relationship. He had no idea how he was going to leave here without her. But he would, because he could see it was what was best for her.

"You've found a home with him," he said instead of all that was racing through his mind. Regina nodded.

"He is home," she said simply with a small shrug and Robin found himself giving a quick quirk of his lips in lieu of the smile he just couldn't find.

"It's what I wanted for you," he said quietly. "I only wish I was the one able to give that to you." Regina frowned at the finality of his tone. "But I'm glad you have it, all the same. I love you Regina, I always will," he said, his gaze falling back to his whiskey as he drained the remnants from the glass. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you through all of this. I was careless with your heart. I took you for granted when Marian came back and I will have to live with that. I'm glad that you've found what you are looking for – I'm just sorry it couldn't be with me." He tried to smile but it was more of a grimace and he began to move from his seat.

"Can't it be?" she asked looking into his eyes, holding his hand until he raised his gaze to hers.

"I can't –" Robin began, his voice breaking. "There is just too much water under the bridge. I didn't realise until I saw you here but we can't go back Regina. _I_ can't go back. Not anymore. We both need to move on." He finished on a whisper as he moved past her.

Regina went to grab his arm, to keep him there with her but he shrugged out of her hold and she watched him walk slowly away from the bar and out of the hotel. She lowered her gaze with a stiff nod of acceptance. If that was how he felt she would just have to accept it…

Except she _didn't!_ She _couldn't_ , not after everything they had been through. Perhaps the old Regina would have taken his comments on the chin. A shroud of self-loathing and that innate belief that this was all she could have, all she deserved enveloping her as she pulled up the collar of her jacket to hide herself from the world and dragged her way through life. But that was _not_ who she was anymore. Losing Robin, finding Henry, dealing with her mother, with Zelena and everything that had transpired in between had changed her in ways she was only now beginning to grasp. So with another, more gentle shake of her head and a soft laugh falling from her lips she walked quickly after Robin.

She almost missed him leaning against the wall of the building. His face turned up to the sky and his eyes closed, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"No," she simply said as she walked towards him.

Robin started, having assumed she had left when he did.

"No?" he queried, pushing himself off the wall and taking a small step towards her, well at least he wasn't running away, she thought. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I'm not giving you up. Not again."

"Regina –" he said with an edge to his voice which turned Regina's frustration to ire, her voice raising as she interrupted him.

"Damn it Robin! I made the wrong choice!" She screamed taking two steps towards him before she paused, inhaling a deep breath and lowering her voice as she took in the curious gaze of people as they passed them by. "I should have fought for you – for us! I should have gone with you to Oz, I should have _asked_ you to choose me but Robin that is _not_ the person I was then," she looked at him imploringly. "I did not dare to hope that you might choose me and without any chance of having you I had _nothing,"_ she instinctively reached for him but stopped short before she touched him. Her hands dropping to her sides.

"But that is not the person I am now." She raised her chin and squared her shoulders, holding his confused gaze with her ferocious one. "I will fight for you," she continued, her voice more controlled, determined. "I will stand here stripped completely bare before you and ask for you to forgive me," her voice cracked as tears once again flooded her eyes, "for _you_ to give _me_ another chance." Robin pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head a whispered _I can't_ falling from his lips.

Seeing that he was about to turn and keep walking Regina did the only thing she could think of to make him stay, to _show_ him how much she loved him. Reaching out she grabbed his jacket with both hands and pulled him to her, roughly claiming his lips with her own. Hoping against hope that she could kiss some sense into him! She finally let her tears fall as she felt him go slack against her. His lips not responding at all to her own, his arms still at his sides. Perhaps this was it? He had fallen out of love with her. It happened every day, wasn't that what the ridiculously high divorce rate was all about? She gave a little sob against his mouth as her hands went from his jacket up to his neck, pulling him closer to her as she thought about _this_ being their last goodbye. She was about to pull away when she felt him shudder slightly in her arms as her tears mixed slowly with the taste of him and she murmured a pleading _Robin_ against his lips before changing the angle of her kiss and it was as though a dam had burst and he was suddenly kissing her back. Gripping her to him as if he feared she would disappear again if he let her go. It was tongue and teeth and tears and muffled laughter as their mouths came together again and again through whispered _'I love you'_ s and _'I'm sorry_ 's.

She didn't want to come up for air, didn't want to pull away for even a second in fear that this was all a dream. Robin's hands warm and firm on her back, pulling her flush against him as he took her lips again and again. He turned so that her back was to the building, pushing into her as he assaulted her mouth as though her kiss was more necessary for his survival than oxygen. He stopped suddenly when they were both completely breathless, resting his forehead against her as he took large lungful's of air.

He opened his eyes to look into hers and Regina gasped at the pain she saw in their depths. She raised her hands to gently cradle his face in her palms and pressed soft kisses to his brow, his eyes, his cheeks and then finally again to his mouth.

"I'm so sorry my actions hurt you," she whispered sliding her hands down and around his back as she tucked her head under his chin and let her tears fall. "I never wanted to hurt you." He held her tightly and soothingly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you my love," he whispered back.

"Do you really believe we can't fix this?" she asked hesitatingly and Robin gave a gentle shake of his head.

"I don't know," he whispered and Regina held her breath, "but I _do_ know I'm not letting you go again," he said against her hair. "I love you, Regina. It's like I can't breathe when I'm without you."

Regina nuzzled her head into his chest, seeing the busy Agrabah street in front of them and the glances coming from the people passing. "Come home with me," she said, more statement than question and she lifted her head up from his chest to kiss him again, their hunger for each other evident in the immediate deepening of their kiss.

She didn't need a response but Robin nodded mutely as she tugged on his hand, pulling him off the wall and towards her car parked in the next block. Despite having so much they needed to say to each other both were silent on the journey back to Regina's. Robin's hand never leaving her thigh as she drove through the busy Agrabah streets. It was as though they both knew once they started talking there would be too much to say, too many tears and too much raw emotion. They needed tonight to just _be,_ tomorrow would be for working through the mess they had created with each other.

* * *

Shez left with a quizzical expression on her face and Regina knew she would be waiting for her in the morning with a myriad of questions but was glad for her friends discretion and quick exit. She was still putting the deadlock on her front door when Robin attached his lips to her neck, pushing her front firmly against the wood as he pulled her jacket from her shoulders, his hands grazing over the material of her skirt covering her ass as she lent her forehead against the cool wood of the door. He moved to her ear lobe, giving a firm bit to the soft flesh before flicking his tongue over it and down to her collar bone before moving back to whisper into her ear _God I've missed you so much._

He turned her around quickly and began to pull her silk shirt from the waist of her skirt and making quick work of her buttons. Once her shirt was open and her chest bare to him he pulled her breast free of the cup of her bra and firmly sucked on her pink nipple. Regina moaned loudly before moving to cover her mouth with her hand, pulling Robin's face from her breast with the other _not here,_ she said urgently. _Henry._

She pulled his arm behind her and quickly led him up the stairs to her bedroom where she closed the door and dropped her shirt from her shoulders onto the floor. Kicking off her shoes and wriggling out of her skirt she giggled as Robin's hands still her movements with faux annoyance as he chastised _I was going to do that._

"Not fast enough," she said turning around and lifting the hem of his t-shirt over his head. "I need you," she whispered against his mouth as he kissed her, slowly manoeuvring her onto the bed. He ran a firm hand down her side, _I've dreamed of this so many times,_ he said pulling back to look into her eyes. _Tell me_ _this_ _is_ _real_ He whispered bringing tears to Regina's eyes.

"If it's a dream I don't want to wake," she replied as he gently ran his fingers over her forehead. "I've missed you, _Thief_ ," she said and he leaned in to kiss her again, more softly this time, wanting to treasure each precious moment with her in his arms. She ran her hands up and down his back, wanting to feel every contour of his body. She moved her hands down, wiggling them between their bodies to loosen the belt of his trousers and slide them over his hips.

Robin pulled back to look at her, his mouth grinning in the cheeky smirk she had missed so "someone is impatient," his whispered, skimming his fingers over her breasts and down to her stomach, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to her breast as his fingers dipped under her underwear to where she was already wet and ready for him. He let his forehead drop to hers as he pushed one finger inside her and she bucked her hips into his hand and groaned at the gesture.

"Can you blame me," she whispered against his lips. "God Robin it's been so long,"

Robin's breathing was heavy as he felt just how tight and wet she was, coating his finger in the evidence of her arousal he pulled it out to toy with her clit.

He kissed her roughly as he entered her again with his fingers, manoeuvring so he was thrusting against her g spot while his thumb rubbed quick little circles against her clit that had her clawing at his back.

"Lick me," she whined and it was so unlike her to ask for anything it had Robin chuckling despite the circumstances and instantly moving down her body to obey her command. He drew her panties away with him and nudged her thighs apart with his shoulders as he gave a long lick through her folds, never stopping the movement of his fingers inside her.

"I've missed tasting you," he breathed out against her, "I love how you taste," her fingers flew into his hair as he went to work on her clit, interchanging strong licks and suckling bites to her bundle of nerves until she was grinding herself against his face as she came. He pulled his fingers from inside her to firmly rub her clit through her orgasm. Kissing his way up her stomach till he buried his face between her breasts and listened as her heart rate slowed. She was gently stroking his hair as she held him to her. Robin kissed above her heart beat before raising his head to look into her eyes.

"I love you," he said sincerely, his eyes no longer pained, just open and blue and loving and Regina raised her head to kiss him. Immediately opening her mouth to tangle their tongues together tasting herself in an erotic mix of her cum, whiskey and just _Robin._ She pulled his trousers over his hips, freeing his member and she took him in her hand giving him firm strokes with her hand as she brought him to her entrance.

"I love you too," she whispered as she lifted her hips to welcome him inside her. Her muscles were tight from disuse but she was so, so wet he smoothly slid inside her, shuddering at the feeling of being one again. He paused, resting his head against her shoulder, turning to press kisses to her neck as she pulled him tightly against her with her arms around his neck and her ankles against the small of his back. He felt her shudder against him and pulled back to see tears on her cheeks.

"Hey," he questioned slowly, reaching out a hand to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. "What is it?"

"I've just missed you," she said stroking his cheek. "Make love to me, Robin," she whispered, smiling through her tears and he leaned down to kiss her, making sure she felt every feeling he had for her in that kiss.

He pulled back only a little before entering her again, keeping the pace slow as he kissed her. A gentle dance of rediscovery until they could hold back no more. Regina rolled him so that she was on top. Linking her hands with his she pushed them into the mattress either side of his head as she rode him, quickening their pace as they each chased their peak. Robin raised his head to capture one of her bouncing breasts in his mouth suckling hard as he pulled one hand free of hers to hold the small of her back.

Regina moaned, losing herself in the feeling of being taken by him again. He slipped his hand down lower, holding her ass firmly as he rutted his hips against her. Filling her so completely, "Come Regina," he begged, "I want to feel you come," he flipped her so she was once more on her back, hooking her knees around his elbows to raise her up, a hand moving to her clit as he rapped his hips firmly against her, penetrating more deeply and she came hard against him. Her muscles squeezing his cock and tipping him over the edge with her.

He slowed his movements leaning down to rub his nose along the edge of hers and take her lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled into his mouth. Bringing both hands around his neck to pull him flush against her. Wanting to feel his full weight on top of her.

There were still things to be talked about. Wounds to be shared and healed but that could wait. Right now she just wanted to hold him and be held by him and to sleep knowing that he would be there when she woke. For tomorrow and every day after.

 **AN: I really hope that this chapter met expectations. I have tossed and turned many a night trying to do come up with a way to bring these two together that is worthy of our OTP. Love to know if you were happy with it (hopefully no one was disappointed!).**

 **As an aside,** **I have a new Outlaw Queen Fic in the pipeline. A revisit of Season 2 where Regina and Emma fall through the portal and Regina does not return to Storybrooke but meets Robin instead – love to know if that is of interest to any of you?**

 **I'm hoping to wind this story up in the next few weeks. Now that I've got them back together I'm hoping things fall into place a little more easily.**

 **Bring on March 5 xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is a shorter chapter than I would usually post but I wanted to get it up as it has been such a long time since Chapter 20. This means one more chapter (mostly fluff) where Robin meets Henry and we reunite with Roland and get a hint at what the future holds for these two. This chapter explores more of Robin's emotional state when they reunited and sees our OTP clear the air. Hope you enjoy.**

Robin watched as Regina's eyes grew heavy with sleep. Her blinks slower and longer each time. They lay with their legs intertwined, facing each other, almost nose to nose and he had to lean back a little to keep her in focus. Despite the awkwardness of the position and the tension building in his back he remained like that just so he had a clear view of her. He had one arm across her waist, his hand resting on her lower back, the other arm under his head, with his hand reaching out to comb through her hair. After the journey from Misthaven to Agrabah and very little sleep the night before he went to the University Robin was almost high from exhaustion but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. A fear gripped him that if he slept he would wake to find this was all a dream, that she was still lost to him. Their union hours before not nearly enough to give him any surety that any of this was real, that she was his.

When he had sat in the bar at his hotel he had been so certain that his long search had been for naught. That she had moved on and found someone who would take better care of her heart than he had. He felt her presence as soon as she stepped into the bar, could see her without even raising his eyes, could hear her breathing and felt every tentative step she took towards him. His fatigue-addled brain had even toyed with the idea that she was merely a figment of his imagination until she had reached for his hand and then in his despair he was convinced that she had come to tell him goodbye. He couldn't look at her, certain he would see mere pity in his gaze. Not the love that he had become used to, that he so desperately wanted to see in her eyes.

Hearing her speak of her son, explain that the man he had seen at the University was simply an admirer (and he was sure she had many more) he had revisited the scene in his mind's eye again. Could see how happy she was here and that had broken his heart for how could he possibly ask her to leave the one place she had found contentment in this world? He had even felt a flicker of anger that she did not deserve. How was it her fault that she had found happiness while he was tearing the world up trying to find her?

Leaving was childish, he knew that, but it was as though he couldn't think straight when she was in front of him and he needed to get out, to breathe, and a small part of his heart that seemed to be driving him in that moment needed to see if _she_ would this time follow _him._ Did she really want this, want them as badly as he did?

When she followed him from the hotel he witnessed a new fire in her. She was here fighting for him, finally fighting for _them_ but his heart was as tired and bruised as his body and the part of him that had fallen into a deep depression those last months in Misthaven was so, so sure it was too late. The walls he had once broken down around her heart seemed to have built themselves up around his and when she pressed her lips to his he felt nothing. It was like he was watching the two of them from afar, a man and a woman, completely separate from himself. Then he felt her giving in. He felt the fire that he had always known was there, that had finally reignited tonight being doused by her tears… her tears? He could feel them on his cheeks, between their lips, could taste them and the salty taste, mixed with _her_ and her plea, her shakily exhaled _Robin_ begging him to kiss her back woke him from his daze. He can still feel the tremble of his heart as he realised he was once again causing her pain, that he was the reason for her tears and that scared him more than giving his heart back to her ever could.

His arms had pulled her to him and he felt her sink into his hold in relief as he kissed her back like never before. Once he started he couldn't stop. Didn't want to pause even for breath. Needed her in his arms in a way he had never needed anyone else before. If she noticed the tears that were now falling from his eyes she said nothing about it, just pulled his head closer to hers devouring him with a need rivaled only by his own.

He hardly registered when she said she would take him home, thought only of the fact that he couldn't be apart from her again. The thought of saying goodbye even for a night was too much. He had wanted to speak with her, to talk about everything that had happened the last year, her pushing him away while she searched for a way to defeat Zelena, forcing his hand when Marian was found, putting herself in danger again and again. He wanted to know everything that happened to _her_ this year. But all that flew from his mind when her friend left them in her house, when they were away from the prying eyes of the citizens of Agrabah and he needed to show her how much he missed her, show her that she was _his_ just as surely as he was hers. He needed to taste her skin, to feel her alive and safe in his arms.

It was with these thoughts that he found himself pressed against her in her entry way, the door giving both of them the support they needed as he feasted on her neck. The desire to hear her moaning his name overwhelmed him. All thoughts of talking were pushed from his mind and hers too, it would seem if the way she was moving her hips against him was any indication. The knowing smirk she threw his way as she dispersed of her clothing once they had found her bedroom warmed his heart. This was _his_ Regina. She had seemed so different when he saw her, even at the bar, he wondered if they had changed too much to reconnect but here, in the lamp light in her bedroom where she bared herself to him, gave herself over to him to reclaim as his own showed him they were still one soul, regardless of the divergence of their paths.

They had made love for hours. Unable to get enough of the other until sleep had pulled her under and now, with only the sound of her light breathing disturbing the peace of the night his fears began to sneak their way in again. What happened to her in the year they were apart? His rediscovery of her body had revealed some new scars and he wanted to know the story behind each one. He wanted to tell her his story as well. She needed to know that being without her nearly broke him. If not for his son he would have gone mad without her, _looking_ for her. She needs to know she can't _do_ that to him again.

A slight groan from the subject of his musings beside him had him glancing down from the scar at her temple, realising he had pulled her tight against him while thinking of her leaving. He kissed the small mark along her hairline, muttering an apology as Regina blinked open her eyes.

"You're still awake?" she whispered, nuzzling further into him as he hmm'd in agreement before replying, "I couldn't sleep."

Regina turned to look at the clock next to her bed, "It's nearly 2am Robin, you must be exhausted." Robin was surprised to say the least. He must have been watching her for longer than he realised. Regina was more awake now and her gaze flitted over his face. She could tell something was wrong and murmured a soft _what is it?_

Robin shook his head gently running his fingers along her hairline, tracing around the shell of her ear. "I just don't want to close my eyes," he said softly. "I can't believe you're finally here… in my arms. I'm scared you're going to disappear on me again," he kept his tone light, joking, but Regina could see the truth of his words in his eyes. Rolling onto her back she pulled Robin's head down onto her chest. He went willingly, his arm anchoring her to him as he lay half on top of her.

"I'll be right here," she said softly. "Sleep, Robin, I'll be here when you wake," she ran her fingers gently through his hair, the rhythmic strokes lulling him to sleep.

* * *

When Robin next awoke their position had not changed. His torso was still nestled between Regina's legs, his head pillowed on her bare chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and tightened his arms around her as he felt her hands move up and down his back, revealing the fact that she too was awake.

"Did you sleep?" he asked, clearing his throat as he moved back to look at her, unable to stop his hand from reaching out and cupping her cheek as she nodded.

"I only woke up a few minutes ago," her voice was soft and gentle, but her eyes always gave her away and he could see they were troubled when he raised his brow in question she said the words he had been dreading the night before. "We need to talk." Robin closed his eyes for a minute, unable to stop his frown.

"What time is it?" he asked, a weak attempt to delay the inevitable discussion.

"A little after 5, but Robin –"

"I know, Regina. I know we need to talk, I just…" he sat up and turned away from her. His reaction had her bringing the bed sheet up across her chest protectively.

"I'm sorry if this seems forced," her voice softened and she reached out to rub her hand up and down his back. "Henry will be awake by 7 and I think it would be better to talk without any distractions if we can." She took in a quick breath, her voice bordering on pleading, "please Robin, we need to work this out. I love you and I know you love me. But I am also sure we both know that falling to bed with each other isn't going to just _fix_ this."

"It's ok, of course you're right. It has just been so long since we've had this and I'm not sure how our conversation is going to end." Regina nodded, feeling exactly the same sense of uncertainty. What if they couldn't see past the hurt they had caused each other? What if, despite the desperate need they felt to be together, the fact that they loved and wanted this to work, just wasn't enough?

But still, "however the conversation ends, we will both feel better once we've had it." She tried a reassuring smile and Robin nodded in agreement. "I want to be with you," she leaned forward, the bed sheet tucked under her arms as she reached out for his hands. "As much as I have built a life for myself here Robin, it always felt as if a part of me were missing and I had no doubt that the missing part is _you,_ " Robin could see that truth in her eyes, even as they glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," he said his tone soft, heavy. "I shouldn't have walked out on you like that at the bar last night. I should never have risked losing you again. I've been such a mess without you."

Regina just gave a small smile, "why did you?"

Robin reached out to stroke her hairline, tracing a few of those scars he would have to ask her about. "I don't know…" Stubbornness? Pride? He gently shook his head. "It was stupid, I realize that now and completely self destructive. Something _you_ would have done a year ago," there was teasing, not accusation in his tone.

"You can't help how you feel Robin," she finished with a whispered, supportive, "tell me." She tugged on their joined hand to enable herself to slip into his arms her head resting against his chest. It had been so uncharacteristic of him to give up, self destructive, as he had just said himself. She couldn't help but be curious as to what had brought about the change.

"I was thinking about it last night, it sounds so childish now but I think, subconsciously, I needed you to want me enough to come after me," his hands ran in soft passes along her back. Regina sighed and moved to sit up but he held her a little tighter and rushed to explain. "I chased you around the world Regina for a year, I put my whole life on hold," again he could feel her starting to interrupt him and pressed on, needing her to understand that, "I would do it all again in a heartbeat." He finally released his hold on her and let her sit up, needing her to see his eyes when he confessed, "I would follow you to the ends of the earth and if it took five years or ten years to find you I would keep searching."

Her eyes were glassy and she shook her head, "I don't understand. If you felt that way, why when we were finally together would you leave?"

"When I finally found you and saw you with your colleague –"

"Sidney," she whispered and Robin gave a dismissive nod, the man was no longer important. It was what he represented.

"I thought that all this time it had been just me, _missing_ you, _looking_ for you. It was a shock to think you had moved on and created a life for yourself with no place for me. I saw you Regina and you looked happier here with your son than I'd ever seen you, than I had ever made you, and that hurt.

"When you came to the bar and told me that you weren't with that man, I was relieved of course, but it didn't change the fact that you had a life here, a good one - a _safe_ one. One that I always wanted you to have, one you built without me, while I was searching the world for you."

"Would it have been better if I'd been miserable?" she argued her tone sharp and defensive. "Depressed? _Alone?_ " She could not contain her scoff, _knowing_ that is not what Robin was saying but frustrated all the same by the lack of progress in their conversation.

They fell into a heavy silence. When Regina looked over at Robin she could see how despondent he was and she felt the full force of what her cowardice had done to the man she loved so much. Not for the first time she wished she had handled things differently when she found out that Marian was still alive. But she also know, she had her reasons and they were valid. Perhaps they mattered more to her back then than they did now, but still… and she carried her own pain that Robin had, however inadvertently, caused her.

She tentatively reached out her hand to take his. Not sure if contact was what Robin needed in this moment and let out a sigh of relief when he intertwined their fingers on contact.

"We need to forgive each other if we have any hope of making this work," her voice shook even though it was but a whisper. "We both hurt each other."

"I by not contacting you and you-"

"By not staying… I know," she gave him a watery smile.

"Yes," Robin let out a heavy breath and rubbed a tired hand over his face and into his hair.

"Do you think you can?" she asked, her voice strong even while she was terrified of his answer.

"Can you?" he asked his eyes all vulnerability as they searched hers.

"Of course, Robin. I forgave you a long time ago," she took a deep breath. "I didn't stay away because I was angry with you. I stayed away because I loved you and wanted you to be happy, even if that was not with me." She looked away, looked over the room she had decorated so recently with Mal. A place she thought would be her home forever. Now with Robin here, that could all change. She just needed to know once and for all, "can you forgive me Robin?" She forced a confidence into her voice that she did not feel.

Robin thought over everything that had been said. If they did this, if they had any hope of being together everything needed to be said. There could be no secrets, as much as it might hurt to hear or to reveal. "I never wanted you to be miserable Regina, I would never want that… When I saw you here, it wasn't just that you were with someone," Regina rolled her eyes and moved to interrupt again and Robin deliberately softened his tone. He hadn't meant it in _that_ way. "I know you're not _with_ him. It wasn't just _that_ , and it wasn't just that you were so happy, so clearly unburdened. I think I was angry because you had found that happiness, that peace without me – while I was suffering," his voice grew incredibly soft, "I could never have been happy without you and last night I wasn't sure I could forgive you for that."

All frustration and ire flew from Regina as she realized just how close they were to this all falling apart. A rush of fear flew over her and she felt breathless as her heart hammered in her chest. Could he really be unable to forgive her for moving on? For finding Henry and building her own life without him?

"And now?" she whispered, the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning finally breaking loose. She wasn't sure her heart could survive losing him a second time.

"Now I realize its you being happy that matters the most to me. Not where you found that happiness. I only hope you want to be happy, _with me,_ " Robin gave a hesitant smile and Regina suddenly realized that was a question, that Robin was just as uncertain as she was."Yes, I can forgive you, if you are certain you can forgive me too, for my part in all of this."

She leapt into his arms in reply, pulling him to her in a fierce kiss as she sobbed, "of course I forgive you. My happiness is _with you_!" The kiss was messy and full of tears. It tasted of hurt and anger and forgiveness. "My happiness can only _ever_ be with you," she murmured in between kisses. "I _love_ you Robin. Henry has helped me heal, has helped me grow the hell up," at that they both chuckled for a moment. "But there was a part of me that was always empty, that would always _be_ empty without you," she gave him another, softer kiss. "Does that make sense?" she whispered against his lips.

"Only because I feel exactly the same. I never stopped loving you," Robin's voice cracked with emotion as he kissed her over and over. "I was so lost without you," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes as well. He leaned in for another deep and passionate kiss as he maneuvered their position so they were laying down, Robin hovering over her. Their kiss never breaking, not even as he tugged at the sheet between them, kicking it down the bed so they were skin to skin and he could run his hands along her naked form.

She was leaner than he remembered her being, but the soft skin of her belly and inner thigh was achingly familiar to him. He ignored the slight rocking of her hips as he stroked between her thighs, she would in no way be ready for his fingers after such a tense conversation, and moved his hand up towards her breast to stroke and pluck at her nipple as his other hand tangled in her now shorter hair. He took his time to taunt and tease her body in all the right places, all the while her words replayed in his mind _My happiness can only ever be with you… I love you Robin._ How long had he ached to hear her voice? To have such sweet words whispered to him? To be able to touch and taste her again?

Regina reluctantly allowed their lips to part as Robin's mouth joined his hand on her breast and began to swipe his tongue along the already erect nipples. Taking one into his mouth he sucked hard earning a moan from deep in her throat as her chest rose from the bed and pushed further into him. He moved to the other breast, interchanging his strong suckles with soft bites to her nipple and breast and she gave a low moan of his name as her nails dug into his back and her hips continued to buck against him in search of friction.

This time when his fingers ventured between her legs he found the first signs of her arousal, he moved two fingers around her opening, took the wetness he found there and slid his fingers up to her clit to move in slow circles. It had been a year, but he knew her body. Knew what foreplay she needed to ensure when they came together it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her. He couldn't help but chuckle as she began to whimper that she wanted him inside her already, it seemed _he_ knew her body better than _she_ did, or perhaps he just had more patience.

"Robin, please," the teasing was torture and while she knew she could be wetter right now, she just wanted him _inside_ her. She needed the physical connection more than she needed an orgasm right now and god he was good with his fingers, knew just how to touch her to have her quivering.

Robin moved up to kiss her, his tongue diving deeply into her mouth before he pulled back, "relax love," he moved his thumb to her clit and ventured a finger inside her, pumping once, twice before inserting a second finger and searching out her g spot. "I still want to taste you," she shook her head _no_ even as she let out a soft moan as he began to hit her g spot with every thrust of his fingers. "Oh yes," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers in a wet and breathless peck before moving down to replace his thumb with his mouth, never stopping the slow rhythm of his fingers inside her.

He twirled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves as she involuntarily wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her and widening her legs. God why had she been arguing against this? It felt so good and as he began to suck on her clit he picked up the pace of his fingers inside her and had her careening towards her orgasm. She came with his name on her tongue and he smiled with his mouth still moving against her. He let go of her clit with a final suck and she jerked against him at the action, at once sensitive but wanting more. He kissed the inside of her thigh, her belly, the valley between her breasts and finally her mouth as one of her legs came around to pull him flush against her. Finally feeling his hard cock exactly where she needed it.

Their kiss was wet and hungry and he groaned as she rocked against him. Her cunt was wet from his mouth and her orgasm and his cock slipped between her folds but not at the right angle to enter her.

"Mmm," she whimpered against his mouth. "I want you, Robin," her voice was full of need. "I want you inside me. I need to feel you, that you're really here, that you're really mine." Her voice was breathy and she was rocking against him, their faces so close they were almost touching. He kissed her again as he balanced his weight on one arm and moved the other between their bodies to angle his cock just right. On the next rock of her hips he slid straight inside her and they both groaned, breaking their kiss as the feeling of becoming one overwhelmed them.

Robin didn't move, just looked into Regina's eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her again, deepening the kiss as he felt her lips quiver beneath his own. Yes they had made love last night, more than once, and the feeling of being together again had been overwhelming. But this was more, more than a frenzied reunion full of desire to feel the love of their soul mate once more. This was a promise to not let each other go ever again.

Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers and they both breathed heavily. Robin raised his head and pressed his lips to her forehead as he finally pulled almost all the way out before bringing his hips against hers in firm, smooth strokes. Regina moaned in pleasure, her knees rising to change the angle as Robin kissed her again, taking her slowly and deeply, connecting on more than a physical level.

"Oh! Robin yes," she breathed as the change of angle had Robin's pelvis grinding against her clit with each thrust. Robin instinctively picked up the pace, almost desperate to see her come again before he reached his own climax. He rapped his hips against hers, going deeper and more quickly with each thrust.

"God you're so beautiful," he breathed as he pulled back so he could look at her and she opened her eyes to see him suck on his thumb before moving it down to rub against her swollen clit. "Come for me, Regina, let me see you come love," he begged and god she was so close.

"Harder Robin… _please!_ I'm so close," she bit out as she brought her hands to her breasts and twisted and tweaked her nipples. He gave a further two deep, hard thrusts and she came hard with a desperate cry of _Robin._

Watching her fall apart around him, her hands on her breasts as she called his name pulled him over the edge with her and he barely thrust again before he came, leaning against her as they came down from their joint high. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him and relishing in the feeling of his weight on her as he softened inside her.

"So we're doing this," Robin smiled and for the first time since she saw him at the University he looked like _her_ Robin again. "We have forgiven each other and are moving forward? Together?"

At her nod his smile turned radiant, his dimples deep in his cheeks and he leaned in to kiss her again it was soft and sweet and had her humming against him. He continued to press kisses to her lips and hairline as they exchanged strokes and smiles. When his hand fell to what she knew was a scar along her hairline, as it had several times that evening, she looked into his eyes, expecting the question she found in his gaze.

"Camelot," she whispered answering the question he hadn't had to ask. She shuddered a little, gently pressing his shoulders to have him move from on top of her.

"Camelot?" he asked missing the feeling of being sheathed inside her as soon as he had moved away. "I heard you had been in prison but from what my friends had found out it was a matter of hours, I wouldn't have thought…" his voice drifted off as he saw her almost visibly shrink in on herself. "We don't have to do this now," he said gently, placing a hand on her back and pulling her into his embrace. "It's been an emotional morning and –"

"We might as well get everything out in the open," she interrupted, attempting to give him a smile but it was more a grimace. "Camelot was not one of my better ideas," she began. "After you – left," she shrugged, not sure how else to describe it, "I didn't really think I would hear from you again. I was heartbroken," she sniffed, her eyes staring straight down a the sheet she twisted in her hands. "I thought I was going to go mad and then I began working. I found some of our photographs of Zelena. I was angry, not thinking clearly and began remembering how we first got together," she gave a more genuine smile. "It made me start thinking again about why Zelena hated me so much and I needed something to focus on that wasn't you so I came up with a plan to blackmail Arthur into letting me see Zelena.

"I had a contact at Leaderless who promised they could get me out quickly and so I went to Camelot and traded places with Zelena."

"Why did you have to trade places? Surely Arthur would have given you time to see her in exchange for the information you had on him?"

"By that stage you had been gone for months and the more I looked into her life, the more I learned... it was just _sad._ I wanted her free. She made my life a living hell but she didn't deserve to rot in Camelot – no one deserves that. And for Arthur to agree to anything I needed him to believe he had won, beaten me, Zelena, everyone."

"And this?" he asked gently stroking her hairline.

Regina cleared her throat. She hated how she still reacted physically to the memories of that day. God knows it could have been ended more badly than it did but still, it was the worst altercation of her life and thinking about it had her hands shaking, her breath becoming shallow and blood rushing to her ears.

"Let's just say Leaderless could have been more prompt in coming to my rescue," she tried to give a small shrug. Robin's intense gaze had her swallowing before giving him a soft _Arthur_ that had Robin closing his eyes in anger and frustration. Furious at Arthur for what he could see from Regina's demeanor the tyrant had done and angry with rious with Regina for putting herself in danger in the first place.

"What happened?" it was whispered and she could feel the effort it took for him not to lose control.

"As soon as Zelena left he came in," she was trying so hard to be strong, to seem unaffected, but the tremor in her voice and the subtle shake of her hands as they twisted and twisted in the sheet gave her away. Realising how she was fidgeting she relaxed her hands and pulled the now wrinkled sheet up to cover herself. "He had two guards with him." Her voice was so quiet as she retold the events of that day. "He tried to make me give him a blow job but I told him I'd bite his dick off," she quirked her eyebrow at that, a mirthless laugh passing over her lips even as tears fell from her eyes and her nose began to run. She sniffed before continuing, "he didn't appreciate that. He sent his guards away, gave me a fairly solid beating and tried to – well, you know," she shrugged and Robin nodded, tears in his own eyes as he thought of everything she had been through. He wasn't going to make her say it. "Gold came in just in time," she whispered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, completely lost in her story. "He had Zelena's photographs of Arthur, you remember the ones with his guards?" Robin merely nodded in reply. "Jesus Robin you should have seen his face," she let out a soft chuckle at the memory sniffing again and as she looked back up to Robin she suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug. Robin clinging to her as if she was his lifeline. He pressed kisses into her hair as she sobbed, letting go of all of the emotions that came with the memory of that day.

"I thought he was going to rape me," she cried into his shoulders, "he – he – said he was going to keep me alive in there, take me anytime he wanted," she hiccoughed. "I wasn't lying when I told him I'd rather be dead," her voice turned stoic and cold as she said those words. "I couldn't fight him Robin," she whispered shaking her head as she pushed away from him. "The only thing that stopped him was Gold," she let out another scoff, "and my damn pants. He couldn't get them off. Jesus he was so _angry_." They both laughed at that, she was eager to lift some of the tension the conversation had brought over them and while Robin wasn't ready to see the humour wanted to ease her pain so he let her.

Kissing her hair and holding her impossibly closer he confessed where the largest focus of his anger truly lay, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my love. I'm so, so sorry,"

"Robin, no -" she went to sit up, to comfort him but he shook his head and kissed her again.

"I _am_ sorry," Regina nodded, understanding that his apology didn't carry guilt, but merely a desire to have been there to protect her, so that she didn't have to go through this alone. "Promise me, Regina," he said, his voice gentle but serious as he took her chin between his finger and thumb, encouraging her to look at him. "P _romise me_ that you will not put yourself in danger like that again."

"That is not my life anymore Robin," she said quietly her breath evening out and she shook her head gently. "It's not who I am anymore and certainly not what I want for my son." She sighed and he reached out to cup her cheek, his heart soaring as she leaned into the touch.

"God if Gold hadn't been there," he whispered. "And I had no idea where you were! I felt so helpless when Zelena told me you had taken her place."

Regina moved her head from his hand and pulled back. "Wait, you knew about Camelot?" Robin gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"We were watching the airports. When Zelena boarded your flight back to Misthaven I followed. I thought it was you. I found her at your apartment and," he looked sheepish. "We had more than a conversation."

"Wait – Robin, is, is she ok?" She was alarmed, if Robin had hurt Zelena…

"She's fine. I was angry and I did hold her against the wall until she said she would explain why she was in your home. We talked. She told me she was your –"

 _"_ Sister _,"_ Regina whispered and gave a quick nod of her head. She was suddenly so very exhausted. "Henry will be up any minute," she murmured. Effectively ending their conversation, for now. There was more to tell, about her mother, Zelena, Emma, Granny and Ruby. She hadn't even begun to learn about everything Robin had been through but for now she was spent, they both were. It had been an emotional morning and the day had barely begun.

"Come here, let me hold you until he wakes up," Robin whispered, moving to lean against the head of the bed. Regina went willingly, needing the comfort she always found in his embrace. Winding her arms around him as she breathed in the scent of their lovemaking and just _Robin_. She would have to get up soon, shower and start her day. But for now she was content to be back in Robin's arms, no more tension or resentment. The mess that had been between them like the proverbial elephant in the room cleared away and they could now look to the new life they would start: _Together._

 **AN With one chapter left let me know if there is anything you would like to see before we close off. As I said above, we'll have some Mills-Hood bonding but if there's anything you need some closure on let me know and I'll see what I can do. Love to hear some feedback on this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Final chapter of** ** _Frontlines._** **I am truly sorry it took so long to complete. I had this chapter almost done when I realised I had missed something which took a while to sort out. I also just have a bit of trouble saying goodbye to a fic and this one is particularly close to my heart.**

Regina stirred honey into her tea with a small smile on her face as she listened to Robin and Henry playing in the living room. Henry had pulled his puzzle box down after breakfast and the two of them had been busy putting the wooden pieces into the frames for most of the morning. It seemed Robin had found a farmyard set and was entertaining the toddler with the various farm animal noises as Henry giggled and clapped his hands.

She could hardly believe it had only been four days since Robin appeared in Agrabah and those days could not have been more blissful. Henry warmed to Robin fairly quickly which wasn't a surprise really. Robin was used to children and was practiced as seeing what people needed to put them at ease with his photography work. Henry liked low calm voices and loved books and puzzles. It had warmed Regina's heart to see how much time Robin took with Henry, his patience at getting the boy to trust him and his brilliant smile the first time Henry crawled into his lap to hear a story.

Regina had shown Robin the city sights and her favourite restaurants. It had been like a mini holiday from everything, with neither Robin nor Regina bringing up the subject of what would happen next. At first it was easy to ignore the fact that Robin's home and family were in Misthaven and Regina needed to be in Agrabah for Henry but as the days past it began to encroach on the periphery of their happiness and for Regina it now felt like a cloud looming over them.

"I thought we'd take Henry to the park before lunch," Regina spoke as she crossed through the kitchen to the living area before manoeuvring herself onto the couch behind them. A task made more difficule by the hot tea in her hands and the numerous puzzle pieces Henry had spread out over the floor.

Robin smiled up at her from his position on the floor with a nod, "sounds lovely. What do you think Henry?" He turned his gaze to the little boy sitting across from him, his green eyes serious as he looked at Robin's soft smile, "should we go with your mommy to the park before lunch?" Henry nodded, his expression moving from one of concentration to pure joy in a flash as he pushed himself up running to the entryway to dig out his shoes.

"Henry wait!" Regina couldn't hide the laughter from her voice. "I'm still drinking my tea!" She gave Robin a teasing whack to his shoulder as she moved past him to help Henry with his shoes. "Thanks Thief," she grumbled and he laughed as his old nickname fell from her lips. It was reminiscent of an easier time.

Robin knew he needed to speak with her about their plans for the future. It had been so easy to slip into this little mirage of a life they could have together but the absence of Roland kept him from falling too far into the fairy tale they were living. He needed to get home to Sherwood and he needed to know if Regina and Henry would come with him.

The sound of Henry giving a squeal of delight as Regina tickled him pulled him from his thoughts and as he pushed all questions about the future out of his mind. It was the same thing he had done every day this week at some point, sure that the moment he brought the questions up he would break the peace they were currently enjoying. _Ignorance is bliss and all that,_ he thought _Tomorrow..._ _I'll speak with her tomorrow._

* * *

Regina held tightly to Henry's hand as they crossed the busy Agrabah street towards the gate of the large fenced park in the centre of the city. It had once formed part of the Palace Gardens but the royal family had donated it to the city more than one hundred years earlier. There were botanical gardens and large playgrounds, lakes and exercise paths. It was the perfect sanctuary for people living and working in the busy capital.

Henry pulled his hand from Regina's the moment they crossed under the gate and ran towards his favourite playground. It was one purpose built for toddlers and smaller children and Henry loved to ride on the small digger in the middle of the sandpit.

Robin and Regina moved towards the bench opposite the large sand pit without a word, sitting together, his arm along the back of the bench behind her shoulders.

Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder and took a deep breath. Knowing it was past time for them to talk. He couldn't stay away from Roland for much longer. But she also didn't want him to leave. They had talked about everything this past week: Robin's time in Camelot, Regina's surprise when she discovered Zelena was her sister and that Gold of all people had once been in love with her mother. How Ruby and Emma had given Robin a hard time at the Front. Everything except how they were going to manage to build a family together.

"I can hear you thinking," Robin whispered into her hair before dropping a kiss on her crown.

"You always could," Regina deflected with a small smirk.

"What has you so serious on such a beautiful day," Robin asked though he was fairly certain he knew.

"I was thinking that this would be perfect if we had another little boy here with us," Regina's voice was barely above a whisper, knowing that her words were going to pop the little bubble of protection they had surrounded themselves with.

Robin merely hummed in reply.

"Robin – " Regina began, twisting a little in her seat so she was facing him.

Robin raised his hand, pressing a soft finger to her lips. "I want to be with you and Henry," he began, needing her to hear his end game before they began to navigate the mess of just _how_ they could make this work. "I have to be certain that you to know that," his eyes were locked on hers unmoving.

"I do," Regina murmured. "But that doesn't change the fact that your life is in Misthaven and mine is here with Henry."

"I can work out of Agrabah as easily as Misthaven," he shrugged. "Roland isn't starting school for another few months, there are good schools here. I'm sure with your connections we could find a place at one of them for him."

"Robin, you can't – "

"I can," he interrupted cupping her face in both hands. "I will happily give up my life in Misthaven, move Roland, move Sherwood brick by brick and root by root if it means we can be together!" Robin's eyes were steely, his tone brooking no argument and Regina could only smile as his words took seed in her heart and warmed her in a way that was both new and familiar.

She smiled as she shook her head slightly, causing his hands to release her face, one stroking her cheek while the other threaded through her hair tugging her towards him for a brief kiss before Regina rested her head against his shoulder as her eyes made their way back to Henry.

"We both know moving bricks and mortar is far more simple that displacing people Robin," she murmured.

Agrabah was a place that was so close to her heart. It was where she had met her son, where she had learned to love again. She had reunited with Robin here and fought for him, for herself, for them in a way she had stopped believing she was capable of. But as much as she had seen Agrabah as her new home, her fresh start, asking Robin to give up his life in Misthaven and uproot his family seemed selfish. He would have to relocate his son, take him away from his beloved Uncle – an Uncle who had been like a second father to him - and then there was the elephant in the room that was Marian.

In the 4 days that Robin was in Agrabah the one topic that had not come up was his wife – ex wife Regina reminded herself. Regina wasn't sure if that was deliberate on Robin's part but it certainly was on hers. She did not want to remind him of his ex-wife, nor focus herself on what might have been, had Marian not fallen in love with her pilot. What if she had given John up for a life with Robin and Roland? Robin would never have sought Regina out, their reunion would never have come to pass and Regina would have still been living her life with Henry, happy if not quite complete…

"I can't ask you to move your life over here Robin, not when my life here is so new." Robin pressed a kiss to the top of her hair as he pulled her closer to him with his arm across her shoulder.

"You're not asking Regina," his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes as he caught her gaze. "I'm offering Milady." Regina turned her gaze back to her son, her mind spinning with all the reasons he couldn't just up and leave Misthaven. His wife at the forefront of her mind but Regina fought against mentioning the woman specifically though she couldn't help but stiffen just at the thought of Marian. That woman seemed to be a constant presence even thousands of miles away.

"Still, you'd be doing it for me and I can't let you just uproot Roland and – and…" her voice drifted off with a sigh. Saying her name out loud was too much like admitting she was there between them, always between them. "Besides, I can see a life for Henry and me at Sherwood – it's just his adoption is so new, I'm not sure I could legally move him so soon to a new country - not yet, not permanently. I just need more time."

With Henry's adoption so recent Regina didn't _want_ to uproot him from the life he had always know, moving him to a whole new country and the emotional upheaval that would involve could be devastating to the small boy. But she was also being truthful when she said that she also wasn't entirely sure it would be permitted. Mother Superior would take great pleasure in tearing Henry away from Regina and putting her _transient_ life on trial. Though her relationship with Aladdin gave her some political pull she couldn't jeopardise that relationship asking him to flout national adoption policy and besides, she was sure she could negotiate their emigration in time.

Robin sighed, he knew Regina well enough to know that pushing her was never the answer. He could wait for Regina Mills, but he would not leave Agrabah without a clear plan as to how they were going to be together.

* * *

Henry was long in bed, fast asleep and it was one of the rare occasions that Regina had allowed herself to leave the empty lasagne pan soaking in the sink and their dinner dishes on the table to get swept up in her thief.

As she lay in his arms, her legs tangled in his, spent from their love making Robin broached the subject again. He felt her stiffen against him and immediately moved his fingers lightly up and down her back in an effort to relax her. She looked so beautiful like this. Her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, naked and content as she rested her chin on his chest but somehow still managed to avoid his gaze. Robin could sense something was on Regina's mind, holding her back from just throwing caution to the wind and _being_ with him as she had at the Front. While she told him she loved him and clearly relished being in his arms again she had yet to fully open herself up to him, to _them._ Robin only hoped that being back at Sherwood again would break down that final wall around her heart.

"You said your semester break was coming up," he kept his tone even as he gently reminded her of a conversation they had had the day before. "You have three weeks. What better way to spend it than together?" She heard the unspoken questions: what else could you possibly want to do? What is holding you back?

She had been asking herself the same question since they had first starting talking about their future. She knew what was holding her back: Robin's ex-wife. What she didn't know was _why?_ She wanted to open herself up to Robin and be with him fully again. God knows she couldn't be without him, but for some reason Marian was there between them like a canyon.

Regina did not doubt that Robin loved her. Nor did she doubt that he wanted to be here with her. Every look, every touch, every moment with him cemented that in her mind and in her soul. He had left his son to find her and be with her for heavens sake. But wasn't it possible to love two people at the same time? Just as fiercely even if the love you felt was different?

She loved Daniel – just as much now as when he was alive _and_ she loved Robin. She loved both men, for different reasons and in different ways, but equally. If Daniel had suddenly reappeared – alive, healthy and whole she knew she would be drawn to him. She would need to see him, reconnect and reminisce. Yet she was also sure she wouldn't still _want_ him in the way she once did. She wouldn't want the life they had together. As perfect as it had once been for her and as much as she loved Daniel _she_ was different. Regina had cut herself off from everyone after Daniel died, her heart had turned cold and she barely resembled the woman she was when she and Daniel were together. It was Robin who brought her from her self-destructive state and opened her heart to love again.

She had no doubt that had it been Daniel that had returned, she would still need to be with Robin. Yet when Marian had returned, Robin had wanted to be with his wife, not Regina… Regina had alwasy known she and Robin were different. Marian's death hadn't changed Robin as Daniel's death had changed Regina. Robin was still the man that Marian had loved and if Marian hadn't fallen in love with John Little and turned Robin away, Robin would still be by her side. It hurt to be his second choice... Perhaps it was that and not Marian that was holding Regina back after all? Perhaps she would never know for sure what was giving her pause… The one thing she was sure of though, was that as much as it hurt to be Robin's second choice, it hurt more to be without him…

She forced herself to bring her gaze back to his and as their eyes met Regina knew, as surely as she knew her own name, that she loved him enough, _needed_ him enough to be able to push the knowledge that she was his second choice from her mind. She could accept things as they were in spite of her mother's voice in her head telling her she was weak and had no pride. What was pride if it meant you ended up a lonely, bitter old woman like Cora Mills? Regina would rather be warm in the embrace of the man she loved, the man who loved her, than alone. She knew Robin loved her, differently than he loved Marian but it was still a deep and passionate love. Looking at his hopeful smile she was sure, it was much better to be with this man than to live her life with only her pride to keep her warm.

Bringing herself back to the moment Regina gave Robin a soft smile as she nodded her head. "Ok," she began, her smile splitting into a wide grin at Robin's excited smile. "Henry and I will come to Sherwood for three weeks."

"You're sure," Regina nodded again and Robin laughed, rolling them so that she was on her back beneath him as he opened her mouth with his in a kiss that had her head spinning.

* * *

Regina stood with her back on the railing, her head turned to look out over Sherwood. The sun was low on the horizon, casting the orchards and vineyards in a soft glow while the sky was a brilliant back drop of orange, pink and purple. The soft breeze tossed her hair lightly and she wrapped an arm around her middle to ward off the chill that arrived with the evening. She didn't want to go inside yet, too at peace in this moment to let a little cold chase her from it.

 _She had arrived at Sherwood with Henry three days ago, welcomed with a strong embrace from Will and a loud scream of her name from Roland. She was surprised that the little boy even remembered her and she was warmed from the inside out that he had. Henry had clung to her, his face buried in her neck as he tried to burrow into her. He had become less shy in Agrabah. More confident in his routine and at his 'day school' as he called the Creche at Regina's University. He had even taken to Robin's presence quickly when in his comfort zone, but the journey to Misthaven had been full of new experiences. The food, the plane, the people and smells, the sight of the busy airport in a city that as so different from the one he knew was all strange to him and his grip on Regina's hand had grown until he all but climbed into her lap when they got into Robin's car to go to Sherwood._

She watched him now, more than comfortable running around with Roland and exploring the 'farm' as he called the estate. Will had seemed horrified by the remark and had quickly corrected him that it was definitely _not_ a farm and Roland had also pointed out that it couldn't be as there were no animals. Henry had merely smiled at them in reply, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. Henry had been shy at first with both Roland and Will but Regina could tell that he liked them by the way his eyes were constantly trained on them when they were around. Once he had warmed up he began trailing after Will much like Roland seemed to do and both Regina and Robing could not help but laugh at how that seemed to both please Will and confuse him at the same time. Henry was always two steps behind the man, whether Will was working in the orchard, cooking dinner or doing paper work in his office.

Regina could not have been more relieved that her son could feel at home here. They had planned for her and Henry to stay for the full three-week Semester break but if Henry had been uncomfortable she would have taken him home. She knew Robin would have understood but she had also been on edge. They were both more than aware that this was a test of sorts, even if they hadn't actually said it. Could she and Henry live here more permanently? Could they be a family, as mixed up as they were?

Robin's voice calling the boys inside for their bath pulled Regina from her reverie and she gave a light shake of her head as if to clear the memories from her mind. With a soft sigh she turned to lean over the railing taking a deep breath. Henry loved Sherwood, Roland and Will seemed to love Henry and have accepted him as easily as they had accepted Regina. But Marian's presence at Sherwood continued to eat away at Regina in a way she hadn't anticipated.

She had managed to avoid Marian and John the past few days. Sherwood was an expansive estate and apart from a brief greeting when she arrived where John thanked her for her part in getting him out of Arendelle, he and Marian had made themselves scarce. Regina couldn't help but be grateful though Robin's ex-wife was constantly on her mind.

It had been different in Agrabah. There hadn't been reminders of Marian everywhere; Regina had been able to mostly push the woman from her mind. Here Marian seemed to permeate every corner of the estate, her photographs still on clear display and her presence somehow lingering in rooms long after she had left them. Regina's didn't feel as at home in Sherwood as she had when she was there a year ago, she was losing her confidence in her relationships with Will and Roland (even Robin at times). Robin loved Regina, she knew that, he had all but gone mad trying to get her back but that small part of her that was still beaten down would whisper that she knew she would never have been there had Marian not left Robin… _what if Marian changed her mind?_

The closing of the patio door pulled her from her thoughts and there before her stood the subject of her musings.

"This has always been my favourite part of the day," Marian couldn't keep the tell-tale tremor from her voice as she tried to portray a confidence she didn't yet fully feel. "It's so beautiful watching the sun set." She took uncertain steps towards the railing, leaving a clear metre between herself and Regina as she rested her shaking hands lightly on the railing.

"Yes, it is very beautiful," Regina kept her voice even and frowned at the coldness that seeped inadvertently into her words. She had no quarrel with Marian, not really. It wasn't Marian's fault that she was Robin's first love.

"I don't remember much about Oz," Marian began after a short silence that was completely awkward. "I don't know if I thanked you," Regina could see in her periphery that Marian had turned towards her but kept her gaze on the vineyard below, not wanting to face the woman who was so insecure yet able to complete strip Regina bare.

"It was not necessary," she murmured in reply, wanting the conversation over. "And you were in no state to be exchanging pleasantries."

Marian's hand reached over and uneasily settled over Regina's on the railing, "it was – is – _very_ necessary. I do not take lightly what you did in coming into that place to find me. Nor does John and certainly nor does Robin." At the mention of Robin's name Regina's gaze snapped to Marian's and it took all her strength not to pull her hand away. She gave a curt nod and turned her eyes back over the estate.

"I feel like I should apologise," Marian gave her a small smile. "You must feel like John and I have been avoiding you." Regina slowly released the breath she had been holding as Marian finally released her hand. "It's still difficult to be around people, for John especially. Please don't think its personal."

Regina raised an eyebrow but kept her tone even, "I'm your husband's new girlfriend. How can this," she gestured between them, "not be personal?" Marian furrowed her brow and Regina could barely restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the fact that the woman looked stunning even with a frown on her face.

"You blame me," Marian's voice was almost a whisper as she searched Regina's eyes for confirmation. "Robin was here looking after me –"

"Stop," Regina cut her off, holding her hand up to silence her. "This isn't helpful – for anyone."

"I'm sorry," Marian began tears evident in her voice. "I was so confused when we came here. I took up so much of Robin's time… I needed him so much… and with Roland. You have to understand – my son didn't know me and I had _no idea_ how to love him. If I had just had my wits about me you and Robin would not have been separated like you were. I have so much guilt - "

"Please," Regina interrupted as she closed her eyes; she _did not_ want to hear about Marian's conflicted heart. "Marian, this really isn't appropriate," she began, turning towards Robin's wife and Marian's frown deepened. "I understand it must have been difficult for you coming back here, trying to make a life with your family – but," Regina curled her lips into her mouth as she breathed out her nose, "I don't want to hear it. You made your choice and that is all I need to know."

"My choice?" Marian's voice rang in confusion. "What do you mean? Regina what did Robin tell you?"

Regina's mouth fell in a subtle grimace as her voice lowered, "Robin and I haven't spoken about it. A friend of mine at the Front told me about you and John. Now if you'll excuse me," she moved to walk past Marian and inside the house, needing to have walls and rooms between them but was stopped by Marian's hand on her arm.

"Regina, Robin told me that he loves you, that he was going to go back to you _before_ I told him about John. God, I _never_ would have had the courage to tell him I'd betrayed him, betrayed our marriage vows, had he not released me from them," Regina's eye searched Marians' for any sign of a lie, tears blurring her vision. Could it be possible that all this time _Robin had chosen her?_ Regina took a deep breath, murmuring a soft _excuse me_ as she pushed past Marian and into the house.

She walked blindly through the living room, practically running up the stairs to what had become her and Robin's room. Closing the door behind her she ran her hands through her hair as tears began to fall. It couldn't be true. Robin could not have chosen her over the woman he would have walked through hell for. She couldn't have been running from him all this time for nothing!

Suddenly feeling as though she couldn't breath she turned to face the door, roughly pulling it open. She needed to see Robin.

She could hear the boys before she saw them, the two of them splashing in a bath so much there was more water on Robin and the floor than in the tub. She stood out of sight, watching the three of them laughing together, so much love clearly between them. Could she really have this? Could this be her happy ending? At Marian's surprising revelation Regina's world was turned upside down and there was suddenly nothing standing in her way. She could walk into that bathroom to her family, each one of them she knew would welcome her with open arms and she would _belong_ and be _happy._ The thought had the air in her lungs leaving her in a whoosh and she almost lost her footing where she stood. As tears filled her eyes she turned from the bathroom and moved quickly down the stairs and out the front door. Not realising that Marian had witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

Regina's hands shook as she unlocked her car and tried to open the door. She let her head drop back against the head rest for a moment as Marian's words swum through her head. Could it possibly be true? Had Robin chosen her from the start? Even as the questions formulated in her mind she knew that what Marian had said was the truth. Robin was not the kind of man to pursue her so passionately simply because he was no longer bound to his wife. Had he truly wanted to end things with Regina for Marian, he would have done so and not looked back. But then how could he have forgiven her for running from him?

She sat up straight once more her head so full of confusion that she found herself staring at the steering wheel for a moment as if she had never seen one before. _Get it together Mills._ She pushed the key into the ignition and started the car, fumbling with her seat belt as she pulled down the drive.

* * *

Robin forcefully pressed the small red telephone flashing on his cell, ending the call with a frustrated sigh. He had no idea where Regina was and her sudden disappearance had him in a panicked state though it had barely been twenty minutes since he had gone in search of her. He had bathed the boys and they were with Will eating dinner when he decided to see what Regina was up to. He had been trying to give her space, trying to understand why she was keeping a degree of distance between them even here in Misthaven. He had hoped that she would feel more at home here than Agrabah and finally tell him what was holding her back. But with each day at Sherwood that distance seemed only to grow.

"Robin?" Marian's voice interrupted his circular thoughts and he turned carefully towards her with a soft smile, trying to hide his distress. Marian was much stronger now, but sudden movements or shouting would still have her anxiety flaring up. She frowned as she looked at him with uncertainty, pursing her lips in a way she had always done when she was wasn't sure what to do or say. The familiarity of the gesture had Robin smiling despite his growing concern for Regina. It warmed his heart to see Marian moving closer to becoming her 'old' self.

"Marian," he let his smile grow, "everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," she gave a small shake of her head. "I saw Regina before, we spoke briefly and then… she seemed upset and well, after we spoke she - she left." Robin's smile was instantly replaced by a deep frown of concern. "Robin, there's something I think you should know."

* * *

Regina drove along the coast road for nearly forty minutes before finding herself back in the town centre of Lumiere. Feeling a growing desire for fresh air she parked the car near Main Street and made her way down the road, trying to lose herself among the little shops and cafes that were nearing time to close. She pulled her arms around her to ward off the night time chill. The sun had long since set and she had been in too much of a hurry to get away to have thought to pick up her coat when she left.

During the drive her mind had been a whirl of memories and thoughts. Looking back over her life in a way she hadn't for a long time. As she walked past the small stores and restaurants her mind cleared a little and it was suddenly so obvious just how much she had allowed fear to rule her life these past few years, ever since Daniel died… Fear had caused her to run from Robin so far and so fast she had nearly lost her second chance at love. She had let fear drive a wedge between them once more here in Misthaven. Even after they had both fought so hard to find each other again she was letting fear win. She needed to do something to rid herself of these fears once and for all but for the life of her she didn't know what that could be. It was like asking her to stop breathing!

She crossed the road towards a little covered lane way where there was a coffee shop. She needed something warm to take the chill from her bones, though she wasn't sure that a hot chocolate could help against a deep cold that was born out of more than the coolness of the night.

She had pulled open the door of the café when she caught her reflection in the window of the store next door. She could see the tiredness in the hazy reflection, the sadness in the set of her mouth and the confusion in the slight furrowing of her brow. How had she let herself get like this? So caught up in her own catastrophising that she was ruining her life? Caught up in thought her gaze moved beyond her reflection to the display in the window and what she saw drew her from her thoughts, her eyes widening. She quickly closed the door to the café and stepped back to look at the little store next door. Her eyes flickered up to the painted name on the storefront window and with a clarity she hadn't felt in years she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she pulled up towards the long drive that lead to the Sherwood Estate.

She had been convinced that she had finally found her answer when she was in Lumiere but that all left her when she saw what was waiting for her at Sherwood. She put her car in park, turning off the engine as she paused to look up at the sweeping porch where Robin stood. His arms crossed over his chest and his mouth a grim line as he stared at her through the windscreen. He had been leaned against the railing as she approached and had moved to stand when she had turned off the engine. As Regina opened the door to get out he made his way towards the stairs leading down to the drive.

"Robin," she breathed, her voice almost lost in the soft crunching of her heals against the gravel driveway. She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace and even that fell away as he shook his head at her.

"You didn't answer my calls," his voice was low and tired, his despondent tone causing Regina's eyes to widen in surprise and realisation. She hadn't even thought about her cell.

"I'm sorry – I didn't take my phone," her reply was equally soft.

Robin quirked a brow in reply a soft scoff escaping him. "You must have left in quite a hurry."

"Robin –" her tone was imploring. "Can we talk – inside?" Night had fallen proper and Regina was freezing making it difficult to even think properly while trying to stop the chattering of her teeth.

"Of course," he stepped back and she was relieved when his warm hand found her lower back. He was mad at her, and she deserved his anger, but he was still willing to touch her.

She dropped her small purse on the entry table and made her way to the living room. A large wood fire warmed the room and she moved to stand in front of it to warm herself up as her mind scrambled to provide Robin with an adequate reason for her two hour absence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she felt him at her back, close but not quite resting against her. "With our history I should never have left without telling you or leaving a note," she turned her face towards him while her body remained facing the fire and when she saw the hurt in his gaze she turned her body to face him, stepping forward so that they were pressed together. Raising her hands to rest on either side of his face she pulled him towards her and captured his mouth in a kiss that was soft but passionate and she hoped as full of promise as she felt.

Robin responded in earnest, while he was still mad at her he loved her too much and had been too terrified of losing her again to ever push her away. His arms immediately circled her waist and pulled her flush against him. Her hands slipped from his face into his hair as she turned her head to change the angle of the kiss, tangling her tongue with his until she could no longer breathe. She tore her lips from his with a loud smack, taking a deep breath as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Please don't do that again," he whispered, his breath laboured. She pulled back to look at him, seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes, she could only nod. "Why did you leave?" his tone was soft and the hands he was moving up and down her back softer still.

"I was confused," she began then shook her head, frustrated at the obvious inadequacy of her explanation. "I couldn't breathe –" she went to pull away from him but he held her to him, turning her so that she could face the fire and get the space she needed without leaving his embrace. He needed her to know she wasn't alone, that he would hold her through this, through anything. She gave a short shake of her head. "I spoke with Marian," she spoke the words as though it were a confession.

"I know," Robin replied simply.

"She told you," Regina murmured, no question in her tone.

"She did," Robin rested his head on top of Regina's. " _You_ should have told me." He pressed a kiss to her temple and Regina gave a slow shake of her head.

"I felt so ashamed," she whispered and Robin frowned. Marian had said nothing to him of Regina having said or done anything to be ashamed of?

"Whatever for?"

Regina sucked in a breath, "because I needed you so much," while he couldn't see her face he could hear the tears in her voice. "I needed you so much that I would take you back, accept your love when you were only there because Marian had left you." She gave a shuddering breath. "I hated myself for it… I hated that I had such little pride," she suddenly turned to face him. Needing him to see the truth in her eyes, "but I _love_ you so much and I _know_ that you love me. To hear Marian say that you _chose_ me, even before you knew about John, that it was _you_ who left her, not the other way around… it turned my world upside down. I couldn't take it in, I couldn't understand!" She took in a ragged breath.

"I went to find you –" Robin's brow furrowed in surprise at this revelation, "but when I saw you with the boys in the bath, it was so clear to me what my future could be – that I could truly have all of this! You! Our boys! A family!" The hope and excitement in her voice drew a small smile to his lips. Though he was still furious with her he couldn't help but smile at the look of pure joy on her face. "I suddenly realised that I had been in the way of my own happiness all this time. Even here – I had been keeping you at a distance because of my fears and my foolish pride. I just felt so unworthy of it all."

Robin nodded, pulling her into his arms and just holding her. He finally broke the comfortable silence with a soft _And now?_ Unable to keep the hope from his voice.

"Now?" she felt him nod and she pulled back to look at him, taking in a deep breath she forced herself to keep her eyes on his. Robin frowned a little at the uncertainty he saw in her gaze. "Well," she ran her tongue along the edge of her top lip as she pulled her shoulders back, straightening her spine in a way that reminded him of their early days at the Front when she was gearing up to argue with him. "I know we have hurt in our past. I can see in a way I couldn't before how much I've hurt you. My actions last year, my fear, turned both of our worlds upside down. It kept you from your work and your son and I can't imagine why you think I'm worth all of that –" Robin went to interrupt but she stopped him, pressing her fingers gently on to his lips with a small smile. "I _believe_ that you feel that way Robin," she whispered, " I just don't understand it." She gave a small self-deprecating laugh.

"When I first met you, you drove me crazy," Robin could not conceal his smirk at that statement, curious as to where this was all going. "But you also called me out on my bullshit, challenged me and kept me safe… But most of all you loved me. You opened up my heart and taught me to love and to trust again." Her eyes stung with the threat of tears and for once she didn't fight the urge to cry, knowing that there would be no shame or judgment from the man in front of her. The man she _loved_. She let one of her tears fall and it was soon followed by another as she took a step back from him, her hand going into her pocket to produce a small, black velvet box. She kept her gaze on the box as she turned it in her hands, a flutter of uncertainty rippling through her.

"When I was in town today I was thinking about my life and how I have let fear govern my actions for so long… and then I met you," she brought her gaze back to his. "What I feel for you terrifies me but being without you does not bare thinking about. I want this, I want us and our boys and our life together and I'm ready to stop letting fear choose my path. When I realised that I could have all this and that it was real and so much stronger than I ever could have hoped, I was no longer scared. I just didn't know what to do next," she gave a small shrug before looking back at him. "And now I do."

Regina cocked her head to the side and gave him a small half smile before dropping down on one knee a little awkwardly. "Robin, I love you. I have loved you for so long." Her voice broke as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?" She asked, bringing her eyes to his once more, her voice breaking slightly on her final question.

"Please?" She finished on a whisper as she gazed into Robin's blue eyes, her heart breaking a little at the tears she saw falling shamelessly down his cheeks.

Robin could only stare, his mouth slightly open as he saw her shaking hands holding open the little velvet box. A simple platinum band inside pressed into a small, white, satin pillow. He brought his gaze back to her face. His eyes flickering over her bottom lip, pulled back under her teeth as she watched him, before moving to her eyes where he could see the fear and uncertainty swirling.

The seconds that passed between them seemed like hours to Regina and the longer he stared at her the more terrified she felt. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she could hear the thrum of it loudly in her ears. She was terrified that she was making a mistake. That this was all too soon and that Robin would not want this. Suddenly what seemed like the perfect grand gesture when she was walking through Lumiere a half hour earlier now appeared to be her ultimate humiliation.

Regina licked her lips and dropped her gaze to the ring box unsure how to extract herself from this situation when she was suddenly engulfed in Robin's strong arms. He pulled her to her feet, crushing her to him as his mouth sought hers in a passionate kiss. The ring box dropped from her hands onto the plush carpet as she wrapped her arms around his waist, returning his kiss with equal fervour.

"Is that a yes?" she murmured between kisses.

"Yes," he breathed pulling away from her with a gasp and Regina's eyes filled with tears of relief.

"Really?" she couldn't help the surprise that coloured her voice.

"Yes," he whispered against her mouth before kissing her again. "But if that was an attempt to stop me being mad at you for running off again without telling me it didn't work." He winked as he picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to carry her through to his wing of the estate.

She captured his mouth again in a warm and tongue filled kiss "it worked a little," she whispered into his ear as she began to move her mouth down his strong neck.

"Oh no," Robin smirked, shaking his head as he opened the door to what had become their room. "I will require much more than a proposal before I'll consider that you have properly made it up to me." He turned so that his back was to the bed before sitting down with her in his lap. She gave a soft happy smile before kissing him again. Wrapping her in his arms Robin pulled her impossibly closer to him.

"We're getting married," he chuckled against her lips as he brought his hands up to swiftly unbutton her silk blouse pushing it past her shoulders and moving to unclip her bra.

"We're getting married," she whispered with a nod, releasing a soft moan as Robin moved his mouth to her neck, his hands moving up to cup her now naked breasts. He rolled them so she was on her back as his hands moved down to unbutton her trousers. He pulled them down her legs as she watched him with hungry eyes. He quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head before hovering over her once more, resting his forearms on either side of her. Regina instinctively opened her legs so he could lay cradled in her hips, sighing at the feeling of him hard and pressing against her.

"So this is it?" he whispered nuzzling his nose against hers. Regina lifted her head to give him a heady kiss, pulling away when the need for air became too much.

Running her hands up over his naked torso she shook her head with a quiet, "nope." Before replying, "this is just the beginning Thief."

 **AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this last instalment. If there is any interest in an Epilogue (let's face it – "wedding" chapter) I'd be happy to write it (like I said – I'm going to find it hard to say goodbye to Frontlines). I'd be able to include some Mills family time and close the loop on Regina/Zelena and possibly Regina/Cora. But I'm not sure anyone is still reading this after so long so let me know.**


End file.
